The Third Hour
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to Third Eye Blind. How do you fix what you're not sure can be fixed. How can you help when you're not sure if help is even possible. A year has passed and that year has turned the Winchesters into different people. Join Katie, Dean, Sam and Adam as they get back to the lives they're not sure they want. The life they're trying to hide from the youngest Winchester.
1. Ten Minutes

**A/N: 30 Reviews! WOOHOO! Ok so I know that's not many, but it's enough to get these fingers of mine typing. Which is where this baby came from. **

**Welcome to the sequel of Third eye blind. That would make this the 6th story in my WTAWTAW Verse and I'm glad you all are back. Prepare for new adventures, new and old characters, and plenty of shocking revelation. Prepare for another journey people. **

**I'd like to start with a teaser if I may...**

_One Year Ago…_

I died. My husband disappeared into an explosion of black goo and I just passed out and died. For all of about ten minutes. At least that's what I was told when I woke up sitting in a cold hospital room eighteen hours later. I opened my eyes to see Balthazar and Sam arguing about something I couldn't quite make out. The moment I realized where I was I tried my hand at an escape, but it didn't work. They caught me and both turned their eyes only on me. So much for that plan.

"Katie" Sam said moving to my side and taking my hand. "Are you ok?" He looked down to me worried, but I saw something else in his eyes.

"No" I answered honestly before tossing the covers off of me.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar asked and my eyes whipped to him. For a second I forgot he was even there which even I had to admit was strange.

"I'm getting out of here" I said reaching up and touching my bandaged head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Balthazar asked. I looked over to him before looking down to my hand. My bare hand.

"Where—"

"Here" Sam said digging in his pocket and pulling out her wedding ring. "I thought I would keep it safe for you"

"Thanks" I said before reaching forward for the ring. I held it in my hand for a moment. Dean was gone. I felt as if I needed to repeat it for it to actually sink in. He was gone and I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I wrapped a fist around the ring and tried to stand from the bed.

"Wait" Sam said pushing me back into the bed. "You hit your head pretty hard, you could have a concussion or something" He reached a hand to my bandage to see the stitched still there. "And it hasn't healed" he looked back down to me. I looked over to him and then Balthazar before pushing myself up off the bed, grabbing a bag I assume held my clothes and walking into the bathroom. There was only thing I wanted and that was to get to my daughter and that's just what I was going to do. I stared at myself in the mirror unable to feel like I don't recognize the person staring back at me. Dean is gone. The last time those words passed through my lips I fell into a dark hole and ran and hid from the world. I couldn't do that this time. I couldn't feel sorry and I couldn't just slip away like every beam in my body wanted. There was a little girl waiting for me to come to her and step up and be her mother. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I got dressed and took a step back into the dim hospital room where I interrupted another heated discussion between the angel and my brother in law. They both turned to me as I slipped the bandage from my head.

"Uh, you ready?" Sam asked and I looked at him long and hard before turning and heading out the door into a cold hallway that was filled with the bustling of people. I looked down to the ring in my hand as I walked. Before I knew it I was standing outside and I felt a hand on my back. I looked over to see Sam staring back at me and that's when I realize he was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Sam?" I said my voice not as strong as I needed it to be. "Dean's gone?" It came out as a question. I guess a part of me was hoping that it was all some sort of bad dream. Sam cleared his throat and turned his head away from me and it was answer enough for me. I looked back to see Balthazar place a hand on me and Sam's shoulder and before I knew it, we were standing in the middle of Gibbs' living room.

"Oh baby" a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Elizabeth looking back to me. Adam and Urim stood beside her. The look in their eyes was undeniable. Pity. I didn't want pity, I wanted my husband. Elizabeth walked over with the full intent of hugging me and letting me cry on her shoulder, but I don't think I could even muster up a tear at this moment, so I hold up a hand.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked. Even I had to admit my voice was a bit harsh. But then again I didn't care. She pointed upstairs and I turned and let whatever strength I had in me, push me up those stairs to my daughter. I heard the sound of humming and followed the sound to a door at the end of the hall. I pushed open the door where I found Gibbs standing there rocking my daughter in his arms in what looked like a nursery, with a crib, stuffed animals and everything. I wondered when he had time to do all this, but then my attention goes back to the little girl in his arms. He looked over to me and I could tell he wasn't expecting to see me so soon.

"Katie?" Gibbs said. He wants me to say something, but I don't know what to say. The only words I have in me are, _'Dean is gone'_. I just wordlessly walk over to him, holding out my hands. I look up into his eyes hoping he can see there's only thing one thing that I need in this moment. Without a second thought he slides the sleeping girl into my arms. The moment I feel her warmth against my skin, I can feel the emptiness filling. The last time Dean was just gone, I had no point, no purpose, but now all that had changed. I had a purpose and her name was Hope Marie Winchester. She would be my reason to move forward.

_Present_

One year ago I died for a total of ten minutes. At least that's what I was told when I woke up. But one year later, today actually, I lay on a rough carpet, my insides on fire as I cough up blood. I close my eyes trying to will the pain away, but if at all possible, it gets worse. When I open my eyes , I see a pair looking down to me.

"And here I was thinking you were the smart one in your family" Death said looking down to me. "I guess I was wrong" His face was the last thing I saw before darkness. His voice was the last thing I heard before silence. I couldn't help but think that this time ten minutes might be a little too much to ask for. I was dying, but hey a plus, I think the spell worked… Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Right out the gate with questions. What the hell is happening with Katie? How is she doing a spell without any powers? What spell was she doing in the first place? Oh if I were you I'd add this story to your alert list. It's bound to be one hell of a ride. ;)**


	2. Life After Death

**A/N: And here it is, the first official chapter of my new story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

If anyone asked Sam Winchester where he would be a year after witnessing his brother disappear in an explosion of black goo, he probably would've said it wouldn't be sitting at his kitchen table in his apartment, watching his girlfriend burn their eggs. But this was what he needed.

_"Sam, what the hell, I thought she was supposed to stay in the hospital?" Adam asked walking over to his brother after Katie walked upstairs. _

_"She was, but when she woke up—" Sam shook his head. "It's like she wasn't even sure what was going on around her" _

_"Well she woke up in a hospital" Elizabeth said. "The last thing she remembers is Dean—" _

_"Has she said anything about it?" Adam asked looking over to Sam. _

_"She asked me if he was gone" Sam replied with a sigh. "I didn't have the heart to say it to her, but she knows" The room fell silent. Sam looked around the room and noticed some missing faces. "Where's Jason and Derrick" _

_"Oh, once they found out that Katie was in stable condition they had to leave, some sort of family emergency" Adam replied. "They didn't say what though. He told me to call him when she wakes up, I should probably go fill him in" Sam nodded as he watched his brother turn and walk into Gibbs' kitchen. Sam looked over to the two angel's in the room. _

_"Any word on Kevin?" Sam asked. _

_"No" Urim replied. "Where ever Crowley has him, he's hiding him very well" _

_"How bad is this?" Sam asked. _

_"Well a prophet is the source of immense information" Balthazar replied. "Information that can be detrimental if it gets into the wrong hands" _

_"So what you're saying is we're screwed?" Sam asked and the angel only nodded. "What about Katie?" they looked at Sam confused. "She should be able to find him right, her weird connection to anything that has to deal with your dad?" he noticed the look between Urim and Balthazar. "What?" _

_"Katie is totally and completely human now" Urim said. "Lux is great and powerful entity that was not meant to be used by a human" _

_"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked looking over to the angel and Urim sighed. Everything that she was made to believe was slowly going out the window. _

_"Lux is still inside of Katie, but if she attempts to use the powers of the light she could die" Urim said her voice showing cracking. _

_"So she doesn't have her powers, and she, for all intensive purposes doesn't have the light either" Sam says. "She's just—" he sighed. "A normal human being?" _

_"More or less, yes" Urim replied. She had no idea what this meant for the future. Katie was supposed to always be there, the person who would handle the troubles that threatened the world, and now all of her great power was just gone. "Look, we have to go" _

_"Go?" Sam asked angrily. "What that's it, she's no longer your chosen one and you just leave!" _

_"We need to know what this all means!" Balthazar snapped back. "For all we know this could all be a part of the grand plan, or Dick Roman could've just signed the world's death sentence, so let us just figure this out and when we do, we will be back" And with that they were gone. Sam and Elizabeth stood in the living room, both thinking of the implications of what the angels had said. _

_"No" Elizabeth said shaking her head. Sam looked over to her. "This is not how her story goes" _

_"Yes it is" A voice says from the stairs and they both look up to see Katie coming down, holding her daughter firmly against her chest. "I have been fighting these bastards my entire life, I've saved so many lives and I've stopped so much evil" she looked down to her daughter. "Me and Dean planned this, after this fight, it would all be over" she looked over to Sam. "We were going to talk to you and Adam, but we were finally going to be out, we were just going to be a family" Adam walked into the room and Katie's eyes went to his. "C'mon guys, we've been doing this, fighting the good fight, and right now we deserve to live the lives in front of us" _

_"What about Dean?" Adam asked. "Do we not even try to find him, do we just give up on him?" Katie turned her eyes away from his. _

_"Dean is gone" Katie says. Those words now becoming too familiar. "And we have no idea where we would even start to look for him" _

_"So that's it, you can easily give up on him?" Adam asked. The Katie he knows would fight tooth and nail to find Dean. _

_"Dean wanted us to have a life" Katie replied looking down to her daughter. "Dean wanted us safe" she looked back over to Adam. "I've been fighting every day of my life and the only thing I have left is her, so yes that's it, this is what's happening" she looked over to Sam. "Life is short, and we deserve to live every bit of it" she turned and walked back upstairs passed Gibbs. _

"They're just eggs!" Sam's girlfriend yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. "But they're kicking my ass" Sam only laughed before standing to his feet and wrapping his arms around her waist pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I can be domesticated"

"No you can't" Sam laughed. "That's why you're you, Annalace Carlson" Lacey turned in his arms and smiled. One day he just showed up outside of her apartment and now here they were. One whole year of just them.

"Don't call me that" she replied leaning forward bringing her lips to his. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist when they felt something move past their legs. Both looked down to see their Australian shepherd staring up to them, tongue hanging and tail wagging. Lacey smiled and bent down to scratch the dog behind the ears, something she knew he liked very much. "Aw, someone's feeling left out"

"I think Riot's trying to steal you from me" Sam said and Lacey looked up to him and laughed. "Don't give me that look" Lacey rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet. "You have work?"

"Yep" the woman replied before walking back to their bedroom to get her shoes. "And before you even try, don't"

"Don't what?" Sam asked leaning against the door frame as Lacey slipped on her shoes. She looked over to him and glared.

"Don't play blonde with me Sam Winchester" Lacey said after putting on her heels giving her a couple of more inches on Sam. He still towered over her but at least the distance between them wasn't that much. "You get that look in your eyes and I'm losing clients" Sam's hands slipped to Lacey's waist as his lips go to her neck brushing aside her now long blonde locks. "No!" she pulls herself away and nearly runs to the door.

"But you're the boss, you can be a little late" Sam says a big smile on his face. "Ok, I'm sorry, I promise to keep it in my pants, just a goodbye kiss" Lacey placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no you don't" Lacey replied backing up toward the door. "I will not fall for that one again" Sam was still moving toward her and when he was close enough brought his hands to her waist. "I so hate you right now" Sam smiled before slamming his lips to hers. She was definitely going to be late.

About an hour later Lacey was running off to work cursing her boyfriend as she ran out the door. Sam smiled. He would make it up to her later. He collapsed on the couch and as soon as he did Riot jumped onto the couch lying his head on his master's lap. Sam ran a hand over the dog's head before hearing the sound of his phone ringing. He looked down to the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

_"Sammy" A rough tired voice said. A voice Sam hadn't heard in a year. "Sammy, you there" _

"Dean?"

_"The one and only" Dean replied. _

Sam stood to his feet and Riot just down as well. The man began pacing his living room, his dog following behind him.

_"Look Sam I know this is hard to believe—" _

"Actually it's not" Sam replied. "I mean of all the things that could've happened you disappearing and reappearing a year later, not that hard to believe."

_"Ok" Dean replied. "Well yeah, I'm at Rufus' cabin, it's the only place I could think to go" _

"Yeah" Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

_"So, you coming or what?" Dean asked. _

Sam raised his head and looked over to the picture of him and Lacey hanging on the wall. They'd taken it on his birthday. She'd made him a surprise picnic, and him, the guy who doesn't do birthdays was actually happy about it.

_"Sam" Dean replied. _

"Yeah, right, of course I'll see you soon" Sam hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Dean was back and needed him, and he had to go. He looked down to their dog. Their dog. It was still hard to believe, that he was able to do this. Live the life he never thought was even possible and now he had to leave it behind. Dean was his brother. It's what Sam told himself as he went to their room and began packing his things. Dean was his brother. It's what Sam had to tell himself as he tried to write a note that could explain to her why he had to do this. But nothing felt like something she deserved. So he scribbled the only thing he knew to write and left it on the kitchen table before giving Riot a pat on the head. "Take care of her ok, boy" the dog simply continued to wag his tail as Sam turned and left.

Dean paced back and forth through the old cabin. It had been two days since he called Sam and only fifteen minutes since he called and said he was only five minutes away. Dean was anxious. He'd been back for a week and the only thing we wanted was his family. His wife and his daughter who had to be a little older than one year old. He'd missed so much and he didn't want to miss anymore. Dean stops when the door to the cabin swings open and someone takes a few steps in. Without thinking Dean tackles whoever it is.

"What the—" Sam says struggling under Dean's grasp. "I'm not a demon" Dean needs more proof and pours some borax over Sam, but nothing happens. "Or a leviathan" Dean stands back and grabs Sam's arm and cuts him with his knife.

"Or a shifter" Dean says watching as Sam grabs his arm. "Good" He holds the bottle toward Sam. "My turn, come on let's go"

"I don't need to" Sam says looking down to the bottle. "I know it's you" Dean shakes his head.

"Damnit Sammy!" Dean snaps before splashing the holy water and borax over himself. He holds the knife out to Sam. "C'mon!" Sam shakes his head.

"No! Dean, can I just say hello?" Dean scoffs before rolling up his sleeve and cutting his own arm.

"Alright" Dean says with a smile as Sam looks over to him confused. "Well" Dean looks back over to his brother. "Let's do this"

"I don't know whether to give you a hug or take a shower" Sam says and Dean smiles.

"Come here" Dean says before bringing his brother into a hug. It's good to see a familiar face.  
Even if it's not the one he's been dying to see this entire time.

"Dude, you're freaking alive" Sam says as they pull away. He looks over to his brother still trying to wrap his head around this. "I mean, what the hell happened?"

"Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory." Dean says and notices his brother's change of expression. "What?"

"No, it's just—" Sam shook his head. "Katie said that may have happened" Sam noticed his brother perk up a bit at the sound of Katie's name. "Wait, you didn't call her did you?"

"No" Dean says not sure how to feel about that question. She was his wife, if he did call her he had every right to. "She has a different number, and so does Adam, you're the only one who hasn't changed one of your numbers, I almost gave up"

"Oh" Sam says. "So you were in purgatory, for a whole year?" Dean looked over to his brother. Sam knew there was only one thing he wanted to know about and he was purposely avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life." Dean says. "About Katie—"

"How did you get out?" Sam asked and Dan sighed at his brother's interruption.

"I don't know" Dean said closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

_"Dean!" a voice called out to him so clear than anything he'd heard since he was in this place. And then someone grabs his hand and he's waking up in the middle of the woods. _

"I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did." Dean says looking back over to his brother.

"What does that mean?" Sam asks and Dean sighs I frustration.

"I'm here, ok" Dean replies with frustration. "Back to more important things, where's my—"

"What about Cas?" Sam asks and that was certainly a sore subject. "Was he there?" Dean turns his back to his brother.

"Yeah, Cas didn't make it." Dean says and Sam looks over to him expecting more, but Dean doesn't say anything.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam asks.

"Something happened to him down there." Dean says turning back to Sam. "Things got pretty hairy towards the end, and he... just let go."

"So Cas is dead?" Sam asks. "You saw him die?"

"I saw enough." Dean replied coldly as memories he tried avoiding came flooding back.

"So, then what, you're not sure?" Sam asked and the questions were finally getting to Dean. He didn't want to answer questions. He wanted his wife, he needed her.

"I said I saw enough, Sam!" Dean snapped. "Now stop avoiding what you already know I want to know" Sam didn't say anything. "What hell is going on, why can't I get in contact with my wife, or Adam or barely even you?" Dean shook his head. "I mean it felt like I was leaving messages in the wind."

"Yeah, I—" Sam cleared his throat. "I didn't get your message"

"How come?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Probably because I ditched the phones." Sam replied. "We all did, Katie Adam"

"Because...?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you were gone and Katie wanted out, she said it was your plan and she was going to follow through" Sam replied. He noticed Dean close his eyes and sighed. "She wanted to live Dean, with her daughter, actually have a life and I guess me and Adam wanted to do the same"

"So you just quit?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "I mean you—you were gone, Bobby was dead, Katie was out and Adam wasn't leaving her and Hope alone" Sam shook his head. "Crowley shipped Kevin and Meg to parts unknown"

"So you just turned tail on the family business." Dean says and Sam can't help but shake his head.

"That's kind of hypocritical don't you think?" Sam asked and Dean looking over to him confused. "Katie told us your plans, that after Dick, you, her and Hope were going to actually live, like a normal family" Sam shrugged. "I thought you would at least want the same for me"

"I wanted you to fight those bastards like you were taught!" Dean snapped.

"Well my brother was dead, and my other brother and sister in law gave up the fight, so I did too" Sam snapped back to his brother. He can't believe Dean of all people is arguing with him about this.

"I wasn't dead." Dean says walking over to his brother. "In fact, I was knee-deep in God's armpit killing monsters, which, I thought, is what we actually do."

"Dean, look I get it, but I was alone" Sam replied. "I couldn't stay with Katie and Adam and watch—" Sam shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked. There was something Sam wasn't telling him. "Watch what—"

"Dean, Katie she—" Sam didn't know how to explain his wife told transformation over the past year.

"She what, Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang interrupting him. He assumed it was Lacey again. She'd been calling him nonstop making the guilt of leaving her without even saying goodbye that much worse. Sam looked down to his phone and then over to Dean. "What?"

"It's Adam" Sam said before bringing the phone to his ear. "Hey"

_"We have a problem" Adam said not even bothering with a greeting. _

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked noticing Dean move in a little closer.

_"Katie's missing" Adam replies. "And I have no idea where she is" _

"Hope?"

_"She's here with me" Adam replied. "Look at first I thought I was overreacting, but it's been days now Sam, and she's not answering her phone" _

That's when Sam knew something was wrong. Katie always answered her phone, especially when she wasn't around Hope.

"Ok, we're on our way" Sam replied.

_"Wait, we?" Adam asked. "You're bringing Lacey?" _

"No" Sam said looking over to Dean. "Look I'll explain when I get there" Sam hung up his phone and looked over to his obviously anxious brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Katie's missing" Sam replied and saw his brother's eyes darken. "Look it might be nothing"

"Sam, I'm back with no explanation and now she's gone" Dean says looking over to Sam.

"No" Sam said shaking his head. "She wouldn't—" Dean looked to him confused. "I mean she would, she did, but not this time"

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Look, I'll try to explain" Sam said. "But we should go"

"Go, where?" Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Arlington" Sam replied before turning and heading for the door leaving his brother even more confused.

Sam and Dean had been on the road for a couple of hours. Dean behind the wheel naturally. He was glad that his car was in the same shape as he left, except for the smell Dean could only describe as dog.

"So start from the beginning" Dean said and Sam looked over to him. "With Katie, what the hell happened?"

"Well Adam's plan worked" Sam replied and Dean looked over to him remembering his younger brother kidnapping his daughter. "She pulled our Katie back and she went to confront Dick, with the full intent of killing him, but—"

"But" Dean said looking over to his brother.

"When she relinquished her powers she became human" Sam said looking over to Dean. "And apparently the light wasn't meant to be inside of her without the powers, which is why she didn't do anything" Dean turned back to the road.

"Then?"

"Then you killed Dick and the three of you disappeared" Sam replied. "And then Crowley showed up and took Kevin and Meg" Sam turned to look out the window. "That left me and Balthazar of all people to get Katie to the hospital"

"Hospital?" Dean asked and Sam turned back to his brother.

"She hit her head pretty bad" Sam said. "According to the doctors she was actually dead there for a couple of minutes" Dean looked over to his brother with wide eyes. "But they were able to get her back" Sam added even if it was unnecessary at this point. "She woke up eighteen hours later, more or less like herself"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I'm still not sure" Sam replied. "She just seemed different" Sam looked over to Dean who was watching his closely. "I don't know, she just didn't seem like herself, I figured it had to do with—" Sam cut himself off.

"Me, leaving again" Dean finished shaking his head. He turned back to the road. He figured it must have been hard for her, especially this time. This time she had the responsibility taking care of their daughter.

"Dean—"

"Tell me about Hope" Dean interrupted. He didn't want to turn this into a moment. He looked over to Sam who smiled. "What?"

"Dean, that girl is definitely your daughter" Sam said and Dean couldn't help the smile. "She's one and always finds herself in something" Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "Here" Dean looked over to see a picture of a little girl smiling, her face covered in cake. "This is from her first birthday" Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean was pulling the impala over to the side of the road and taking the phone from his hand. "I didn't think I could have so much fun at a one year olds birthday party, but this—" Sam looked over to Dean and realized he was being a bit insensitive. Here he was talking about Hope's birthday, when Dean wasn't even able to be there. He missed his daughter's first birthday. "I'm sorry man"

"She's so big" Dean says unable to take his eyes off of the picture. Her hair was dark and long like Katie's and her eyes were just as green as his. She had a few small teeth already in as cake covered her face. "She's beautiful" he looked over to Sam. "I missed so much"

"Look, you still have time Dean" Sam replied. "she still has a lot of life ahead of her, a lot of life you can be a part of" Dean nodded before turning and getting back on road.

Two days later Dean pulled up in front of a decent looking apartment building. He hoped that by now they'd have a house, a big back yard.

"This is it" Sam said as he and Sam stepped out of the car. He looked over to Dean who looked a bit nervous. "You ready for this?" Dean looked over to his brother and nodded before following him inside of the building.

"Sam, my man long time no see" a short man behind the front desk said waving over to the tallest Winchester.

"Hey Mike" Sam greeted before he and Dean got onto the elevator.

"Mike?" Dean asked once the doors slid closed.

"What?" Sam asked. "He's Mike, the front desk guy, he's alright"

"Yeah, whatever" Dean replied before looking up to the numbers that seemed to increased, until they stopped on the fifth floor. The doors slid open and Sam was the first to walk off. He looked back to Dean who seemed a bit hesitant, but walked off as well.

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"Yeah" Dean said before clearing his throat. "Just go" Sam nodded before leading his brother down a long hallway before stopping in front of a door. Sam glanced over his shoulder to his brother before turning and lifting his hand to knock on the door. His fist only knocked once before the door swung open.

"Dude, did you stop, take a nap, before you got here!" Adam snapped. "She's been missing for a week Sam, no word whatsoever"

"Calm down Adam" Sam said. "I got here as fast as I could, plus there's this—" Sam moved aside giving Adam a good look at the brother neither one of them had seen in a year. Adam quickly reached behind him and pulled out his knife. Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother's stern look. His youngest brother was definitely not the kid he'd last saw. He was bigger, definitely been working out, his hair was a little shaggier, which Dean figured was Sam's influence. But his kid brother was actually a man. Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by the stinging in his arms. Dean looked down to see the cut along his arm and then looked back up to Adam. "It's him Adam"

"Don't" Dean interrupted. "At least he's smart enough to make sure" Adam reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed it and slashed the contents on Dean. When nothing happened Adam released a sigh a relief.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Adam asked looking at his brother. It had been a year and Adam always wondered what this moment would be like if he ever returned. "I'm sorry" he said quickly. He always expected Dean to hate him for taking Hope without telling him. "I took her, but I was sure—"

"Adam stop" Dean interrupted before bringing his arms around him in a tight hug. "You did good little brother" Adam couldn't help but smile as he gave Dean a pat on the back. Dean looked up when the sound of little feet pattering caught his attention. Dean pulled out of the hug before moving past Adam into the apartment, just in time to see a little girl run past him out of the room and disappearing into another. Without waiting for 'come on in' Dean just walked all the way in, following after the girl. He walked into a room, with so many colors, but his eyes were on the girl who was jumping up and down on her little bed in a fit of laughter. Dean smiled. He didn't know how much his missed the little girl until this very moment and she was just mere inches away from him. He looked her over unable to stop the feeling of regret of not being able to see his baby grow into this beautiful little girl. Hope's eyes went to the man standing in her doorway and she suddenly stopped jumping and laughing. Dean noticed the girl looking right at him and he noticed the fear in her eyes. "Hey, there pumpkin, do you remember me?" Dean took a step toward her, but the little girl slipped off the bed and ran out of the room past him.

"ADD-EEEEEE!" Hope screamed in search of Adam. She found him and grabbed his leg for dear life. Adam looked down to her before looking over to Dean, who looked heart broken. Adam reached down and picked the girl up into his arms as she held onto him tightly.

"It's ok, monkey" Adam said rubbing the girl's back.

"She's scared of me" Dean said unable to stop seeing that look of fear in his daughter's eyes as she looked at him. "My daughter is scared of me"

"She just doesn't know you, yet" Sam said walking over to his brother. "You just gotta give her some time" Dean looked over to his daughter who was holding onto Adam.

"It's her nap time, anyway" Adam said. "C'mon monkey time for a nap"

"Noooo!" she whined as Adam carried her back to her room. Dean was able to get another look to his daughter before she was gone.

"Dean—" Sam started but Dean just held up a hand before noticing the pictures that hung on the wall. Dean walked over and was able to see all the memories he wasn't able to be a part of. There were more picture of Hope, at the park or in a swimming pool and then Dean came across a picture of Katie. Her hair shorter than before. It was now shaped her face, as it stopped on her shoulders. She was holding Hope in a swimming pool, both smiling. Dean moves in closer to the picture able to see from the picture that something was indeed different about his wife. It was in her eyes, a sadness she seemed to be trying to suppress.

"Hey" Adam said coming back into the room. Dean looked over to him. "I'm sorry about—"

"Don't" Dean said. It wasn't his fault his daughter was now terrified of him. "Right, now we need to find Katie" Adam opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. They all shared a look before the young man almost ran to answer to phone.

"Hello" Adam said. "Katie?" Dean and Sam moved in closer. "Nick?"

"Nick?" Dean asked looking over to Sam, who only shook his head.

"Wait, is she ok?" Adam asked and once again he was silent for a moment. "Alright, thanks" Adam hung up his phone. "She's in the hospital, Nick found her last night at the store"

"Wait, who's Nick?" Dean asked and both Adam and Sam looked over to him. "What?" the looks on their faces was answers enough. "Please don't tell me—" The last thing Dean needed to hear was that his wife had a boy— he couldn't even think it.

"No" Sam replied. "He's just her friend" Sam saw his brother release a breath or relief.

"Who's like completely in love with her" Adam added gaining a glare from Sam. "What, it's not like she likes him too" Adam turned back to Dean. "She's totally oblivious" Sam just nudged Adam in the side. "Ow"

"What hospital?" Dean asked.

"VHC" Adam answered and before he could say anything Dean was already halfway to the door. He stopped and turned back to Adam.

"Wait, Hope?" Dean said.

"Go, I'll watch her" Adam said. "Just call me when you know more" Dean nodded before he and Sam left.

"So" Dean said as they drove to the hospital. "Nick?" Sam sighed and looked over to his brother. He knew the whole Nick thing wasn't over.

"Dean, please don't do this" Sam replied. "Nick's just a guy who works at a book store down the street from their apartment"

"Seems like more than that" Dean said looking back to the road. "If the guys in love with my wife" Sam only shook his head. He figured there were some parts of Dean that would never change. "Anything ever happen between them?"

"Dean" Sam almost whined. "What are you even asking me?"

"I just want to know what I'm walking into here Sam" Dean said shaking his head. "I mean if she's really with someone else, with a different life—" The thought seemed to kill him.

"She's not and she doesn't" Sam answered. "Nick's just a friend to her"

"So she hasn't been dating?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head before looking out his window. "C'mon Sammy, I want to know"

"Dean, you've been gone for a year, so if she did go on one date—"

"So she did go on a date?" Dean asked interrupting his brother. Sam was happy to see the hospital up ahead. The moment they parked Sam jumped out of the car trying to avoid any further questions from his brother.

"Excuse me" Sam said getting the attention of nurse behind the front desk. "I'm looking for my sister in law who was brought in"

"Are you the patient's next of kin?" the nurse asked and Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry we can only—"

"I'm her husband" Dean snapped coming from behind Sam. The nurse looked over to him.

"Well do you have some identification with you?" she asked and Dean's patience was wearing thin with the woman.

"No" Dean snapped. "Listen you—"

"Sam!" a voice said and both brother turned.

"Nick" Sam said walking over to the man. Dean looked the man over. He was pretty tall, lanky kind of guy. He could totally take him. "Is she alright?"

"The doctor is in with her now" Nick says his eyes going to the man who walked up next to Sam. "They won't tell me much since I'm not family" Nick turns to Sam. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this—" Sam looks to Dean. "This is Dean, my brother" Nick's eyes turn to Dean with a looks that could only be described as shock.

"You're—" Nick seems to trip over his words a bit. "You're Kit's—"

"Kit?" Dean asks looking over to Sam who only shakes his head. "I'm Katie's husband" The man seems to plaster on an obviously put on smile and nods.

"Uh, It's nice to meet you" Nick hold out a hand and Dean simply looks down to it. He can't explain the undeniable urge to punch this guy in the face. Nick must senses he's not getting that handshake and drops his hand to his side. "I'm sorry if I seem a little shock I just thought you were, dead"

"Is that what Katie said?" Dean asked.

"Well, no" Nick replied shaking his head. "She never really talked about you to me, and we really talked sometimes—"

"Nick, what happened?" Sam interrupted the man before his brother blew a gasket.

"She was supposed to close up last night, but I forgot the keys to my apartment behind the desk" Nick said.

"Wait, Katie works at this bookstore or whatever?" Dean asked and both Sam and Nick look over to him.

"Yeah, she usually works nights" Nick replied. "So when I showed up and the place wasn't locked I got a little worried, I mean we've had trouble in the neighborhood and I was afraid something may have happened to her, but I found her in the box—"

"What the hell is the box?" Dean asked once again interrupting. Nick turned to him.

"Oh, it's like a locked room we keep some of the more rare books" Nick said. "She was lying on the floor surrounded by candles with a book written in latin" Sam and Dean shared a look. "What?"

"How did she look?" Sam asked.

"Dead" Nick answered honestly. "I was freaking out, because she was laying there so pale. I checked for a pulse and was shocked that there was one. I called an for an ambulance and they said that she was so close—" Nick shook his head.

"Where is her room?" Dean asked.

"Uh, down the hall" Nick said pointing behind him. "22" without needing anything else Dean was off to find his wife. "So that's Kit's husband?" Nick turned back to Sam.

"Yeah, that's Dean" Sam replied and noticed the changed expression on Nick's face. Nick was a nice guy, and he seemed to really care about Katie. But he knew somehow someway Dean and Katie would find their way back to each other. They always did. "So, hey are the books she was looking at still in the box?"

"Uh, yeah" Nick replied. "I didn't really have a chance to clean up, why?"

"I just want to take a look, if you don't mind?" Sam asked.

"Right, sure" Nick said. He turned back down the hall to see Dean standing outside Katie's door.

"She's alright" Sam said noticing the look in his eyes. "Dean will make sure of it"

"Right" Nick said with a nod before walking past Sam. Sam looked over to his brother as well who seemed hesitant to go into her room. Sam only sighed before turning and following after Nick. Dean finally got the nerve to go inside when the door opened and out walked a doctor.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked. Dean glanced down to the man's badge that read 'Dr. Patrick Baker'

"I'm Katie's husband" Dean said and the doctor nodded. "Is she ok?"

"Well that's what I'm still trying to figure out" Dr. Baker replied. "From what I can tell so far she's suffered from a major case of organ failure" Dean felt his chest tightened at the doctors words. "Which is confusing since all of organs seemed to be in working order" Dean looked to the doctor confused. "In all reality this makes no sense"

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked glancing over to Katie's door.

"Well right now she was given a sedative for the pain, but we're still running tests" the doctor replied. "Anything we do now could be a waste if we can't figure out the cause"

"So you're going to do nothing?" Dean asked angrily.

"Sir we're going to do everything in our power to figure out" the doctor said. "Actually I was going to ask your permission to use your wife's predicament as a case study" Dean glared at the doctor. "It's just this is something like this doesn't happen every day—"

"No" Dean snapped. "Figure out what's going on with my wife and you fix her" Dean moved passed the doctor into his wife's room. He stepped inside the bright room, hit with the sounds of beeping. He looked over to his wife who lay in the bed tubes and wires coming from her, keeping her here. Dean walked over grabbing her hand in his. "Hey, there princess" he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. He looks over her face and it's the face that got him through life stuck in purgatory. "Long time no see, huh?" She would have a witty reply, he knows it, but now all he hears are beeps. "You know when I imagined coming back, I didn't expect this" Dean pulled up a chair never letting go of her hand. "You're not supposed be like this, you were going to just look at me and smile that smile that always made me want to just grab you and—" Dean closed his eyes and brought Katie's hands to his lips. "What did you do princess?"

"She reached inside of purgatory and pulled you out" Dean jumped to his feet at the voice and turned to see Death standing in front of Katie's bed, cane in hand.

"What?" Dean asked. He turned back to Katie. "How—"

"She's always been the key to a door that wasn't supposed to be opened" Death says looking over to Katie. "So she found a way to crack open the door and pull you out"

"The voice" Dean says. He remembers the voice that whispered his name moments before he was back on earth. He shakes his head and turns back to Death. "How do we save her?"

"You don't" Death replies and Dean looks to him confused. "She's on the list"

"The list?" Dean asks. "List, what—" it suddenly hits him and he feels everything inside of him churn. "No, no" Dean shakes his head. "She does not die saving me"

"Of course she does" Death replied with an eye roll. "At least that's what she thinks, that an honorable death comes from save her family"

"But there's got to be something" Dean says looking down to his wife. "Wait" Dean turns back to Death. "Where is He?" Dean knows there's someone who can fix this.

"He?" Death asks.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Dean snaps walking around the bed to stand in front of Death. "He wants to take an extended vacation while everything goes to hell down here, than fine, but he will not let her die, not when she's been fighting, being hunted because of him"

"You're demanding the impossible Dean" Death replies. "As always" Death looks over to Katie and for a moment Dean thinks he sees some unknown emotion. "But she knew the consequences of using the light and she did it anyway"

"You can't tell me after everything that she's been through, that's she done for everyone that she doesn't get a pass?" Dean asks.

"Dean, don't you see she has gotten pass after pass" Death replies. "And now it is time for her to pay the piper"

"How much time does she have?" Dean asks and Death sighs. "How much!"

"Three Hours" Death replies before disappearing. The words once hour echo in Dean's head as he turns to look back at his wife.

"This can't be happening" Dean mutters to himself.

Sam follows Nick up the stairs of the bookstore where he finds the room littered with books. Sam also sees the circle of candles.

"What do you think she was doing in here?" Nick asks looking over to Sam.

"Uh—" Sam shrugs trying to think of a lie. "I'm not sure, maybe she was just messing around" Nick turned back to the room.

"I don't know, maybe" he replied running a hand over his face. "Hey, I'm going to get some coffee before I pass out, you want anything?"

"No thanks" Sam replies. Nick only nods before leaving Sam to search the room. Sam goes straight to the circle where an open book lays nearby. "Slipping through the veil" Sam reads with a quirked eyebrow. "Did you really bring Dean back?"

_"So what do you guys think?" Katie asked, Hope on her hip as the walk into the apartment. "This is nice right?" She turns back to Sam and Adam who are still looking around. _

_"You mean to like live?" Adam asks. _

_"No, to convert into a crack house" Katie says sarcastically. "Of course to live, that's usually what people do in apartments" _

_"So you're really just quitting everything?" Sam asked and Katie looked over to Dean. "You're gonna give on everything, on Dean?" Katie sighed. _

_"Sam I could spend the rest of my life searching in books and in dark corners trying to find Dean" Katie said before looking down to Hope who was pulling on her shirt. "I have a daughter to raise" she looks back over to Sam. "I don't have time to search for the impossible, Dean's gone" She looks over to Adam. "Dean is gone, we have to accept it and move on" Katie turns around. "Let's go see your room sweetie" And with that she's walking away into one of the other rooms. _

_"Ok, so I'm worried" Adam says and looks over to Sam. "Something's not right" _

_"Yeah, that's pretty much an understatement" Sam replies. _

Sam sits there confused. He and Adam always assumed that she was moving on and that meant giving up on finding Dean. They both thought it was weird, especially for her, but they accepted it. Now he realizes that maybe moving on was a good idea in theory, but not very easy to do. Sam picks up the book just as a slip of paper falls out. He grabs it and flips it open.

_To whoever finds this letter, _

_Please do not read this letter if you're not Sam. Or Adam, but this letter was really meant for Sam. If you're reading this letter than you probably know the truth. I tried my hardest to be strong and to not dwell of the things I couldn't change, but I would look into my little girl's eyes and my heart would ache for him. The truth is I can live for this little girl, I can fight for her and I can make sure nothing happens to her, but doing it without him, without Dean. My Dean—my husband, the man who makes me smile simply by saying my name. It seemed to be killing me every day. Maybe this was selfish, or reckless or just added to the Winchester never ending cycle of sacrificing ourselves for the people that we love. To me it's me trying my hardest to bring back the man I love. So if you're reading this and Lux's warning of the dangers of using the light without my powers came true, then I'm sorry. Not for bringing him back, I'd never be sorry for that, but for leaving without telling you guys just how I truly felt every day since he was gone. Upside, maybe in death I can finally find God and ask him why the hell did he leave us high and dry. Yes, I can make jokes now. Oh, and tell Hope that she's the best part of me and that I know she'll be great and that her mother loved her more than-. I don't even think I can explain in words how much I love her, so tell her that. _

_PS (If this is Adam)- Thank you for always being there for us. You're one hell of a hunter and an even better man. You're destined to be something great. Never forget that. _

_PS2(If this is Sam)- I love you my unusually tall brother in law. Always follow your heart, and you better take care of my sister or I will find a way to come back and kick your ass. And no matter what anyone says I like your hippie hair. _

_PS3(If this is Dean)- It worked. You're back and I'm not. Learn from me, just end this stupid cycle now. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I know without a doubt that you're meant to be here. Always know that I cherish every moment with you and I will always be your princess. _

_Love,_

_Katie_

Sam looked up from the letter and swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe she wrote a letter in case she didn't make it. He couldn't believe the past year had been an act.

"Hey" a voice said from behind him. Sam stood to his feet tucking the letter into his pocket before turning to see Nick standing with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" Sam replied with a nod. "Hey, uh when did you hire Katie?"

"It's been like eight months I guess" Nick replied with a smile. "It was crazy because I wasn't even looking to hire anyone, but she walked in and—" Nick cleared his throat and looked down to his cup.

"Hey, man she's gonna be ok" Sam said and Nick looked over to him.

"Yeah" Nick said with a nod. "So what's going on, why did you want to know when she started here?" Sam just shook his head.

"I was just curious" Sam replied when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket to see a familiar number. It was Lacey again but he couldn't answer it. Not yet, not when he didn't know how to explain himself, not when he wasn't sure if he should tell people about Katie. Sam slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Did Katie hang up here often?"

"I guess" Nick replied. "I could tell she was really into books and she really liked these old ones" Nick chuckled. "You know it was always weird that someone like her was a closet book geek like me" Sam lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, well she's always been a bit of a contradiction" Sam said and Nick nodded. "I think I'm gonna go check on Adam and Hope"

"Right" Nick said. "Hey, Sam, do you think you could keep me updated on what's happening with Kit?"

"Of course" Sam said with a nod. "Thanks for letting me look around"

"Sure, I should probably get this place cleaned up anyway" Nick replied before walking into the room and beginning to pick up some of the books.

"Well I'll see you later man" Sam said before turning and leaving.

Dean was pacing back and forth in front of Katie's unconscious body trying to think of anything or any way he could save her. He'd only been back for a couple of days and already thrown back into his life.

"It's no use" a voice said startling Dean. He stopped and looked over to see the face of a familiar little girl sitting on the window seal. "She's going to die"

"Lux" Dean said walking over to her. "There has to be something you can do, right?"

"You think if there was, I wouldn't have already done it by now?" Lux asked. She looked over to Katie. "I warned her that using me while she's completely human would have dire consequences"

"So what you're just going to give up on her?" Dean asked and the girl cut her eyes to him.

"No, I'm still here, I've always been here, can you say the same?" Lux snapped. She hopped from the window and walked over to Katie. "I've been there feeling what she's feeling, that sadness and the loneliness all because she missed you" Lux turned to Dean. "She wanted to give up one you, you know, to pretend that you were dead and that there was nothing that she could do, but one night she saw you"

"What do you mean she saw me?" Dean asked.

"In purgatory" Lux clarified. "And you were fighting and running and at first she thought it was all just a dream but she would have the same dream except you were fighting or running from something different each time"

"How is that possible?" Dean asked and Lux looked over to Katie.

"I've been asking myself that question since it started" Lux replied. "Creating a window between realities, isn't a part of my abilities and since she has no powers it's not within her either"

"There were times when I was down there and I was alone and I would swear she was there" Dean said looking over to his wife. "I always assumed that I was going nuts because she couldn't possibly—" Dean turned to Lux. "Wait, so you're saying after Katie had these dreams she believed that I was still out there and so she what decided to bring me back"

"Well no, there was more to it than that" Lux said. "She got that job at that bookstore because it was the closest place that had a decent ancient section, and so she spent her nights up there looking into purgatory and if there was any way to get you out"

"And she did?" Dean asked and Lux brow furrowed as she nodded.

"Yes" Lux replied. "There was a book, a book that after all the months she'd been in that box, she'd never saw. Until one night it appeared in back of the bookcase"

"Where the book come from?" Dean asked and Lux looked over to him.

"I don't know and neither does she, but when she opened it, there it was" Lux said. She noticed Dean's confusion. "The spell, Slipping through the Veil"

"Slipping through the Veil?" Dean asked. "You mean like—"

"Sneaking into places, realms, without being noticed" Lux said. "Of all my years I've never known of any spell to exist, but it did and it found its way to Katie when she needed it most" Lux looked over to Dean who seemed to be in deep thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Nah, it's just seemed kind of mysterious right?" Dean asked and Lux looked over to him confused. "And I only know one person who seemed to work in mysterious ways" Lux's eyes went wide before she turned back to Katie. Dean followed her eyes and then noticed the smile that came across the girl's face. "What?"

"You're not an idiot" Lux said laughing. She turned to a confused Dean. "You're right, this—" she turned to Katie. "There is more to this"

"What do you mean there's more to this?" Dean asked and Lux turned to him.

"I mean I wouldn't say any goodbyes just yet" Lux replied and then she was gone.

"What does that mean?" Dean nearly yelled.

"Sir" a voice said starlting him. He turned to see a nurse looking at him like he was insane. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Dean said clearing his throat. "I was just—" Dean turned back to Katie. "I heard that talking can help" the nurse only nodded.

"Ok" the nurse said. "The doctor just wanted me to come and check your wife's bruises"

"Bruises?" Dean asked.

"You didn't know?" The nurse asked and Dean only shook his head. "Your wife came in with multiple bruises along her body"

"Like someone hit her?" Dean asked and the nurse shrugged.

"Whoever did that, did more than hit her, she suffered a pretty bad beating" the nurse walked over to Katie's side. "But only to her body, not her face" Dean looked at his wife and he could feel the anger building up inside of him. There was still part of this story that he didn't know, but someone hurt his wife and he was going to figure out who. Dean watched as the nurse lifted the sheet and then lifted Katie's hospital gown when suddenly her expression changed.

"What?" Dean asked and the nurse turned to look at him.

"I think—" the woman stammered. She dropped the sheet and began moving to the door. "I'm going to get the doctor" the nurse was gone before Dean could as any questions. Once she was gone Dean rushes to his wife's side and lifts up the sheet to find nothing. His eyes wide as he sees her perfect, skin, no bruises in sight.

"It's time to go Chachi" a voice said and Dean looks up to see Lux again.

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's time for you to grab your wife and get the hell out of here" Lux snapped. "Apparently she is still needed" Dean heard commotion getting closer and closer to the room. Without thinking Dean reached his hands underneath Katie's neck and her knees and hoisted her into his arms. He stood there for a moment.

"How do I get out of here?" Dean asked looking over to Lux who only smiled and stood to her feet.

Suddenly the door to Katie's room pushed open by Dr. Baker, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

"Sir" the nurse said pushing passed him into the room. "I'm telling you, she was completely healed, it doesn't make any—" the nurse looked over to Katie's bed. "Where are they?"

"Good question" Dr. Baker said before turning to the nurse. "Get security, now!"

* * *

**A/N: Umm... So what did you think?**


	3. Do you know who I am?

**A/N: Ok, so I know I shouldn't be getting your hopes up, so please do not expect an update everyday. But I was on a roll and so here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean stood in the middle of a living room. It took him a couple of moments to realize that he actually knew where he was. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and suddenly the lights were turned on.

"What—" Adam walked out further to see Dean standing there holding an unconscious Katie in his arms. "What the hell happened?" Adam walked over to get a look at Katie. He reached out to grab her wrist and happy to find a pulse. "Why isn't she in the hospital?"

"Because this nice quiet life you guys had here was about to get noisy" Dean replied. "Where's her room?" Adam pointed down the hall before leading Dean to Katie's bedroom. Dean walked into the simple room. It wasn't very bright, and there wasn't anything on the walls. He laid Katie gently on the bed before looking over to his brother.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Adam asked. Dean nudged his head out the door where both men walked closing the door behind them. Adam and Dean walked into the living room, when there was a knock at the door startling them both. Dean grabbed for his gun, while Adam grabbed his knife and both inched toward the door.

"It's Sam!" their brother called from the other side. Adam exhaled the breath he was holding before walking over to open the door.

"Dude, where the hell is your key?" Adam asked and Sam shrugged before moving passed him and seeing Dean.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Is Katie—"

"She's fine" Dean interrupted. "She's in her room"

"Her room?" Sam asked looking down the hall to Katie's bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"that's what we're about to find out" Adam said pocketing his knife and walking around to sit on the couch. Sam took off his jacket and did the same as both brothers looked up to Dean awaiting answers. Dean looked down to his brothers and sighed as he opened his mouth, but he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see his daughter standing there rubbing her eyes, her hair a mess on top of her head.

"Hey there pumpkin" Dean said taking a step toward her, but the little girl backed away and Dean stopped. Dean sighed looking down, trying not to show how bad this little girl was making his feel at this very moment.

"Ma-ma" Hope said and Adam stood to his feet and walked over to her. "Ma-Ma Ad-Dee"

"Mama's sleeping monkey" Adam said picking Hope up into his arms. Dean watched his brother place a kiss on his daughter's head and he couldn't help the hint of jealousy. He know it's ridiculous, Adam's been here with them for a whole year. All Dean wanted was to be with his family, to hug his daughter and to kiss his wife, but it seemed nothing was going the way he wanted. Dean took a deep breath and walked over to his brother and could see the little girl tightening her grip around her uncle. "It's ok, monkey, look there's someone I want you to meet" Adam looked over to Dean. "This is Dean and he's your dah-dah" Adam turned his head to look back at Hope. "Can you say dah-dah?" Hope looked over to Adam and then back at Dean, not saying a word. "It's ok" Adam kissed the side of her head again. He looked over to Dean and only mouthed a 'Sorry Dude'

"You know I still haven't held the monkey since I've been here" Sam said standing and walking over. "I think I've missed my monkey lovin, can I have some Hope?" Hope smiled as she shook her head no. "No, then what am I going to do huh, I need my monkey lovin" Sam reached out and plucked the little girl from Adam's arms causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Bammy!" Hope yelled as her uncle continued tickling her.

"Bammy?" Dean asked over to Adam who laughed.

"She can't say Sammy for the life of her and so he's now Bammy" Adam said. Dean turned to see his daughter in a fit of laughter. She was still ticklish just like her mama. He still couldn't get over how different she was. She was actually talking and Dean remembered yet another first he missed.

"What were her first words?" Dean asked over to Adam who looked at him and shook his head. "What?" Sam looked over to his brothers and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Hey monkey what kind of car does your Bammy drive?" Adam asked.

"Am-Pala!" Hope yelled and they all laughed again.

"And that was her first word" Adam said laughing looking over to Dean who was wearing the biggest smiled he'd ever seen. "You should've seen Katie's face, it was priceless" Dean's smile fell and he could help but wish he was there. You only get one first words and one first steps and he'd missed them and there was no way to get them back. Sam and Adam noticed the looked on their brother's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Hey" Adam brought a hand to his brother's shoulder. "I think I forgot to show you something" Adam walked over to an armoire that stood in the living room. He opened it revealing row after row of movies. Dean walked over to get a closer look to see titles like, 'Hope's tooth' and 'Hope's first Birthday'. He looked over to his brother. "She wanted everything recorded, and I mean everything, so you can catch up on everything you missed" Dean turned back to the movies and smiled.

"But first" Sam said and they turned back to him. "Maybe we should get back to the matter at hand"

"Right" Dean said before looking over to Hope. "Should we—" they all followed his eyes.

"Yeah" Adam walked over and took Hope from Sam and walked over and sat her down in the play pin that sat in front of the tv. "What time is it monkey?"

"Doh-Wah!" Hope yelled and Adam nodded before turning on the tv to Hope's favorite show, Dora the Explora.

"Ok, so right now she's in Dora's world" Adam said walking over to his brother. "So, Dean what's going on?" Sam and Adam stood listening to Dean recount everything that happened at the hospital, from Death showing up to his confusing encounter with Lux.

"Whoa" Sam said once his brother was finished. "Ok, so what does this mean, is she ok?"

"I don't—"

"Ma ma!" they heard Hope yell. They all looked over to the little girl who's eyes were no longer on the television. They followed her eyes to see Katie standing there looking very confused. Katie's eyes went to the three men that were looking at her and then to the little girl calling her mama.

"Princess" Dean said with a smile as he walked over to her and to his surprise, she stepped back away from him. It was the second time one of his girl coward away from him and it still hurt. "Princess, it's me" Katie looked at him for a moment before looking over to Sam and Adam.

"Katie, do you—" Sam walked over to stand next to Dean. "Do you know who any of us are?" Katie looked between their faces and shook her head. "Do you know who you are?" Katie once again shook her head. Sam looked over to his brother whose eyes were still on his obviously frightened wife.

"Ma ma!" Hope yelled again and Katie turned her head to the little girl.

"Am I—" Katie muttered and they all looked over to her. "Am I her mama?"

"Yeah" Dean said looking over to Hope who was smiling over to Katie. "Yeah, you are" Katie stood there for a moment before walking over and picking the girl up into her arms. She may not know who the girl was, but an instinct seemed to kick in. Hope hugged her mother so tight planting kisses on her cheek. Katie had no idea what was going or how to react at this moment so she just stood there. She turned back to the three men in the room who obviously knew her.

"What's going on?" Katie asked securing the little girl in her arms. "Why can't I remember—" she looked around the unfamiliar apartment until her eyes landed on pictures that hung on the wall. She saw picture after picture of herself and it was like looking at a stranger who happened to have her face.

"Look, princess we're going to figure this out" Dean said and Katie turned back to him.

"My name?" Katie asked and he looked at her confused. "What is it?"

"Katie, uh Katherine" Dean replied. "Katherine Winchester, but you liked to be called Katie" Katie nodded and at least knew now what to answer to. She looked down to the little girl in her arms.

"And her?" Katie asked as the little girl placed her hand on the side of Katie's face. "What is your name?"

"Ho-puh" the little girl said proudly and Katie smiled at her before turning back to the three men who seemed to be watching her closely. She had no idea what was going on, where she was and who the people were who were staring at her. She couldn't help feeling lost.

"What do you remember?" the tall one asked. She didn't get his name, she didn't get any of their names. She figured that since she was here practically amnesic they would at least introduce themselves. She looked between them. There was the tall one, with extremely shaggy hair. Then there was the younger one, who seemed they youngest of the bunch. And then there was the one who seemed the oldest from the trio. Not physically, but something in his eyes that looked like he'd seen a lot in his life. There was something different in the way he looked at her though, different than the others. "Katie-?" she turned her head and realized the tall one had asked her a question. She noticed the way he shared a look with the older one.

"Uh" the youngest one said and Katie looked over to him. "Why don't I get Hope something to eat?" Katie felt the little girl hold onto her even tighter.

"No, mama!" Hope said burying her head in the crook of Katie's neck. Katie unconsciously wrapped her arms tight around the little girl.

"Or maybe not" the youngest one said.

"Ok, there has to be an explanation for this right?" the older one said and Katie looked over to him. "Why would she just wake up without any memory of anything?"

"The spell" the tall one said and Katie looked over to him. "Maybe there was some sort of backlash"

"I'm sorry—" Katie said and Sam looked over to her. "I didn't get your name"

"Oh, I'm Sam" the tall one said, before pointing to the young one. "That's Adam and that's—" he pointed to the older one. "That's Dean, he's your—" Sam wasn't sure how much to throw at her at once. "Your husband" Katie turned her head to Dean who simply gave her a weak smile and a wave. She closed her eyes when she felt the little girl press another kiss to her cheek. Katie opened her eyes and looked down to the little girl.

"Daughter" she stated before looking over to Dean. "Husband" and then she looked over to Sam and Adam. "Friends?"

"Well, yeah" Adam said and Sam glared over to him. "Brother in laws, we're Dean's brothers" Katie nodded in understanding before whipping her head back over to Sam her brows furrowed.

"Spell?" Katie said and Sam eye brows rose as he looked over to Dean who only shrugged. "You said spell"

"Uh, yeah" Sam said before clearing his throat. "I did, didn't I?" Sam once again looked over to Dean. "What I meant was—" He chuckled lightly. "I meant—" there was a knock at the door, and Sam sighed in relief. Adam turned and walked over and looked through the peep hole before shaking his head.

"It's alright" Adam said before swinging open the door.

"What the hell happened?" Nick asked storming inside the apartment. "The hospital just called—" he looked over to see Katie, Hope in her arms. "Kit" Katie looked back to the man and something clicked.

"Nick?" Katie said and all eyes went to her. Up until this point they believe that she didn't remember anything and now they'd been proven wrong.

"Nick?" Dean said looking between his wife and this man he'd only met today and already wanted to break his face.

"Kit" Nick said walking over Katie placing a hand on her shoulder. Dean's eyes went wide with a mixture of emotion. One must have been obvious because Sam was walking over to him, pulling him back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Katie said with a smile. The moment she saw his face she recognized him instantly. Even that confused her, but she was just happy that some of the emptiness inside of her head was being filled. "God, it's good to see someone and know who they are" Nick looked at her confused. "I woke up with no memory of anything and then you walk in and I remember Nicolas Roberts, owner of Books and Stuff, my-" she smiled. "My friend"

"Yeah" Nick said with a smile as well.

"Wait" Dean said breaking away from Sam and moving back over to his wife and daughter. "Why the hell would she remember you and not me or better yet her daughter?"

"Dean" Adam said in a warning tone. Dean looked over to his youngest brother. "Chill out with the swearing" he nudged his head toward Hope. "She's like a human parrot" Dean shook his head and turned back toward Nick.

"Well it still doesn't make sense" Dean snapped.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Sam asked walking over.

"The hospital called and said she disappeared" Nick said. "They asked me all these questions—"

"You didn't tell them where she was did you?" Dean asked and Nick looked over to him and just shook his head.

"No" Nick replied. "I figured something was wrong"

"So you decided to come check it out for yourself?" Dean asked annoyance in his voice.

"I came to make sure Kit and Hope were ok" Nick replied angrily before turning back to Katie. "Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I'm better" Katie replied looking over to a very pissed off Dean. "Look I'm not one hundred percent sure of anything right now"

"It's fine" Nick said reaching out a hand to her again, but he heard Dean's low growl and dropped his hand to his side.

"Hung-ee mama" Hope whispered into Katie's ear. Katie nodded before looking over to Adam.

"Kitchen?" Katie asked and Adam pointed toward a door. Katie nodded before heading out of the room.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Dean asked stalking over to Nick, but Sam moved to separate the two.

"Dean, calm down" Sam said looking over to his brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam" Dean glared over to Nick. "I know my wife better than anyone in this room, and there's no way that she would self-consciously remember you over her own family"

"I don't know what to tell you man" Nick said shaking his head. He glanced over to the kitchen door silently praying for Katie's return. Dean watched the man closely suddenly getting the feeling that he knew more than what he was letting on.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing" Sam suggested. "She remembers something, maybe it's just a matter of time before she remembers everything" Dean continued glaring at the man and Nick began fidgeting under his stare.

"I think that I'm going to go check on Kit" Nick said before moving toward the kitchen. Dean moved to stop him but Sam pushed him back until the man was gone.

"Move, Sam" Dean snapped.

"Dean, I get you're upset now—"

"Sam, I've been fighting every damn day to get back to my family and now that I'm here so bastards trying to steal them away from me" Dean snapped. "So yeah I think being a little upset isn't the wrong reaction at the moment" Sam shook his head and looked over to Adam who'd been quiet.

"What?" Sam asked and Adam looked over to him.

"I'm thinking?" Adam replied.

"Care to share with the rest of the class" Sam said and Adam glared over to him.

"Not just yet" Adam replied before walking out of the living room and heading for his own.

"So I see he's become an ass in this last year" Dean said looking over to Sam. "Anything else I'm missing" Sam's phone rang and he quickly took it out and glanced down to the screen. "Who is that?" It was Lacey but Sam couldn't talk to her now, not when life was just getting a little more Winchester again.

"No one" Sam replied slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"It's her, isn't it?" Dean asked. "The woman you chose to be with instead of searching for your own brother" Sam shook his head. "Who is she?"

"Dean" Sam in a warning tone when the kitchen door swung open. Katie and Nick both walked in and to Dean's surprise and anger they were holding hands. "Aw hell" Sam muttered looking over to his brother who was already clenching his fists.

"Uh, me and Nick were talking" Katie said looking between their faces. "And we think that it may be a good idea if Hope and I—"

"No" Dean said interrupting her. Her eyes cut to him and he could see a hint of anger there. He knew it, but it was good, its what the old Katie would feel. "You are my wife, and she is my daughter and you're not going any where with this—"

"Dean, I get you're upset" Nick said and Dean wondered how he could hate someone as much as he hated the man who was speaking. "But we just thought"

"There is no we with you and her!" Dean snapped and his eyes narrowed at the man. "She is not yours"

"I'm not someone's property!" Katie snapped angrily and that's when he knew she was in there. "Look, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now—"

"Actually you can" Dean muttered remembered a while back looking at his wife and having no idea who she was. He looked back over to her and he could see in her eyes the confusion. He realized she was grasping at straws, trying her best to hold on to what she knew and right now, what she knew was Nick.

"I just woke up in a strange room, in a strange house with people claiming they know me, but when I look at them, nothing" Katie shook her head. "But then there's Nick and he—" she looked over to the man who was smiling over to her. "Something clicked" she looked back over to Dean. "There has to be a reason why, right?" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Ok" Katie said watching Dean closely as his eyes looked over to hers and she felt a tingling in her stomach. She slid a hand across her stomach before turning back and walking back into the kitchen.

"They're coming with me back to my place" Nick said and Dean couldn't even look the man in his eyes. "And don't worry, I'm going to take real good care of them" Dean growled under his breath taking a step forward, but Sam quickly threw and arm out blocking him. Soon everything was moving too fast as Katie moved around the apartment, packing things in a bag for her and Hope and before he knew it the door was closing shut and they were gone.

Adam suddenly came out of his room looking confused between his brothers.

"Where did Katie and Hope go?" Adam asked and he could tell the question seemed to upset Dean, so he looked over to Sam. "Sam?"

"She thought it would be best if they went with Nick" Sam replied. "She wanted to see if there was a reason she remembered him and no one else"

"And what you just let her go!" Adam snapped throwing his hands in the air.

"What did you want me to do, tie her up in her room?" Sam asked and Adam shook his head. "I'm sure they'll be fine, we just have to figure out what's happening?"

"Sam, do you not see the problem with letting them go off with Nick?" Adam asked and this caught both Dean and Sam's attention. "A little girl bout yay high who can make her toys dance with her mind" Sam's eyes went wide. He'd forgotten about Hope who still didn't understand what keeping her powers secret even meant.

"Of course" Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"This is just perfect" Dean snapped. "You know what I don't care anymore, where does this Nick guy live?"

"You can just go over there" Adam replied and Dean looked over to him confused.

"Why not he just kidnapped my family" Dean replied.

"One, he didn't kidnap anybody, she left one her own" Adam said and Dean just shook his head.

"Right" Sam nodded when his phone rang again.

"Will you just answer your phone!" Dean and Adam said in unison. They were both getting annoyed by the continuous ringing and Sam avoiding the person on the other end.

"You can't hide from her forever" Adam said and Sam looked over to him. "She even called me, but I covered for you"

"Wait, who?" Dean asked and they both looked over to him. Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knocking on the door. They all turned to the door and Dean sighed. "Let me guess that's my wife's other boyfriend?" Adam shook his head before walking over and looking out peep hole and Sam and Dean heard their brother take in a sharp breath. "Who is it?" Adam looked over his shoulder and took a deep breath before swinging open the door.

"One of you mind telling me, what the hell is going on here?" Elizabeth Sullivan snapped storming into the apartment. "Where's my daughter and where's my granddaughter?" Her eyes looked up and Sam Dean and she stopped right in her tracks. "Where-?" she turned to Adam. "Talk, now!"

"Liz" Adam sighed and both Sam and Dean looked over to their brother who seemed much more familiar with the woman than they thought. "A lots been happening—"

"And you didn't think that maybe you should call her mother or her father?" Elizabeth asked turning back to Dean. "You're here, why?"

"Hey Liz, good to see you too" Dean greeted but Elizabeth didn't seem too interested. "Apparently Katie brought me back"

"How?" Liz shook her head. "She doesn't have any powers and the light would kill her"

"It almost did" Dean said and Elizabeth looked over to him. "She did a spell and she used the power of the light behind it and it worked, I'm here, but she wasn't so good, for a moment we thought—" Dean shook his head. "But then she healed out of the blue and she woke up with no memory of me, her daughter any of us" Dean scoffed. "Well except for Nick"

"Nick?" Elizabeth asked. "The weird guy from the book store?" they all nodded.

"We figured the spell might've had some sort of backlash" Sam said and Elizabeth looked over to him.

"Do you know what the spell was?" Elizabeth asked.

"Slipping through the veil" Sam said and Dean and Adam looked over to him. "I found the book back at the book store, but there wasn't anything about mind erasing or anything"

"Did you say slipping through the veil?" Adam asked and Sam nodded. "I knew it" Without another word Adam was off in search of something leaving the others in confusion.

"Wait, this still doesn't explain where my daughter is" Elizabeth replied and she heard Dean grumble under his breath.

"Nick showed up and she thought she would go with him in hopes that it would jog more memories" Sam replied and Elizabeth sighed now understanding Dean's attitude.

"Found it!" they heard Adam yell and soon he came out with a hand full of loose papers. "I knew I remember seeing those words somewhere" he brought the papers to the table and spread them out. "I was looking for the laptop to finish my paper for class—"

"Wait, class?" Dean asked and Adam looked over to him. "You're in college" Adam simply nodded before looking back down to the papers.

"They were stuffed in a drawer and before I could read them she came in and I guess I just forgot about it" Adam said skimming through the papers. "But I remember seeing the words, slipping through the veil" Adam picked up a paper. "It think she was doing her research"

"When was this?" Dean asked and Adam looked over to him.

"I think five months ago" Adam said before turning back to the paper. "Here she was thinking up ways to do the spell, using the light being her last option"

"Does it say anything about memory loss?" Sam asks and Adam shakes his head.

"Where did she get the book?" Elizabeth asked.

"The bookstore" Sam replied. "There's this entire section where Nick keeps the older books and many of them are about the supernatural"

"Does he know that?" Elizabeth asked and Sam looked over to him confused. "Does he know or believe in the supernatural?"

"I don't know" Sam replied before looking over to Adam.

"I don't know" Adam shrugged. "I've only met the guy a couple of times and the only things I know is that he owns the store and he's had a crush on Katie since he met her"

"Sam, is there a way you can look into this Nick guy?" Elizabeth asked and Sam nodded hesitantly. He hadn't used a computer for much but internet watching stupid videos with Lacey.

"Yeah, there's something not right about that guy" Dean said and Sam only shook his head at his brother before going to find Katie's computer.

"C'mon guys, this is Nick" Adam said shaking his head. "He's like the biggest dork I know"

"Yeah well that dork just walked out of here with my wife and daughter" Dean replied. "Seems a little too coincidental to me"

Katie walked into Nick's apartment, holding Hope who had fallen asleep in her arms. He lived above the bookstore in a really nice apartment.

"C'mon in" Nick said leading them into the apartment. "So, this is it" He dropped their bags on the floor before he looked back to Katie with a wide smile. "What do you think?"

"It's nice" Katie said rearranging the little girl in her arms.

"Oh, I know where you can lie her down" Nick said. "Follow me" Katie watched the man as he walked toward a different room. She got the feeling that something was missing. She shook it off as something else she'd have to figure out while trying to get her memory back before following after Nick. She walked into his bedroom to see him standing above a playpen the sat in the corner. "Here you go" Katie looked at him confused, tilting her head. "What?"

"When did you get that?" Katie asked. She found it kind of strange that he just happened to have a playpen in his apartment.

"Just a couple of days ago" Nick answered. "It was supposed to be a surprise" he looked back to the play pen. "I was going to ask if you could pick up any day shifts and I knew you were going to say you didn't have anyone to watch Hope while Adam was in classes, so I bought this so you would be able to bring her to work with you" the man looked over to her and smiled.

"That's—" Katie said noticing the look in the man's eyes as he watched her. "That's really sweet" she began walking over to the playpen and lowering the sleeping girl inside. She stood up straight and turned back to Nick who was still smiling at her. "Uh, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, right this way" Nick said before moving again. She noted that he seemed a little too excited about all of this. She followed him into the hall and almost knocked him over as she ran into him.

"I'm sorry" Katie said.

"It's fine" Nick said his voice seemed lower than usual. Katie noticed his hands resting on her waist and subtly pulled away. "Uh—" he cleared his throat and turned down the hall. "It's right through that door" Katie looked up and nodded before moving passed him to the bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her with every step she took. But this was Nick she thought, and Nick was her friend, her best friend really. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and letting her back fall against it. Katie took a deep breath and there was that feeling again. She was missing something.

Sam typed away on Katie's computer that sat on her desk in her bedroom. He hadn't found much of anything about Nick that was out of the ordinary, except a complaint against him, but for some reason Sam couldn't access the details. Sam looked around the desk for a pen, but didn't see one. He pulled open a drawer and didn't see a pen, but something else. It was a framed picture of Dean, Katie and Hope in the hospital after she was born. Sam smiled at the big smiles on the new parents faces as they looked down to their daughter.

"There's no way you would just totally forget them" Sam muttered to himself. He sat the picture down and looked back in the drawer. He pulled out a couple of papers, but still didn't see a stupid pen. Sam brought his hands to his face and sighed loudly. He dropped his hands and looked down to the papers he'd pulled out of the drawer and something caught his eyes. "Something is not right with Nick" the words were written as clear as day in Katie's hand writing. It seemed to be page after page of little notes about the man. "Always watching me when he thinks I'm not looking" Sam flipped through the pages when something even more interesting caught his eyes. Sam eyes went wide as he jumped to his feet and almost ran back into the other room. Three set of eyes went to him.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked and Sam only nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go" Sam said already heading for the door. The others shared a looked before standing to their feet and following after the man.

Katie stood staring at herself in the mirror. She would lean in closer ever so often, hoping that something would jog her memory, but nothing. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her.

"How can you remember Nick's face and not even your own" Katie whispered. Even she had to admit it was strange, but she kept telling herself that there had to be a reason. She sighed before turning and heading back into the hallway. She half expected Nick to be standing right at the door, but he wasn't. She didn't know where he was and she realized that made her feel uneasy. And it wasn't that it was the fact that he wasn't there, but it was the fact that she didn't know where he was. She began walking down the hall, peeking into the bedroom to make sure Hope was alright. Katie smiled at the girl's sleeping form before continuing her walk. She ended up back in the living room , but there still was no sign of Nick. She turned at the sound of running water. "Kitchen" she thought before turning back to the room. She decided to snoop around a bit.

There weren't many pictures of family or friends. The one thing she did notice was the guy's obsession with masks. They seemed to cover the wall, all sorts. Some seemed older than others. Katie noticed one and walked over. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she looked into its dark eyes. Katie suddenly got a whiff of something, it was a strange smell. She followed her nose and ended up outside armoire. She looked over her shoulder making sure the coast was clear before turning and slowly pulling open the doors. Katie nearly jumped back at what she saw. There were candles that were recently lit, she could tell from the melted wax. Then there were the pictures… of her. Along that walls of the armoire were picture after picture of her who seemed oblivious. And there was a lock of hair that seemed to be tied around one of the picture. She looked down and noticed a piece of tan paper. It looked like it was torn out of a book, and the writing seemed very old.

"Make what I desire, desire only me" Katie read before dropping the papers.

"I thought I would have more time" a voice said from behind her. Katie lifted her head before slowly turning to face the man, but he wasn't alone. Katie could feel a fire inside of her as she watched the man with her daughter in his arms. "This would've been perfect, just you, me and our beautiful daughter" He looked down to Hope and smiled.

"Give her to me" Katie said her voice dangerously low. Nick looked back over to her.

"Why, so you can leave?" Nick asked. "So you can leave me here all alone?"

"Nick" Katie said taking a step toward him. "Give her to me" Katie woke up hours earlier with no memory of anything, but the love for that little girl seemed to be embedded inside of her.

"I spent months" Nick said changing the subject. "Month watching you, everything you do and I just knew that you're supposed to be mines" he looked back down to the little girl. "You were both supposed to be mines"

"Nick, what did you do to me?" Katie asked and he sighed.

"I was going to make you see" Nick replied shaking his head. "You were going to see what I already knew" Katie looked to him confused. "So I used a spell"

"Spell?" Katie asked. It was the second time she'd heard the word today and it still confused the hell out of her.

"I know it sounds crazy" Nick replied. "But magic is real and so is a whole lot more and I think you know that"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"At first I thought I was just nuts, but then I found you" Nick replied. "Surrounded by candles with that book next to you and I knew you were a believer too" he smiled. "And I knew that was my chance, so I went and found that spell and I read it but nothing happened" he shook his head. "So I called an ambulance in case you really were dead" Katie could help the glare she sent the man. He wasted so much time before getting her help. "Then your stupid husband shows up and I know my chance is over, but then I show at your apartment and when you look at me—" he looks over and smiles. "I knew it worked" Katie looked at him for a moment.

"You're insane" Katie said and she noticed his head seemed to twitch at her words. "Give me my daughter"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Nick asked. "She's our daughter, me and you and we are a family" Katie realized that she needed to get her daughter away from that crazy bastard and soon.

"Ma-ma" Katie heard and her eyes quickly went to her daughter. Katie took a step forward but Nick quickly cut his eyes to her in warning.

"No, sweetie" Nick said before looking back down to the little girl. "It's your dah dah" Hope's eyes opened to the man and the fear was sudden. Katie heard the girl's crying instantly.

"MaMA!" Hope yelled.

"Baby, I'm right here" Katie said and Hope turned her head and began reaching out to her mother. "Give her to me now!" Nick looked around the room and noticed the masks on the wall suddenly shaking. He turned back to Katie who looked tens shades of pissed. "Nick!" Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Dean, his eyes going straight to man holding his daughter.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said taking a step toward the man, but Nick back away.

"Don't" Katie said grabbing Dean's arm. He looked over to her and could see the fear in his wife's eyes. His fists clenched as he turned back to the man. "Nick, give her to me"

"No, she's mine" Nick said before placing a kiss on the little girls' head causing her to cry even louder. He looked back over to Katie. "You're mine" Suddenly more footsteps were heard and in came Sam, Adam and Elizabeth.

"Damnit Nick!" Adam yelled. "If you hurt her, I promise you'll be sorry"

"Ad-Dee!" Hope yelled.

"I'm right here monkey" Adam said when a sudden idea hit him. "Monkey, let's uh play a game ok" everyone looked at him confused. "Hide and seek" Hope's eyes went to her uncle as if that same light bulb hit her. But that was impossible, she was only a child. "Hide, monkey" and in an instant the girl was gone.

"What the—" Nick looked down to his empty arms. "How did she do that?"

"You messed with the wrong family Nick" Dean said already inching toward the man. Katie watched wondering if she should stop him, but then again—. She turned to search for her daughter.

"Hope!" Katie called. She and Elizabeth walked back downstairs to the store. "Baby, it's mama, everything's ok, you can come out now!"

"Mama" a small voice said causing Katie to turn quickly. Hope stood from under a table and quickly ran toward Katie as fast as her small legs could take her. Katie scooped the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mama's sorry, she was a stupid head" Katie said and the little girl giggled.

"Not stupid head mama" Hope replied and Katie smiled over to her before placing a kiss on her head.

"Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked and Katie looked over to the woman and nodded. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Katie shook her head no. "Right, I think I should probably rectify that" Elizabeth turned and headed back up the stairs. She stood there rocking her daughter in her arms when she heard voices.

"Because you would've killed him, that's why" she heard Sam say. She looked up to see Sam, Dean and Adam heading back down the stairs.

"Well it wouldn't have been a bad thing" Dean muttered before looking over to his wife and daughter. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah" Katie nodded looking down to Hope whose head was resting on her mother's shoulder. Katie looked back over to Dean who looked like he wanted to be closer, but kept at a distance. Katie shook her head and closed the distance between them. "Thanks for coming for us"

"You're my family princess, of course I'll come for you" Dean said with a smile and Katie couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Hope lifted her head and looked over to Dean who looked down to her. "How you doing there pumpkin?" Katie felt the girl grasp her tighter and Dean sighs.

"She—" Katie closed her eyes something taking her breath away.

"Princess are you—" Dean started but Katie's eyes flew open and she looked at him and he couldn't help but feel like it was the first time she was actually looking at him.

"Dean" Katie whispered a smile coming to her lips and that's when he knew it was her. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other as if they could actually see the love in each other's eyes.

"Long time, no see princess" Dean said knowing this time he'd get the reply he'd been waiting for. Katie smiled before reaching out her arm and throwing a fist right into Dean's shoulder. Ok, so maybe he didn't expect that. Dean grabbed his shoulder and stepped away a bit in case more blows were coming. "What was that for?"

"The next time I signal you with my eyes that the—" she looked down to her daughter before turning back to Dean. "That the poop is about to hit the fan you better pay attention" she made to hit him again, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, careful of their daughter between them. He brought his hands to the side of her face and couldn't stop looking at her face. "God, I missed you" Dean wiped away a tear from her eye. That's when he couldn't hold back anymore. He only wanted one thing since his eyes saw her brown ones again. Dean brought his lips to Katie in a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as he wanted seeing as there was a little girl sitting between them, but it was enough. Dean pulled away leaning his forehead against his wife's.

"I don't see how I went a whole year without kissing you" Dean whispered.

"Neither can I" Katie replied.

"Mama, kiss the man?" Hopes voice said and they both looked down to her to see the little girl's eyes wide.

"Yes honey" Katie laughed before placing a hand on the girl's head. "Do you know who that man is?" Hope nodded. "Well then who is he?" Hope looked at her mother and then over to her father before moving closer to her mother's ear and whispering something. Dean looked between them and smiled. "Ok" Katie said looking down to the little girl.

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to go" Elizabeth's voice said and they looked up to see her coming down the stairs. "I called an ambulance for our psycho up there and I'm sure once the police figure out who he is, we won't be seeing much of him, or at least I'm sure Lee will make sure of it"

"I guess we should go then" Katie said as Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they left the store.

That night Dean leaned against the door frame of his daughter's room as his wife hummed a song to her. He smiled at the sight. This is what he'd been waiting for. This is what he'd dream about every night while he was in purgatory. Katie placed a kiss on Hopes head and stood from the bed. She looked over to Dean who hadn't moved from that spot.

"You should probably come kiss your daughter goodnight" Katie whispered. Dean looked over to her before looking at the girl who looked over to him sleepily. Katie looked back down to Hope. "Sweetie, is it ok for your daddy to give you a kiss goodnight, he's been hearing about your kisses and he's gotta have one" they both looked at the little girl.

"Oh-kay" Hope said with a yawn. Dean smiled before walking over and kneeling at the girl's side. He ran a hand over her hair and was happy she didn't scream or try to run away this time. She only looked at him with those same eyes he remembered from a year before. Those eyes that always seemed like she knew something none of them knew. Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead. He smiled as he ran a finger across her cheek. He lifted his head to see the little girl's eyes closed, she was already asleep. Dean placed his hand on her head before standing to his feet.

"I can't believe how much I missed" Dean whispered. Katie walked over and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. Dean ran his hand along her arm before intertwining their fingers. "I can't get that back"

"Well then maybe we should do the next best thing" Katie said and Dean turned and looked at her confused. Katie took Dean's hand and pulled him into the living room which was empty. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I think Elizabeth had to head back, Adam turned in saying something about early classes in the morning" Dean said shaking his head. "I still can't believe he's going to college"

"Well he had way to much potential" Katie replied as they sat on the couch. "If you ask me I think he just goes for the girls" Dean laughed wrapping an arm around Katie. She leaned her head against his shoulder and grabbed the remote.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"We're catching you up" Katie said before turning on the television.

_"Adam are you getting it!" Katie's voice yelled. _

_"Wait, here I come!" Adam called back as he moved down the hall. _

_"Hurry up before you miss it" Katie said. "C'mere sweetie" _

_Suddenly the camera went to Hope who was standing on her feet just a few inches away from Katie who was kneeling on the floor. She suddenly took a wobbly step and Katie smiled clapping her hands. _

_"That's it" Katie said. _

_"Are you crying?" Adam asked and Katie glared over to him. "You're such a girl" _

_"Oh, bite me" Katie said before turning back to her daughter. "You're almost there" Hope took another wobbly step and then another and she soon found herself in her mother's arms. "You did it!" Katie hugged the little girl tightly before looking over to Adam. "Did you see that, she walked!" _

_"I saw it" Adam said laughing. "I can't believe it" _

_"You know what this means don't you?" Katie asked. "We're going to have to baby proof this place" _

_"Right" Adam replied. "I go get some bubble wrap" Adam turned and walked away. _

_"Adam!" Katie called after him. _

Katie looked up to Dean and his eyes looked down to her.

"I don't think I've told you how much I love you, today" Dean said and Katie smiled bring her body even closer to his.

"You know I don't think you have" Katie replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Katie brought her lips to Dean's in a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you princess" Dean whispered in between the kisses. He could feel Katie's smile against his lips. He brought his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. The moment was perfect. It was what both of them had been dreaming of for the past year. They suddenly pulled apart when the sound of the door slamming shut interrupted them. They both turned there head to see Sam standing there and he looked… heart broken.

"Sam?" Katie asked pulling away from Dean. Sam only looked down to his phone. "Sam, what's wrong?" Sam looked over to his brother and his wife. They were happy, they had each other and he—. He just broke up with his girlfriend. "What's—" Sam shook his head before turning and walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Dean and Katie shared a look before looking back over to the door.

Nicolas Roberts laid strapped to a bed in a white room. He looked up at the walls, the drugs he'd been given seeming to make everything more darker. He still remembered her face though. The curve of her lips and the way her nose scrunched up when she smiled. A small smile came to the man's face. Nick turned his head when the door to his cell opened and in walked a man in very nice suit. The man walked over and kneeled next to his bed.

"Hi, Nick" the man said with a smiled. "I know you have a lot of questions, that I would be happy to answer" Nick looked back to the man confused. "It would seem that you and me have a lot in common" the man chuckled. "Well one thing in common, we've both been burned by Katherine Winchester" Nick's eyes went wide at the man's mention of Katie's name. "And I just happened to know someone who can help us with our little problem" the man held out his hand and placed it on top of Nick's. "Before I get ahead of myself, I guess I should at least tell you who I am" the man smiled in a way that even make Nick feel uneasy. "Brenner" the man said. "Alex Brenner"

* * *

**A/N: Yep that is crazy, psycho, ex boyfriend Alex. What does he have planned? Oh we will find out a little more about Nick in later chapters.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A year in a dimension filled with monsters changes a man. Maybe the Dean that left isn't the Dean that's back.**


	4. The Impossible

**A/N: Yep, yep, my fingers was movin! ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie's eyes opened and she smiled at the sound that played in her ear. Badump… badump. She missed waking up to the sound of his heartbeat. Waking up to this sound always gave her hope that the day wouldn't suck. She went a whole year without this sound. She felt Dean's hand move along her arm and she rose her head up to see his green eyes looking right back to her.

"You're awake" Katie said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah" Dean lied and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Katie said turning and pressing a kiss to her husband's bare chest.

"Princess—" Dean said. "I thought I would've tired you out by now?" They spent the better part of the night and some of the early morning reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. Katie laughed as she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"No, but I think I may have tired you out" Katie replied and she felt Dean's laughter beneath her before a kiss to her neck. "You have no idea what this year has done to me"

"Oh, I think I do princess" Dean said his hands now gripping her hips.

"Well then shut up and show me" Katie said and before she knew it, in one swoop her back fell back on the bed as her husband rested on top of her. His eyes were staring down to her almost hungrily.

"Don't say I didn't warn you princess" Dean said before bringing his lips back to Katie's neck.

Hope Winchester sat in her high chair eating her breakfast, just as she did every morning. But the difference this time was that her mother was not there. Today it was just Adee and her Bammy. They were eating their cereal too.

"Adee?" Hope said and her uncle looked over to her. "Where Mama?" Sam and Adam shared a look before turning back to the little girl. Adam tried thinking of something to tell the little girl, because she was definitely too young for the truth.

"Well Hope your mama, shes—" Adam started. "Sleeping" Hope tilted her head in confusion.

"Mama no sleeping" Hope said before looking over to the window. "Sun!" Sam chuckled to himself and Adam glared over to him.

"A little help here" Adam whispered.

"Ah, no you're super uncle remember?" Sam said. "You can do it all" Adam shook his head before turning back to Hope.

"Uh, monkey right the sun is out, but your mommy and your daddy are still sleepy" Adam said and Hope still looked to him confused. He wondered why she couldn't be like other little kids and just accept what he was saying.

"Mama, no sleepy Adee!" Hope yelled and Sam once again laughed.

"Will you shut up" Adam said shoving Sam's shoulder and his brother glared over to him.

"Adam we've talked about this, do not shove me unless you're prepare when I do this" Sam said before shoving his brother back. Hope looked between her uncles as they glared at each other. She just giggled, they were always so funny.

"Sam don't think because you're tall that I can't kick your as—" Adam glanced over to Hope before turning back to Sam. "Your assets"

"I'd like to see you try to kick my assets" Sam said shoving Adam again.

"You brought this on yourself" Adam said.

"Brought what—" Sam was cut off by Adam tackling him to the floor. Hope went into a fit of laughter as she watched her uncles wresting on the floor. She looked down, and couldn't help wanting to play too. Sam currently had Adam in a head lock as the youngest brother tried to get out of it. Both stopped as a whistle sounded around them. They both looked over to Hope who was looking at someone else. They released each other and stood to their feet to see Dean and Katie looking over to them.

"Really?" Dean said as he pulled his shirt all the way on. "Aren't you two the adults and she's the kid"

"He started it!" Adam and Sam said in unison as they pointed toward each other.

"Mama!" Hope yelled raising her arms toward her mother.

"Good morning sweetie" Katie said walking over to lift the girl from the high chair into her arms.

"Mama no eat bweckfiss wit me" Hope said and Katie sighed.

"Mama's sorry sweetie" Katie said looking over to Dean. "Mama was—"

"Sleeping" Adam said and Katie looked over to him. "I told her you two were sleeping"

"Yeah, but she didn't believe him" Sam chuckled as he walked back over and began eating his cereal.

"Bite me Sam" Adam said throwing a cheerio at his brother and Sam glared over at him.

"Bite me!" Hope yelled and they all looked over to her. Katie turned her head and gave Adam the look. He'd come to know it very often when her did something wrong, he tried to avoid it.

"We don't say that sweetie" Katie said narrowing her eyes at her brother in law. "C'mon let's go take a bath"

"Wit bubbles?" Hope asked.

"Fine with bubbles" Katie said walking over stealing another kiss from her husband before heading off to the bathroom. Dean smiled as he watched his girl's off but turned just in time to see another cheerio come flying toward Sam's head.

"Dude, seriously!" Sam yelled.

"Have I told you how much I missed you guys?" Dean asked and both brothers just glared over to him. "You know I'm not feeling the love" This time the cereal came flying at him.

"And with that I am off" Adam said walking over and grabbing his book bag from the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean asked. Adam looked back over to him and then down to his book bag.

"Mars" Adam replied before picking up his back pack and tossing it over his shoulder. "I have two early classes and then I have to meet with my group to finish off our project and then somehow find time to study for finals"

"We have work to do" Dean stated and both his brothers just looked over to him. "Crowley kidnapped Kevin, Kevin who was supposed to be our responsibly"

"Dude, Kevin's fine" Adam said before heading for the door, but Dean's hand stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"How do you know Kevin's fine?" Dean asked and Adam sighed loudly.

"Because he escaped from Crowley" Adam replied. "And the moment he did he called Katie before we tossed the phones"

"Ok, well then where is he?" Dean asked.

"No idea" Adam said trying to leave again but his brother's hand once again pushed him back. "Dude, seriously stop doing that"

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Dean asked.

"Well he called to let us know he was good, but other than that he didn't want anything to do with us, said we abandoned him or some crap like that" Adam said. "So we just left him alone"

"You left an unprotected prophet alone?" Dean asked shaking his head. "And you thought that was a good idea"

"Well it wasn't my idea" Adam replied.

"There's no way Katie would do something like that" Dean said. "She—"

"Has no powers and if something did happen to him there was nothing she would be able to do, so she gave him numbers, people who actually be able to help him if he needed it" Adam replied.

"So she just gave up?" Dean asked. He knew his wife was a fighter and didn't think the lack of powers would stop her. "On everything?"

"Well obviously not everything" Sam said looking over to Dean. "You're here aren't you?" Dean looked over to him.

"Well that doesn't change anything, we need to find him see what Crowley knows" Dean said.

"You two have fun with that" Adam said pulling away from Dean and heading for the door.

"You're really not going to help when this son of bitch could've learned the secret to taking over the world?" Dean called after his brother following him into the living room, Sam not far behind. Adam stopped tossed his bag on the floor and turned back to his brother. "You're a hunter just like the rest of us, you can't just walk away from that"

"And so you're suggesting I drop the last year of my life and jump back on the Winchester train?" Adam asked. Adam looked between his brothers who looked to him. "Dean you've been gone for a year and now you're back and instead of spending time with your family, you're really just gonna leave?" The sound of laughter carried from down the hall and Dean turned his head. "You got your family back man"

"This is what we do" Dean said turning back to his brother. Adam and Sam looked over to him shocked. Just a year ago they were expecting him to take his wife and daughter and disappear. "We fight because it's what we were raised to do" Dean looks over his shoulder to Sam. "Kevin is our responsibility and if something happens to him, then it's on us, if you don't want to go, then fine but I can't just turn my back on him" And with the Dean turned and headed for the bedroom.

"Is he serious?" Adam asked looking over to Sam. "He can't just come back here and expect us to drop everything?" Sam looked over to his younger brother.

"Maybe Dean's right" Sam said shaking his head. "This past year was nice, it was—" Sam sighed remembering Lacey and the life they had. "It was perfect, but it's not real, sooner or later the life was going to get back at us"

"But it can't get us if we don't let it" Adam said reaching down and picking up his bag. "And you better believe she's gonna give both of you hell if you walk out of that door" Adam turned and headed out the door.

Katie walked out of the bathroom her hair wet wearing a robe as she carried Hope wrapped in a towel. She looked around the hall and noticed it was a bit quiet and she shook her head before heading into Hope's room to get the girl dressed. After getting Hope all dressed and her hair brushed into two pig tails Katie picked the girl up and headed back into the living room where she found Sam packing clothes into his bag.

"You're leaving?" Katie asked and Sam's head rose to her. The moment she saw his eyes she knew something wasn't right. Katie sighed walking over to Sam. "Watch her for a second" Sam nodded before taking the girl into his arms. "Where is he?" Sam nudged a head toward the bedroom and Katie nodded before turning and walking over to her room. The moment she entered she found her husband standing above an open duffle bag on the bed. "No" Dean turned his head to see his wife standing there hands on her hips. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Princess—"

"No!" Katie snapped. She walked over to him and planted herself right in front of him. "How could you even think—" she threw her hands up. "One year Dean, you've been gone for a whole year and after one day you're ready to leave"

"Princess—"

"No" she repeated her strength failing her. She could feel tears wanted to fall, but she wouldn't allow it. "You promised me, remember?" he turned his eyes away from her and she reached up grabbed his chin nudging his eyes back to hers. "No you're gonna look at me. You promised me 'One Day' are you taking that back"

"No" Dean said bringing his hands to her waist. "Look princess, I know what I promised and I am not taking it back, I'm just saying that maybe one day doesn't start today, there's still a fight out there"

"So you're choosing the fight over us?" Katie asked and Dean sighed. "You're choosing the itch to get out there and bag the next demon over me and your daughter"

"That's not fair—"

"No it's not!" Katie snapped. "But what else isn't fair is that your daughter asked if you would watch Dora with her and now I have to tell her _'sorry sweetie daddy's leaving again_" She pulled out of Dean's grasp and turned her back to him.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would just give up" Dean said and Katie turned back to him. "You've been fighting since the day I met you, never letting anything stop you" he took a step toward her. "You think you were brought back to just do nothing?"

"I don't know why I was brought back" Katie said forcefully wiping away tears from her face. Dean walked over to grab her hand but she pulled away from him. "But if I had to guess, it's not to fight some war that doesn't seem like it's going to end" Katie shook her head. "I have a daughter who grows up every day, changing and I want to be there for every moment of it" she looked back over to her husband. "And I thought when I—" she wiped away more tears. "I brought you back not knowing if I would survive or not but I knew that you needed to be here, a chance at the life you never had and now you have it, are you really just going to walk away from it"

"I need to find Kevin" Dean said. "I need to know what or if Crowley's planning something" he sighed. "And I need you to understand why I need to do this"

"I'm sorry Dean, I just can't do that" Katie said before turning and leaving the bedroom. She walked back into the living room and looked over to see Sam hold Hope in his arms as they watched television. Sam looked over to her and from her red eyes and puffy cheeks she'd been crying. "You're going?"

"Yeah" Sam replied looking over to her.

"And my sister?" Katie asked and Sam turned away from her. "I told you—" Katie looked down to her daughter who was watching her mother closely. Katie took a deep breath before lifting her daughter into her arms and turning. She saw Dean standing there. "Sweetie say goodbye to your daddy" Dean looked hurt as he looked over to Katie and then over to his daughter. The little girl just waved a hand at her father.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll be back before you know it" Dean said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Hope's cheek. He looked over to Katie who was avoiding his gaze.

"Dah dah leaving?" Hope asked and Dean smiled down to her. It was the first time he'd heard the words come out of her mouth and he couldn't explain the joy and excitement. She knew who he was, she knew he was her father.

"Yeah, sweetie" Katie replied before placing a kiss on her daughter's head. "Your daddy's leaving" Katie moved passed Dean. "You know I think I want to play with Mr. Pink bunny, c'mon" Dean watched her walk away and walking into their daughter's room, closing the door behind them.

"Dean—" Sam said standing to his feet.

"Sam" Dean said turning to his brother. Sam looked into his brother's eyes and knew to drop it. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then we can go" Sam nodded and watched as his brother turned and walked away.

Katie sat on her daughter's bed watching her daughter playing with her favorite stuffed animal. She wiped the tears from her eyes subtly not wanting the child to see her cry.

"As much as I hate saying this" a voice says and Katie looks over to see Lux cross legged on the floor across from Hope. "But he's right"

"Who's right?" Katie asked as Hope stood to her feet and walked over to Lux.

"Lux" Hope said. It was always one the words the little girl could say plain as day. Katie still didn't know how she felt about that. Lux smiled at the child walked over and sat next to her.

"Dean" Lux continued turning back to Katie. "You were not brought back to hide away in this place" Lux looked over to Hope. "As tempting as that might be, your destiny is not yet fulfilled"

"My destiny?" Katie asked angrily. "My destiny is that little girl"

"No" Hope replied. "She's a part of your destiny, but your destiny is greater" Hope stood to her feet and walked over to Katie. "Something bad is coming"

"Something bad is always coming" Katie snapped. "I'll never ever live if every time something bad happens, I go running off to try and stop it"

"That's a nice argument" Lux said taking a seat next to Katie. "But it's not the right one, you forget I'm all up in that membrane of yours and I know what you're worried about" Katie looked over to her. "Your powers did not define you, you're a fighter without them"

"I—" there was a knock at the door and Katie looked over to see the door open and Dean walked in.

"Uh—" Dean cleared his throat. "We're leaving" Katie nodded. "I would really like a kiss goodbye from my wife" Katie looked over to him and sighed. She wanted to be angry with him and to hate him for doing this, but she actually had to think about what he was doing. She was being angry with him for not being able to stop wanting to help. She was only afraid that they would never have their one day. Katie stood to her feet and walked over to her husband. He brought his hands to rest on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "I hope you can find some way to forgive me princess" Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back a bit their faces only inches apart as they continue to stare into each other's eyes. "I love you" the moment his hands left her body Katie felt her heart breaking. She watched as he walked over and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head and then he stood. Why was she so afraid? It's the question she kept asking herself as she watched her husband walk out of the door. He would be back. She had to keep telling herself that. Soon she was standing in the middle of her daughter's room when the door closed and her husband was on the other side of it.

"Mama" Hope said and Katie dropped her eyes to the little girl. "Da da be back?" Katie smiled and nodded to the little girl.

"Of course he's going to be back" Katie said reaching down and picking up the little girl into her arms. "Who could stay away from you" Katie pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I have to get ready so we can go see your papa, I'll be back in two minutes ok, don't leave this room"

"Ok mama" Hope said as Katie sat her on the floor. Katie walked into her room and noticed a crumpled piece of paper lying on her bed. She walked over to see a picture of her, Dean and Hope when she was just a baby. There was a note underneath it and Katie picked it up.

_This is what I'm fighting for_

Katie smiled looking down to the note before lifting her head. She wanted so badly for the fight to be over, when the truth was it would never be over. So it came time for her to ask herself if she was really ready to turn her back on the world. Katie shook her head, today was definitely not the day to be tackling such tough questions. Katie sat the picture on her dresser before going to get dressed. After finishing Katie went to get Hope and collect a couple of things they would need. They were on their way out when the door to the apartment swung open and there stood Adam.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had class?" Katie asked

"I did" Adam said tossing his bag on the floor. Katie looked over to him and sighed. "But I couldn't stop thinking about what Dean said." He shook his head. "And he always gets that look in his eyes and you know he's right, but you don't want to admit it" Katie chuckled. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"I—" Katie sighed looking down to her daughter in her arms. "We have to go" She turned back to Adam and he sighed at her avoidance of his question. If it was one thing Katie was good at it was burying her feelings. "Your brothers went to find Kevin, you could probably catch up if you take the bike"

"You mean you would actually let me ride your precious bike?" Adam asked and Katie shook her head at him and walked over as she picked up a set a keys that were in a dish near the door.

"Don't make me regret it" Katie said handing him the keys. "You will be careful and you will not destroy that bike"

"I know it's the bike Dean fixed up for you, I know how important it is" Adam sighed taking the keys. "I don't even know where they've gone"

"Centreville, Michigan, St Matthews Parish" Katie replied and Adam looked over to her. "What?"

"How long have you known where Kevin is?" Adam asked.

"For as long as I've had someone tailing him" Katie replied and Adam looked even more confused. "Hey you can ask questions all you want, but that nine hours is still ahead of you if you're going" Adam sighed. "Hey, you don't have to do this, I mean you're good with school and an actual life that doesn't revolve around hunting"

"I know" Adam said. "The thing is I kind of missed" he chuckled. "That's messed up isn't it?"

"Not really" Katie said walking over and placing a kiss on the man's cheek. "Be careful and come back in one piece" she looked down to her daughter. "Say bye to your uncky Adee"

"Adee go bye bye?" Hope asked looking over to her mother before looking over to her uncle.

"Just for a little while monkey" Adam said leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his niece's cheek. "I'll be back to finish our story"

"Bye, and bring me candy, k?" Hope said and Adam laughed.

"Yeah, that's not happening" Katie said and waved goodbye to Adam before heading for the door unable to see the wink Adam gave to Hope and the smile she gave him. Katie stopped at the door and turned back to Adam. "Tell Dean to call if you guys need any help with anything" Adam nodded and watched as they walked out of the door. He looked down to the keys in his hand and smiled. He'd waited for the day she'd hand over the keys to her motorcycle and that day was finally here.

Katie strapped Hope into her car seat and got into the driver's side of the mustang. The moment she did she noticed the person or whatever she was sitting in the passenger side.

"So you're really not going to go away?" Katie asked looking over to the girl.

"Lux!" Hope squealed from the back seat. Lux smiled and looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"Well I'm here to help you connect the dots" Lux replied looking over to Katie.

"What dots?" Katie asked. "You know what, don't, I'm fine with Dean wanting to get back out there, but that doesn't mean I'm going to"

"But you're so good at it" Lux said and Katie looked over to her with a knowing look. "Hey, haven't you heard, flattery will get you everywhere"

"Not with me?" " Katie replied turning back to the road.

"Fine, at least hear me out and then make your decision" Lux said. Katie simply nodded. "Why is Kevin Tran important?"

"Because he's a prophet" Katie sighed. "He can translate the word of God, nothing knew there"

"Right, so someone who can translate let's say a tablet with lots of nifty secrets would be a real asset huh?" Lux asked and Katie looked over to her.

"What could Kevin translate that could be an asset?" Katie asked and Lux nodded. "What?"

"Something Crowley wanted" Lux said with a smile. "So if I were you, I'd figure it out" and with that she was gone.

"How do I figure it out?" Katie asked out loud. "No powers remember?" There was no response only a giggling from the back seat. Katie glanced over her shoulder to her daughter.

"Mama cwazy" Hope said and Katie smiled as she shook her head.

"You have no idea baby" Katie said turning back to the road.

Katie pulled up in front of a familiar house and sighed. There was a reason she chose Arlington. Without her powers she was just a woman, with a kid so having her mother and father nearby made her feel better. Well the fact that her father could just call in a swat team at any time also made her feel better.

"Let's go mama!" Hope called from the back seat. Katie rolled her eyes before getting out of the car and going to fetch her impatient child. Katie walked over to the door and before she could even grab the handle the door was swinging open and out came a very hyper Goth forensic scientist. "Abby!" Katie laughed as the girl reached her arms out to her auntie Abby.

"Hopie!" Abby said reaching forward and plucking the girl from her mother's arms. The two seemed to be totally mesmerized with each other as they stood at the door and Katie cleared her throat. Abby looked over to her. "Oh, hi Katie"

"Hi to you Abby" Katie said. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you like my daughter more than me"

"Impossible" Abby said reaching forward and placing a kiss on Katie's cheek.

"Abby, like Ho-pah?" Hope asked and Abby pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek.

"Yes I like you more, I just had to tell her that" Abby whispered.

"I heard that!" Katie said.

"Heard what?" Abby asked. Katie only shook her head as she followed the her friend inside.

"So where is everybody?" Katie asked.

"Well Tim and Tony are in the back trying to figure out the where to put the chairs" Abby said. "Liz is upstairs with Ziva going over final details about the food and decorations"

"What about Jet?" Katie asked.

"Well he's in the basement being very secretive" Abby said before looking down to Hope. "You wanna go make fun of your uncle Tony and uncle Timmy" Hope nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Abby" Katie warned.

"Kidding" Abby said as she and Hope headed toward the backyard. Katie shook her head. She wondered which parent to in to first and decided on the one that had her the most curious. Katie headed down the basement where she spotted Gibbs sitting with a notepad in his hands. He looked up and smiled when he saw her coming downstairs.

"I thought I heard the door" Gibbs said sitting the notepad down and walking over to hug his daughter. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's upstairs being corrupted by your forensic scientist" Katie sighed. "So—" Katie pulled from the hug and began moving toward the notebook. "Whatcha writing?" Gibbs quickly moved around her and grabbed the notebook.

"None of your business" Gibbs said and Katie scowled at him. "You still need to work on that" Gibbs walked over to her. "So…"

"So?" Katie repeated knowing where this was going and she was going to change the subject before it did. "How's everything coming with the—"

"Dean" Gibbs interrupted. "Is back" Katie sighed.

"Yes he is" Katie replied.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked and that's the question she didn't want to answer.

"Not here" she replied simply. Gibbs raised an eyebrow waiting for more, but she just shrugged. "What he's not here, he's gone to go make sure Kevin is ok and not in anymore danger"

"Kevin, the—" Gibbs tried to remember but he was coming up blank.

"Prophet" Katie finished. "Kevin the prophet, able to translate a lot of important stuff and in the wrong hands that could be very bad"

"So Dean left to go make sure this Kevin kid was safe?" Gibbs asked and Katie nodded. "After one day with you and Hope, he just left?"

"You see this is why I didn't want to talk about this to you, because you do that thing" Katie said point at Gibbs accusingly. "That thing where you're all fatherly and Gibbs"

"Well I am—"

"I know who you are, but I want to be able to talk you without you getting all judging and protective" Katie said. "Plus you have more important things to be worried about, I mean you're becoming Mr. Elizabeth Sullivan in two days!" Gibbs glared over to her. "Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah" Gibbs said clearing his throat. Katie watched him carefully and noticed something she didn't see that often when it came to Gibbs.

"You're nervous" Katie stated and Gibbs shook his head. "Yes you are, it's cool, it's actually normal for someone about to get married"

"I'm not nervous!" Gibbs snapped and Katie held up her hands.

"Ok, you're not nervous" Katie said. "Then what's up?" Gibbs looked over to her before turning his back to her. Katie looked over to him before turning and seeing a picture laying on his work table. She walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Gibbs, he was younger she could tell from the lack of grays, and then there was a beautiful woman with red hair and a little girl wearing a pink robe with brown hair. Katie smiled at the picture. She didn't see to many pictures of Shannon and Kelly but when she did they always made her a little sad. They were apart of Gibbs' life once upon a time and she knew that was a part of his life that he missed very much. Katie could never get over that she had an older sister who she would never meet or talk to. She soon realized why Gibbs was nervous. Sure he'd been married before after Shannon, many times, but from what Toby told her those were all doomed to fail from the beginning.

"I don't want this to be like the others" Gibbs said and Katie lifted her head to see him looking over to her. "I love Elizabeth I think I have since the day I walked into that diner and laid eyes on her, but I don't want this to end like the others" he shook his head. "I don't want to get into this and realize hallway through that she isn't Shannon" Katie sighed and walked over to him and suddenly slapped him on the back of his head. He looked at her with wide eyes before a small smile crept to his lips. "Thanks"

"And I don't want to have this conversation again" Katie said. "Now work on those vows" Katie laughed before turning and heading back up the stairs.

Katie was standing in the hall about to head outside to check on Hope before a sudden nauseous feeling hit her. She fell against the wall for support, as a whistling sound passed by her ears. She closed her eyes bringing a hand to the side of her head. Suddenly her head was filled with a deep throaty laughter… a cackle that roared through her head.

_"I'm on the highway to hell" the song began playing as clear as day in her head. "Oh, highway to hell" _

Katie's eyes snapped open when she felt hands on her shoulders shaking her. She looked up to see a freaked out Anthony Dinozzo looking back at her.

"Katie" Tony said and that's how she knew he was really worried. He used her actual name. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Katie said. Tony reached up and tilted her head a bit and she could feel him touch her ear. "What are you doing?" Tony brought his hand back and that when she saw the blood on his fingers.

"I don't think that's fine" Tony said looking back over to her. Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and cleaned the blood from his fingers and then her ear.

"Tony, you can't say anything about this ok?" Katie said.

"Kitty—"

"No, Gibbs and Elizabeth are getting married and we're not going to worry them" Katie said. "Please just don't say anything?"

"Well what the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"I think—" Katie shook her head. "I think that was a vision" Katie looked over to Tony who seemed just as confused as her.

"A vision as in those things you can't get since you don't have your powers anymore?" Tony asked. "Wait, you don't have your powers do you?"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "Relinquishing your powers is permanent, so I don't know how this happened?"

"Well if there's more bleeding in places that shouldn't be bleeding than this is one secret I'm spilling" Tony replied and Katie only nodded.

"Where's my child?" Katie asked.

"Oh she's in the back using McGee as a human pony" Tony said with a smile. "I came in to grab my phone so I can record it"

"Tony—"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Make sure you send it to me" Katie replied. Tony nodded before going off to get his phone. Katie stood there for a moment still a little shell shock by what just happened. She hadn't had a vision in a really long time and even when she did they weren't like that. She took a deep breath before walking to the kitchen to find Elizabeth.

"There you are!" Elizabeth said smiling over to Katie.

"Yeah, I went to check on Jet" Katie took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "Hey Ziva" she greet the Mossad agent.

"Hello Katie" Ziva replied with a smile in a nod. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Katie said smiling. She looked over to Elizabeth who was looking back at her, worry clearly written over her face. "Guys, really I'm fine"

"You look a little peaked honey" Elizabeth said. "Let me get you some water" Elizabeth stood to her feet and went about to get Katie some water.

"Really I'm—"

"You're not fine, so stop saying it" a voice said from beside her. Katie turned her head to see Lux standing there. "I think I will literally scream if you say that again"

"Honey" Elizabeth says sitting the glass on the table.

"I think I'm going to go to the restroom" Katie said standing to her feet. "I'll be right back" Katie turned and left without a word. Elizabeth and Ziva shared a look.

"I'm sure she's alright" Ziva said with a smile. "How about you show me again where you want the food set up" Elizabeth nodded before taking her seat.

Katie rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked over to the sink and turned on the water letting it run through her fingers before splashing some on her face.

"How was that possible?" Katie asked lifting her head knowing Lux was there. She turned to see the girl sitting on the toilet seat. "That was a vision, how is that possible"

"I don't know" Lux replied and Katie glared over to her.

"How do you not know?" Katie asked. "Aren't you the power that's old as dirt, how can you not know why or how a human can suddenly have a vision?"

"I don't know" Lux said. "But what I do know is that you should not be here planning weddings, when there are more dots to connect"

"Dots?" Katie said shaking her head. "Lux I—"

"Kevin's only usefulness is that he can translate the Word?" Lux interrupted and Katie looked over to her. "How could that be useful to Crowley?" Lux stared up to the woman. "C'mon it's in that head of yours all you have to do is focus!"

"I'm trying!" Katie snapped. "Just shut up" Katie turned placing her hands on the sink and closing her eyes. She tried focusing but she was coming up with nothing. "I can't—"

"Don't you dare say you can't when I know you can" Lux replied. "I know what you're capable of, and it's time for you to see it too" Katie opened her eyes and turned back to the light.

"I gave up my powers" Katie snapped. "Was it stupid maybe but in my situation it was my only answer, right now all you have is a woman, I can't do this" she stood up straight and opened the door to the bathroom to see Mcgee and Tony both looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh, Hey" McGee said with a wave.

"Hey Tim" Katie greeted. She looked between the two agents. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Uh, no we just needed to uh—"

"Use the can" Tony said with a nod.

"Together?" Katie asked looking between them.

"No" Tony said before moving passed her into the bathroom. "Beat you!" he said looking over to McGee. "Told you I would"

"Right" McGee said looking over to Tony and shaking his head.

"Whatever" Katie said walking passed them down the hallway.

"So she was just talking to herself, right?" McGee asked looking over to his friend.

"Yeah" Tony said as they watched as Katie turn the corner down the hall.

"Should we be worried?" McGee asked.

"Probably" Tony replied with a shrug.

"Well should we tell the boss?' McGee question and Tony looked over to him.

"Not until it's necessary" Tony said before placing a hand on McGee shoulder. "We still have to wait until he names me best man" McGee rolled his eyes and turned and walked away. "Don't be a McSourPuss, you can be the best man at my wedding!"

"Bite me Tony!" McGee called over his shoulder.

Katie walked back toward the kitchen where she heard Elizabeth and Ziva discussing wedding details. She stopped before entering the kitchen and took a deep breath. She was about to walk in when her phone rang. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID to see an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

_"Hey, princess" Dean's voice greeted from the other end. But there was something a bit off in his voice. _

"Dean?" Katie asked. "I guess I should probably save this number huh?"

_"Yeah" Dean chuckled. "If you think you'll want to talk to me" _

"I probably will" Katie said turning and heading for the front door. She stepped outside onto the porch and let a smile come to her lips. She spent the past year wanting one of these calls. To just hear his voice seemed to put her at ease. "But it seems you want to talk to me" she looked at her watch. "You guys haven't made it to Centreville yet have you?"

_"No" Dean said. "Just taking a break and I thought I would uh—" _

"Check in with the wife and kid?" Katie asked with a smile.

_"Well, yeah" Dean replied and she could almost picture the smile on his face. _

"You do know you've only been going for like a little over an hour?" Katie asked and she heard Dean chuckle.

_"Yeah well maybe I missed you already" Dean replied and Katie closed her eyes and sighed. "So what are you doing?" _

"I'm at Jet's getting everything ready for the wedding" Katie replied.

_"What wedding?" Dean asked and Katie laughed. _

"I thought Sam would've told you" Katie said. "I'm getting remarried, yep there was this guy and he asked and I said yes, you don't mind do you?"

_"Funny" Dean said. "I don't think anyone's that crazy" _

"No one except you, huh?" Katie asked and she heard him laugh again. She missed his laughter. "Elizabeth and Jet are getting married in a two days"

_"Wow, guess I did miss a lot" Dean said. "Your parents are getting hitched, that's got to be weird" _

"Kinda, sorta I guess" Katie said shaking her head. "But then I see the way they look at each other and it kind of makes sense, you know?" there was a brief silence.

_"Yeah, I do" Dean replied and Katie smiled again. _

"Dean, I'm—"

_"No, I'm—" _

"How about we're both" Katie said laughing.

_"Agreed" Dean said. "You know I wasn't lying when I said I missed you and my little pumpkin" _

"Well your little pumpkin is out being corrupted by Abby" Katie says. "I should probably go find her soon"

_"Right, and we should probably get back on the road" Dean said. They stayed on the phone, neither wanting the conversation to quite end yet. "So this wedding…?" _

"Yeah"

_"You have a date?" Dean asked and Katie chuckled. _

"No, why you have someone in mind?" Katie asked.

_"I might" Dean replied. "I'll call you a little later princess" _

"I'll be waiting" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She looked down to her phone and smiled. She wondered if she should tell him about her vision but needed to know more before she let him in or her crazy. Katie shook her head and turned running into someone. She stepped back and looked up to a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey there witchee pants" Balthazar greeted.

"Balthazar what are you doing here?" Katie asked looking over to the angel. She noticed he looked quite differently since she last saw him. He looked tired and worn, which really didn't suit him. "Where have you been, I thought once my powers were gone you were through with me"

"So did we" Balthazar admitted. "We thought that there had been a mistake and if there was then we needed answers"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Well we thought—" Balthazar shook his head. "We thought you weren't the person you were supposed to be, I mean you lost your powers and you were incapable of using the light"

"And so you gave up on me?" Katie asked looking over to the angel.

"We were wrong" Balthazar replied. "And you proved that to us the day you did what no one has ever done, you reached your hand into purgatory and you pulled your husband out" Katie smiled widely. "Do you have any idea how huge that is?"

"I just—" Katie shook her head. "I don't even really remember what I did exactly" she looked back over to him. "All I did was read a spell"

"It wasn't the spell that gave you that opening" Balthazar replied. "You had power"

"What are you talking about I gave up my powers, remember" Katie replied. "The only thing I had was the light and that nearly killed me"

"But it should've killed you" Balthazar said placing his hands on Katie's shoulders. "You should be dead, you were on the list and everything, and then you were taken off"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked. Balthazar opened his mouth to speak before looking up to the sky. Katie followed his eyes and noticed his grim expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's gotten crazy up there" Balthazar sighed. "And this whole time I thought that maybe everything my father built was doomed to fail" he looked back over to her. "And then you did the impossible and I knew it"

"Knew what?" Katie asked.

"You are going to save us Katherine Winchester" Balthazar said and with that he was gone. Katie looked around and then up to the sky. Her angel friend just came and crapped a lot more of confusion onto her life.

After a nine hour drive Adam pulled up in front of a church. He slipped off the helmet and hopped off the bike. He was stretching out his stiff legs when he heard footsteps nearing him. Before the perpetrator could even act, Adam turned quickly sending his fist flying, but it was dodged.

"Whoa!" JT said before pushing Adam's arm away. "You're getting good kid" he laughed. "But you'll have to get a little quicker if you want to hit me"

"JT?" Adam said looking at the man. He was the last person he wanted to see. "what the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Jt asked. "I'm being a bitch!" he shook his head. "I mean she asked me to tail this kid and I should've said no, I really should've but I couldn't"

"Wait, you're the one Katie had trailing after Kevin?" Adam asked and JT nodded.

"Yeah, and I was fine following this kid's drunken road trip and then Dean just shows up" JT said throwing his hands in the air. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't he dead?" Adam looked over to the man who looked upset that Dean's was actually alive.

"Who told you he was dead?" Adam asked.

"Well I assumed that since the Winchester clan wasn't out looking under every stone for the son of a bitch, that he must've been dead" JT replied.

"Well he's not and I hope you can finally get over this fantasy you have that you and Katie will somehow end up together" Adam replied.

"You know what, you—" JT starts when suddenly the ground begins shaking under them, and suddenly it stops. They both turn to the church to see two men standing at the doors when the suddenly fly open. "Well it looks like we're missing the party" he slapped Adam on the shoulder. "Well then c'mon kid, let show you how a real hunter does it" JT ran toward the church and Adam shook his head before running to catch up.

Katie sat at the kitchen table, Hope in her lap as the little girl ate a slice of pizza. Elizabeth, Jet and the rest of the team sat around the table, conversations going on around her, but she wasn't there. Katie was in her head trying to take Lux's advice and connect the dots.

"Mama" Hope said touching Katie's hand and Katie snapped out of her thoughts and looked down to her daughter. "All done" Katie looked up to see the girl's plate was indeed clean.

"Yes you are" Katie replied placing a kiss on the girl's head.

"Why don't I take you to get cleaned up" Tony said standing to his feet and plucking the girl from Katie's arms. "Then maybe you can help me choose what picture we should post in the office of you and your uncle McGee"

"Tony!" McGee said standing to his feet and following after them. "You said you deleted them"

"Abby you and I better go make sure they don't kill each other" Ziva said as she and Abby stood to their feet and left the kitchen. Katie looked over to Gibbs and Elizabeth who were looking back over to her both with worried expressions.

"I think I've been set up" Katie muttered standing to her feet and picking up plates that were left on the table.

"You don't have to—"

"Yes I do if it gets me out of this conversation" Katie replied as she continued gathering the plates and bringing them to the sink.

"Something going on with you" Gibbs said and Katie looked over to him. "Ever since—"

"Since Dean came back?" Katie asked dropping the plates and turning back to them. "You think you know what's going on, but you don't"

"Then tell us!" Gibbs snapped and Katie turned to him. "Tell us what's happening so we're not worrying that you're slowly falling back into a hole"

"Lee" Elizabeth said placing a hand on Gibbs arm trying to calm him down. She turned back to Katie. "Sweetie—"

"Will you stop!" Katie snapped. "I love you, both of you very much, but I don't need to be parented right now, that time's long gone" she hated that she sounded so bitter. They were trying to be her parents and she wished that she could just let them fall back into those roles like her entire life never happened but she just couldn't. "Look I'm fine, I'm just a little confused at the moment, but I'm working through it" she turned to Gibbs. "And it has nothing to do with Dean" she smiled. "I've never been so happy to see someone in my whole life and when I saw him I didn't know I had so much love inside of me for one person" she shook her head. "So stop blaming him when you think there's something wrong with me." Katie sighed. "C'mon you guys are getting married, focus on that not me"

"You're our daughter" Elizabeth said. "Whether we've been there or not, we love you and we're going to worry when we know something isn't right, but we will also respect you enough to drop it when you ask us to"

"Just know that we're here when you need us" Gibbs asked. Katie smiled between them and nodded.

"I do know that" Katie replied. Suddenly a familiar whistling sound passed by her ears and she closed her eyes knowing what was coming. "Uh—" she opened her eyes and looked back over to her parents. "I'm going to get some air, I'll be right back" Katie headed for the back door and Elizabeth wanted to go after her, but Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Lee—"

"I know" Gibbs replied placing a kiss on Liz's head. "But she's an adult, we have to let her figure this out on her own"

Katie walked into the backyard of the house to see the beginnings of a beautiful place to have a wedding. She took a seat in one of the white chairs and looked up to the white handcrafted Altar that Gibbs made.

"What's happening to me?" Katie whispered to herself closing her eyes. Katie heard soft humming and opened her eyes to see someone who definitely shouldn't be there standing right under the altar. Katie stood to her feet a smile coming to her face and walked over. "Daddy?" Katie looked up to her father's eyes and he looked just as she remembered him. There seemed to be a slight light surrounding him. "How are you here?" Robert raised a hand to Katie's face and the smile suddenly fell, this wasn't her father. "You"

_"Me" He said. _

"Where—"

_"Nope" He interrupted. "That's not why I'm here" _

"Then why are you here?" Katie asked and he only smiled before reaching out a finger and pressing it to Katie's head. The moment he did Katie was gone.

_"I'm on the highway to hell_" the music blared in her head as images flashed in her mind. "_Oh, highway to hell"_ she saw a tablet with ancient writing. "_I'm on the highway to hell"_ the chorus repeats as the image of Crowley flashed in her mind. Another image of Castiel and then another or Sam, Dean and Adam. _"I'm on the highway to hell"_ Then there was Kevin. And then the image of someone she hadn't seen before, but he seemed familiar.

Suddenly there was ringing and Katie's eyes snapped open and she was still sitting in the backyard of Gibbs house. Katie looked around not knowing if what just happened really happened or if she was really losing her mind. There was ringing again and Katie realized that the ringing was coming from her phone. She quickly pulled it from her pocket and brought it to her ear.

"Yeah" Katie answered not realizing she was a bit out of breath and that her heart was racing.

_"Princess?" Dean's voice sounded. "What's wrong, where are you?"_

"I'm fine" Katie said running a hand over her face. She should really patent that phrase.

_"No you're not" Dean said and Katie sighed. "What's going on?"_

"I—" Katie started looking around the back yard before looking up to the stars. "I need you here and I get that you have to find Kevin and that you—"

_"Princess, stop, we found him" Dean interrupted. "We're on our way" He heard Katie release another deep sigh. "What's going on?"_

"Dean, please just get here" Katie replied. Katie was freaking out right now and she needed her husband. "I think something's happening to me and I just need you here"

_"Ok" Dean said quickly and Katie heard shuffling from his end. "Don't worry princess, I'm on my way"_

Katie silently nodded before hanging up the phone. She dropped her arm back to her side and stood to her feet and turned back to the house. She didn't know why the thought popped into her head, but it did so she stopped and turned. Katie looked down to her right hand before looking over to the altar. After taking a deep breath, Katie raised her hand toward the altar and focused and then slightly… it moved.

"Impossible" Katie whispered looking down to her hand.

* * *

**A/N: How is the impossible happening?... I guess we'll find out soon.**


	5. Are you back?

**A/N: OMG! So a lot is happening. I was typing this chapter and it got to 30 pages and I still wasn't done, and I really wanted to finish this tonight, but I couldn't and since I'm going out of town for a week and I won't have access to my laptop, I decided to post the first half today, and the other half when I get back.**

* * *

Katie stopped believing a long time ago that possibilities had limits. Over the course of her life she began to realize that pretty much anything was possible. The as she paced backed and forth in her living room thinking about what happened hours earlier in the Gibbs' backyard, she was baffled. Relinquishing her powers had always been a last resort sort of thing, just in case things got really bad and she really wanted out. But then her hand was forced by Dick Roman when he threatened her family. But no matter the circumstance, relinquishing her powers should've been irreversible. Her hands were shaking at her side. It would take someone with a lot of power to do something like this which meant that maybe the person she saw in that backyard wasn't a hallucination. Soon the thoughts of what this all meant came flooding to her brain. With her powers she was that witch again, the one everyone was after, the one everyone wanted to change or kill. This brought danger back into their lives. She knew they're life would always have danger, but the past year it wasn't that big of a deal. But now with Dean back stirring a lot of pots, things could get really dangerous for them again. Katie stopped pacing when the door swung open and there stood a heavy breathing Dean. She assumed when he wasn't driving, he probably was running.

"Princess—" Dean said trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?" Katie opened he mouth to speak when Sam and Adam ran into the room also, but they weren't alone. There standing looking completely different from the last she saw him was Kevin Tran. His hair was shorter and his eyes seemed a bit darker. She couldn't help but notice the cold glare he sent her.

"Is it Hope?" Adam asked about to go check the girl's room. Katie looked over to him and he seemed just as worried as Dean.

"No" Katie replied shaking her head. "She's fine, she's sleeping"

"What's going on?" Sam asked and Katie turned to him. He seemed the calmest of the bunch and she knew he was fitting back into the titled to the cool and collected brother who tried to keep his head in messed up situations.

"Close the door" Katie replied simply and Sam nodded before closing the door behind him.

"Princess" Dean walked over to her and looked into her eyes seeing fear that wasn't there when he left.

"Something happened today" Katie said not sure how to explain all of this. She began wondering what their reaction would be to all of this. She knew they probably felt as she did, the powers added danger to their lives. "I—"

"Mama!" Hope yelled from the other room. "Bad dream!" Katie sighed shaking her head.

"I'll be back" Katie said before turning and heading for her daughter's room.

"Hey, look this seemed like a family thing, so I'm just gonna wait in the car" Kevin said turning but Sam moved to block the door.

"I don't think so" Dean said and Kevin turned back to him. "You're on witness protection until you're no longer on Crowley's most wanted list"

"Look I am an adult and you can't keep me here" Kevin snapped.

"Is this about Channing?" Dean said and Kevin turned his eyes away. He just watched his girlfriend get murdered only hours before. He didn't even get a chance to mourn her before he was tossed into another pile of craziness. "Look I know—"

"You don't know anything" Kevin growled shaking his head. He looked down to himself, his clothes a mess. "Where's your bathroom?" Adam pointed down the hall and without a word Kevin went stalking off. Dean looked over to Sam who was giving him a look.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"You sure everything is alright with you?" Sam asked and Dean looked back to him like he was crazy. "You just seemed different"

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He just watched his girlfriend get killed" Sam stated. "He's just trying to deal"

"Fine, he can deal, doesn't stop the monsters from trying to kill him!" Dean snapped. "Look, he needs a minute then he can take it" Dean shook his head before turning and heading off to find the person he rushed back here for. He stopped at Hope's door and looked in to see Katie with Hope in her arms, head on her shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie" Katie sooth rubbing the girl's back.

"Scary monsters mama" Hope said and Katie sighed when she noticed Dean standing there watching them.

"You know what, I think I know someone who can help" Katie said and Hope lifted her head and looked to her mother. "I know someone who's really go with getting rid of scary monsters"

"Who?" Hope asked and Katie turned her head and looked over to Dean.

"You see your daddy is really good at making scary monsters go bye bye" Katie said before placing a kiss on Hope's cheek. "I even bet that the next time you see those monsters, tell them about your daddy and they're gonna go running look scary cats" Hope smiled over to her father and held out her hands for him to hold her. Dean smiled and took a step toward her before stopping. He wanted nothing more than to go over there an hold his daughter, but something stopped him and he didn't know what it was.

"I'm—" Dean said before clearing his throat" Gonna wait for you out here" and without another word turned and walked away. Katie watched him leave in confusion before turning back to Hope.

"You ready to try this again?" Katie asked and Hope nodded. Katie walked around and put the girl back to bed.

Katie walked back into the living room to find Sam, Dean and Adam all standing around nervously. She could only imagine what was running through their minds right now. She cleared her throat and their eyes went to her.

"Finally" Adam said as they all walked over to her. "What's going on?"

"Ok, so I was at Gibbs' today trying to help out with the wedding" Katie said. "And everything was fine, I felt fine and then—"

"And then what princess?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"I—" she shook her head. "I had a vision" it was the second time the words came out of her mouth and it was still weird.

"A vision?" Sam asked and Katie nodded. "How, I mean without your powers—" he titled his head to her. "Wait, you don't—" he shook his head. "You can't—"

"That's what I thought" Katie replied running her hands through her hair. "I mean this is impossible, relinquishing your powers is irreversible, but then how the hell can I do this" she lifted her hand to a lamp that sat on the other side of the room and they watched as it slightly wobbled. "It's not strong, but it's there" they all turned back to her with the looks she'd expected. They were confused and worried and trying to make sense of the impossible.

"What was the vision about?" Adam asked breaking the silence. They all turned to him. "What, yeah this is weird, but if it's happening there has to be a reason, so we should start with what we got" he turned back to Katie. "You had a vision, what did you see?"

"It was pretty jumbled, like I was seeing a really fast movie" Katie said shaking her head. "And I kept hearing AC/DC's Highway to Hell" she looked up to the brothers who were sharing a look. "What?"

"Kevin" Dean said. "There's another tablet, one that gives the instructions on how to close the gates of hell" Katie looked over to them for a moment.

"That's why Crowley's after him" Katie replied. "He wants to get the gates" she sighed. "That definitely can't happen"

"What else did you see?" Sam asked and Katie looked over to him and hesitated. She saw Him, or at least she thought it was Him. She still wasn't sure and didn't know if getting their hopes up would be the best thing at the moment.

"Uh, just the random images" Katie said with a shrug. "But it was weird, this vision there were side affects, things that haven't happened in a really long time"

"What kind of side affects?" Dean asked.

"Blood, from my ears" Katie said. "It used to happen when I first started getting my visons, but it didn't last long"

"Are you ok?" Dean asked and Katie nodded over to him.

"Look, its been a long night, maybe we should all just get some rest" Katie suggested.

"No" A voice said from behind her. They turned to see Kevin standing there. "I want to check on my mom"

"What?" Dean asked shaking his head. "No, that's way out of our way"

"Yeah, and I get we're in a hurry" Kevin snapped. "But I want to check on my mom"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked and Kevin glared over to him.

"Channing's broken neck is my problem!" Kevin snapped. "As in I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew."

"Kevin I'm sure—"

"No you're not sure of anything!" Kevin snapped his eyes cutting to Katie. "You're not sure of anything so how about you just stop talking"

"Hey!" Dean cut in stepping forward but Katie caught his arm, never taking her eyes from Kevin.

"Dean, don't" she replied. "He has every right to be angry with me, the last time we saw each other was with Dick—"

"And you just walked away when I needed your help" Kevin interrupted. "So excuse me if I'm not in a very trusting mood when it comes to you"

"Kevin that wasn't her" Adam said glancing over to Katie.

"Yeah, I know the devil made her do it" Kevin said shaking his head. "Doesn't stop it from sucking any less"

"You're right, it doesn't" Katie replied. "Everything about this sucks, but it's your life and I'm sorry" she took a step toward him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough fight through whatever the hell Dick Roman did to me so I could help you, but right now your mother is safe, do you want to know why?" Kevin was silent. "Because Crowley is smart, he knows you're going to go to her and when you do that's when he gets you"

"She's bait, man, plain and simple." Dean added. "And you want to swim right up and bite the hook?" The eldest Winchester shook his head. "Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and – boom! – sunshine and sandy beaches."

"My mom is all alone surrounded by demons" Kevin said looking over to Dean. "Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's ok" Dean looks over to Katie who only shrugs. She turns back to Kevin.

"I guess you're going" Katie said and he nodded. "But tomorrow—"

"But—"

"Not up for discussion" Katie said holding up her hands. "Just get some sleep and tomorrow you can go check on your mother" He sighed. "Ok, so you can take Adam's room" Adam seemed to perk up a bit and looked over to Katie.

"Hey!" Adam snapped and Katie looked over to him. "So you can just give a way my room now"

"Yeah, pretty much" Katie replied. "So how about you show him where it is and maybe give him some clothes"

"My clothes too—"

"I don't—" Kevin started but Katie turned back to him and he just held up his hands. Katie nodded before turning back to Adam who grumbled under his breath before showing Kevin to his room.

"So I guess we're going to Michigan" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "Right into a trap"

"Yeah, but if the situation were switched and this were me or Hope, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Katie asked and Dean just ran a hand over his face. "So…" Dean looked over to her. "I guess this means you're leaving again" Dean opened his mouth to speak but Katie shook her head. "It's fine, I'm fine, I'm going to go take a shower" she stopped and turned to Sam. "Oh, you and him are going to have flip for the pull out and the other gets the recliner" Sam nodded before watching her walk away.

"Should we be worried?" Sam whispered over to Dean who's eyes were on Katie until she was in the bathroom.

"I'm not sure yet" Dean replied taking off his jacket and heading for the bedroom.

That night Katie's head rested on Dean's chest, but she was nowhere near tired. He mind was going and there was no shutting it down in sight. The light from the moon shone in from the window as she listened to the soft thump of her husband's heartbeat.

"You're not sleeping" Dean's deep voice said breaking the silence. She lifted her head and looked to his eyes.

"Well neither are you" Katie replied placing her hands on his chest and resting her chin on her hands. "So I'm in the middle of a personal crisis, what's your excuse?"

"I'm fine" Dean replied.

"Sorry, that's my line" Katie replied. "Try another" Dean sighed and closed his eyes laying back on his pillow. "Is this about purgatory?" he remained silent and she took that silence as yes. "Ok" Katie slid up so her face was above his. "So I have some experience in being hesitant to being vulnerable to your self-conscious, and I didn't want to sleep, but there was this guy" she smiled down to him. "This really smart, handsome guy who told me that I'm strong and I control what happens in my head and that he would be there"

"Sounds like an awesome guy" Dean said and Katie shook her head. "But really I'm fine" Katie huffed before slipping out of his grasp. "where are you going wife?"

"Bathroom husband" Katie replied grabbing her robe and slipping it on.

"Well hurry up" Dean said and Katie glanced over to him.

"Why?"

"Well you're awake and I'm awake, might as well use our time—" the room was dark but she knew there was a smile on his face. "Wisely"

"Wisely?" Katie replied. "That's a good one" she chuckled before walking out of the room and heading for the bathroom.

Her hand was on the door knob of the bathroom when she heard the faint sound of a click. At first she thought maybe she was hearing things, but something wouldn't let her shake it off. She turned and walked down the hallway noticing the door to Adam's room cracked open. She pushed open the door and found it empty. Katie shook her head before quickly making her way to the door. She rolled her eyes at the dead asleep brother in laws who were in the living room, before slipping out of the door. She looked down the hall to see Kevin standing in front of the elevator as the doors opened and he stepped on. Katie ran down the hall and slipped onto the elevator barley as the doors slid closed. Kevin sighed closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall of the elevator,

"Great" he said under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking up as the elevator begins to move. She looks back over to him.

"What does it look like?" Kevin asks opening his eyes and looking over to the woman. "I'm going to check on my mom"

"And you will in the morning with the guys who can protect you from being captured" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "You're upset and you're sad about your girlfriend, but this—" she gestured around the elevator. "Is just plain stupid

"Well excuse me for not wanting to sit and twiddle my thumbs while my mother could be dead" Kevin replied as the door slid open and he moved passed Katie out. She grumbled before turning and stalking after him.

"Mrs. W, everything alright?" Mike asked from the desk and Katie looked over to him.

"Everything's fine Mike" Katie said trying to catch up to Kevin. They were outside when she finally had enough. "Will you stop!" he stopped walking and turned back to her. "I'm sorry about Channing, I understand what you're going through"

"How can you possibly understand anything?" Kevin asked shaking his head. Katie tightened the robe around her as a cold wind slipped passed her.

"Because I've been doing this forever and I've lost people to it" Katie replied. "I mean I watched my grandfather die right in front of my face, Bobby was shot by Dick Roman right in front of me" she swallowed the lump in her throat unable to cry for the people she'd lost. "We do this knowing that death is always the possibly, but I didn't know—" she shook her head. "I didn't know putting my family in danger was also a part of it"

"Then why do it?" Kevin asked. "Why put you and your family in danger if you don't have to"

"Because there is no such thing as being out of danger" Katie replied. "Whether I'm on the front lines or not, the monsters are still out there" Kevin turned his head. "You've been given a gift Kevin Tran and right now I know seems like a burden but trust me you're going to make a difference" Kevin turned back to her. "Now can we please go back inside, because seriously it's freezing out here" Kevin nodded before heading back toward her.

"What were you going to do if I didn't come back?" Kevin asked when he reached her.

"Well you see that guy looking at us across the street?" Katie asked and Kevin turned to see a man sitting in a truck looking over to them. "Well he was going to happen" Kevin shuttered before turning and heading back into the apartment. Katie was about to follow when she heard a whistle. She sighed and turned back to the man who was gesturing for her to come over to him. She just looked over to him before walking over and hopping into the truck. "What do you want JT, it's freezing out here" JT only rolled up his windows and cranked on the heat.

"Better?" he asked and Katie only shook her head. They sat there in silence before Katie sighed.

"Well this has been fun" Katie replied. "Let me know when you want to sit in an awkward silence again" she was about to get out when JT reached over and grabbed her hand. Katie stopped and looked over to him. "JT—"

"Did you tell him?" JT asked and Katie sighed.

"No I didn't" Katie replied slipping her hand for his. "And I wasn't planning on it" JT shook his head.

"So I guess that's it huh?" JT asked and Katie ran a hand over her face. "Dean's back and everything—" he shook his head. "Just doesn't matter" Katie looked over to him and didn't say anything. "Maybe this—" he gestured between the two of them. "Maybe this should just be over, whatever the hell it is"

"JT—"

"No" he interrupted. "I can't—" he grabbed the stirring wheel and shook his head. "I can't just be your friend" he looked back over to her. "So I need you to do me a favor"

"What?" Katie asked.

"I need you to let me go" JT replied and Katie turned away from him. "Stop calling me because you know I'll be there, every time I'll be there" Katie turned back to him and knew he was serious and she didn't know how she felt about this. Years ago Katie left home and she found JT who pretty much took care of her in a time when she was freaking out about being alone. But then everything changed, but she always knew he would be there no matter what, but now she guessed that was all over.

"Ok" she replied. If this is what he needed then she wasn't going to stand in his way. She had to admit she didn't like losing friends, it was hard. "But no matter what you will always be able to call me for help, because I still owe you one"

"More than one" JT added and Katie chuckled and she looked over to him. "Thanks" Katie nodded before turning and getting out of the car. She gave one final glance before heading back to the apartment just as Dean came out the door. Katie's eyes went wide as she looked back over her shoulder just in time to see JT pull off. She watched him disappear into the night before turning back to Dean.

"What are you doing out here?" Katie asked.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Dean asked only wearing a white t- shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I was, but then I caught Kevin trying to escape to go to his mom" Katie replied. "I was able to talk him out of it"

"I just saw Kevin" Dean said. "What are you still doing out here?" Katie sighed. "Who was in the truck?"

"It was JT" Katie admitted knowing he wouldn't be happy. Instead of waiting for a reply though she walked passed in back into the apartment. "Have a goodnight Mike!"

"You too Mrs. W" Mike replied.

"Hey, what did I say?"

"Goodnight Katie" the man said with a wave. "Night Mr. W" Dean just gave a tired a wave as he followed his wife onto the elevator.

"JT, huh?" Dean asked once the elevator doors slid closed. "You had him tailing Kevin this whole time?"

"Yep" Katie replied hoping he would just drop it, but she knew her husband.

"Did you guys spend many nights under the moonlight, just sitting in his truck while I was fighting for my life?" Dean asked and Katie was glad the elevator doors opened to their floor. She wasn't going to reply because there was no point when he went all jealous angry man. She shook her head before stepping off the elevator.

"Are you going to answer me!" Dean yelled and Katie stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. She walked back over and placed herself right in front of him.

"will you keep your voice down" Katie replied. "There are people sleeping" she shook her head before turning and heading back to their apartment. She grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open, but Dean grabbed it and pulled it closed and she looked up to him and glared.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked and Katie turned back to the door. "Did something happen between you and JT?" Katie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the door. "That's it isn't it?" he stepped back and shook his head. "Here I was fighting monsters twenty four seven and you're up here getting your rocks off" she snapped open her eyes and looked over to him. "I guess you really wanted to believe I was dead huh" Katie walked over and slapped him hard against the face.

"Don't you dare ever say that to me" Katie growled before turning and going back to the door. She grabbed the door knob and stopped. "I suggest you find other sleeping arrangements tonight Dean" she walked into the apartment not sparing a glance back to him. Dean shook his head before walking inside locking the door behind him. He looked down the hall to see Katie walk back into the bedroom, and close the door behind her. Dean ran a hand across his face before looking down to Sam who was knocked out on the pullout couch and then over to Adam who laid uncomfortably on the recliner. He sighed when he final realized where he was going to be sleeping tonight.

The next morning Hope's eyes flickered open and she smiled thinking that what her mommy said was right. She told the monsters about her da dah and they went running. Hope sat up from the bed and looked over the side to see her dah dah. He was sleeping on the floor, his head on her Mr. Bear. She wasn't mad, Mr. Bear was a meany sometimes. Hope watched as her daddy twitched in his sleep and he was breathing really hard. He must be having a bad dream, Hope thought. She climbed down from her bed and walked over to her father and climbed on top of him, her knees on his chest as she leaned forward to place her hands on his cheeks.

"Ok dah dah" Hope whispered. "Mon-sers go way" Dean's breathing began to even out and soon his eyes flew open to see two small greens eyes looking back at him. "Better?"

"Yeah" Dean replied with a smile. Dean sat up from the floor letting out a groan as he reached around to rub his stiff back. He turned back to his daughter who was watching him closely. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing sleeping on your floor?"

"We all are" a voice said from the door and Dean looked up to see Adam and Sam standing there looking down to them. "What did you do this time?" Adam said before looking over to Sam and handing him twenty dollars. Dean glared over to his brothers before looking back down to his daughter who was now laughing before bringing her arms around his neck in a hug. Dean had to admit the hesitation he'd had before about holding his little girl seemed to disappear. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he looked over to his brothers. "Told ya" Sam shook his head before handing the twenty back to his little brother.

"Seriously though Dean" Sam said. "What did you do?"

And so the day went on. The guys were getting ready to hit the road again. Kevin was anxious to leave, nagging everyone he saw that wasn't getting ready. So when he saw Adam walk out the bathroom in just a towel around his waist he nearly blew a gasket.

"Dude, why are you dressed yet!" Kevin snapped. "We need to go like now"

"Calm down dude, I'm not going" Adam replied. "I'm staying back on operation Tiger Mommy" Kevin and Sam looked over to Adam. "What, that's a cool code name"

"You're staying here?" Sam asked as he finished packing up his bag and tossing it by the door. "Why?"

"Because I'm in the wedding" Adam replied. "I'm an usher and I'm going to meet the guys to get fitted for my tux"

"You tell Dean yet?" Sam asked and Adam shook his head.

"I told him, but he's not real conversational this morning" Adam replied. "Where is he?"

"Bedroom" Sam replied.

"And Katie?"

"Kitchen, feeding the monkey" Sam replied and Adam nodded. "So no idea what happened?" Adam shrugged before walking to his room to get dressed. He came back a few moments later wearing a t- shirt and some jeans.

"Maybe it has to do with the weird guy in the truck" Kevin said and they both turned to him. "The guy she had following me"

"JT?" Adam asked and Sam looked over to him.

"Wait, she had JT keeping an eye on him?" Sam asked and Adam nodded before they both turned to Kevin.

"Yeah, he was here last night, in his truck across the street and Katie went to talk to him" Kevin said. "And when I came back into the apartment—"

"Wait, what were you doing outside the apartment?" Adam asked and Kevin looked over to him. "You were trying to runaway, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so she stopped me and I came back and that's when Dean came out looking for her and I told him she was downstairs" Kevin said.

"You what?" Sam asked and Kevin looked over to him confused. "Dean found Katie with JT?" he looked over to Adam. "You think he knows?"

"No" Adam replied. "If he knew, we'd know, hell everyone in this apartment building would know"

"Know what?" Dean's voice said startling them and they turned to see him dressed and ready to go.

"Uh, hey Dean" Adam said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know what?" Dean asked and Adam and Sam once again shared a look. If Dean didn't know what they knew, then they definitely weren't going to be the ones to tell him.

"You don't know that—" Adam quickly tried to think of what he should say when something popped in his head. "This past year Sam was seeing Lacey"

"Dude?" Sam said glaring at Adam who just shrugged. They turned back to Dean who didn't seemed too surprised. They all turned when the door to the kitchen swung open and out came Katie and Hope, they too were dressed as if they were going somewhere. She looked over to Dean who was looking back to her.

"Go say bye bye to your daddy" Katie whispered over to Hope before sitting the girl on her feet. Dean kneeled down as the girl ran over to him.

"Bye bye again?" Hope asked and couldn't help but feel the guilt.

"Don't worry pumpkin I'll be back real soon" Dean said bring the girl into a hug. "I promise"

"Sweetie go wait in your room for mommy" Katie said. Hope nodded before running off to her room. "So you guys should be careful" she looked over to Dean who was now avoiding her eyes. "And don't do anything stupid" she looked over to Kevin. "Make sure your mom is ok, and then go find the tablet" Kevin nodded before heading for the door. He stopped and turned back to Katie.

"Thanks" he said and Katie nodded. She turned and watched as Kevin and Sam began grabbing their bags and heading out the door.

"I'm going to get the monkey ready to go" Adam said before heading off to find Hope.

Katie and Dean were left in the living room, standing in silence. She placed her hands on her hips and he looked over to her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"Nothing" she replied shaking her head. "Why do you find it so hard to believe that there is nothing to tell?"

"Because you look guilty" Dean replied and Katie glared over to him. The room was once again silent. "Did you cheat on me?" Katie looked at him her eyes wide.

"How dare you ask me that?" Katie asked dropping her hands. "How dare you—" she shook her head. "After everything—" she brought her eyes back to his. She walked over to stand right in front of him. "You were gone for an entire year and I wanted to scream and yell and to just fall apart, but I couldn't. I had a daughter who needed me so everything I had in me was focused on her"

"Then tell me princess" Dean said placing his hands on her shoulders. "What happened between you and JT?" Katie shook her head before pulling out of his grasp.

"I didn't cheat on you" she replied bitterly. "Nope and you want to know what else, he didn't get me pregnant after I went into a bar looking for amazons" she moved passed him to go to Hope's room but she stopped and turned back to him. "A freaking whole year Dean I was here, sad and alone, does that make you happy?" she shook her head before walking out of the room.

The drive to find Kevin's mom was silent, tension in the air all radiating off of Dean whose hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove. Sam looked over to his brother who hadn't said a word since they left the apartment. Even Kevin who was silently sitting in the back knew not to break the silence. Sam knew he had to talk to him.

"Dean, whatever you think happened, it didn't trust me" Sam said and Dean looked over to him.

"Then tell me Sammy, what did happen?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"C'mon, don't put me in the middle of this" Sam replied turning to look at his brother. "Just stop worrying about nothing"

"That's what everyone keeps calling it" Dean said. "Nothing" he turned back to the road. "So why is a whole lot of nothing being kept secret?"

"Maybe what's nothing to us, isn't so nothing to you" Sam replied and Dean glanced over to him. "She doesn't want you to make a big deal out of it"

"Out of what?" Dean asked again. Sam sighed and shook his head before looking back out the window. "You see this, the silence and the secrets that's what makes me think this nothing was definitely something"

Katie sat behind the wheel in silence, Adam looking over to her ever so often.

"You should've just told him" Adam said and Katie glared over to him. "It's not like it's a big deal"

"I know it's not, and you know its not" Katie replied. "But Dean won't and plus he should trust me" she shook her head. "Plus he was gone for a whole year and we had no idea if he was dead so if something did happen like that, I shouldn't be treated like some who—" she glanced at her daughter. She realized a while ago that censoring her language really did suck. "Like some Slute, minus the E"

"Yeah, well you married the jealous guy with the twitching trigger finger" Adam replied. "Just tell him and get it over with so JT will at least know why Dean's beating the crap out of him"

"That won't happen" Katie replied and Adam looked over to her. "JT's gone, out of our lives for good I think" she didn't look over to him as she said it. "He told me to let him go"

"Wow" Adam replied. "I didn't know he had it in him" he looked back over to her. "How do you feel about all of this?" she shrugged.

"Maybe I was getting too dependent on him being there" Katie replied. "And maybe I was giving him the wrong ideas, that's my fault so if this is what he needs then I'm going to give it to him"

"You didn't answer my question" Adam said and Katie looked over to him. "Let me guess, you're fine" she stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to the road. She sat there when she heard the song that was playing on the radio. She reached down and turned up the volume.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Katie and Adam shared a look before she quickly reached down and turned off the radio.

"Ok, so that was weird" Adam said.

"For us though" Katie replied. "It's just Wednesday"

It didn't take long for Katie to pull up in front of the tailor shop where Tony and McGee were standing.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked as Adam stood out of the car.

"Dude, I'm like a minute late" Adam replied.

"Well Dude" Tony said stressing his last word. "We're using our lunch break, and time's a ticking Addy"

"Don't call me that" Adam complained before turning back to Katie. "At least think about telling him" Katie nodded.

"Tell who what?" Tony asked looking down to Katie who glared at him.

"None of your business Toe-Knee" Katie replied and he gave her a look before looking over o McGee who was making faces at Hope.

"You know if you keep doing that McDaddyDayCare your face is going to stay like that" Tony said and Tim glared over to his partner. Tony just clapped his hands. "Well let's move it, Giovanni's not a patient man" Adam just gave a wave to Katie and Hope before following after the guys. Katie looked over her seat to see Hope still locking out the window.

"You ready to try on your dress?" Katie asked and Hope turned to her and smiled as she nodded excitedly. "Ok, then let's go meet up with your grandma and Aunt Abby and Ziva" Katie turned pulled off. She pulled up in front of the dress shop and looked up to the window. This was the last place she wanted to be. Especially since she couldn't take her mind of the fact that her powers were coming back to her.

"Let's go Mama!" Hope called from the back seat and Katie sighed before climbing out of the car to get her daughter and head into the shop.

"There they are" Elizabeth said walking over and grabbing Hope from Katie's arm. "There's my little lady bug" Elizabeth looked back over to Katie and noticed something different. "Everything alright?"

"Yes" Katie replied with a smile. "Now, where are our dresses?"

Katie stood in the fitting room, looking at herself in the mirror in the lavender dress that stopped just above her knees. She was glad Elizabeth wasn't one of those brides to choose horrendous dresses for the bridesmaids. She looks down to the dress and smoothed it out when she suddenly heard the sound of talking. Like a lot of talking. Katie lifted her head and instead of seeing herself in the mirror, she saw a room, that was lined with chairs. There were a few people seated, their backs to her and then there was a stage. Katie took a step forward trying to see what this place was when a man in a suit stepped forward when suddenly something was revealed on stage.

"The tablet" Katie whispered. Suddenly the image in the mirror started blurring until all she saw was herself again. Katie stepped back before quickly changing back into her normal clothes. She rushed out of the changing room right to her bag.

"Katie?" Abby said and Katie looked over to her to see her also in her dress, Hope in her arms. Katie smiled at the little girl who was wearing her very puffy lavender dress. "What's up, I thought you were trying on your dress?"

"I did" Katie replied going back to digging into her bag. "It fits"

"But we wanted to see it" Ziva said watching Katie anxiously dig into her bag before pulling out her phone. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Katie replied looking down to her phone. "I have to make a quick call" she looked over to Abby. "I'll be right back" Abby just nodded before watching Katie hurry outside.

Katie dialed Dean's number, but the phone only rang before going to the voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, I think I had another vision" Katie spoke walking down the sidewalk. "This time about the tablet, call me back soon" She ended the call before dialing Sam's number hoping he would answer. "C'mon" but soon Sam's line went to voicemail as well. "What the hell is going on, look call me as soon as you get this call, something's happening with the tablet" Katie hung up the phone and closed her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. She had no idea what to do. She thought she was over this life, but obviously it was not through with her. "You know what, screw it" Katie stalked back to the dress shop and stopped and looked at what everyone in the shop was looking at.

"Liz you look so beautiful" Abby said as they all looked at the woman in her simple white dress. Elizabeth had made a point not to do the whole big wedding dress, so she chose a simple white dress, with intricate sleeves that flared at her wrists. "Doesn't your grandma look pretty Hopie?"

"Pwetty, gwama" Hope said.

"You really do" Katie said and they all looked over to her.

"Thank you sweetheart" Elizabeth replied before turning back to the mirror. "Do you think your father will like it?" Katie sighed in response and Elizabeth realized what she'd said and quickly turned. She knew Katie was still hesitant in referring to them as mom and dad when she reserved those titles to others. "I didn't mean—"

"It's fine" Katie said with a smile. "And I think Jet will love it" Elizabeth smiled back and turned back to the mirror. "Uh guys I sort of need a favor, do you think you guys could watch Hope for me for a couple of hours?"

"Well Abby and I have to get back to work" Ziva said. "And I think Liz—"

"Can do it" Elizabeth replied. "I'm always up for a little quality time with my granddaughter?"

"Are you sure, because if you're busy with wedding stuff I can find someone else" Katie said.

"No, it's fine" Elizabeth replied. "Plus I promised someone we'd go for ice cream."

"Ice Cream?" Abby said before turning to Ziva. "Ziva can we go, please"

"Abby no, Gibbs will hook us if we don't get back in time" Ziva said.

"Hang us" Abby replied shaking her head. "Hooking us is something totally different"

"Whatever" Ziva said glancing up at the clock. "We'll both be dead, now let's get changed so we can go" Abby nodded before her, Hope and Ziva went to change back into their normal clothes.

"Are you sure you can watch her?" Katie asked again. "Because you don't have to—"

"Katie stop, I really want to" Elizabeth replied. "We'll go get ice cream, and then I have a couple of errands to run" Katie nodded. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure" Katie said walking over to the woman. "I was going to wait to tell you this, but I figure there's no point in waiting anymore, back at the house yesterday, why I was acting so strange" Katie took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it. "My powers are coming back" she whispered. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Elizabeth asked stepping closer. "I thought—"

"So did I" Katie replied. "But someone out there with a lot of mojo thought that I wasn't through with this life" Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know you wanted your happily ever normal ending" Elizabeth said and Katie just shrugged.

"I'm not giving up hope yet" Katie replied. "Look I had a vision and I tried to call the guys but they're not answering and I just don't want to sit on this" Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, just call me if you need anything"

"Go we'll be fine" Elizabeth said.

"Right" Katie said turning and heading for the door before turning back around. "Oh and her bag is totally packed for an apocalypse, all of our numbers are in there including the pediatrician, and—"

"Katie, will you just go, I have had experience watching children" Elizabeth said. "Don't worry, I got this" Katie nodded again before turning and grabbing the door handle. She stopped again and turned to her mother. "She's safe with me, you can bet your life on that" Katie nodded and she finally turned and left the shop. She believed the words that came out of the woman's mouth, and right now that was the only thing giving her the strength to walk out that door and leave her daughter's life in someone else's hands.

Katie was in the car when her phone rang. Now Katie doesn't condone the use of cellphones while driving but when her's rang, she just had to answer it. (_A/N: Don't use Katie as a role model, don't talk on the phone and drive) _She quickly answered hoping it was Dean or Sam.

"Hello?"

_"It's me" Adam said and Katie sighed. "What's going on Ziva called and said you were acting weird" _

"I had another vision" Katie replied. "And now I have to check some stuff out"

_"Well come get me and I'll help" Adam said. _

"Adam—"

_"No, look if you're about to journey back into our crazy land then I'm coming with you, now come get me" _

"Fine, I'm five minutes away" Katie hung up the phone before almost speeding to the tailors.

As soon as she pulled up Adam was running out, garment bag tossed over his shoulder. He hopped into the car, tossing the bag in the back before Katie sped off.

"So where are we going?" Adam asked.

"Well when you need answers where do you go?" Katie asked glancing over to her brother in law.

"I have a feeling there's books involved" Adam said looking over to Katie.

"And you would be right" Katie replied.

"I thought all of your books were in some safe location in nowheresvile?" Adam asked.

"They are" Katie replied. "But I know a place"

A couple of hours later they pulled up in front of that place. Adam glanced over to Katie before looking back over to the building.

"You're kidding me right?" Adam asked and Katie shrugged before reaching in her bag and pulling out some keys. "This can't be legal"

"Probably not" Katie replied before stepping out of the car. Adam sighed before following after her as they walked across the street. They both looked up to the sign, "Books and Stuff" before Katie walked over and began unlocking the door. Adam kept watch, finding some of the hunter instincts seemed to be kicking back in. "Voila" Katie looked over her shoulder to Adam. "Let's go boy wonder" Adam glared at her before following her into the store.

"So that would make you Batman?" Adam asked as Katie flicked on the lights revealing the store that looked exactly the same as they left it.

"Bats are like flying rats" Katie grimaced.

"Why haven't they started moving this stuff out of here?" Adam asked taking off his jacket. "I would figure with the owner in the looney bin they'd clean it out and sell it to the highest bidder."

"That would make sense" Katie said taking off her jacket. "If Nick was the owner" Adam looked over to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "If Nick's not the owner, than who is?" Katie turned to him and gave a lopsided grin. "You—" Adam shook his head. "But how, when-?"

"It was going to be closed down" Katie said. "Nick wasn't making enough money and he was going to lose the place. So I bought it, and I let Nick run the place"

"Where did you get the money to buy this place?" Adam asked.

"I told you my dad left us money" Katie replied heading for the stairs that lead the upper level of the store.

"Yeah, and you still didn't say how much" Adam replied following after her. "So do you have any left after buying this place?"

"Yes" Katie replied.

"How much left?" Adam asked and Katie stopped and turned to him. "Fine, I'm just trying to get use to you being a business owner now" Katie shook her head before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Was a business owner" Katie replied. "The guy I had running it turned out to be crazy"

"So what are you going to do with it?" Adam asked.

"I don't know yet" Katie replied as they walked over to the door of the box. Katie used another key to unlock the door and they both walked into the fairly sized room where the walls were covered with books.

"So this is the box?" Adam asked and Katie nodded.

"Yep" Katie replied.

"So what are we looking for?" Adam asked.

"Auctions" Katie said and Adam looked over to her. "Well demonic auctions to be more precise, somehow the tablet is going to end up at one and I need to know how to find it" Adam simply nodded before turning to the vast collection of books.

"Why don't you get started" Adam sighed. "And I'll go make some coffee" he looked around the room. "Lots and Lots of coffee"

They'd spent what felt like forever going through books for anything about a demon auction and they were still coming up with nothing. Adam sighed and ran a hand over his face trying to stay awake when he looked over to Katie who was reading a book. He sat up straighter and watched as she intently and carefully read word. She was focused and he hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Adam asked breaking the silence. Katie only glanced over to him before looking back down to her book.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Are you back?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him again. "Should I dust off your leather jacket and boots and tell the world that you're back in the hunting game" Katie looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and looking back down to her book.

"I'm not back" Katie replied. "This—this is me following up on a vision, that's it"

"If you say so" Adam replied looking down to his book. He kept reading when the sudden word 'Auction' popped out at him. "Hey, I think I found something" Katie stood to her feet and walked over to take a look at the page from over the man's shoulder. "There, uh it says many demons have these auctions where they sell things they find valuable" Adam shook his head. "Things like souls, powers, people" he looked over to Katie.

"And maybe even the tablet of God" Katie replied picking up the book. "It says here these auctions are held in secret locations, and most of them are invitation only"

"That's just great" Adam said. "This was a big waste of time, because there's no way we're getting an invitation to this"

"We don't need an invitation" Katie replied looking over to her brother in law. "All we need is a location and I'll find us a way in"

* * *

**A/N: Grr, I know what a terrible place to end, but I promise to keep working on this tonight and if I finish I'll post it, but if I don't... well let's not think about it. **

**Hope you liked the first half!**


	6. It's never over

**A/N: Ahh! And I finished this like a boss! Sorry, I mean Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fine, then how do we get a location?" Adam asked and Katie got the look. It was the look he'd come to realized meant they were about to do something dangerous. "I'm not going to like this am I?" Katie looked over to him.

"Let's go" Katie said moving toward the door. Adam grumbled before standing to his feet and following after her. They got into the car and drove until they pulled up in front of a bar.

"The Other Side" Adam read the sign above the bar. "Why are we at a bar?" Katie sighed.

"Because this bar isn't your typical bar" Katie replied. "A long time ago me and Abby well she took me to this place in Louisiana, it was a vampire bar" Adam's eyes went wide. "Yeah, I know so I wanted to know if there were other places like that around the country"

"What so this is a vampire bar?" Adam asked looking up to the building.

"No, this is a demon bar" Katie replied looking to the bar.

"Wait, we're not actually going in there?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him. "We have no weapons, and your powers are only making things wobble"

"Hey, no one knows I don't have my powers" Katie said. "To them I'm still someone you don't mess with" Katie stepped out of the car and Adam shook his head before following after her. "Now remember to stay close to me and don't look anyone in the eyes, we're here just for information"

"Yeah, and I sure they're going to be anxious to help" Adam replied as they arrived at the door. "If we die, know it's entirely your fault"

"I will" Katie replied, before pushing open the door to the bar and walking in. As soon as they did everyone and everything in the bar stopped and turned to them.

"And we're gonna die" Adam whispered looking to the many faces in the bar. If all these guys were demons, then they were definitely outnumbered.

"Don't worry" Katie said before walking over and taking a seat at the bar. Adam chose to stand next to her a hand on the bar his eyes scanned the room. "Bar keep!" the bartender sighed before walking over to Katie.

"We don't want any trouble" The bartender said and Katie glanced over to Adam who shook his head.

"Isn't that a coincidence" Katie replied turning back to the bartender. "Because neither do we"

"Good" the man replied. "Then don't let the door hit you on your way out" the man turned to leave but Katie reached over and grabbed his arm. Adam noticed the demons in the room move slightly, and he placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. The bartender looked down to Katie's hand before his eyes went cold black looking back to her. "Let me go witch" Katie only smiled before releasing him.

"Look we're here because we need your help with something" Katie said before standing up on her stool and jumping up to sit on the bar facing the crowd of demons. "Actually I could use all of your help!"

"Katie what are you doing?" Adam whispered moving slightly closer to the woman. She just patted him on the shoulder.

"There's an auction, one of yours, happening soon" Katie yelled her voice carrying in the quiet bar. "I need to know where"

"Die witch!" a voice yelled, but Katie didn't know who said it. The crowd just burst out laughing , but stopped when they saw Katie laughing as well.

"Funny" Katie replied wiping a pretend tear from her eye. "Now, who knows the location of this auction?"

"We're not telling you anything!" another voice called and once again Katie couldn't pin point who said it.

"You know what I get it" Katie replied. "We're good, you're evil, and history says we don't work together because of that fact, but I think you should know that I've known of the existence of this place and others like it and here it is still standing" Katie hopped off the bar and began walking closer to the crowd of demons, to Adam's dismay as he stay close to her. "I get it you need a place to go where you can just be demons, play a little pool, drink a beer"

"You don't belong here!" a voice called out and Katie nodded.

"You're right, I don't belong here and I'll leave when I get what I came for" Katie said.

"And if you don't?" someone asked and Katie turned.

"Oh, good question" Katie replied. "What happens to the bar filled with demons when they don't give the witch whose been widely known to detach demons from their vessel in the masses" Katie continued turning trying to look at each demons face and that's when Adam realized she was looking for something. "C'mon one of you knows something, just—" and that when she saw it. The demon, a girl who looked no older that sixteen looking everywhere else than the witch who standing in the room. "And I think I found her" the girl turned to see Katie's eyes on her and without thinking jumped to her feet and ran until she was out of the bar. "Thanks for your time" Katie made her way toward the door, Adam right behind her, still keeping an eye out for one of them to try something, but they didn't.

"That was—" Adam said shaking his head as they walked outside. "That was awesome" he looked over to Katie who was looking around before starting to walk in a seamlessly random direction. "How did you—" Adam still couldn't believe what just happened. "We just walked into a bar filled with demons, and we're not dead, wait until the guys hear about this"

"Well I wouldn't tell Dean if I were you" Katie replied. "He'd probably kill you for letting his unarmed wife go in there"

"But you—" Adam said and just shook his head. "You're right" he began looking around. "Where are we going exactly?" Katie stopped in front of a dark alley. "In there?"

"In there" Katie said before walking into the alley.

"You think she—" before Adam could finish his sentence Katie had grabbed the girl from behind a dumpster. "I guess she's here"

"Let me go witch or I swear—"

"Oh, please don't" Katie said before tossing the girl into the brick wall of the building. The light from the street lamp gave the alley some light, not much. Anyone walking by probably wouldn't even see them if they looked. "You know something about the auction?"

"Listen bitch" the demon said stepping from the wall the light showing her eyes changing. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so run along before I kill you and your little boyfriend here"

"I'm not her boyfriend" Adam said and Katie turned to glare at him. "What I just thought I would clarify that"

"She's a demon Adam who you will not date" Katie replied before turning back to the girl. "Look I get it, you're new, think you're a badass because you have all of these new special abilities, but I'm sure someone has mentioned the name Katherine Winchester" the girl suddenly paled as she fell back against the wall. "That's right, I'm her, now this auction, what do you know?"

"On—Only what I heard" the girl said. "There were these guys talking about some tablet and how the king had found it and that it was going to be in this auction"

"Do you know where?" Adam asked.

"I think they said some warehouse" the demon said. "The old metal factory right before you get to Falls" Katie nodded before turning to leave, but then she stopped and turned back to the demon. She closed her eyes and mumbled something that neither the demon or Adam could hear before opening her eyes and turning around. "Hey, wait, what did you just do!"

"A spell" Katie called as she continued her walk out of the alley. "You kill anyone, I'll know instantly and then I will come back for you" she smiled. "You're going to be a different kind of demon!" Once they were back on the street and headed for the car, Adam was just too curious.

"Did you really just do a spell on her?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him.

"No" she replied with a smile. "But maybe she will be a different kind of demon"

"What if she kills anyway?" Adam asked.

"Well then someone, a hunter will find her and put her down" Katie replied as she spotted the car up a head.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about this place?" Adam asked looking back to the demon bar.

"It wouldn't help anything" Katie replied walking over to the driver's side. "This place will be abandoned in about an hour and they'll set up shop somewhere else"

"And you're ok with just letting them go?" Adam asked looking over to her.

"I don't know if they've done anything wrong" Katie replied shaking her head before finally getting in the car and Adam did the same. "We can't kill everything that isn't human, just because it isn't human" she looked over to him.

"But they're demons" Adam replied.

"And I'm a witch" Katie said. "With your logic, you should've killed me a long time ago" Katie turned on the car. "Everyone is innocent until proven guilty Adam, even the demons" and with that she pulled off.

NCIS was bustling, just like it always was. Gibbs and team were just finishing up their latest case. They were all finishing up the reports when the ding of the elevator rang and out came Elizabeth and Hope.

"Now those are two pretty ladies" Tony said standing to his feet. Ziva and McGee looked over to the man confused before see the Elizabeth walking into the bull pen, Hope in her arms, a brown paper bag in the other.

"Pa pa" Hope squealed as soon as she spotted her grandpa. Gibbs smiled standing to his feet and he pluck to girl from Elizabeth's arms.

"Hey there bug" Gibbs said before placing a kiss on the girl's head. He smiled over to Elizabeth. "I didn't know you were watching her today?"

"It was sort of sudden" Elizabeth replied. "Something came up that Katie needed to handle"

"What you say something, you mean—" Elizabeth nodded and Gibbs sighed. "I thought she was through with all of that" Gibbs had to admit that he felt a little better knowing that his daughter wasn't out chasing after monsters. She was safe and that's how he wanted to keep it.

"I guess she isn't" Elizabeth said. "But remember what we said"

"Yeah, she's an adult" Gibbs replied looking down to his granddaughter. "How long has she been gone?"

"Just couple of hours" Elizabeth replied. "She called right before we came in actually, she said she shouldn't be too much longer" Gibbs watched the woman closely and she knew what he was doing and turned away.

"What are you saying?" Gibbs asked and Liz sighed before turning to him.

"I'll tell you late" the woman replied scooping the girl from his arms. "So are you ready to go?"

"I still have some things to finish up here, then we can go" Gibbs said.

"Ok, me and Hope here are going to go visit with Abby" Elizabeth replied holding up the bag. "We brought her ice cream"

"How come Abby get's ice cream?" Tony asked as Elizabeth and Hope began walking out of the bull pen.

"Because we like her more than you Tony" Elizabeth replied not even looking over to the man.

"So I'm guessing she still hates me?" Tony said looking between McGee and Ziva.

"Tony you called her old" McGee said.

"If I remember correctly I think he said he believe it was good to see people her and Gibbs' age still out there trying to find love" Ziva replied laughing.

"You know what I meant right boss?" Tony asked looking over to Gibbs who was searching for something on his phone. "Boss—"

"McGee!" Gibbs said looking over to the agent. "you programmed Sam's number in here right?"

"Right, boss" Tim said standing to his feet. "It should be in there, is something wrong?" Gibbs looked up to the man and shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet" Gibbs said standing to his feet. "I need to speak with my son in law" and with that Gibbs walked out of the bull pen.

"That didn't sound too good" McGee said. "What do you thinks going on?"

"No idea, but I'm looking forward to this wedding more and more each day" Tony said taking his seat.

"Did Gibbs as you to be his best man?" Ziva asked and Tony's smile fell.

"No" the agent replied. "But I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment"

"Sure he is Tony" McGee said walking back over to his desk.

Adam and Katie parked a good distance away from the warehouse trying to keep the element of surprise.

"So what exactly are we planning to do?" Adam whispered as they reached the fence just outside the warehouse. "I doubt the demons in there will be anything like those demons at the bar, we can't just waltz in"

"I know" Katie replied turning to her brother in law, but there was something in her hands. It was a stun gun.

"What—" before he could get out the sentence, Katie had reached over shocked the man unconscious. Katie bent down and placed the stun gun in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Katie replied before standing to her feet and running. She got on the other side of the fence and began running toward the warehouse when a demon appeared in front of her. She stopped and soon another appeared and another. Katie's eyes widen as she began to cough roughly. She grabbed her neck and began searching for a breath, but it seemed she could find one. Soon her eyes glazed closed and she fell unconscious to the cold ground.

"I think we found the next item up for bid boys" one of the demons said before they all closed in on her.

The next time Katie opened her eyes she found herself lying on a concrete floor, inside of a large cage. She turned her head to see a man staring back at her.

"Mrs. Winchester, I can't tell you how honored I am to finally meet you" the man said with a smile. "Though I am slightly confused as to how you've been acquired"

"Who are you?" Katie asked standing to her feet. She looked around the room where she spotted artififacts and paintings, but not the tablet. She turned back to the man who was watching her closely. "Where am I?"

"You honestly want me to believe that you have no idea where you are?" the man asked and Katie took a step grabbing the bars.

"Where am I?" Katie growled this time and the demon titled his head a bit.

"You're at my auction, where we auction some of the finest valuables in the world" he said proudly.

"And you are?"

"Plutus" he replies and Katie eyes widen.

"Plutus, as in god of greed?" Katie asked and he nodded. "You're kidding me?" she looked around the room. "Why am I in a cage?"

"This is where all items are kept before they're sold" Plutus said and Katie turned to him. "And I think I could get just about anything I want for you"

"You're not selling me" Katie seethe.

"Oh, please I felt the moment you walked in here, you're weak" Plutus replied. "You're weak and helpless, but your head is still one of the most valuable things I've ever come across, the knowledge, the secrets" he whistled. "You're going make me an even richer man"

"Sir" another man walked in. Katie looked over to the young man. "They're here" Plutus smiled and turned back to her.

"I wonder how much that husband of yours would be willing to pay to get you back?" Plus said with a shrug. "I guess we're going to have to find out" Katie watched as the god turned and walked out of the room leaving her locked in the cage. As soon as he was gone, Katie began her search for a way out. She shook the bars but they were strong.

"Think Katie" the woman said placing her hands on her hips. "How are you getting out of here?"

Adam woke up a few moments after Katie left, his body still buzzing a bit. He grabbed the fence and used it to help him stand to his feet. He looked around but Katie was nowhere in sight, but if he had to admit it to himself, he didn't expect her to. He turned back to the building. He knew where she was, he only hoped she didn't get herself killed. Adam turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of impala's engine, and he was right. He looked around before going to catch up with his brothers.

Dean, Sam, Kevin and Mrs. Tran got out of the impala and looked up to the warehouse warily.

"You go to places like this often?" Mrs Tran asked over to her son who shook his head.

"No, but they have" Kevin said looking over to Sam and Dean. "We're going to alright, right guys" Sam and Dean shared a look before nodded.

"Right, sure" Dean said when he suddenly heard a whistling sound. He turned his head and spotted Adam hiding behind another car. "What the hell" Dean whispered and Sam looked over to him before following his eyes spotting Adam as well.

"Adam" Sam whispered. He looked over to his Dean. "Wasn't he with—"

"Yeah" Dean replied before going over to Adam. Dean looked around to make sure no one was looking before dipping next to Adam behind the car. "Adam, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason you're here" Adam replied. "You know the tablet is in there ?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know the tablet is in there?" Dean asked.

"How do you think?" Adam replied.

"Katie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she had another vision about the tablet being in some auction, we did our Scooby thing and that's how we ended up here" Adam replied keeping an eye out. "But then she just had to go rogue"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked and Adam turned to him.

"She shocked me with a stun gun and knocked me out" Adam replied. "When I woke up she was gone"

"Gone where?" Dean asked and Adam only turned to the building. "Of course she is"

Katie was wiggling the bars of her cage when another demon walked in and caught her. The moment he saw what she was doing he just laughed.

"It's no use witch" he said. "You're not getting out of there without the key"

"You know what's funny" Katie said pulling her face in between the bars. "I was just thinking the same thing" Katie held out her hand through the bars toward the demon and closed her eyes. He watched her closely for a while before her eyes opened and she dropped her hand back to her side. He just shook his head and laughed again.

"I guess it is true" the demon replied. "You really must be powerless" he shook his head and turned around. "You know I think I might bid on you" he called over his shoulder before leaving the room. Katie smiled before lifting her hand revealing a key.

Dean, Sam, Kevin and Mrs. Tran found seats inside as they waited for the auction to begin. They scanned the thin crowd, glaring at Crowley who happened to be in attendance as well. Dean's eyes went searching for his wife. She was in here somewhere, he just had no idea where exactly. He turned back to the stage where the auction was beginning. Today's auctioneer was Beau, the guy who gave them the invite to this thing, and he just so happened to be Plutus' assistant.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and...other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event." Beau started and Dean sighed as he turned his head back to the man further back dressed as a fast food worker. His name was Samandiriel, an angel sent to win the tablet as well. Dean hoped that if they didn't get it, he did. Crowley smiled at Dean and Dean just glared at him before turning back to the stage.

"All right. So, how much we got for plan "B"?" Sam asked. Plan 'B' being that they actually had to bid for the thing. Dean turned to the items they'd all scrounged up in his hands.

"Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, $2,000, and a, uh, Costco membership." Dean said looking back over to his brother shaking his head.

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?" Beau saids and Dean raises an eye brow and turns to his brother. "Ah. This lady. I have three." Dean turns to see the woman who'd raised her hand. "Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four." Going for five. Five?" Beau points to another in the crowd. "Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?" Sam and Dean turn back to each other.

"Plan "C"?" Sam asks and Dean nods.

"Big time" Dean replies.

"Do we have any other bids?" Beau asks. Dean looks around before standing to his feet.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom" Dean says before walking to the aisle. He spots an auction staff member and follows him as he wheels a trolley of auction items toward a steel door. Dean looks around making sure to keep a good distance from the guy, as he watches him unlock the door push the trolley inside before locking it again. The man turns and begins walking down the hall bumping into Dean. "Sorry" Dean says and the man only mumbles a reply before continuing back to the action. Dean turns waiting until the man's gone before hurrying over to the door, pulling out the key he snagged from the worker to unlock the door. As soon as he walks in he sees two guys lying on the ground uncoucious. He looks down at them confused before feeling someone grab him by the shirt. Before he knows it the doors being slammed closed and his back is being slammed against it. He was ready to fight, when he caught sight of the perpetrator." Katie?"

"Dean?" Katie said trying to catch her breath. She let go of his jacket. "What—" she bent down grabbing her knees still trying to catch her breath. "I'm so out of shape" she shook her head before looking up at Dean. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago" Dean said noticing the scratch on her head. "What happened?" he brought a hand to her cheek. Kati took a deep breath before standing up straight.

"Really long story that ends with me kicking the crap out of those two" Katie said pointing to the guys on the floor. Dean brought his hands to Katie's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Dean, really I'm good, they got in a few hits, but I'm good" Dean just nodded before looking around the room. "It's not in here" she already knew what he was looking for. "It's being kept in another part of the warehouse, where the most valuable item are" she ran her hand through her hair. "It's close I can feel it, but there's no way I'll be able to find it, when I'm suppose the be on the chopping block"

"What?" Dean asked and Katie turned back to him.

"Oh didn't you read your auction list?" Katie asked. "I'm one of the items up for bid" Dean grabbed Katie's wrist and pulled her to the door. "Dean what— what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked glancing back over to her. He pushed opened to door to make sure the coast is clear. "I'm getting you out of here"

"Dean, stop!" Katie said slipping out of his grasp and he turned back to her. "You need to get back out there, the tablet could already be up for bid"

"I'm not leaving you" Dean replied and Katie sighed before grabbing Dean's jacket and pulling herself flush against him, his around wrapped around her instantly. "You barely have your powers back and I'm not just going to leave you alone"

"Yes you are" Katie replied before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. "We're going to get out of her Dean, we just have to play this smart" she leaned her forehead against his. "We're not walking out of that front door together, Plutus won't allow it, he's greedy and I doubt he's going to let his money just walk out the door."

"Then what do you suggest?" Dean asked and Katie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I think I'm going to wing it" Katie replied with a small smiled.

"Wing it, really?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged and she felt his grip tighten.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of this" Katie said before reaching over and opening the door. "Now go" Dean looked back to her, she could tell he didn't want to go, but he knew she was right. He had to trust that she knew what she was doing. Dean turned and began walking down the hall when he heard a quiet whistle and he turned back to Katie. "Your butt looks good in them jeans" Dean didn't want to smile, but he did as he looked down to his butt before back up at his wife. Only she would say something like that in this situation. He only shook his head before turning around walking back to the auction, putting a little strut in his walk just for her.

He hits Sam's arms as he takes his seat and Sam turns to him.

"Plan "C" tanked" Dean replied and Sam sighed.

"Why don't you try plan "D"" Crowley said and Sam and Dean look over to him. "For dumbass" The brothers glare at him before turning back to the stage, noticing the next item up for bid.

"Our next lot, the Word of God… "Beau says holding up the table. "… Capital "G" , very old, very—" the man stops as he looks over his shoulder to his boss, whose listening to one of the workers as he whispers in his ear. Plutus looks over to Beau and signals him to come to him and Beau does so, walking over and bending down to listen to his boss.

"Something's happening" Sam whispers before turning to Dean who looks worried. "You know what's going on?" Dean turned to Sam and gives him a look that Sam obviously understands from the nod he gives him.

Beau stands up straight and walks back over to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, sorry for the interruption" Beau says. "We seem to be having some… technical difficulties" Dean looks around and notices as a couple of the auction workers leave the room. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be just dandy" he looks down to the tablet. "As I was saying it's very old, very rare—"

"Three Billion Dollars!" Crowley announces standing to his feet everyone turning to him.

"Whoa" Dean and Sam say simultaneously.

"The Mona Lisa" Samandiriel says standing to his feet as well. Crowley looks back to the angel and smiles.

"The Real Mona Lisa" he says before turning back to the stage. "Where she's topless" Everyone looks to the demon when suddenly they hear a crash from somewhere outside the room. Dean turns trying to resist the urge to just stand up and find his wife. He looks over his shoulder as he sees more workers running out of the room.

"All right the moon" Dean hears Crowley says and Dean looks over to him in disbelief.

"You're bidding the moon?" Dean asks and the demon smiles to him.

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. " Crowley replies. "Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?"

"Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot… " Beau turns and points to Kevin. " …Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord." Suddenly Kevin disappears and then reappears chained near Plutus who smiled looking around the room.

"No!" Mrs. Tran yells standing to her feet.

"He's baiting her" Dean whispers over to Sam.

"Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set." Beau says.

"That's, not entirely true!" a voice said from the back of the room and they all turned to see Katie standing a bit beaten, but not too bad shape.

"Very, very stupid girl" Plutus says laughing before holding out a hand toward Katie. She quickly closes her eyes and before he knows it, she gone. Dean stands to his feet looking around the room for her but she's no where in sight. Plutus points to two workers in the back who turn and run out of the room quickly.

"Look, I' give you—" Mrs. Tran says her eyes on her son, before turning to Beau. "Anything you want, uh I have a 401(K), uh my house—"

"Good try Mrs. Tran" Beau says. "But I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range"

"Wait, I bid—" Mrs. Tran closed her eyes before snapping them back open. "My Soul!"

"Mom don't!" called to his mother.

"I bid my soul" Mrs. Tran says.

"Are you sure" Dean says looking over to her. "That's a big move"

"Interesting" Plutus says when everyone in the room suddenly freezes. "I should've known that would've set you off" Katie appears in front of the stage and stares up to him.

"You're not taking her soul" Katie replies and Plutus stands to his feet and walks over towering over her.

"And just whose going to stop me" The god says. "You are nothing compared to me" he reaches down and wraps his hand around Katie's neck and suddenly the room unfreezes.

"Katie!" Dean yells about to go to her, when he and Sam are pushed back into their seat by two of the auction workers. Plutus looks over to him before over to Mrs. Tran before over to Beau.

"Wait, if it's souls you want, I can give you millions of them" Crowley says ignoring the witch being strangled in front of them.

" It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice." Plutus says smiling down to Katie who's grabbing at his hands to free herself. The god shakes his head before looking over to Mrs. Tran. "This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?"

"Fine" Crowley says. "I offer… My own soul"

"You don't have a soul" Beau said before turning back to Mrs. Tran. "Congrats sweetheart"

"Thank you" Mrs. Tran says tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you" Crowley shakes his head before turning and leaving angrily.

Plutus tosses Katie to the floor like a rag doll and she coughs furiously.

"I guess now it is time for the next item up for bid" Beau says looking down to Katie. Dean tries to stand to his feet, but is pushed down again. "In all my time I don't think I've ever had the pleasure to see something so—"

"No" Plutus interrupts and Beau turns to him. "She will be mine" Katie lifts her head to look at him as he smiled at her before snapping his fingers and she disappears

"Well" Beau said clearing his throat. "I guess that will conclude today's auction"

"You son of a bitch" Dean says standing to his feet. "Where is she!"

"She's where I keep all my valuable Dean" Plutus says before walking over to take his seat. Dean moves to go after him, but this time Sam grabs his brothers arm.

"Dean—"

"Sam" Dean snaps turning to his brother.

"Dean, who do you know who's great at finding her way out of an impossible situation?" Sam asked and Dean only shakes his head. "She doesn't just get caught" Dean nods hoping his brother was right, and all of this was apart of Katie's plan.

Katie appeared in another room, this one big, well bigger than big. It seemed to go for miles with treasures, she figures Plutus had acquired over the years.

"gods" a voice says and Katie turns to see a familiar face. "They're such dicks"

"Lux" Katie said walking over to the little girl. Katie hadn't seen or heard from her light since finding out about her powers. "Where have you been?"

"Charging" Lux replies with a smile. Katie looks to her confused. "I'm not as strong as I usually am, but I'm getting there" she points to Katie. "You're getting there"

"But how?"

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer" Lux replied. "He's not through with you, you're still in this fight" she walks over to Katie. "Now, go—" the girl shoos Katie. "Fight!" Katie closes her eyes and before she knows its she's standing in the middle of a fight. On one side stands Sam and Adam who wasn't there before, and on the other stands Beau holding a gun. Katie looks over to beau who suddenly raises the gun to her, but she simply raises a hand toward him before sending him flying into a wall. The cracking sound his body makes let's Katie know he won't be standing very soon. She turns to see a man carrying a large hammer making his way toward the door, when she lifts a hand toward him.

"You!" she yells and the man stops and turns to her. "What did you give to get that hammer?" the man only shrugs.

"5/8th' of a virgin" Sam says and Katie shakes her head before sending the man flying as well.

"Tablet?" Katie says turning to Sam and Adam.

"No!" they all hear Kevin's voice from somewhere in the building.

"What—" Adam says turning back around but Katie's gone. "Where did she go?"

"C'mon" Sam says tapping Adam on the arm before going to find Dean.

"Don't" Kevin yells looking over to Dean who's holding a knife to his mother's throat. Crowley tricked them, making a deal with Beau, and then possessing Mrs. Tran. Before Dean knows it, he's being pushed back into the wall. Mrs. Tran laughs but stops when Katie appears in front of her.

"Oh crap" Mrs. Tran says her voice no longer hers, but Crowleys. Katie places her hands on Mrs. Tran's shoulders.

"Out!" Katie yells and before she knows it, Mrs. Tran's mouth is opening up and red smoke escapes from her mouth. Katie lifts her head when a door opens and out walks Crowley who walks over and picks up the Word of god.

"Well that was exciting" Crowley says and Katie takes a step toward him. "Good luck closing the gates of hell without this" Katie lifts her hand and concentrates as hard as she cans but nothing happens. "Looks like you ran out of juice, I didn't even know that could happen" he nodded slightly. "The more you know I guess"

"This isn't over" Katie said and Crowley just chuckled.

"It never is darling" Crowley replied giving her wink before looking over to Kevin who was looking over his mother. " I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice – run. Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters – well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody." Crowley turns back to Katie. "Toodles." And then he's gone. Katie takes a deep breath before looking down to her hands. She shakes her head before turning and walking over to help Kevin.

"Don't!" Kevin snaps looking up to Katie as he helps his mother to her feet. "I got it"

Soon they find themselves sitting in the auction room just staring at Mrs. Tran's unmoving body. Kevin sits on one knee in front of her whispering to her.

"Has she said anything yet?" Adam asks and Kevin merely shakes his head.

" Listen, Kev, what your mom went through – it's hell." Dean says and Kevin looks over to him. "Trust me, I know. But she seems tough. She'll pull it together."

"You tried to kill her" Kevin says accusingly and Dean just shakes his head.

"Kid, in this life—"

"Dean" Katie says not believing he was going to go there. He looks over to her confused.

"Just save it" Kevin says. " I don't want to hear any more of your crappy speeches. I just want to talk to my mom alone."

"Sure" Sam said and Kevin looked over to him. "Five minutes" Sam, Dean and Adam all head for the door, but Katie walks over to Kevin and kneels beside him.

"I'm sorry" she whispers. "I know right now it's not much and it doesn't change anything" Katie sighed. "And I know you're finding it hard to trust everyone, but believe me when I say I'm really sorry" Kevin looks over to her and nods. "You mind if I give it a try" Katie just gestures to his mother. He looks unsure for a moment before finally nodding a yes. Katie turned and looked to the woman's blank eyes. "I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a shot" Katie lifts a finger that suddenly begins glowing. The light isn't bright, and it seems to flicker as Katie presses the finger to Mrs. Tran's temple. Instantly the woman begins blinking before looking down to her son and smiling.

"Mom" Kevin says as his mother stands to her feet and brings her son into a hug.

"I'm just going to—" Katie shook her head before finally leaving, giving them some space. She walked out to where the guys were, walking right into the middle of their conversation.

" What? Slit soccer mom's throat?" Dean asked looking over to Sam and Adam "Yeah, I was. I wish I had" Katie's gasp at her husband's words, but they didn't hear her.

"Dean—"

" It was Crowley, Sam. No matter what meat suit he's in, I should have knifed him. I mean, yeah, it would have sucked, and I would have hated myself, but what's one more nightmare, right?" Dean said and the way he said it she didn't know where it came from. The Dean she knew wasn't so cut throat and heartless. She knew that since he's been back, he'd been different, but then there were moments when he was her Dean, and she just forgot about the strangeness. But this, this she wouldn't be able to forget. Sam and Adam looked over finally spotting Katie and Dean follows their eyes. "Katie—" she stops him holding up a hand then quickly turns her head to the door.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks. Katie doesn't say anything as she goes to open the door and when she does she finds the room empty. The guys follow in behind her.

"Kevin!" Sam calls into the room. "Kevin?"

"Hey" Adam says picking up a note. They all look over to him.

"What's it say?" Dean asks as Adam looks over the paper.

"They're gone, we shouldn't come looking for them and since we lost the tablet than we don't need him anymore" Adam says before looking over to his brothers.

"Yeah, except Crowley does" Sam says shaking his head. "What was he thinking!"

"He thinks people I don't need anymore, I—" Dean says running a hand through his hair. "They end up dead"

"Dean that's- that's not true" Sam says. He looks over to Katie for help and she only looks over to Dean who seems to somewhere else. Katie closes her eyes when something flashes. She standing at the edge of what looks like a cliff and she remembers this from one of her dreams. She looks over and sees Dean and he's holding on to something. This dream is exactly like the other, she knows as soon as she steps forward and sees Castiel dangling off the side holding on the Dean, until he loses his grip and falls screaming Dean's name.

Katie's eyes snap open and she looks back over to Dean.

"Dean" she says and he turns to her. She walks over to him and grabs his jacket pulling herself right against him, making sure his eyes are on hers. "Never believe the bad stuff that happens is your fault, because it isn't" she looks down as fells tears starting to form as she thinks of how hard it was for her to come to terms with this fact. She looks back up to Dean's eyes. "Do not let who you think you are, become who you are" she pressed a kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Do not lose who you are"

* * *

A/N: Poor Dean. Hopefully he takes Katie's advice. I'm so happy I finished this and I hope you love it as much as I do. Like I said before I'm going out of town so I won't be able to work on this for about a two weeks, hope that isn't too long for you. Next Chapter will be the wedding of the Marine and the Witch and they're going to want things to go as planned but as always mayhem consumes, this time in the form of the worst possible wedding crasher.

** SNIPPET BELOW**

**"Hey" Derrick says totally ignoring the looks he was getting. "Look at the creeper across the street" Jason and Katie look over their shoulder and there is indeed a shady looking character standing across the street looking right at them. The moment they lay eyes on him, they recognize him instantly. Katie looks over to her brother who eyes have darken, before he starts stalking over to the man. **

**"Jason!" Katie calls before running after her brother. "Wait!" **

**"Ok" Derrick says. "I think I'm missing something" he shakes his head before running over as well. **

**WHO IS THIS GUY THAT'S GOT JASON SO UPSET MERELY AT THE SIGHT OF HIM?**

**HINT: He's never been introduced, but he has been mentioned by name in one of my stories. Go investigate my kiddies!**


	7. Self Acceptance is Bi-Otch

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but here I am and here you go. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean spent nearly every night in purgatory lying awake, just imagining the face he was looking at right now. It was the early part of the morning and the sun shone in perfectly on his sleeping wife. He reached forward pushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. He'd spent the better part of the night and the morning just lying there beside her, memorizing every bit of her. He smiled to himself for a moment, before she started to stir.

"It's weird that you're watching me sleep" Katie said not bothering to open her eyes. She did however snuggle closer to her husband bringing her head to rest on his chest. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah" Dean replied and Katie chuckled.

"Such a liar" she sighed lifting her head to look over to him. "You need to sleep babe"

"I'm—"

"If you say it, I will bite you" Katie replied and a tired smile came to his face. She climbed up so her face was hovering above him. "So tonight, when we get home, you are finally going to sleep"

"Princess—"

"Nope, that was an order Winchester" Katie replied before lowering her lips to his. Dean's hands slid around her back as his lips trailed down her neck. "Is that the time?" Katie pulled away before jumping out of bed. "Damn, I wanted to be up earlier" Dean watched as she walked over to the closet.

"Princess, what's going on?" Dean asked but she didn't reply as she moved over to the drawer and began tossing things out. "I thought something was going to happen" Katie looked over to him.

"Dean, sex can wait" Katie replied. "Right now we have a wedding to get ready for" Dean looked over to her confused as she scurried out of the room. She walked down the hall and knocked on Adam's door before pushing it open finding the man sprawled out on his bed.

"Adam!" Katie yelled.

"What?" Adam yelled jumping up suddenly. He looked around the room before glaring over to Katie. "Why?"

"Wedding" Katie replied simply before turning to the room that was across the hall. She swung open the door to Hope's room, only to find it empty. Katie quirked an eyebrow before turning and walking back into the hallway where a sleepy Adam was wobbling toward the bathroom.

"Princess" Dean said following behind her as he pulled a shirt on. "About the wedding—" he stopped as she pushed open the door to the kitchen where she found Hope sitting in her high chair eating her cereal as he uncle Sammy sat at the table his head resting on his fist as he fought to stay awake. Sam looked over to them as the door opened.

"She wanted breakfast" Sam said looking over to his niece. "And since the cereal is up high she figured she'd wake me up at the crack of dawn to get it"

"I'm sorry Sam" Katie said walking over and placing a kiss on the girl's head and then walking over to place a kiss on top of his head. "But as long as you're up, you can get ready for the wedding" Sam looked over to Dean who sighed.

"Princess, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Dean said and Katie glanced over to him as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Dean, can it wait, I really have a lot to do" Katie said. "I have to pick up your suits from the dry cleaners, pick up the cake, get Hope ready—"

"Princess" Dean interrupted and Katie looked over to him confused. "Something's come up, I meant to tell you last night, but you were tired from the party or whatever"

"Dean what's going on?" Katie asked.

"Uh, I read about two people who've had their hearts—"

"Ok, so I'm going to stop you right there" Katie interrupted. "One, there's a toddler in the room and two just—" she shook her head. "No, you're going to this wedding anything else happens another day" Katie walked over to her daughter.

"You finished sweetie?" Katie asked and Hope nodded with a smiled. "Awesome, well then let's get dressed to go pick up that cake"

"Cake!" Hope squealed as her mother carried her away.

"Dean, maybe she's right" Sam said. "Maybe we can just do this another day, even then we should be focusing on finding Kevin before Crowley does"

"We've spent the last week trying to get a lock on Kevin and we've found nothing" Dean said. "Plus weddings and parties, this isn't us, we're hunters, we have a case so we hunt"

"You're also a husband and a father" Sam replied. "So where does that fit in?" Sam shook his head. "I get being in purgatory changed something in you, but c'mon Dean you're back, would it hurt for you to just take one day" Dean looked down before shaking his head.

"You know there's a good chance Lacey will be at this wedding don't you?" Dean asked and he noticed his brother's glare. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"I know what you're doing Dean and it's a dick move" Sam replied shaking his head. He walked toward the door before stopping. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go" and with that he push his way through the door. Dean turned and head back to his bedroom where he didn't see his wife, but his newly dressed daughter who was jumping on their bed.

"Dah dah, cake" Hope said as she jumped up and down on the bed. Dean only smiled before reaching out and catching her in his hands. "You like cake?"

"Yeah I like cake pumpkin" Dean replied taking a seat on the bed, holding the little girl against his chest. "But do you know what I like better?"

"What?" Hope asked.

"Pie" Dean replied. "You see when I even think of pie my hand—" Dean held out a hand his finger wiggling furiously. "It just goes crazy and I don't know why, it just wants to tickle" and soon his fingers found the girls belly, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Your daddy must be thinking about pie" Katie said walking into the room her jacket on as she holds Hope's jacket in her hand. "C'mon sweetie" Hope crawled out of her father's hands and walked over the bed to her mother. Katie helps the girl put the jacket on before picking her up into her arms. "I should be back in about an hour with your suits, and then I should head over to the house to help Liz, I totally slipping on my maid of honor duties"

"Katie" Dean says in a tone she's come to know very well. Katie sighs before looking down to her daughter.

"Hope, sweetie go get Mr. Pink bunny" Katie said lowering the girl to the floor. As soon as she did Hope was running out of there. Katie looked over to her husband. "It can wait"

"What if it can't?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head. It was happening again. Another moment where the man in front of her seemed like a total stranger. The Dean she once knew loved getting moments where they could just be people, but now he seemed to be running from it. She folded her arms over her chest. "I know I said I would go but then this came up and—"

"It's more important" Katie finished looking over to him. "I don't want you to go"

"Princess—"

"I said I don't want you to go" she replied her arms falling to her side. "I would like one day of just us, no demons, no tablets, just us as a family, can I have that?" Dean turned his head unable to look into her eyes anymore. It only made the guilt worse, but it also gave Katie her answer. "Ok" she nodded and he looked over to her. But it wasn't ok, even he knew that. She turned and began to leave, she looked over to Sam who was packing his bag. "Ok" she said again before turning to pick up her daughter.

"Look Princess, it's just not today" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "We will have our one day, but it's not today"

"I see that now" Katie replied grabbing Hope's bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "It's not today, and it probably won't be tomorrow, or the day after that" she began walking toward the door. "So go on your hunt, and when you're done find another and another, because that's what's really important" she shook her head before finally leaving letting the door slam behind her. Sam looked over to Dean who just stood there. That's when he knew his brother was different, because there was no way his brother would just let her leave thinking that hunting was more important than his family. But there he was just standing there.

"Where are you guys going?" Adam asked walking out of his room carrying a garment bag over his shoulder.

"Uh, we got a case" Dean said and Adam looked over to him.

"You're not going to the wedding?" Adam asked and Dean shook his head.

"So the door being slammed was done purposely?" Adam asked and Dean simply turned to leave. "You're a piece of work you know that?"

"Adam—" Sam warned but Adam ignored him as he tossed his tux on the couch. Dean stopped and turned to him.

"She spent all year dreaming that you'd come back and here you are and it's like you're not even here" Adam replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I'm here, I'm right here"

"No you're not, you see Dean , my brother, Katie's husband would know how much going to this wedding meant to her" Adam said. "Dean would know how weird she feels about all of this and how she would've like you to be there for her" Adam shook his head. "Dean would see that his wife's freaking out about her powers and what it all means" the youngest brother picked up his tux and tossed it back over his shoulder. "Hopefully that Dean comes back soon, because you're just an asshole" and with that Adam turned walking out of the apartment leaving his older brothers shocked. Sam looked over to Dean who looked as if he'd been punched in the face before simply turning and walking back into the bedroom.

Katie's good mood soured the moment she left the apartment. She skipped over picking up their suits and just picking up the cake before heading to the house. The moment she did she looked up to the house and had the sudden urge to cry. She doesn't know where it came from or even why, but she suppressed it, taking a deep breath and plastering on a smile before getting out, getting Hope and heading inside the house. As it expected is was bustling with people, Katie assumed the catering staff.

"Hey guys!" Abby called walking over to them. "You should see the back, it looks great" Abby looked over to her friend and knew something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Katie said shaking her head. "So where's the bride and groom to be?"

"Well Gibbs stayed at Tony's place last night, he figured for a fifth wedding he could use all the luck he could get" Abby replied. "Liz is upstairs with her bestie" Katie scrunched her nose. "Don't make that face" Katie only shook her head. "So you're ok with all of this right?"

"What you mean the wedding?" Katie asked and Abby nodded. "Of course I am, I mean they deserve to be happy right, and they find that with—" there it was again, that urge to just all out cry. She took a deep breath and smiled. "They find that with each other"

"You sure everything's alright?" Abby asked and Katie nodded.

"I'm fine Bee" Katie replied before looking down to her watch. "You wanna watch her while I find someone to help me get the cake" Abby smiled as she plucked the girl into her arms.

"Absolutely, actually I was thinking we go do Hope's hair" Abby said. "You wanna go do that Hopie?" The girl nodded a big smile on her face. Abby laughed before looking over to Katie. "We'll be upstairs"

"I'll be up in a minute" Katie said as she watched the pair run upstairs. Katie turned and simply walked over to one of the catering staff. "Could you help me bring in the cake?"

"Of course" the worker replied before following Katie out to the mustang. She opened the back door where she'd slid in the cake and watched as the man lifted it and pulled it out before heading back to the house. Katie was about to follow when she suddenly felt an excruciating pain right in her chest. Katie looked down to her shirt as a blood stain appeared above her heart. She brought a hand over her chest as she slid down the side of the car closing her eyes. She heard the faint whispers of a voice speaking another language. Katie tried to make out what she was hearing when she felt someone grab her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she was brought face to face with her worried brother.

"Kat, what's happening?" Jason asks. Katie looks down to her shirt that lacks any sign of blood. She lifts her head to find her brother still awaiting an answer.

"A vision" Katie replied. "I just had one" Jason looks down to her confused before helping her stand to her feet.

"How is that possible?" Jason asks and Katie looks over to him.

"Well apparently my powers are coming back" Katie replied and her brother's eyes widen. She understands his expression, hell even she was still finding it hard to believe. "I don't know how or why, but it's happening"

"Well just now, what did you see?" Jason asked.

"My heart, it felt like it was being ripped from my chest" Katie said. "And I heard a voice, but I couldn't understand the language, but it sounded familiar"

"What does it mean?" Jason asked.

"I think—" Katie shook her head. "I think it's something to do with this case Dean and Sam have gone on" Katie looked over to her brother who seemed to have a look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just somehow I knew Dean had something to do with this" Jason replied. Katie was about to say something when she looked over to see Derrick, she thinks. Jason follows her eyes and shakes his head.

"Derrick" Katie greets looking the man over. He's wearing a very nice suit, his usual shaggy hair is combed back and he's clean shaven. She had to inwardly admit, that he actually looked handsome. "You look like a person"

"Funny" Dean replied reaching up and straightening his tie. "But admit it, I look good"

"Fine, you do" Katie replied shaking her head. "Why exactly?"

"Weddings kitten" Derrick said. "It's the perfect place to meet beautiful single women who happen to also be NCIS agents"

"This is about Ziva, isn't it?" Katie asked and Derrick only shook his head.

"He's dillusional" Jason said looking over to his friend. "Even I told him that he was barking up the wrong tree"

"Hey" Derrick says totally ignoring the looks he was getting. "Look at the creeper across the street" Jason and Katie look over their shoulder and there is indeed a shady looking character standing across the street looking right at them. The moment they lay eyes on him, they recognize him instantly. Katie looks over to her brother who eyes have darken, before he starts stalking over to the man.

"Jason!" Katie calls before running after her brother. "Wait!"

"Ok" Derrick says. "I think I'm missing something" he shakes his head before running over as well.

"Jason" Katie said moving to stand in front of her brother. This was going to end badly if she didn't stop it. Jason looked down to his sister before back up to the man. Katie followed his eyes, and both were surprised to see that he was gone. "Where did he go?" they both looks around but he was nowhere in sight.

"No idea, but I'm going to find him" Jason said about to walk off when Katie grabbed his arm.

"No you're not" Katie replied. "If he's here then you know why, look Liz can not find out about this and Jet definitely can't find out about this, so we keep this very low key"

"Fine, but Kat if I see him again, I'm not making any promised of what I'm going to do to him" Jason said before turning and heading toward the house.

"What just happened?" Derricked asked walking over to Katie. "Who was the weird guy and why is Jay out for his blood"

"That was Allen Schafer" Katie replied looking over to the man. "Jason's birth father and Elizabeth's ex-husband"

"Whoa" Derrick says. "I should probably keep an eye on Jay then, so he doesn't get arrested for murder"

"Good idea" Katie replied as Derrick headed for the house as well. She stood on the sidewalk in front of the house looking around, but Allen was nowhere in sight. "If you're a smart man Allen, you'll stay away from my family" Katie turned and headed inside as well.

Katie walked inside and headed upstairs to check on Liz. What she found still just freaked her out. There standing was none other than Linda Carlson curling Elizabeth's hair. Katie still doesn't know when or even how it happen, but in the past year they'd become friends. Really close friends, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. At first she thought maybe something supernatural may have happened, but she found nothing. She realized that this was real.

"Uh, hey" Katie said standing in the doorway. Both woman turned to her and smiled. "How's everything coming?"

"Good" Elizabeth said standing to her feet. "I'm a little nervous" she laughed lightly. "Well a lot nervous" she just shook her head. "How's everything coming down there?"

"Great" Katie replied choosing to not mention the wedding crasher that maybe lurking around. "Everything's going great, and right on time"

"Perfect" Elizabeth said.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Linda asked. "I brought her some things from my trip"

"Mom you can't keep buying her things" Katie replied. Elizabeth's smile fell for a moment. It still hurt to hear her daughter call someone else mom. "We've talked about this, I don't want to spoil her"

"Hey, I'm her grandmother and it is my job to spoil her" Linda said. "Now go get ready"

"Yes mother" Katie sighed before turning and heading to the guest room. Katie walks down the hallway when she suddenly hears the whispering again. She stops trying to make out what she's hearing. She closes her eyes and simply listens.

_K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy._

Katie's eyes snap open as she quickly makes her way into the room, passing Abby and Hope who are all dressed sitting on the bed. She takes a seat at the vanity, grabbing a pen and paper and quickly writes down the words.

"Is everything ok?" Abby asks walking over to Katie and looking down to the paper. "what's that?"

"I don't know" Katie replies holding up the paper. "Cacao, why does that sound familiar" she looks over to Abby. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"No, Katie this is a wedding remember?" Abby said and Katie only nods before looking back down to the paper.

"Right" Katie said sitting the paper down. "This can wait"

"You sure everything's ok?" Abby asked. "Because if something's going on, you can tell me"

"Abby, I'm good, my heads just all over to place right now" Katie replied.

"Is this about Dean?" Abby asked and Katie looked over to her and shrugged.

"Part of it, it's just he's—"

"Mama look!" Hope called and Katie looked over to see the girl spinning around her dress flying up. Katie smiled and walked over to pick the girl up.

"You look so adorable" Katie said placing a kiss on the girl's head. "Your hair is really pretty too" Abby fixed the girl's hair just like her own, a high curly pony tail with a lavender ribbon. "Mommy should probably get ready too"

"Yeah, and I think I heard the guys outside" Abby said. "Hopie you wanna go see your papa?" Hope nodded before running over to take Abby's hand. "We'll be downstairs"

"Ok" Katie said as she watched them leave closing the door behind them. Katie turned back to the vanity about to pick up the paper when she stopped. "It can wait" She turned and went about getting ready for the wedding.

The drive was painfully silent as Sam and Dean headed to check out these hunts. Sam kept his eyes outside watching as tree after tree passed by. He hated himself for this. He was given the opportunity to see Lacey, to finally explain to her why he did what he did, and he just left. He would glance over to his brother who seemed in his own world as he drove when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see he'd gotten a text from Abby. Dean glanced over to his brother.

"What's up?" Dean asked, but Sam simply opened the text to find a picture. Sam smiled before showing the picture to Dean. Dean looked down to see a picture of his daughter all dressed up. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked bringing his phone back and looking down at the picture. "We can still turn around and make the wedding" He looks over to Dean whose silent for a moment and Sam wonders if he's considering it.

"We have a job Sam" Dean replies. "And for the past year all of you have been avoiding what we really do"

"Wow" Sam says shaking his head. "Dean, does it make you feel that much better every time you say it?"

"Look I get it, you all took a year off, but I'm back" Dean said glancing over to his brother. "We're all back, it's time we get back to walking and killing monsters at the same time, just like we always have" Sam sighed looking over to his brother before turning back to look out his window.

Katie was looking at herself in the mirror as she smoothed out the dress. She glanced over her shoulder to the paper, before shaking her head and walking over to slip on her shoes. She hated that the majority of this day would be spent in high heels , but she digressed. She stood up straight and walked over to the window. For an autumn day things were looking up. The weather was perfect the clear blue skies were ahead. Katie's eyes fell to the sight of the man standing right in front of the house. She took a deep breath before turning and heading down stairs. No one was around which meant they were probably outside getting the last minute things done before the wedding started. Katie walked outside and there he stood. Allen Shafer.

"Hello Katherine, it's good to see you again" Allen greeted with a smile. "You look nice"

"I wish I could say the same" Katie replied walking over to him. "It's time for you to leave Allen"

"That I can't do, not until I talk to Bethie" Allen said and Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"That's not going to happen" Katie replied trying to keep her voice quiet. This place was crawling with people and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene that ended with guns and people going to jail. "I don't know what you thought was going to happen when you came here, but it's not, Elizabeth is going to get married today and you're not going to ruin that"

"I get it, you're being the protective daughter" Allen said stepping in closer to Katie. She kept her ground, keeping her eyes hard. "But this has nothing to do with you, I would like to speak with Bethie"

"And I'm saying that's not going to happen" Katie replied. "And if you're smart you'll leave before anyone gets hurt" Allen chuckled but Katie only watched him.

"I get it" Allen said. "The freak is threatening me with her powers" Allen leaned his face closer to her. "Tell Bethie that she is going to talk to me because if she doesn't the whole world is going to know the truth about what freaks you really are" Katie's hands dropped to her side. "And be aware that if anything happens to me, you can expect a tape to surface that shows the world that there's more among us than we can ever imagine" Katie stood there not sure what to say. "There's a park just on the next block, tell her to meet me there" And with that the man turned and walked away. Katie waited until he was truly gone before turning and rushing back into the house. She walked in spotting Derrick in the kitchen.

"I was just looking" Derrick said holding up his hands.

"Where's Jason?" Katie asked.

"In the back playing with Hope" Derrick replied walking over to her. "Why, what's up?"

"We may have a situation" Katie replied before turning and heading out to the backyard. The place really looked beautiful. There were a few chairs by the altar, and on the other side the tables were set up for the reception.

"There you are" Ziva said walking over to Katie. "Everything seems to be in order, and the guests are starting to arrive, we should be ready to start any moment"

"We may need to stall" Katie said and Ziva looked over to her confused. "Trust me just stall for as long as you can" Katie ran as best as she could in the high heels over to where her brother stood holding her daughter in his arms, with Tony, McGee and Adam standing watch.

"Who's your favorite uncle huh?" Jason asked but Hope was laughing too hard to answer.

"It's not going to work" Adam commented and Jason ignore him. Adam turned to see Katie running over to them. "What's going on?"

"He came back" Katie said looking over to Jason who settled Hope in his arms.

"Who came back?" Tony asked and Katie just looked over to her brother waiting for him to say something.

"And he wants to see her" Katie said. Jason handed Hope to Tony before walking toward the house. Katie looked over to Adam. "C'mon" he nodded before following after her to the house as well.

"I think we should go see the boss" McGee said.

"I think you're right" Tony said looking down to Hope. "Let's go see your papa"

Katie and Adam followed Jason upstairs to Elizabeth's room. Katie moved passed him to knock on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called from the other side and they walked into the find Elizabeth standing there in her wedding dress.

"Doesn't she look beautiful" Linda said looking over to Elizabeth. Katie looked over to Linda. It was still weird. "Not as beautiful as I was on my wedding day, but still beautiful" Elizabeth glared over to the woman.

"Mom" Jason said.

"Yes honey" both Elizabeth and Linda said in unison, causing them to look at each other before turning back to Jason.

"We need to talk to Liz alone for a moment" Jason said. Elizabeth's smile once again fell.

"Is everything alright?" Linda asked.

"Yes, we just need to talk to her" Katie replied. Linda nodded before leaving them, Adam closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked looking between her children.

"Liz I don't know how to say this" Katie said walking over to the woman. "It's—It's Allen, he's here" Elizabeth's eyes widen as she looks over to Jason.

"What?" she mutters. She'd left that horrible man years ago and now he's back. Today of all days. "Why?"

"He wants to see you" Katie replies. "He didn't say why"

"It doesn't matter, because you're not seeing him" Jason said and Elizabeth looked over to him and she could tell from his eyes that he remembered. He remembered the horrible man who would hurt her.

"Agreed, only problem is, he's threatening that if he doesn't see her he's going to show the world proof that she's a witch" Katie said and they looked over. "A tape"

"That bastard" Elizabeth sighed sitting down on the bed. "I can't see him, not after—" she shook her head at the memories that came to mind when she thought of the man. "After everything he put me through"

"What if we find the tape" Adam suggested and they looked over to him. "I mean it's the only proof he has, we find it and destroy it"

"You really think you can do that before this wedding starts?" Elizabeth asks.

"Maybe" Katie said looking over to the clock. "I say we can stall for about an hour" she looks over to Jason and Adam. "That's should give you time to do a spell to locate this tape or whatever, right?"

"Yeah" Jason said before looking over to Elizabeth. "Do not leave this house" the woman only nodded before he and Adam turned and left the room.

"This can't be happening" Elizabeth said leaning her face into her palms. "He's going to ruin everything"

"No, he's not" Katie said and Liz looked over to her. "You're going to marry the man you love today and nothing is going to stop you" there was a knock on the door and Katie turned and opened the door to find Tony.

"Uh, the boss wants to see you" Tony says before sending a wave over to Elizabeth. "Like now" Katie sighed before looking over her shoulder and gave the woman a nod before closing the door. "Tony I need you to stay by this door and make sure no one you don't recognize gets in"

"Kitty, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later" Katie replied before walking passed him back down the stairs. Katie was walking down the stairs when she caught side of her reflection in a picture. She stopped because what she saw couldn't be real. She leaned her face in closer, to see her eyes glowing a bright red. "What the hell?" Katie blinked her eyes closed before opening them and they were once again normal again. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the whispering passed by her ear. "Focus Katie" the woman turned and walked down the stairs before going down the basement. She found Gibbs pacing back and forth dressed in his black tux. The moment he saw her he stopped.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked and Katie sighed before coming down the stairs and walking over to him.

"Calm down, it's nothing for you to worry about" Katie said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm handling it"

"You're handling what?" Gibbs asked annoyed. "Is it Liz?"

"No, look it's just a little hiccup, but I'm going to fix it" Katie said. "Just focus on today, you're about to get married!" she clapped before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me everything is going to be perfect" Katie turned and stopped before turning back to the man. "You look nice Jet" before he could say anything, she was hurrying upstairs. Katie walked upstairs and smiled at the guests that walked in before walking outside.

Katie walked out onto the sidewalk, distancing herself from the house. That feeling hitting her again, but she didn't want to cry, she couldn't. She stopped and looked over across the street to see three little girls jumping rope.

"one for the money" the girls sang. "Two for the show" Katie got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Three to get ready" she closes her eyes before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see a woman standing there.

"Are you alright?" the woman asks and Katie take a step away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"No, it's fine" Katie said with a smile.

"Where are my manners" the woman said before holding up a hand. "I'm—"

"Naomi" Katie interrupted and the woman's smile fell. "I know who you are" the woman dropped her hand. "Why are you here?"

"Well I thought that we could help each other" Naomi replied. "Word is spreading that your powers have returned and we believe there is a purpose"

"And what purpose is that?" Katie asked.

"The fight in heaven" the woman looked up to the sky. "This has to be a sign that you have a place in it"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the heaven business anymore, not when you guys dropped me like a bad habit when my powers were gone" Katie replied taking a step toward the woman. "And I'm definitely not in the business of help radical angel faction leaders try to take over heaven"

"We're on the same side" Naomi says. "Hopefully you will see that soon enough" and with that the angel was gone.

Katie turned around and looked over to the girls who were still jumping rope. She only shook her head before walking down the street where she found the park. There sitting on a bench was Allen. He turned his head and sighed as he stood to his feet.

"You obviously thought I was joking" Allen said walking over to her. "I came here to see—"

"Bethie, I know" Katie replied. "The thing is, that's not going to happen"

"Then you leave me no other choice" Allen said taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Yeah, it me, do it" Katie watched as his face turned into a scowl. "What do you mean gone?" he looked over to her before snapping the phone shut. "You little bitch!" he grabbed her arms. "You think you're so smart don't you!"

"Let me go!" Katie snapped. She didn't want to use her powers, not in the open like this. She struggled under his grip before kneeing him in the stomach causing him to crouch over in pain. He stumbled back releasing her. Katie bent over so her head was level with his. "So now this is what's going to happen, you're going to leave, hell disappear and you're never to make any contact with Elizabeth or Jason"

"She ruined me!" Allen yelled standing up straight. "My entire life has been one failure after the other and I know its all because of her, she left me and she took my son" he shook his head. "She took my life away from me" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag and tossing it in front of her. The moment it hit the ground, Katie was falling to the ground in pain. "You see I learned a lot from being married to your mother, one of those things being what causes pain" Allen walked over and kneeled in front of Katie who only looked over to him. "Your mother took everything from me, and now I'm going to repay the favor" Katie watched as the man pulled out a long knife from behind him. "I was saving this for her, but I think this will be far more painful" Allen pulled the knife back when suddenly it went flying from his hands. He looked up to see Elizabeth angrily stalking over to him. With a swift twitch of her hand she tossed the hex bag aside and Katie immediately felt relief. "And there she is" Allen stood to his feet as Elizabeth walked over. He looked her over, and smiled at the dress she was wearing. "Hi honey"

"You bastard!" Elizabeth said before reaching down to help Katie to her feet. "Are you alright?" Katie simply nodded before looking over to the man. "I should kill you right now"

"Then do it Bethie" Allen taunted. "Show your daughter the woman you really are" the smile on his face made them both sick. "Show her what you really are" Elizabeth took a step toward him, but Katie caught her arm. Elizabeth looked over to her confused before hearing footsteps behind them. They turned to see Jason, Adam and Derrick running over. "Hello son" Allen regretted the words when Jason's fist collide with his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled before grabbing the man by the collar and hitting him repeatedly. "How does it feel!" Jason allowed himself to remember each time he witnessed this man hit his mother right in front of him and he couldn't stop himself. He was going to kill him.

"That's enough" Derrick said as he and Adam pulled him away. They all stood there staring down at the bloodied man who suddenly erupted in laughter as he stood to his feet. His smile now bloody, but wide as he looked between their faces.

"Aw, Bethie" he sighed. "You can wear the fancy dress and you can marry the most upstanding guy you can swindle into loving you, but it won't change what you are" he smiled again. "Freaks" he looked between Elizabeth, Katie and Jason, his eyes settling on his son. "Each and every one of you and I will pray every day of my life that someone will finally end you" Jason tried to break free but Derrick and Adam held him tight. "But until then I think you should know that I will devote my life to ruining your happily ever after, you're going to slip up, use your powers when you think no one is looking and I'm going to be there and I will be the one to show the world what you really are"

"That's it" Katie said and Allen turned to her. "That's your big plan, that's how you plan to take us down, to spend the rest of your life hiding in the shadows with the hopes of seeing her use her powers" the man doesn't say anything. "We've gone against demons, vampires, hell Lucifer himself" Katie took a step toward him so she was standing right in front of him. "You are a small man that I could crush right now with the snap of my fingers, and yet you find yourself playing the evil villain" she shook her head. "Do you have any idea what's happening around you, what's happening to the world, our problems are much bigger than you Allen which is why this is your chance, you leave and you move on, live as much of your life before it's over, can you do that?"

"Kat—" Jason argued but Katie held up a hand toward him. She looked at the man in front of her waiting for his answer.

"Can you do that?" she repeats and he simply chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again" Allen said before turning and walking away.

"Actually" Katie called and he turned to her. "We won't" she lifted a hand to him and with a snap of her fingers he was gone. Katie turned to Elizabeth. "Are you supposed to be getting married?"

"Where did you send him?" Elizabeth asked looking over to Katie.

"The less you know, the easier you'll be able to sleep at night" Katie replied. "Now go finish getting ready" she looked over to Jason. "You need to get cleaned up"

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I need to make a call" Katie replied.

Soon Katie found herself pacing back in forth in the guest room, glancing over to the paper ever so often.

"Cacao" she whispered when a light bulb went off. She walked over and picked up the paper. "_ K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy." _Suddenly the language wasn't as foreign as she first believed. " The divine god Cacao is born." She closed her eyes as information, even she didn't know she had, comes flooding in. "Cacao, Mayan god of Maize, corn, crops" she shakes her head. "What does this mean?" there's a knock on the door and in walks Abby and Ziva.

"Hey, it's about to start, you coming?" Abby asked. Katie looked over to them before looking down to the paper in her hand. "Katie?"

"I can't" Katie whispered. She looked back over to the two women. "I'm sorry I just can't" she walked over to them. "As much as I would like to ignore it, to push the images out of my head, to just stop feeling so damn responsible for stopping it, I wish I could but I can't"

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"My life is a mess, and what I want I can't have" she said. Ziva and Abby look over to her confused. "And what I would love to just run away from will not let me go" she looked back up to the women. "I have to go do what it is I guess I was meant to do" it was happing again, that undeniable urge to just cry, but she stayed strong. "I need you to watch Hope for me"

"Of course" Abby said reaching forward and taking Katie's hand. "But Katie, what's going on?" They hear the music starts.

"You guys should go" Katie says. "Tell Jet and Liz that I'm sorry, that I tried to be—I just tried to be here, but I couldn't" she let go of Abby's hand. "I'll be back for Hope later" and with that Katie took a step back and disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Ziva and Abby were silent for a moment, just staring into the nothing where their friend once was.

"Was I mistaken in thinking that she no longer had her powers?" Ziva asked and Abby turned to her.

"I think we both were" Abby replied. "C'mon there's still a wedding"

Katie appeared outside of a police station. She looked around, but it seemed no one was there to witness the magically appearing woman. She looked up in time to see Sam and Dean walking down the stairs toward her. It wasn't until he was a couple of feet away that Dean realized she was there.

"Princess, what are you—" he closed the distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"I've solved your case" Katie replied and they looked over to her confused.

"But we just got here" Sam said and Katie simply shrugged.

They ended up back at the guys' motel room where Katie reveal her slew of visions she'd had throughout the day, along with her revelation of who was behind it.

"Wow" Sam said once she was finished. "We've never solved a case before we even started before"

"Well I wouldn't get to use to it" Katie replied. "I have a feeling that all of this has less to do with this case and more about me getting back into the game"

"So you're saying you're back?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him. He seemed to want her to say yes. Even after years of trying his best to want her out, here he was wanting her to say yes.

"I—" she shook her head. "I don't know" she looks over to her husband. "I don't know what I am right now" she turned away, he back facing them.

"Princess, I know a lot has happened, but I think this past year has given me a new perspective" Dean says and Katie turns to him. "I know where I'm best at, right here, driving down crazy street" Katie looked at him for a moment before looking over to Sam who simply shook his head.

"I thought we wanted more" she said. "I thought—" she shakes her head. "Now is not the time for this, there's a psychotic god out there and we need to find him" she looks over to Sam. "What do you have so far?"

"A name" Sam says. "Paul Hayes, he's the last person to see the victim alive" Katie nodded.

"Go, talk to him, see what you can find out" Katie said. Sam nodded before standing to his feet. She looked over to Dean. "You should probably go with him"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked and Katie looked at him for a moment. What was she going to do?

"Nothing" she replied and he looked over to her confused. "I'm not ready for this life to be my life again" she ran her fingers through her hair. "So fine I get a vision I share it, but I don't drop everything because of some messed up perception of what my destiny is supposed to be" she looked back over to her husband. "You want to fight, then hell, be my guest, but me—" she sighed. "I have a wedding to go to" And then she was gone.

Katie appeared in front of Gibbs' house and from the laughing and commotion from the back that the wedding was over. She should be sad but a part of her was relieved. She didn't want to admit to herself but seeing Gibbs and Elizabeth get married, to see the parents who gave her away-.

"What are you doing?" Katie turns at the voice to see Lux. "Really, what is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asks before taking a seat on the step of the front porch.

"Today, it was supposed to be you opportunity" Lux replied. "There another fight coming and you were supposed to get your place in it today" the light looked up to the sky. "There's a fight up there that's only going to get worse" she looked back down to Katie. "And then there's a demon down here who has the key to solving all of your problems and you're here, fighting the urge to cry"

"I didn't miss anything" Katie said looking over to Lux. "I saw the signs today, the number three, Naomi, and I chose not to go down that road again"

"Why?" Lux asked taking a step toward her. "Naomi maybe a psychotic biotch but she was right about one thing, your powers were not returned to you for no reason, you have a part in this, its time you stopped fighting it" she shakes her head. "Maybe Dean's a little messed up in the head at the moment, but he's right about one thing, this is what you're good at" Katie turned away from her. "Hiding from who you are will not make anything better, that fight up there is going to make its way down here" Katie turned back to her. "So you want to cry, then do it, cry , let it all out, but when you're done, you're going to have accept the life that's in front of you"

The door behind Katie opened and she turned to see a man that she hadn't officially met.

"I thought I heard someone out here" the man said and Katie stood to her feet and looked at the man. "He was right, you do have my mother's eyes" Katie smiled. "I'm Jackson Gibbs, but you can call me Jack, I'm Leroy's—"

"Father" Katie said with a nod. "I know, and you must know that I'm Katie, his—"

"Daughter, yes" Jackson replied walking a bit closer to her. "I don't think I saw you during the wedding"

"That's because I missed it" Katie said. "Something important came up and I just had to go, but this—" she looked over to the house. "This is important too" she turned back to the man who seemed to be studying her. "Well we should probably be getting inside" Katie walked up the stairs and grabbed the doorknob.

"You know I think maybe I'll just sit out here for a while" Jackson replied and Katie turned to him. She looked back to the door and sighed.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Katie asked looking over to him. He smiled and just gave her a nod.

And that's where Katie spent about a good half hour, sitting with Jackson, her grandfather. He reminded her so much of Ned and she found it so easy to talk to him. She didn't get into anything too deep with the man, but it was enough to get her mind off of her life for a while. But they knew they couldn't hide out forever and soon returned to the rest of the guests.

No one questioned her when she returned which both relieved and confused her. Her family were all very nosy people and for them not to ask why she wasn't at the wedding didn't seem right, but she didn't dwell on it. She was sure it would happen soon. So for the time being she smiled and shook people's hands and acted as if everything was just… fine. She'd had enough practice faking it before and now was a piece of cake. The wedding had reach nightfall and everyone still was in the partying mood. Katie stood off to the side scanning the area, glancing over to her daughter who seemed to be having fun playing with her uncles. She looked over to see Gibbs walking over to her.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sullivan himself" Katie jokes, but her voice seemed to reveal too much of what she was truly feeling. Gibbs simply walked over and placed a kiss on her head. "I told you it would go off without a hitch"

"There was one hitch though" Gibbs said and Katie looked over to him. "There was someone missing who I really wanted to be there"

"I'm sorry, something came up and—" she shook her head before meeting his eyes again. "The truth?" he nodded. " A lot is happening and I'm not sure where I want to be in it all, but what I did know was that I'm wasn't ready for this, this wedding, you and Liz" Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "Please don't take this wrong because it has nothing to do with you and Liz, but just me not being able to get passed the fact that I wished you guys would've done this sooner" Katie saw the hurt in his eyes and soon regretted letting the craziness in her head spill out. "What I mean is congratulations Jet, I hope you and Liz have all the happiness that the two of you deserves" she leans forward and places a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go check with the caterer about bringing out the cake"

"Guys" Abby says as she, Tony, McGee, Jason, and Adam watch as Katie walks in to the house. "I'm worried about her"

"I'm sure she's alright Abby" McGee replied. "Sometimes life just throws curveballs"

"A baseball analogy?" Tony asks looking over to his teammate. "Really McGee?" he shakes his head. "No, this is Dean, she was fine and then he comes back and she's not fine anymore"

"That's just it" Adam says. "I don't think she was fine when he was gone" they look over to him confused. "I think she just got good at pretending"

"I'm with Tony on this one" Jason said. "This is Dean, my sister was fine for a whole year, and now she just seems lost" he shakes his head. "

"So what do we do?" Abby asked and they looked over to her.

After talking to the caterer, Katie was on her way out when she felt a strange wind pass by her causing her to stop in her tracks. She closes her eyes trying to focus on staying in the present, but soon realizes that she's not there anymore. When she opens her eyes she finds herself looking up to a stage, a pole at the center, the words, 'The Bunny Hole' flashing above. The sound of high heels clacking catches her attention and soon she spots a woman with short dark hair walking out on the stage. She smiles down to Katie her eyes glowing red.

"Right" Katie sighs and before she knows it, she's back at Gibbs' house. She walks back out into the backyard, her eyes searching for someone who maybe able to help her and that's when she finds him and walks over. "Hey, I need to ask you something" Derrick looks over to her annoyed seeing as he was having a really nice conversation with the blonde in front of him. At leleast that's what he hopes it looks like as he glances over to Ziva hoping his plan to make her jealous was working.

"Maybe later Kat" Derrick grits hoping she gets the hint.

"Seriously two minutes" Katie says and Derrick sighs before turning back to the woman.

"Would you give me a minute, I'll be right back" Derrick says and the woman merely nods before turning back to her drink. "This better be one important question"

"It is" Katie replied. "The Bunny Hole, you ever heard of it?" Derrick looks at her confused.

"Yeah, it's a strip club" he replies. "What do you want to know about a strip club for, wait—" he says placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking about—" she smacks his arm.

"No" she replies. "Look Sam and Dean are investigating these murders and I think I know where the culprit is, so where is the Bunny Hole?"

"It's in Boulder" Derrick says and Katie nods.

"Thank you" Katie replies before walking passed him toward her table. She picks up her purse and grabs her phone and dial's Dean's number. "Hey, it me, I know where you're going next"

As the night looms on, Gibbs and Elizabeth leave on their honeymoon, a sailing trip. Soon the crowd begins to thin until the backyard is completely empty. After the catering staff cleared out the food and the tables, all that was left were a couple of chairs that faced the altar. Katie sat there, her daughter asleep in her arms nestled against her chest.

"What are you thinking about little sister?" Jason asks startling Katie a bit. She watches as he takes the seat next to her.

"A little bit of everything" Katie replied as she leans her head on her brother's shoulder.

"You know we're all a little worried about you" Jason said and Katie snorted.

"Well I'm a little worried about myself" she replied.

"What's going on?"

"I think I'm trying to fight a losing battle" she replied and he looked down to her confused. "I always assumed that one day I would be able to turn my back and just live life" she looks up to her brother. "But today proved me wrong"

"And is that a bad thing?" Jason asked and Katie sighs. "I'm just saying you're my kickass little sister whose one hell of a hunter, you fight because you know it's what you're meant to do" he places a kiss on the side of her head. "It won't be forever, but for right now, someone seems to think the world needs you" He reaches down and picks Hope into his arms. "I'll take her inside" Katie nods as she watches him head for the house.

"Uncky Jay" Hope whispers and Jason looks down to her. "Mama sad"

"A little" Jason replies as he heads up the stairs. "But she'll be alright"

"Mama miss dah dah" Hope says before closing her eyes and laying her head on her uncles shoulder.

Katie once again sits in the dark silence of Gibbs' backyard, the only light coming from the lanterns that were hung around. The moment he got there she felt it and she turned her head.

"Dean?" Katie says seeing her husband looking just as confused as she did. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" Dean says looking around the back yard. "We'd just ganked our Mayan stripper and we were on our way back to the car, and now—" he looks back over to her. "I'm here" She only looked at him for a moment before turning around in her seat. She heard him move and soon he was taking the seat next to her. "The place looks nice"

"Don't, please just don't" Katie said turning away from him. "You can go, just—just go"

"No, I'm not going" Dean said reaching over and grabbing her hand. "I know since I 've been back, I haven't been the same, but I know when something's not right with you, so I'm here, talk to me" Katie looked over to him and only shook her head.

"I was sad for a whole year" Katie said and Dean looked over to her as she turned away. "I didn't even know that was possible, but for one whole year I was just sad, and I would try, I mean I would really try, but nothing—" she turned to Dean. "I missed you so much it hurt and I hoped that with time it would just go away, but it never did, it seemed to get worse" she closed her eyes. "I would look at our little girl and it was like I was looking right at you" she chuckled. "Maybe I should say that I was sad for 364 days, but then there was one when I wasn't" she opened her eyes and looked over to Dean. "I went on a date" she watched him turn away from her. "With JT" she turned away. It was hard to say, but if they were going to move foward than it would have to be with honesty., "And for one day I allowed myself to not think about you, and to just not be sad and then when the date was over he kissed me and I didn't stop him" she looked back over to Dean who looked as if he wanted to say something. He was upset, she could tell the moment he slipped his hand away from hers. "Then that night I laid in bed and I felt guilty" she shook her head. "I felt like I'd somehow betrayed you, but you were gone and it had been months" Katie looked over to her husband before reaching over and grabbing his hand, but he didn't look over to her. "That's when I knew" he looked over to her. "That's when I knew that you weren't really gone, and then I had the dreams and that's how it started, that's how I became obsessed with figuring out what happened to you" sighs. "So there, that's what you don't know"

They both turned to look at the alter in silence, not sure what else to say in this moment.

"So what now princess?" Dean asks and Katie doesn't say anything. He looks over to her and gives her hand a squeeze.

"Well I am going to cry" she said pulling his arm around her so she could lean her head on his chest. "And you're going to just hold me" Dean pulled his arms tighter around her. "And then we're going fight"

"Ok" Dean said looking down to his wife. He leaned his head to rest on top of her as he felt her tears on his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: I know it got a little sad there at the end, but I think this is where Katie realizes she can't fight where she's meant to be. Now we can finally see her getting back into the craziness she's been trying to avoid and still keeping it from her daughter. **


	8. Stay Strong

**A/N: So I wasn't too pleased with the last chapter, but I think I made up for it with this one. So Read and Enjoy!.**

* * *

Hope sometimes got confused when she listened to her family speaking. They always seemed to be talking about things she's never heard before and they always seemed to be whispering. That was just the case this morning as she sat in her high chair and watched her uncle Addy and uncle Bammy.

"All I'm saying is, I'm not sure this is the best idea" Adam said glancing over to Hope who was looking back over to him smiling. He smiled back before turning back to Sam. "I mean the moment she's in this, then she's in this, and that includes all the crap that comes with it"

"How is it different from any other time?" Sam asked and Adam glared at him before nudging his head to the toddler in the room. Sam looked over to Hope as well and smiled.

"How does this work with her?" Adam asked turning to Hope as well.

"Silly unckies" Hope said before going back to eating her breakfast. Sam and Adam only smile before looking up as Dean walks into the kitchen already showered and dressed for the day. He walks over and places a kiss on top of Hopes head before looking over to his brothers.

"What's up?" Dean asks and Adam and Sam share a look before looking into their own bowls.

"Nothing, we were uh—" Sam sighed. "Just talking"

"Anything I should be worried about?" Dean asked and Adam looked over to him about to say something when Sam spoke first.

"Nope" Sam said and Adam glared over to him. "Nothing at all" Dean looked between his brothers suspiciously before just shaking his head.

"Whatever" Dean said before going over to the cabinets grabbing himself a bowl and walking over to sit at the table as well. "So, where's the wife?" Dean was up before her, seeing as he wasn't sleeping much anyway. He showered and when he came back, she was gone.

"She went out" Adam said before bringing his spoon into his mouth.

"Out?" Dean asked as if he didn't know what the word meant. "Out where?" Adam just shrugged. Dean glared over to him before looking over to Sam who also shrugged. "No one thought to ask her where she was going so early in the morning?" His brother's just shook their heads before eating their cereal. He started to get worried. She hadn't said much since that night in Gibbs' backyard and then they got word of another hunt and for some reason leaving that time seemed a little bit harder. And when they came back she seemed just as distant. "Ok guys, I get you've been out of commission for a while, but c'mon, I thought you two knew that we know where each other are"

"Chill Dean, she's probably at the book store" Adam said standing to his feet and taking his bowl to the sink. "She's been going there for a while"

"For what?" Dean asked and Adam sighed before turning back to him.

"I don't know, I figured if she wanted me to know, that she would tell me" Adam said before walking out of the kitchen.

"And this is the guy who's been looking after my family?" Dean asked looking over to Sam. "It's like he doesn't even care" Sam looked over to Dean and only shook his head. "What?"

"He cares Dean" Sam replied. "It took almost three months for him to stop having to be with them 24/7. And then he enrolled in school and even then he usually called to make sure they were alright" Sam stood to his feet and went to put his bowl away as well. "He took care of them Dean" Sam glanced back over to his brother. "So cut him some slack" And with that the middle brother left the kitchen as well leaving Dean and his daughter.

"Done!" Hope yelled looking over to her father. Dean looked back over to her and smiled. He had to admit this was new. He hadn't really had much time alone with the girl and now that he has, he was kind of lost.

"Great!" Dean said standing to his feet and walking over to her. He grabbed her bowl and tossed it into the sink before going back to pick her up in his arms. "Uh, now what?" Hope looked up to her father and laughed. "You're no help you know that" he walked back into the living room to see Sam with a jacket on heading out the door. "Where are you going?" Sam looked back over to his brother.

"Heading over to the bookstore" Sam replied. "She's probably trying to find Kevin and I'll see if I can help"

"I could do that" Dean said walking over to Sam. "You can stay here and bond with your neice" Sam chuckled shaking his head. "What?"

"No thank you Dean" Sam said before looking down to Hope. "See ya later monkey" He glanced back over to his brother before leaving. Dean turned and went in search of his youngest brother. He was right outside Adam's door when it swung open. Adam came out also wearing his jack and his backpack.

"Where are you going, now?" Dean asked.

"I have to drop off somethings to a couple of the groups I was in at school" Adam said. "If I'm leaving I don't want to cost anyone their grades" Adam headed for the door.

"Wait!" Dean said and Adam looked over to him confused. "I just—I don't—" he looked down to Hope and Adam sighed.

"She needs a bath and then some clothes" Adam said and Dean looked over to him.

"And then what?" Dean asked.

"And then get to know your daughter Dean" Adam said shaking his head before turning and leaving as well. Dean looked back down to Hope who stared back up to him. He wondered if his brothers forgot that he missed a whole year of learning to be a parent. He had no idea what to do with a small child, especially one who could probably turn him into something if she got angry. He took a deep breath and just shook his head. She was just a kid, she was his kid, he could do this.

"Right, a bath" Dean said before heading toward the bathroom.

Sam walked over to the bookstore, the closed sign hanging in the window, and sighed.

_When he saw her he was standing in the rain just outside the door with her name on the front and she was talking on the phone that she held between her ear and shoulder, her shoes off with a tablet in her hands. He reached down and opened the door of her store, and she didn't even notice. _

_"That's exactly what I want" Lacey said onto the phone. "That's perfect, and you're going to email me all of that?" she paused as she listened. "Great I'll get them signed and then I'll have them faxed over in the morning, no thank you" she hung up the phone and turned dropping her phone and her tablet when she laid eyes on him. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you" Sam said. She just stared at him her eyes wide. He looked around her shop and smiled before looking back over to her. "The place uh—it looks great" she still didn't say anything and for a moment his fears were coming back, this was a mistake. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have—" he looked over to her. "Forget I came here, this was a mistake" he turned about to leave. _

_"Sam, wait" Lacey said and he turned back to her. They stood there for a moment before she walked over and stood right in front of him. She reached forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're freezing" _

_"I'm fine" Sam said looking back down to her. _

_"I uh—I have some towels in the back" Lacey said before grabbing his hand. "C'mon" he didn't argue, not that he wanted to. He let her pull him to wherever she was going to take him because in that moment he would follow her anywhere. _

Sam reached forward and turned to door knob of the bookstore and to his surprise it opened. He chalked it up to yet another thing she'd inherited from Gibbs. He walked in not seeing her initially but turned at the sound of footstep to see her walking from upstairs.

"Sam?" Katie said looking over to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would come over and help with—" he shrugged. "Whatever you're doing" he looked around. There were open books all over the place and the bulletin boards were covered in maps and little sticky notes and articles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm—" Katie looked around as well. "I'm getting back to me" he looked back over to her.

"Is that what you want?" Sam asked and Katie smiled. "Look I know the past year has been rough, but you had a life, with your daughter that didn't involve hunting, you sure you want to give that up?" Katie looked over to him and shook her head.

"You had a life without hunting with the woman that you loved by your side" Katie said. "Why did you give that up?" Sam didn't say anything, only turned away. Katie sighed. "She wasn't there you know?" Katie turned and went back over to one of the couches in the store and took a seat. She looked down to the books littered on the table before picking one up. "At the wedding, she didn't come"

"Well maybe she was busy with work" Sam suggested walking over and taking a seat in the chair across from her. The last thing he wanted was to think of her as hurting because of him.

"Well that's what she said when I called her" Katie said looking over to him. "But I knew she was lying" Katie sighed. "The two of you are going to have to face each other sooner or later"

"I just—" Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't" he looked back over to Katie.

"Sam, I love you, but this is my sister" Katie said. "You don't break her heart and then leave her high and dry. She needs answers that only you can give, and you're going to give them to her, face to face" Sam nodded. "Good" Katie looked back down to the book. "So where's my little Tabitha?"

"With Dean" Sam said and Katie looked over to him.

"Wait, Adam had to do some last minute things at the University" Katie said and Sam nodded. "So it's just Hope and Dean?" Sam nodded again and he noticed the worried look on her face.

"He needs this" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "Hell, maybe this will help him get back to him"

"Yeah, maybe" Katie said before looking down to her book.

After giving Hope a bath, which was harder than he expect, he got her dressed and then had to change himself. Now he sat her on the couch next to him as he flicked through the channel on the television show.

"What was the name of that show?" Dean thought trying to think of the show Adam had put on that Hope seemed to like. He glanced over to his daughter who was looking back over to him. He could never get over those eyes, how they seemed to know more than what they should. He finally turned off the TV and sighed. "What do you want to do pumpkin?" He watched as she turned her head as if thinking before she turned back to him with a big smile on her face. "Bark!" Dean looks over to her confused. "Bark dah dah bark"

"Bark?" Dean asks. "You want me to bark?" Hope shakes her head.

"No, bark, wit the slippy slide" Hope says standing on her feet. "Bark!" she starts jumping up and down when it finally hits him.

"Wait, Park" Dean says and Hope nods. "You want to go to the park?" Hope smiles. Dean remembers a park not too far from the apartment. "Ok, lets go get your coat" Hope smiled before sliding off the couch and running toward her room her father not too far behind her.

Dean sat on a bench looking over to his daughter who was playing in the sandbox. Every so often he found himself scanning the area. Even now he felt nervous about letting her out in the open when there were still things out there that would love nothing more than to hurt her. He felt his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Dean answered. Whoever was on the other end was a bit muffled, but he recognized the voice. "Benny?"

_"Hey, Dean." Benny replied "You, um – you got a minute? Afraid I messed up, buddy." Dean sighed. _

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

_"No, man, not like that" Benny answered. _

Dean looked over to his daughter who smiled over to him as she played in the sand.

"What's going on Benny?" Dean asked.

_"I may have gotten into a fight with some old pals of mine" Benny replied. "I guess one on three wasn't really good odds" _

"I'm sorry" Dean said. "You took on how many?" he shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

_"__Hey. See, the thing is, my legs – they ain't working so good." Benny groans a bit when he moves slightly. "There's, uh... a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?" _

Hope looked over to her father and he didn't look happy. She stood from the sandbox and ran over to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can" Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"Ok, dah dah?" Hope asked and Dean sighed.

"Everything's alright pumpkin" Dean stood to his feet and then picked her up into his arms. "How about we go find your mama?"

"Wanna play" Hope said as Dean starting walking from the park.

"I have to go for a little while pumpkin" Dean says. "But I promise when I get back, you and me are going to come back to the park to play, ok?"

"Ok" Hope said. He could see the disappointment on her face and it was a punch to the gut. Benny better be in one hell of a predicament. The bookstore wasn't too far from the park so it didn't take long for him them to arrive outside the door. They walked in to find Sam sitting at one on tables a book in his lap. He looked up from the book when his brother and niece walked in.

"Hey" Sam said standing to his feet. "I think I'm out of twenty bucks" Dean looked over to his confused. "I said you'd be here within a half hour" Dean shook his head. Sam looked over to Hope who looked sad and she laid her head on her father's shoulder. "What's wrong monkey?" Sam asked and Hope only turned her head away from him. Sam looked over to Dean who placed a kiss on Hopes head. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go" Dean said.

"Go where?" They both turned to see Katie walking in with two mugs of coffee. She sat the mugs on the counter before walking over to Sam and Dean. Katie looked over to her daughter before looking over to Dean. "What's going on, where are you going?"

"Look I just have some personal stuff that I have to deal with" Dean said and Katie looked even more confused.

"Personal stuff?" Katie asked she shook her head before looking over to Sam who looked just as confused as she did. "What—" she turned back to Dean, and then down to Hope. "Sweetie, I think there are some cookies in the back" she looked over to Sam. "Would you mind?"

"Sure" Sam said taking Hope into his arms. "Let's go find some cookies monkey" Katie waited until Sam and Hope were gone before turning back Dean.

"Princess—"

"Dean you just told me, your wife, that you have to leave because you have to deal with personal stuff" Katie snapped and Dean turned away from her. She placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. "Does this have to do with what I told you?" Dean turned back to her. "Because I thought you knew that the whole JT thing was nothing" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah except couldn't didn't tell me right away" Dean said. He'd tried not to think about it, but the harder he tried to forget the more he just couldn't. "You kept it from me, so that means that it was something" he shook his head. "And no that's not what this is about, I told you that I have some personal things that I have to do"

"But what about—" Katie ran her hand through her hair. "Kevin and Crowley and finally closing the gates, do we really have time for this?"

"The trails dead, he's getting us with the fake credit card trail and since your connection thing isn't working like it used to, I think one day won't hurt" Dean said. Katie looked at him before shaking her head and making some distance from him.

"This isn't right" Katie said before turning back to him. The stood there for a moment just staring at each other. "You really not going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Princess, it's nothing" Dean sighed. "I just need to take care of something and then I'll be back, it's not a big deal" The moment the words came out of his mouth Katie couldn't help the light chuckled that passed through her lips.

"That's where you're wrong Dean" She said walking back over to him. "It's a big deal, because this doesn't happen with us, this—" she pointed a finger between her and Dean. "This is a marriage, a partnership, and right now it's not feeling like one"

"Look I have to go" Dean said backing away. Katie watched him turn and head for the door.

"You're running away from me Dean" she said and he stopped not turning to her. "I don't know why, but you are." She sighed. "I spent a whole year waiting for you, and now—" she shook her head. "Well I don't know how much longer I can wait" he didn't say anything before reaching forward to open the door and leaving her behind. She stands there trying to keep a hold on herself. _Stay strong_ It was her new mantra. She would sometimes find herself just overwhelm with so many emotions all at once, but she had to stay strong.

"Hey" Sam said and Katie turned to see him and Hope in his arms a cookie in her hand, with crumbs all over her face. "So, what's going on?" Katie shrugged before walking over to them.

"He wouldn't tell me" Katie said running a hand over Hope's head. "He's—" she looked back over to Sam. "He's not my Dean Sam, and I don't know what to do about it" Sam sighed before bringing and arm around her in a hug.

"He just needs time" Sam said.

"Ok" a voice said slowly from behind them and they turned to see Adam looking over to them. "So what did I miss?" Sam and Katie shared a look before Katie took Hope from his arms.

"Oh, you know the usual" Katie said walking over to take a seat on the couch her daughter nestled in her arms. "Dean's gone on some secret mission that he can't tell anyone about, not even me, his wife" Adam looked over to her before looking over to Sam.

"Long story" Sam sighed. "How did it go, going back?"

"Alright I guess" Adam said tossing his backpack aside. "At least they won't be scrambling to get our projects done"

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked and Adam looked over to him. "I mean I know Dean can come on strong with this whole family business thing, but in the end this is your life, you should do what you want to do" Adam looked over to his brother with a quirked eyebrow before looking over to Katie.

"He's projecting" Katie said and Sam looked between them confused.

"Well you two are deflecting" Sam said and Katie just shook her head.

"So Dean" Adam said changing the subject. Katie and Sam looked over to him. "Anyone else a little worried about secret errands when he's been so weird?"

"Well yeah it's all weird" Sam replied with a shrug. "But what can we do?" they both looked over to Katie who was gently running her fingers through Hope's hair. She lifted her eyes to her brother in laws and sighed.

"I could follow him" Katie said. "I could follow him and see whatever this is he hiding" they nodded. "But, I'm not going to" they looked over to her confused. "A year ago, yeah, Dean's being weird and suddenly he takes off and gives me nothing, I would've been right behind him to make sure he wasn't doing something stupid" she looked back down to her daughter. "But right now I can't be there to catch him, he's going through something right now and I don't know how to help him, plus I have a little monkey here" Katie tickled the girls side causing her to squeal in laughter. "Who wants to play, lets go get your toys huh?" Katie stood with her daughter in her arms. "We'll be back" they nodded before walking out of the store back to the apartment.

As soon as she was gone Adam was taking out his cell phone. Sam looked at him for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked and Adam looked over to him as he placed the phone to his ear.

"What do you think?" Adam asked and Sam shook his head. "You just heard what she said, she's giving up on him"

"First of all that's not what she said" Sam said reaching over and taking the phone from Adam's hand and hanging it up. "And second, you can't get in the middle of this" Adam opened his mouth to speak but Sam held up a hand. "This is Dean and Katie's marriage, and I know your hearts in the right place, but you have to butt out on this one and just let whatever happens, happen" Sam turned picking up his book from the counter and walking over to take his seat over on the couch.

Adam stood there thinking over his brother's words unsure if he could just butt out. Adam grew up with just his mom, and now he had this big family, it just seemed that lately there was always the threat of something that would tear it apart.

"Uh, I'm going to get food" Adam said and Sam looked over to him and nodded. Adam turned and left the store and head straight for the garage under the apartment, taking out his cell phone as he walked.

_"Milligan!" A voice called from the other end and Adam shook his head. _

"Derrick, what's up. I need a favor" Adam said and he heard Derrick chuckled.

_"You know I didn't know we were this close?" Derrick said. "But hey I'm bored, hit me" _

"I need you to track a cell phone for me" Adam said seeing the bike in the garage and heading over.

Katie got off the elevator to their floor and began walking toward their apartment when she noticed the door cracked open. She slowed her pace looking around the hall before looking down to the door. Her first instinct was to just go in and check it out, but she looked down to her daughter and sighed before reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone calling Sam's cell phone.

Sam was in the middle of a passage when he heard the door open and he turned and froze at the person who was looking back over to him. He quickly stood to his feet.

"Lacey?" Sam said and the woman just looked over to him seemingly just as surprised as him.

"Sam?" Lacey replied.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked. Sam took a couple of steps toward her not even noticing his cell phone vibrating in his jacket pocket that's resting on the side of the couch.

Katie sighed hanging up the phone before looking over to the door. She tried Adam, but only got his voicemail as well.

"Go in mama" Hope says looking over to her mother confused.

"Shss" Katie said placing a finger on her daughters lips when she heard something from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and tried to focus when she suddenly heard the sound of wings fluttering.

"Witchy pants" Balthazar said and Katie opened her eyes to see the angel. He looked down to Hope and ran a finger over her cheek. "And mini witchy pants" he looks over to Katie. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I don't have a lot of time for a social call"

"This isn't a social call" Katie whispered looking over to the door. "I didn't know who else to call and I couldn't" she looked down to her daughter. Balthazar looked over to the door before walking over and going in. Katie stood there waiting. This was definitely unfamiliar territory. She was always used to being the one to stare in the face of anything that came at her, but now she couldn't. She absent mindedly rubs her daughters back as she watches the door, when Balthazar walks back out.

"All clear" he says and Katie nods before walking in. To her horror the place is a wreck. "You guys really need to hire a maid" Katie glares at him and he sighs running a hand over his head. "Looks like this is the welcome back present from the world huh?" he looks over to her.

"Just what I always wanted" Katie sighs holding on tightly to her daughter.

"Demons?" Balthazar asks and Katie shakes her head.

"No this place is pretty well protected from anything without a soul, this was done by humans" she said looking around to see if anything was missing. "Who could be working for demons"

"Or just some random break in" Balthazar suggested and Katie shrugged. "Any idea what they would be looking for?"

"Well nothing of monetary value" Katie says looking over to the television that was untouched. Katie walks over to Balthazar. "Here, hold her for one second" She hands off the little girl who smiles up to the angel as she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Katie only smiles before walking toward her room.

It was also a complete mess, but there was something she noticed. The jewelry in her jewelry box all pulled out and tossed on the table, but nothing was taken. It was strange because a lot of this jewelry could be pawned for a good piece of cash.

"What were you looking for?" she places her hand on the box and closes her eyes. After a moment she hears movement around her. She opens her eyes to see a person dressed in all black, ski mask included tearing her room apart searching for something. Katie moves aside when the masked person spots the jewelry box and walks over not waiting to open it and toss the jewelry aside. "Who are you?"

"Any luck?" Balthazar's voice says and Katie's back. She turns to him.

"Not really" she replies. "Whoever they were, were looking for something, but I have no idea what"

"Sure you do" Balthazar says and Katie glares at him. "It's all a matter of deduction witchy pants which you're very good at"

"Well right now the only thing I'm going to be good at is getting out of here" she says looking around the room before looking back over to the angel. "How busy are you?" he sighs and she just shakes her head. "Never mind, I can do this"

"No, I can help" the angel replies and Katie smiles over to him before walking over to him.

"I have a feeling your problems are a lot worse than mines at the moment" Katie says taking the little girl from his arms. "How's it coming by the way" The angel sighs shaking his head.

"Nothing makes any sense anymore" Balthazar says. "The ones you thought you could trust turns out they're just waiting to stab you in the back" he lets out a deep breath. "I just wish He would just come back, because I'm not sure this is all going to end well"

"Well we're going to figure this out" Katie says and the angel smiles looking back over to her. "What?"

"Nothing, its just—" he shakes his head. "Well its good to know you're going to help, sort of gives me hope that everything isn't just going to fall one day"

"Well I'm not making any promises but I'm pretty sure I can do something, at least I think I'm supposed to" she said and he nodded. "Always remember, we fight" he nods again before disappearing. Katie smiles looking down to her daughter who only looks at her mother. Katie shakes her head before walking back into the living room stopping dead in her tracks. There standing there staring back at her is her masked robber one arm behind his back. He slowly pulls out his arm revealing a hand gun and Katie holds onto her daughter a little tighter.

"Sit" the man's gruff voice orders. "Now"

Sam and Lacey stand in the middle of the bookstore staring at each other for a while before one of them finally spoke.

"I was looking for Kat" Lacey said her voice not as strong as she hoped it would be in this situation. She only shook her head. "I'm just going to go" she turned and headed for the door.

"Lace, wait" Sam said and Lacey stopped. She didn't want to. She'd thought about this moment for a while. What she would say to him when she saw him again, but right now all of that went out the window. She just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She took another step toward the door. "Please wait" She hated the emotion he had in his voice that seemed to have so much power of her. She stopped and turned back to him. "Just let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain" Lacey replied coldly." I get it, Dean comes back and Sam goes back to the family business, right?" Sam sighs. Lacey shakes her head before walking over to him. "How could you do that to me Sam?"

"Lacey, I'm sorry" Sam says before placing his hand on her arms. "Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you" she pulled from his grasp. " I love you" she glared at him before turning around and heading for the door, but she stopped. "This past year was the best year of my life I think" he wanted her to turn around so he could see her face. "Then Dean calls and that's when it hits me, it was a dream" she turns back to him and he can see the tears stain on her cheeks. "Sooner or later it was going to get to you and I couldn't let that happen"

"That's what this was about?" Lacey asked wiping her eyes. "You afraid of me in the life" she chuckled. "Have you met my brother and sister?" she shakes her head. "I may not go around looking for something to put in the ground but believe I'm already in the life, I will always be in danger of the life whether I'm with you or not" she took a step toward him. "This was about you being scared, you were happy, we—" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "We were happy, and that scared the crap out you"

"Well maybe it did, but I have every right to be" Sam said. "I'm a hunter and hunters don't have relationships, I mean look what happened to Jess—"

"I am not Jessica!" Lacey snapped closing the distance between her Sam, planting herself right in front of him. "I am Annalace Carlson and I love you Sam Winchester, that's all that matters to me, so you want to be scared than fine, but make sure you know that's the reason you ruined us" she turned and walked out of the bookstore without another word.

Sam stood there, her words echoing in his mind. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. Leaving was the right decision. That's what he had to keep telling himself. He brought danger to her life and he couldn't take feeling the same way he did when he lost Jessica. Leaving was the right decision. He had to repeat it, had to keep saying it. Sam opened his eyes and looked at the door. Because if he kept repeating it then maybe he would believe it.

Adam sped down the highway the cold wind blowing passed him. He'd stopped debating if this was a good idea or not a couple miles back. Right now there was nothing that was going to turn him around. Katie had called earlier, but he figure she's just wondering where he is. But he needed to find Dean and show him what he refused or was unable to see. His brother was on the brink of losing his family. So maybe he was overstepping the bounds of the brother in law, but this was his family and they needed to stick together and if there was something he could do then he was going to do it. His phone rang and he pressed the answer button of his earpiece.

_"Well Milligan you're in luck, I've got a lock on big brother bear" Derrick said. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" _

"What's the bad news?" Adam asked.

_"Jay got a little suspicious, and I kept my lips sealed but you should probably be expecting a call from him soon" Derrick replied. _

"I'm sure that will be a pleasant conversation" Adam said. "what's the good news?"

_"Well Dean hasn't flown to far from the coop" Derrick replied. "He's in Eagle Harbor, about an hour away, so you should be seeing him soon" _

"Thanks Derrick, I owe you one" Adam said.

_"And you better believe I'm going to hold you to that Milligan" Derrick said before hanging up his phone. "I'll text you the last known location" _

Adam switched gears increasing his speed and going to find out what his brother's big secret was.

Katie sat on the couch, Hope's head lying on her shoulder watching the masked man pacing back and forth.

"Ok, so I get you're in deep thought mode right now" Katie said and he turned to her. "But do you think you could put away the gun?"

"You're in no position to be making any demands" The man said and Katie sighed.

"Right, ok" she said. "But you see I have this rule that my daughter and weapons shouldn't be in the same rule unless it is completely necessary" she looked around. "Right now its not, I'm here, I'm sitting, the gun is not necessary" he looked at her for a moment before bring the gun behind him putting it away. "Thanks" he didn't say anything before going back to pacing again. She watched him closely wondering what all of this was about. He seemed nervous, like he didn't know what his next move was. She just wanted to know what he was after before she would do anything about all of this.

"I don't live alone you know" Katie said and he looked over to her. "I live with three guys, well three big guys and they have their own guns" he still didn't say anything. "What I'm trying to get at is, whatever you're doing, you should probably do it quick"

"How do you know I'm not here to kill you?" he asked and Katie shrugged.

"You would've done that already" Katie replied. "Plus you want you ask me something" he stopped and turned to her. "So go ahead and ask me"

"How do you know that?" he asked and Katie sighed.

"I'm really good at reading people" she replied. "Even ones who hide their faces behind masks" she could see the glare he was sending her. "What were you looking for here?"

"Where are they?" he asked and she quirked an eyebrow. He closed the distance between them. "The necklaces, where are the necklaces?" Katie looked at him confused before a light bulb went off.

"Wait, you're looking for _the_ necklaces?" Katie asked and he only kept his eyes on her. "Why?"

"You shouldn't worry yourself, I was told that you have them so where are they?" he asked taking another step toward her now hovering above her and her daughter.

"I don't know where you've gotten your information, but I don't have them" Katie said.

"You're lying!" the man snapped and Katie held onto her daughter a little tighter. She looked down to Hope who seemed unaffected by the angry man yelling. She sighs before looking back up to the masked man. "She said you would have them and she does not lie"

"Well" Katie said standing to her feet. "Whoever she is, lied this time" He reached behind him taking out his gun.

"I said sit down" he said. Katie shook her head before looking over to the gun sending it flying out of his hand. The man looked shocked as he looked over to his gun and then back over to Katie. "What are you?"

"A question you should've asked yourself before you broke into my place and started waving a gun around my child" Katie said taking a step forward as the man backed away. "Who sent you here?"

"She said—" he shook his head. "She said they were here, why would she say it if it wasn't true?"

"Who is she?" Katie asked. The man just turned and ran out of the apartment. Katie walks over to the door in time to see him halfway down the hallway just as the elevators open and out walks Sam. Sam looks down to her before turning and seeing the man as he runs down the stairs.

"Who—" Sam turns back to Katie before walking over to her. He looks behind her into the apartment his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"You didn't answer your phone" Katie said before turning and walking back into the apartment. Sam looked back into the hallway before following her inside.

Adam pulled up a good distance from what looks like a fuel barge. He spots the impala parked next to a truck verifying his suspicions that this is in fact where his brother had went. It doesn't put his mind at ease trying to think of why his brother was here. He cuts off the lights of the bike when he sees Dean walking out of the building, but he wasn't alone. There was another guy, someone Adam had never seen before. They both got into the impala and then pulled off.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam muttered before switching back on the lights and following after his brother. Adam feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he already knows who it is. It's either Katie or Sam and right now he didn't know how to explain himself, truthfully he didn't want to.

The drive wasn't too long, and soon the impala pulled off onto the side of what looks like some kind of park. Adam park a distance away before hopping off his bike. He moves quietly trying not to make a sound.

Dean and Benny get out of the car and they see the motorboat floating on the shore, tied down. Dean stops when he notice been stopping and looking around suspiciously.

"What's up?" Dean asks and Benny sniffs the air.

"I think someone out there" Benny says and Dean looks around as well. It was already night and the area was pretty dark, with a few street lamps.

"I don't see anyone" Dean says before looking over to Benny. "Let's just do this, huh?" Benny continues to scan the area before nodding and heading over to the tug boat.

Adam moves a little closer, just in time to see Dean on the mystery man speeding away in a small motorboat. He shakes his head before turning back to the car and looking inside. Something catching the light caught his eyes. He reached forward to open the door and to his luck they were unlocked. He opened the door and reached down on the floor and picked something he didn't expect up.

"What the hell?" Adam said looking at the empty blood back. He looked back out to the water and at this point they were nowhere in sight.

Katie walks back out into the living room where she sees Sam hanging up his phone. After doing a little spell to Hope's room cleaning it up, she laid the little girl in her bed, before she started packing up their things.

"Anything?" Katie asks and he turns to her.

"No, Adam's not answering" Sam says. "I thought he was going for food" something hit Sam. "Damnit"

"What?" Katie asks.

"I think he went after Dean" Sam says.

"Have you tried Dean?" Katie asks and Sam shakes his head. "Well try him, we can't wait much longer, we may have to leave and—" It happened quickly. She was standing there talking to Sam and the next moment she's standing in the middle of some dark hallway. She turns just in time to see a vampire coming straight for her. She quickly brings her arms over her face before realizing that the vampire ran right through her. She lifts her head and turns to see his true target. Her husband.

"Katie?" Sam says placing a hand on Katie's shoulder. She turns and looks back over to Sam. "What did you see?"

"Call Dean" Katie says. "Now, I think he's really lost his mind" Sam looks at her for a moment before calling his brother.

"Mama!" Hope calls from her room. Katie sighs before going to check on her dream.

"It's ok" Katie says walking into Hope's room and bringing her arms around the little girl. "It's ok, mama's right here, she's not going anywhere" Katie closes her eyes. "Mama's not leaving you sweetie"

"Damnit!" Katie hears Sam swear and snaps her eyes open.

"Sweetie ,try and get some sleep" Katie lays the girl back on her bed before standing to her feet. She walks back out to see and frustrated looking Sam. "It's true isn't it?"

"He's hunting vampires with some friend" Sam says shaking his head.

"What friend?" Katie asked and Sam shrugged. "Did he mention anything about Adam?" Sam was about to speak when his phone rang. "Is that Dean?"

"No, it's Adam" Sam said before answering his phone. "Dude, where the hell are you?"

Adam had been standing there by the impala for a while waiting his brother's return. When that return didn't happen soon, he got worried and didn't know what to do, so he made the call.

_"Dude, where the hell are you?" It was the first thing he heard. He sighed. "Adam?" _

"I'm here, look the whole Dean thing didn't sit right, so I went looking for him" Adam said. "Followed him to the middle of nowhere and then he and some guy got into a boat and just sailed away, I don't know what the hell is happening?"

_"Do you see anything on the other side?" Sam asked and Adam looked out onto the water. There was a heavy fog, but he did spot a light. _

"I see a light, why?" Adam asked.

_"Because that light is probably coming from a house where Dean and his mystery friend are hunting a nest of vampires" Sam said. _

Adam looked down to the empty blood bag on the hood of the hood of the impala.

"I think it's more than that" Adam said. "I looked in the car and there was this empty bag I think was filled with blood" Adam turned back to the light across the lake. "I think Dean's friend might be a vampire"

_"Wait, so Dean and his vampire friend are hunting some vampires_?" Sam asked turning to look at Katie who had already taken out her cell phone and was already dialing as she headed back to the bedroom.

"I think so" Adam said. "Look whatever, I should get over there, Dean could be way over his head with this one"

_"Adam, no you—" _

"I can do this" Adam interrupted before hanging up the phone. Adam turned and walked over to the driver's side of the impala, pressing a button to open the trunk. Walking back to the trunk Adam reaches in and grabs a machete that's sitting right on top of the other weapons. He looks it over before slamming the trunk closed and heading back to his bike.

_"This is Dean's other, other cell, __so you must know what to do." _

"Dean, it's me. Have you lost your mind, you don't go hunting a nest of vampires without telling someone" Katie said running a hand through her hair. "Dean you are a husband and a father, and you have to—" she closed her eyes. She didn't miss this feeling. The worry… the heart racing worry. Katie simply removed the phone from her ear and hung up the phone. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. _Stay Strong._ And soon her feet were moving again. She was in her closet grabbing a suit case and tossing her clothes inside. It reminded her of leaving the house Dean had gave them. She wiped away a stray tear she tried to will not to fall, but was unsuccessful. When she was finished packing her bag, she grabbed a small suitcase and headed for Hope's room. She stopped and looked over to Sam.

"Adam's going to help Dean" Sam said.

"Do you know where they are?" Katie asked and Sam nodded. "Go, go make sure they're ok"

"I'm not leaving you guys alone, not after what happened" Sam said walking over to her.

"Sam, I think today I learned that I've gotten too used to you guys being there to protect us" she sat the suit case down. "Especially this past year, I've gotten used to taking the backseat, but I'm not helpless and I can take care of my daughter myself" Sam could tell that she was putting on a front, that things with Dean were effecting her more than what she was showing.

"Katie—"

"Sam, go your brothers could use your help" Katie said. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll be fine, I'll text you our coordinates when we get to where we're going"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Another safe house" Katie replied. "But I want to be out of here soon, I don't know who that guy was or who he's working with, so right now this place is not safe for us" Sam nodded. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the keys to the mustang before handing them to Sam.

"Wait, how are you going to—" Sam started but knew he didn't have to finish that thought. "Never mind" He nods. "Look call me if—just call so I know you guys are alright" Katie nods before watching her brother in law rush out the door. She takes another breath before going into Hope's room, to pack up the girl's things.

Adam wasn't sure where the hell he was, but he found the big house that was on the other side of the lake. It looked like the kind of place that housed a nest of vampires. He wonders why there isn't anyone outside keeping watch. He shakes his head before climbing the stairs and walking into the house.

_"Ok, next lesson" Katie says and Adam looks up to see her slide a book in front of him. "Vampires" _

_"Wait, I know this" Adam says. "Stake through the heart" He says with a satisfied smiled and Katie only sighs. _

_"Yeah, not all of them die from a stake through the heart" Katie says and Adam looks up to her confused. "So the thing about Vamps is that they're one of the most interesting supernatural species out there, in my opinion. I've come across so many different kinds" she reached down and pulled out a couple of more books. "And I've found so much lore on these different breeds it just amazing, some stake through the heart, some have to be beheaded, some have adverse effect from silver and the list goes on and on" she smiled before sliding the other books toward him. "And you're going to learn them" and with that she turned and walked off. His eyes followed her until she was gone out of the room. _

_"You're kidding!" Adam said before looking down at the books that lined the table. "Well this sucks" _

Now Adam was thanking his lucky stars his sister in law forced him to read those books. Now he had the knowledge. He kept his eyes open scanning the dark halls, his hand gripping the handle of the machete tightly. He hears something from down one of the halls, sounds like a struggle. He moves quickly to see a vampire holding someone tightly about to take a bite. Without thinking Adam takes another step forward.

"Hey!" Adam yells and the vampire turns. Whoever was in the hold jumps away just as Adam's machete separates the vampires head from its body.

"Adam?" Adam looks up to see his older brother looking back over to him machete in his hand as well. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass apparently" Adam said. He looked around the halls of the house. "What were you thinking coming here?"

"Look I'm fine, you can go" Dean said before walking passed his brother.

"That's not happening" Adam said before turning and following behind Dean. "Where are we going?"

"To find Benny" Dean whispers back to his brother. "Now shut up" Adam glares up ahead to his brother but complies. Further down the hall they hear voices and then a sudden commotion. Dean starts running and Adam just follows behind him. They stop outside of a door and Dean reaches forward and slowly opens the door.

"You think you're better than me now?" A woman says her back toward them. Dean spots Benny as he slowly moves inside.

"No, I think we're all damned" Benny replies and before she knows it, Dean's machete is piercing her chest before cutting her head off as well. Benny looks down at the body of his once love before looking back over to Dean.

"We should go" Dean says after a moment. He turns back to his brother who clearly looks confused. "C'mon"

"Who's your friend Dean?" Benny asks once they're outside of the house and Dean shakes his head.

"Benny, this is Adam my brother" Dean says before turning to Adam whose eyes form into a scowl. "Adam, this is Benny" Benny holds out a hand toward Adam who simply looks down to it.

"You're a vampire" Adam states and Dean sighs.

"Adam it's not like that" Dean says. "He's cool, trust me" Adam looks over to his brother and just shakes his head before turning and walking toward the bike. Dean watches as his brother leaves before turning back to Benny. "Look I'm sorry about him"

"Don't be" Benny replied. "He wouldn't be your brother if he wasn't a little suspicious" Dean chuckles as the head back to the boat.

Adam beats Dean and Benny, noticing a familiar car parked next to the impala. He parks and jumps off the bike and heads over to see Sam.

"Sam?" Adam says and Sam looks over to Adam. "What's going on, where's Katie?"

"She's not here" Sam says. "She's—" Sam sighs. "She's probably finishing packing"

"Packing?" Adam says as they hear the motor of the boat as it approaches. They watch as the pair steps off the boat and heads their way. Sam looks passed Dean to Benny whose following close behind.

"I'm Benny" The man greets holding out his hand to Sam. Sam nods before reaching out and shaking it. The moment his hand touches Benny's freezing hand, their suspicions are proven. "Heard a lot about you Sam" Sam releases the man's hand before turning to his brother and giving him the mother of all bitch faces. Benny looks between their faces and sees they may need a moment. "I can see you two have a lot to talk about" he sighs before walking away.

"Look before you even start—" Dean was cut off by Adam grabbing Sam's arm. Sam turns to him.

"What the hell do you mean packing?" Adam asks and Sam turns back to Dean.

"Someone broke into the apartment" Sam says and Dean's eyes darken.

"Are you kidding me" Adam says.

"What?" Dean asked. "Where are Katie and Hope? Are they alright?"

"They're fine" Sam replies. "She got back after leaving the bookstore and the door was open, but she didn't go in" Sam shook his head. "She called us, all of us and none of us answered" Dean and Adam dropped their head. "She called Balthazar and the place was clear, when he left the guy showed back up" Dean lifted his head back to his brother. "He held them at gun point" Dean clenches his fists as he listens to his brother. "She wanted to know what he was after and when she found out she scared him away with her powers" Dean shook his head before turning and heading to his car. "Where are you going?"

"Where the hell do you think!" Dean snapped not even looking back.

"They're not there" Sam replied and Dean stopped and turned back to him. "The place is compromised and so when I left she was packing up their things getting ready to leave"

"Leave where?" Dean asked walking over to his brother.

"She didn't tell me" Sam said. "She said she was going to—" there was a beep and Sam took out his cell phone. He had a text. "It's from Katie"

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"They're coordinates" Sam replied. "This is where we're meeting back up" Dean and Adam look at the screen both looking over the coordinates. Without another word Dean turns and gets into his car and pulls off, nothing even bothering to wait.

"We should go" Adam says before turning and heading back to the bike. Sam only nods before heading back to the mustang.

The impala was moving as fast as it could as Dean gripped the steering wheel. He was stupid, he should've check in, called, something. He just left. He cursed to himself as he reached into his pocket. He glanced down to his phone and could see the numerous missed calls and then there was the voicemails. He pressed a button and played the last voicemail, making sure it was on speaker.

_"Dean, it's me. Have you lost your mind, you don't go hunting a nest of vampires without telling someone" there is a pause and he glances down to his phone to see that its still playing. "Dean you are a husband and a father, and you have to—" there's another pause and then there's just a click of the phone hanging up. _

Dean's knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel even harder if that's at all possible. Even he was beginning to question what the hell he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: And you thought those necklaces were just insignificant, well they aren't. I guess our two merry men and woman will be coming back. Who was our mystery robber and who sent him to the apartment? Better question, how is the Dean, Katie reunion going to go after all of this? A whole year passed and they seem like different people. Will they find their way back? I guess we'll find out. **

**Would love a review or two!**


	9. Cookies and Missouri

**A/N: I have returned and I come bearing gifts! ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean was the first to arrive in front of the house. He had to admit it was pretty far but without taking many stops he got there as fast as anyone could possibly could. Granted that was the next day, but still fast. He stepped out of the impala and looked up to the large cabin that sat in the middle of nowhere. He looked around at all the grass and trees. This was a good place to hideout, there weren't a lot of nosy neighbors around. Dean turned back to the house and took a deep breath before walking forward. The moment he was standing in front of the door he hesitated. His mind drifted to the voice mail she'd left him and the fact that she didn't finish what she was going to say. It worried him. His wife was out spoken and when she had something to say, she was going to say it no matter who liked it. But it always came from a caring place, and the fact that she just kept quiet scared him.

Dean looked at the door unsure if he should just knock or walk in. He chose the safe route and knocked on the door. He stood there for a while but there was no answer, so he knocked again this time a little louder. He waited but there still was no answer. He reached for the handle and to his surprise the door opened. Dean walked inside the dim lit house, the only light coming from a blazing fire in the fireplace. But the room wasn't empty. Dean closed the door and walked over to see Katie sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace her eyes closed.

"Princess" Dean said but she didn't even flinch. He took another step forward and crouched down beside her. "Princess—" he reached out to touch her hand but her hand quickly shot out grabbing his.

"Don't" Katie said opening her eyes and turning to him. "Just, don't Dean" she let go of his hand and stood to her feet.

"Katie, I know you're upset" Dean said standing as well. "I'm sorry—"

"I know Dean, you're sorry, you're always sorry" Katie said turning and walking out of the room. Dean sighed before going to follow after her.

"Will you just wait!" Dean said grabbing her arm and stopping her. She turned back to him. "I know what happened and I'm sorry I wasn't there, when I should've—" he let her go and just shook his head. "I should've been there"

"Then why weren't you?" Katie asked and Dean looked back over to her. "Why weren't you there!" she shook her head before turning and walking away. This time Dean didn't follow after her. He needed to let her cool down before they did anymore talking. He turned when he heard the sound of knocking at the door. He figured Sam and Adam had finally caught up and he went to let them in.

"Where are they?" Adam asked walking past Dean into the house. He looked around before turning back to Dean "Are they alright?"

"They're fine, at least physically" Dean replied as Sam walked into the cabin closing the door behind them. "But Katie's pissed, mostly at me"

"Can't say I blame her" Adam muttered looking around the place. Dean spotted a light switch and flicked it on, giving the place light letting the brothers get a good look at the place they were. The placed was clean, but bland colors. "Did she tell you anything about the guy who came to the apartment?"

"She isn't saying much of anything to me" Dean replied running a hand over her face.

"Well then maybe we could use this time for you to tell us what the hell you were thinking" Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"Not now Sam" Dean replied. "Right now I have bigger problems"

"Yeah, problems you created by ditching us to go hunting with your vampire buddy!" Adam snapped. "In what world is that ok?"

"Hey, look I'm sorry I just left but he needed my help and I wasn't too sure if you guys were still on hiatus" Dean replied.

"I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you of all people didn't end him" Sam said. "You the one who believes all things deemed bad, can't be good" Sam shook his head. "At least I'm guessing that's the logic that came to mind when you decided to kill Amy" Dean ran a hand over his face. "So what did he tell you he wasn't drinking live blood?" Dean didn't say anything but he didn't need to. "and you believed him?" Sam shook his head. "Wow. Ok, may be you're right, people do change"

"Yeah, I have a vampire buddy and you two turn your phone off for a year" Dean replied.

"Really, and there it is!" Adam said. "Dean Winchester turning all his crap on someone else" Adam clapped his hands. "Bravo"

"Hey!" they turned to see Katie looking over at then. "I get you guys have issues at the moment, but for the sake of my daughter do you think you could keep your voices down?"

"Sorry" they all mumbled.

"Thank you" Katie replied before turning around.

"Wait" Dean said and she sighed before turning around. "Are you guys really ok?"

"We're fine Dean" Katie replied about to leave again, but that plan was thwarted.

"What happened?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"We came home, door was opened, but I didn't go in" she looked between the brothers. "Called our sworn protectors but no answered, so I called the next person who could be there in a flash, Balthazar, he looked around but the place was empty, but then he left and a mask man waving around a gun came back asking questions about the necklaces someone told him I had"

"Necklaces?" Dean asked and Katie nodded. "As in those necklaces"

"Only necklaces I can think of" Katie replied with a shrug. "I told him I didn't have them, he didn't believe me, he started waving the gun some more, I scared the crap out of him with my Houdini and he ran"

"How did he even find us?" Sam asked and Katie shrugged again.

"No, idea but I plan on finding out" Katie replied looking over to the brothers. "Look it's late, there's room all over the place, find one, sleep, and we'll deal with our troubles in the morning" Katie began walking out of the room when Dean began following after her. She stopped a few feet away from her bedroom door knowing he was behind her. "Dean—" she turned back to him. "I don't want to do this now"

"I just want to explain—"

"Explain you leaving without telling me why or where you were going to go fight a nest of vampires with your vampire buddy Benny?" Katie asked and Dean had to admit he didn't expect her to know that much.

"Which one of them told you?" Dean asked already knowing one of his brothers called a head to fill her in. "It was Adam wasn't it?"

"Really?" Katie asked. "Right, now that's what you want to ask me?" Katie shook her head before turning but Dean caught her arm and to his surprise she pulled from his grasp. "Don't—" she took a step away from him and he looked into her eyes and he could tell she was upset. He'd seen her mad before but right now she was pissed and it was because of him. "You left, you—" she shook her head. She'd did it again. Just stopped. She turned around.

"Wait" Dean said and Katie stopped. She sighed before turning back to him. "You want to yell at me, then yell at me, you want to hit me, then do it, I can take it, but this—" he gestured to her. "The nothing, the saying nothing when I know you're upset, I can't take that, that worries me, because I know when you yell at me you're fighting for us, I don't know what the nothing means"

"You're a father Dean and you're a husband" Katie replied. "And you spent a year in purgatory and I can't even imagine what that was like, but you're back, you're here right now, and that means you're a father and a husband" she shook her head. "I'm tired of telling you how those titles should rank in your life" she ran a hand over her face. "I'm just—" she looked over to him and just shook her head before turning and walking away. This time he didn't stop her. This time he just watched as she walked away into another room, closing the door behind her.

Katie walked into her room and looked over to see Hope still asleep on the bed. She slid on the bed, resting her arm on her forehead. She felt a small hand touch her other arm and she looked over to see her daughter still sleeping.

She didn't know when, but she managed to fall asleep. Back to her dreams with images that made less and less sense the more she saw them. Images of the brothers, and Crowley, and the man she didn't recognize, throw in her new masked friend, along with the blaring of Highway to hell. Katie was sort of glad for her phone ringing at four AM. Without opening her eyes she reached over and grabbed her phone bringing it to her ear.

"Is someone dying?" she answered and she heard someone chuckle.

_"Well that's what I want to stop" a familiar southern drawl answered. "Did you get my email?" _

"Garth" Katie said sitting up from the bed. She almost forgot that the man had sent her an email about the woman who took off her husband's head while he was working under his car. "Sorry, yeah I got your email, hold on a sec" Katie stood from the bed and walked over grabbing her laptop before heading out the room so she doesn't wake Hope up. She places her computer on the kitchen table, taking a seat in front of it. "Ok, so you're right it's weird"

_"You think it's our kind of weird?" Garth asked. _

"It could be" Katie replied. "But then it again sometimes our husband's drive us a little crazy sometimes, maybe this one drove his wife to murder"

_"You're sounding a little cynical this morning" Garth said with a chuckle. "Trouble in paradise?" _

"I really hate that saying" Katie sighed.

_"Hey, wants some advice?" Garth asked and Katie shook her head. _

"Not really Garth, I mean you're not some a pro in the relationship department" Katie said.

_"What can it hurt right?" Garth asked. "When my parents were having troubles, they talked to someone" _

"What like a marriage counselor?" Katie asked shaking her head at the thought. Her husband could barely talk to her about his feelings, she doubted he'd be able to talk to a complete stranger. "I don't think so"

_"Hey, it's just an idea" Garth replied. _

"Wait, didn't your mom shoot your dad in the foot?" Katie asked remembering a story she'd heard the man recount once.

_"Yeah, but they still loved each other" Garth replied laughing. "Thanks for the help Oracle, I'll be in touch" _

"I know, and will you stop calling me that" Katie replied shaking her head as she hung up her phone.

Katie looked up to her computer, reading over the article again. If this was their thing and something made that woman kill her husband, Garth going in there alone might not be the best thing. Katie sighed pushing herself to her feet. She didn't feel like trying her hand at sleep, mostly because she thinks her head might explode, so instead she goes over to the back door and walks out in the back yard.

A chill breeze passed by her as she let her feet walk across the damp grass. Looking around the back yard she couldn't help but remember ancient memories from her childhood. It was one of the reason she chose this place, she felt safe here. Katie let her eyes drift to the sky and she could feel the fear, and the animosity, and the pain that all irradiated from the twinkling stars from above. She could only imagine the chaos that was happening above her, with the factions being created, the fear of demise. Sometimes she wanted to go up there, that maybe the part of their father was still in her and if she was up there something would just click, but thoughts like that got brushed away.

She got a familiar feeling and sighed at the new presence that was behind her.

"You're actually the last person I thought I would see" Katie said turning to the angel she hadn't see in a while. Like Balthazar Urim looked tired. The light behind her eyes seemed to have darkened, giving Katie some insight into what life in heaven has been like. "You look terrible"

"Thank you for that" Urim replied sarcastically. "Oh and your short hair makes your ears look big" Katie placed her hands over her ears and glared over to the angel. "I've missed you"

"I've been here" Katie said with a shrug. "But I guess without my powers I wasn't who you needed" she shook her head. "I get it"

"That's not what happened" Urim replied. "Yes, we were confused, but our absence from your life wasn't by choice, our world is collapsing and we have no idea what to do" she shook her head. "We've been searching for answers"

"You're not the only one" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. "Why do I have my powers?"

"That I don't know" Urim said taking a step toward Katie. "But I can tell you that when you did, there was a light" the angel shook her head. "We've been in darkness for so long, in uncertainty, and then one day we got a glimpse of light"

"What does it mean?" Katie asks and Urim smiled.

"It means your purpose maybe bigger than what anyone could ever imagine" Urim said. The angel looked up to the sky. "You doubt that thing that once made you great"

"Nothing makes sense" Katie said shaking her head. "The images in my head, I'm trying to focus but I just can't"

"Your powers have always been tied to your emotions" Urim replied. "You need to get back to the place where things made more sense"

"That's just it, I can't remember when things made sense" Katie snapped.

"Then go to a place where things made enough sense" Urim replied. "Whatever is happening, it's happening at an alarming rate" Urim sighed. "Please just try" Katie nodded and with a final nod the angel was gone.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed before going back into the house. Her wet feet swished across the floor and stopped when she stepped inside of her room to find Dean standing there with Hope in his arms. His eyes looked over to her.

"She was having a bad dream" Dean said and Katie nodded.

"I can—" Katie took a step toward him but he stepped back.

"I got it" Dean replied and Katie stopped and simply nodded.

"Right" Katie said. "I think I'm going to make some coffee" and with that she turned and headed back to the kitchen. She silently moved through the kitchen as she prepared her coffee. She ended up leaning against the kitchen island with a mug in her hand as Dean walked in. He stood halfway in the kitchen and looked over to her. "Coffee?" He nodded and watched as she turned and grabbed him a mug and pour him a cup before holding it out for him. The moment he reached for the mug their fingers only slightly touched, but it was there. That spark. Their eyes met and Katie simply released the cup into his hands before leaning back against the island.

"So, I've been meaning to ask" Dean said walking over to stand against the wall across from her. "Where did you find this place?"

"I didn't" Katie replied. "My dad did" she smiled looking around the kitchen. "This was sort of a vacation house my parents would take us when we were young" she shook her head. "My dad missed country living and this was as close to ruffing it you were going to get Linda Carlson" Katie lightly chuckled. "But no one seems to come here anymore, especially after—" She tried her best not to let her mind drift to thoughts of her father's passing afraid the walls she tried to build up would simply fall. She looked over to Dean who was staring back over to her. "It's safe, it's secluded, so it made the list"

"The list?" Dean asked.

"Well our experience with the house taught me that nothing is forever, so it's good to have a backup plan" she shrugged. "In our case, it best to know where you going when you need to go there" Dean watched her take a sip of her coffee. She was trying to be strong, but he could see how much she hated the words that came from her mouth. The last thing she wanted was to have to move from place to place, to have to move their daughter from place to place. She wanted a place, she wanted a home, a forever.

"You're up early" Dean said changing the something. He saw her sigh. "Everything alright?"

"I'm peachy" Katie replied and Dean quirked an eyebrow over to her. "What, at least I'm trying to switch it up"

"Bad dreams?" Dean asked and Katie nodded. "You, uh want to talk about it?" Katie looked over to him and slightly shook her head.

"Not really" she replied slitting her mug on the counter. She folded her arms over her chest and he sighed. Just when thought he was getting close he realized he wasn't.

"Ok" Dean sighed. "How about the article" he nodded to her open laptop on the kitchen table.

"I got a call from Garth" Katie replied.

"Garth?" Dean asked and Katie nodded.

"He found something he thought maybe something he should check out, so he ran it by me" Katie said.

"Does he do this often?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged.

"I guess, I don't know" Katie replied. "I have this info swimming around up there might as well put it to use, so Garth may call for a case he's working on or a case someone else is working on" she shakes her head. "He calls me the oracle" she looks over to Dean and shrugged. "It's no big deal"

"It kind of is" Dean said and Katie looked over to him confused. "I knew you couldn't just completely turn your back on the world" he shook his head. "I knew it" he looked back over to princess. "I know you."

"I don't know about that" Katie sighed. "A year Dean, a whole year we've been apart living two separate lives" she shook her head. "Again" she chucked. "We're been married for three years and two those years we've spent apart"

"But we make it work" Dean replied and Katie sighed again.

"Do we?" she asked. "Look at us Dean" she shook her head. "We do this, we separate and then we come back as strangers"

"C'mon princess, I know you better than I know myself and I know you do too" Dean stated stepping off the wall.

"I thought I did" Katie replied dropping her hands to her sides. "But c'mon Dean the moment you step out of purgatory you pop in for a hello family and then you're off" she shakes her head. "Dean you left and you couldn't tell me why and that seemed ok to you" she shrugs. "And you seek out opportunities for you to be out there than here with us"

"That's not true" Dean said shaking his head as he placed his mug on the kitchen table. "I just—"

"You're running from us Dean" Katie said and he looked over to her. "Why?" he remained silent as if he was trying to find the answer to the question himself. "I thought—" he looks over to her. "I thought I knew you, but everyday you've been back you seem to prove me wrong"

"I'm sorry I'm not that guy" Dean said tossing up his hands. "But you can't go through what I went through and come out the same, it just doesn't work that way" Dean shook his head. "I don't know, there, there things they made sense, I kill the bad things, it was my purpose" he looks back over to Katie. "And then I'm back here and nothing seems to make sense anymore" Katie scoffed before walking over and planting herself in front of her husband.

"I do not care what you've been through, what you've seen, what you've done" Katie says before reaching forward and grabbing clumps of his shirt in her hands and pulling him closer to her. "If absolutely nothing else makes sense to you, then my love for you, your daughter's love for you should always make sense" she released his shirt before turning and walking away back toward her room. She stopped half way. "If you don't know that, if you don't believe that with all of your heart, then our problems may be bigger than I thought" and with that Katie left him with her words reverberating in his head.

Soon the sun rose and everyone was a awake, everyone except for Adam who seemed to be sleeping in. Sam stood on the porch of the cabin his phone pressed to his ear. He tried calling Lacey, but she wasn't answering his calls. He doesn't know if he even wants her to. Sam had to admit that every time he spoke to her he was always tempted to leave the family business and go to her, but he couldn't. His mind always went back to Jess and how he was the reason she was gone. He couldn't do that to Lacey, and he wouldn't. He finally gave up and slipped the phone into his pocket before walking back into the cabin to find Katie sitting with Hope on the couch brushing the little girl's hair. Katie looked over to him and knew something was off.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Uh, Nothing" Sam replied hoping to avoid another heart to heart that usually ended with him questioning his decisions.

"She's still not answering your calls?" Katie asked and Sam shook his head as he sat down in the chair across from them.

"She came by the store" Sam said and Katie stopped and looked over to him. "That's why I didn't answer when you called, she said she was looking for you, but I guess we had a conversation coming for a while"

"How did it go?" Katie asked and Sam sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse" Sam replied sitting back in his chair.

"Sam" Katie said and he looked over to her. "Don't let Dean make you feel ashamed for having a life outside of this, if you want to be with her than just be with her"

"I think it would be too easy to just blame Dean for this" Sam replied. "The truth is history has taught me hunters and relationships just end badly" Katie scoffed as she turned away from him. "I didn't mean—" he shook his head. "I'm sure you and Dean—"

"Sam just stop" Katie replied as she continued brushing her daughter's hair. "It's fine, I mean maybe you're right"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dudes!" Adam says almost running in to the room. They both turned to him. "I just saw a real life, antler having, deer" they both look at him in shock. "What, I never saw one that close, it was cool"

"You're such a dork" Katie says shaking her head.

"Bite me" Adam replied.

"Bite me!" Hope yells and Katie turns to glare at the man who simply shakes his head.

"Remember what we say" Katie says looking down to her daughter. "We don't say that"

"So what are the plans for the day?" Adam asks taking a seat on the other end of the couch with Katie and Hope.

"You're going to Missouri" Katie replied and Adam and Sam looked over to her totally confused.

"What's in Missouri?" Dean's voice asked as he walked into the living room. They all looked over to him.

"Your buddy Garth" Katie said. "I wouldn't even bother, but I can't shake the feeling that this may be bigger than Garth and Mr. Fizzles" she chuckled thinking of the hunters sock puppet. She looked between the brothers. "Plus Kearney is only a couple of hours away from here" she looked over to Dean. "And I figured you'd jump at the chance for another hunt" she didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it sounded and soon regretted when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Adam and Sam looked between Katie and Dean noticing the tension between the two before sharing a look.

"I know" Sam said breaking the tension filled silence. "Why don't me, and Adam go?" Adam glared over to Sam who simply shrugged. He turned back to Dean and Katie. "You two obviously have some things to deal with"

"Guys, look that's not necessary" Katie said shaking her head. She looked over to Dean. "If Dean wants to go then—"

"Actually I think it's a good it's a good idea" Dean interrupted. "I mean I haven't spent much time with you guys" Katie sighed shaking her head. "Like he said we can use this time to deal with some things."

"Hello?" Adam said raising his hand. "Is anyone gonna ask me what I want to do?" they all look over to him. "Fine" he shakes his head. "I guess I'm going to Kearney Missouri"

And so Sam and Adam went about getting their things together for their trip. Soon Dean was standing on the porch watching as they packed up the mustang.

"You sure you guys don't want to take the impala?" Dean asked standing on the porch. Sam and Adam looked over to him and laughed. "What?"

"C'mon, who would thought you'd actually be trying to let someone else drive that car" Sam said shaking his head.

"So Dean, what's the game plan?" Adam asks walking over. Dean looked at him confused. "Saving your marriage?"

"I didn't know my marriage needed saving?" Dean said and Adam scoffed shaking his head.

"Alright, Dean" Adam said giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. "But so you're warned if you run them off I'm going to kick your ass" and with that Adam turned and headed to the car. Dean shook his head before turning to Sam.

"Can you believe that kid?" Dean asked and Sam only chuckled.

"I don't think he's been a kid for a while" Sam replied before turning back to Dean. "Plus I'm with him on this one" Sam gave Dean a pat on his shoulder. "Don't say anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, just don't be you" Dean glared at his brother as he watched him walk toward the car until they were both inside and driving away.

Dean sighed before turning and heading back into the house. The moment he did he heard the faint sound of giggling in the distance. He followed the sound to the bedroom where he found Katie and Hope sitting across from each other laughing. He silently walked over and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, you can't laugh at your mommy's impression" Katie said. Dean watched as Katie sat a card down on the bed. "Ok, here's the next one" she holds up a card. "You remember this one?" Hope looks hard at the card. "C'mon remember…ruff!" Hope laughed at her mother. "You know sometimes I think you pretend to forget your words so your mama will make a fool of herself"

"Well it is pretty entertaining" Dean commented and Katie looked over her shoulder to see him. "What are you doing anyway?" Katie lifted the cards to see little pictures with words under them.

"The child's mind is like a sponge" Katie replied turning back to her daughter.

"Isn't she a little young to be able to be picking this stuff up" Dean replied. "I mean other kids her age can barely get out a sentence"

"I know" Katie said smiling over to her daughter. "Our little girl is a mystery" she laughed. "She was six months when she let 'Impala; out of her mouth" Katie shook her head. "I was changing her diaper and she just said it, it was one of those moments you know you're going to remember forever"

"I wish I could've been there" Dean said and Katie sighed looking over her shoulder.

"So did I" she replied. "I remember standing there wanting to run to tell you what happened, but then I remembered" she turned back to Hope. "There were a lot of moments like that" Katie sat the cards down and reached over and picked Hope into her arms. "Let's go get a snack" Katie stood with Hope in her arms and headed into the kitchen. Katie sat her daughter in her high chair before walking over to the refrigerator and digging inside for a snack for Hope. She grabbed a juice box and sat it in front of Hope before going over to get her crackers. She spotted them on one of the higher shelves unsure of how they got that high up. She walked over and reached as far as she could, but it wasn't high enough. Katie sighed, when felt Dean's warm body pressing up against hers as his arm reached over her grabbing the box. She turned around and found his face inches away from her and to her surprise her heart was racing. "Thanks"

"No problem, princess" Dean replied with a small smile. They stood there for a moment, neither wanting to make a move.

"Snack!" Hope's voice called causing both of her parents to turn to her. Katie smiled taking the box from Dean's hand and slipping past him.

"What do we say?" Katie asked looking down to her daughter.

"Pwease!" Hope said and Katie shook her head before pouring some crackers in front of her daughter. Without needing to be told Hope dug in.

"You're welcome" Katie sighed sitting the box down on the kitchen table. Katie turned to see Dean and he seemed to be somewhere else. She wondered if he was wishing he went with his brothers. "You can still catch up to them you know?"

"Huh?" he looked over to her confused.

"Your brothers, you don't have to stay here" Katie said turning and walking into the living room.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dean asks following behind her. "I'm here, I'm trying, why can't that be enough?" Katie turned back to him folding her arms over her chest.

"Because you're not here" Katie replied. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm being tough on you, it's just it shouldn't be hard to be here with us" she shook her head. "It shouldn't be something you have to try to do" she sighed. "I mean c'mon Dean this is us, this is me, you and our daughter, this is usually the time we search for"

"I know" Dean said shaking his head. "I'm just—" he looked back over to Katie and she watches him closely. It's the look that she recognizes. It's the look he gets when he remembers something from purgatory.

"Hey" Katie says walking over and taking his hands in hers. "Stay with me" he looked over to her and simply nodded. "Ok?" he nodded again. It's another moment. The two of them simply staring into each other's eyes, searching for something.

"Done mama!" Hope called from the kitchen. Katie let Dean's hands go before moving past him to the kitchen.

"Good job" Katie said walking over and picking up Hope into her arms. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Stowy mama" Hope said and Katie nodded. Katie walked back into the living room laying the girl on the couch grabbing a book that sat on the coffee table.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Katie read. Dean stood watching as his daughter seemed totally entranced at his wife's every word. He smiled at his wife's animated reading even making him laugh at some moments. Soon the little girl drifted off asleep and Katie closed the book. "And this is nap time" Katie picked the girl up into her arms and head off to put the girl to bed. It wasn't long before she was back in the living room where Dean sat on the couch flipping through the book she'd just read.

"You're really good at the whole story telling thing" Dean said sitting the book down and looking over to his wife.

"Lots of practice" she replied walking over and taking a seat on the chair opposite him. Dean noticed she chose not to sit on the couch with him. For a moment they just sat in silence, one that soon became awkward. "I think Garth was right" Katie muttered.

"what?" Dean asked looking over to her.

"Garth" Katie replied. "When I talked to him earlier he mentioned when his parents were having troubles they would talk to someone"

"Like a shrink?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, like a counselor" Katie replied. "I mean we're not getting anywhere with just the two of us" she shook her head. "Which is strange when we used to be able to talk to each other about anything, now it's just—"

"Hard" Dean finished. He shook his head. "I don't know princess, talking to some stranger about our personal stuff, I'm not sure I can do that"

"I know it's something we'd both have to adjust to, but it can't hurt" Katie sighed. "Just think about it" Dean nodded. After a moment Katie stood to her feet. "Uh, so you want to come with me?" Dean nodded standing to his feet. Katie led him further into the house even he hadn't ventured just yet. They ended up in a room the wall filled with pictures, notes and sketches.

"What is all this?" Dean asked walking over to get a closer look at what was written.

"This is my head" Katie replied looking at the walls. She'd compiled it all back at the bookstore and shifted it all here when they moved. "The visions, the dreams, the images, this is what I'm seeing" Dean continuing looking over the wall when he came across a sketch of Crowley.

"Any luck making sense out of all of this?" Dean asks looking over to her.

"Not yet" she replies before looking over to the wall at a piece of paper with a giant number three written on it. "But I do keep coming back to that number" Dean looked over to the number as well. "No idea why, but it's important" she looked over to Dean who turned back to her. "But then a guy demanding to know where the necklaces were trashed our place and now I'm even more confused"

"Did he say anything about how he even knew where we were?" Dean asked.

"He said, 'She' told him that I had them and that 'She' wouldn't lie" Katie replied. "So I guess we have another mystery out there" she shook her head. "There's a woman who just sent this guy to our place, how did she know where we were, and why did she lie to this guy?" Katie turned back to the wall.

"She wouldn't lie" Dean said walking over to stand next to Katie. They looked at the wall for a moment in silence. "Everyone lies, why would this mystery woman be any different" A sudden light bulb went off in Katie's head and she turned to Dean. "What?"

"You believe her because everything else she's ever told you has always been true" Katie said and Dean looked to her confused. "She told you it would rain, and then it rains" Katie begins pacing back and forth. "She told you, you'd meet your wife tomorrow and tomorrow you meet the woman you're gonna spend the rest of your life with"

"Wait, some sort of psychic" Dean said and Katie turned to him.

"Yes" she replied before turning and walking out of the room. Dean stood there for a moment before following after her. Dean followed her back into the living room where he found her holding her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Victoria" Katie said.

"You think she sent that guy there?" Dean asked and Katie nodded. "Why?"

"Because she's certifiable, but if she sees something then if it's in her power, she'll put it into motion" Katie said.

"Are you going to call her?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"She doesn't have a phone" Katie replied. "And the only way to find her is to be in connection with the right people"

"Do you have those connections?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head and that's when it hit him. "JT—"

"Don't" Katie interrupted. "I'm not going to call him" she shook her head. "I promised him that I would let him go and that's what I'm going to do"

"What do you mean let him go?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"He wanted something I couldn't give him and so he ask that I would let him go" Katie replied. "And so that's what I did, so I'm not calling him" she sighed. "There has to be another way to—" Katie was interrupted by her phone ringing in her hands. They both looked down to see the words "Unknown Number" on Katie's caller ID. They shared a look before Katie pressed a button on the phone.

"Hello?"

_"I promised myself I wouldn't get involved in your life" a voice purred from the other end. "But I thought I would just move this thing along." _

"Victoria" Katie said looking up to Dean. "How—" she shook her head. "I can't believe I was about to ask you that, you know why I needed to talk to you"

_"I didn't send him to you" Victoria replied. "But you're on the right track" _

"What the hell does that mean?" Katie asked and she heard the woman on the other end laugh.

_"It means I am not the only one who possess this gift" Victoria replied. "There is another you've chosen to ignore" _

"Chosen to ign—" Katie stopped when she realized what the woman was saying. "Why?"

_"Because she knew there was only one way she could get your attention" Victoria said. _

"Right, well she got it" Katie replied. "Thanks for the help" Katie ended the call and looked over to Dean.

"So?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't Victoria" Katie sighed. "But I know who it was" Dean looked over to her waiting for her to continue. "We're going to pay an old friend a visit. I'm going to get Hope ready" Katie walked past a confused Dean. "Looks like we're going to Missouri too!"

"Wait, we're taking Hope?" Dean asked before going to follow after her.

Dean, Katie and Hope stood outside the house they hadn't visited in quite a long time.

"You sure this is where we're supposed to be?" Dean asked leaning over to Katie.

"It makes sense" Katie replied. "It's the only way she could get me here" Dean looked down to his wife. "We have a very colorful past, me and her"

"Anything you care to share?" Dean asked and Katie chuckled shaking her head before turning back to the house.

_"Who is this woman again?" A young Katie asked over to Gus who was looking up to the house. _

_"She's—" Gus said taking off his cap and scratching his head. "She's someone who you can go to when you have questions" _

_"She's not weird, is she?" Katie asked and Gus turned to her. _

_"Well she maybe weirder than you" Gus replied and they both turned back to the house. _

"Nothing I can say in front of the toddler" Katie said looking down to her daughter who was lying on her shoulder. "C'mon let's get this over with" Dean placed a hand on Katie's back as they walked up the stairs of the woman's porch. He reached up to ring the doorbell, but before his finger could touch the button, the door was swinging open.

"Aww" the woman said with a big smile. "Look at all of you" Katie looked the woman over and she looked exactly the same.

"Hello, Missouri" Katie greeted flatly.

"Katie" Missouri replied before looking over to the woman's husband. "Dean" she shook her head. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two"

"Wish we could say the same Missouri" Dean replied and she frowned over to him. "Can we come in?" Missouri nodded before moving aside and letting the family in.

"Are you baking?" Katie asked noticing the sweet smell of cookies in the air.

"Just finished actually" Missouri replied. "Thought I'd whip up some of my mama's famous double chocolate chip cookies" she smiled down to the little girl whose eyes seemed to go wide at the thought of cookies.

"Cookies mama" Hope whispered in her mother's ear. Katie looked down to her daughter and nodded before turning back to the woman.

"Well come on in the kitchen there's enough for everyone" Missouri replied before turning and heading to the kitchen. Katie and Dean shared a look before following after her. To their surprised the woman wasn't alone. There was a man sitting at her kitchen table a cookie in his hand whose eyes seemed to go wide at the sight of Katie and her daughter. Katie looked at the man and focused on his eyes.

"You!" Katie said taking a step forward. The man jumped to his feet.

"Now there will be none of that in my house" Missouri interrupted. She looked over to Katie and Dean. "You came here for answers?"

"That's the only reason we're here" Katie replied glaring over to the woman.

"Then sit" Missouri said before grabbing the plate of cookies and sitting them in the center of the kitchen table. Dean and Katie sat down of the other side of the table, both glaring over to the man who was sitting as well. Missouri chose to sit at the head of the table. "Go one, get yourself a cookie sweet pea" Without needing to be told twice Hope lifted herself over the table and grabbed one of the cookies and began eating it. "Now, go on and ask your questions"

"Ok, how about who's the guy you sent attack my wife and daughter?" Dean asked glaring over to the woman.

"I didn't send anybody to attack anybody" Missouri replied before looking over to the man. "Mattie was not supposed to bring that gun, but he's a hard headed one" she looked back over to Dean. "Kind of reminds me of you"

"I don't care what he was supposed to do, you do not send strange men looking for me" Katie replied glaring over to Missouri. "Especially ones who get trigger happy when they get nervous"

"I'm sorry, it was the only way this could happen" Missouri replied and Katie looked to her confused. "I needed to see you and I knew you wouldn't come out of the kindness of your own heart"

"Yeah, well I doubt you could blame me" Katie replied. "Especially after what you did" Missouri sighed looking down to her hands on the table.

"I see you still blame me for something even I couldn't change" Missouri said and Katie scoffed. "What happened to Gus—"

"That's not why we're here" Katie interrupted. "You sent someone to me, why?" Katie looked over to the man who looked nervous. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew" the man replied. "I uh—" he shook his head. "I need those necklaces"

"Why?" Katie asked looking back to the man. "They don't belong to you?"

"Then tell me why I dream about them every night?" the man asked and Katie looked over to him confused. "Tell me why I see strange symbols every time I close my eyes" he looked over to Missouri. "You said she had them, if she doesn't then there's no reason for me to be here" the man stood to his feet.

"If you don't sit down boy!" Missouri said looking over to the man. "Fine, she doesn't have them, but she knows who do" Katie looked back over to the woman.

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"Sit Mattie" Missouri ordered. The man looked down to her for a moment taking his seat. "We are coming into strange times, where nothing makes sense, and so we're stuck with pieces of a puzzle"

"Missouri what are you talking about?" Katie asked and the woman turned to her. "What is this all about?"

"The future" Missouri replied. She looked over to the little girl who seemed to be enjoying her cookie. "And how there doesn't seem to be much of one if what I've seen comes true"

"What have you seen?" Dean asks and before Missouri could answer she went into a fit of coughing. Missouri stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry" the woman was able to get out through the coughing. "I'll be—" she turned her back already leaving the kitchen. "Be right back!" and before they knew it the woman was already walking up the stairs.

Katie turns to her husband, whose confusion mirrors her own.

"I don't have time for this" Matthew said standing to his feet. "I'm out of here"

"No" Katie said turning to the man. "Just wait" Katie slid her daughter from her arms into Dean's. "Do not let him leave until we know what's going on here" Katie stood to her feet and went upstairs to check on Missouri.

"You should probably sit down" Dean said looking over to the man who was still on his feet.

"Really, why are you and the kid gonna beat me up if I don't?" Matthew asked and Dean chuckled.

"Nope" Dean replied. "Hey Pumpkin, I think Mattie over there would love a cookie, but he can't reach them" Hope lifted her head and smiled over to the man and before he knew it the plate of cookies slid over to sit right in front of him. "I'm thinking I'll just see what the kid will do" Matthew finally took his seat.

"Cookies!" Hope squealed.

Katie followed the sound of coughing until she found the woman in her bathroom, desperately trying to open a pill bottle.

"You're sick" Katie said and Missouri looked over to her. Katie walked over and took the pill bottle from her hands. She looked down to the bottle before looking over to Missouri.

"I'm fine" Missouri replied.

"You're dying" Katie said opening the bottle before handing it to the woman.

"We're all dying" Missouri said pouring two pills into her hand before tossing them back into her mouth followed by a glass of water. Katie walked and kneeled in front of the woman.

"Missouri, what's happening?" Katie asked "What am I doing here?"

"You and Mattie needed to be in the same room" Missouri replied.

"Why?" Katie asked. "Who is that guy?" Missouri looked over to Katie and shook her head.

"I'm surprised you of all people don't know" the woman said and Katie just looked over to her confused.

"So, Mattie—"

"It's Matthew" the man replied glaring over to Dean. "Mattie is a fat kid's name" Dean chuckled to himself.

"So, Matthew" Dean began again. "Got a last name?"

"Probably" the man replied before taking a bite from his cookie. "I just don't know it"

"I'm sorry" Dean said looking over to the man who shrugged. "Amnesia?"

"Apparently" Matthew replied shaking his head. "One day I just wake up with no idea where I am or even who I am"

"And how did you find Missouri?" Dean asked and the man looked over to him.

"I didn't" Matthew replied. "The crazy ole bat found me" he shook his head. "She's the only person who came to the hospital to visit me, never knew why but when you have nothing in the noggin, you don't have the luxury to kick people out"

"You didn't find it a little curious that this woman who has no relation to you would just suddenly show up in your life?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Matthew shrugged. "But there was something about her, something I couldn't explain" he shook his head. "I just knew I could trust her, she never lied, well not until she told me where I could find those necklaces"

"And why do you want to find them?" Dean asked shook his head.

"No idea" the man said. "Like I said weird dreams"

"Well I know about those" Dean muttered. "But you bring a gun to get something you have no idea what you want"

"Look I'm sorry about the gun" Matthew said looking down to the girl in her father's arms. "I wasn't going to hurt them"

"Well I know that" Dean replied. "My wife wouldn't let that happen" Dean's face went serious as his eyes cut to the man. "It just won't happen again, because then I get involved and I'm the last person you want involved, do you understand?" Matthew looked over to the man for a moment before giving him a slight nod. "Good, glad we having an understanding" Dean placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head before hearing footsteps. They all turned to watch as Katie walks back into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" Katie looks over to Dean before walking over and taking her seat keeping her eye on the man sitting across from her. Dean follows her eyes. "What did Missouri say?" Katie simply reached a hand on the table toward Matthew.

"Take my hand" Katie said simply. Matthew looked down to her hand and then back to her eyes, confusion written all over his face. "Matthew, it's fine, just take my hand"

"Princess, what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I'm testing a theory" Katie replied. She watched as Matthew slowly lifted his hand and slid it across the table until their hands finally met. The moment their hands touched, it happened instantly.

_"I don't understand!" Matthew's voice yelled echoing through a large room. "He would not stand for this" _

_"He is not here, now tell where they are" a voice replied. It was a female's voice. _

_"Never" Matthew replied. _

_"So be it" the woman replied. " Just remember you brought this on yourself" _

Katie and Matthew's eyes flew open as they stared over to each other. Dean looked between his wife and the strange man.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I know who he is" Katie replied as their hand slipped apart. Matthew stood to his feet and stormed out of the kitchen. Katie sighed before turning back to her husband.

"Ok, so who is he?" Dean asks.

"He's an angel" Katie replied and Dean looked to her confused. "He's a fallen angel" they heard the front door of Missouri's house slam shut.

"I'm confused right now, so fallen angel wants the necklaces?" Dean asks. "Why?"

"Because they are important" Missouri voice says startling them. Missouri walks over and takes her seat at the table. "Because they are so important that even their protectors, must be protected"

"Matthew was an arch angel assigned to protect Aiden, Ryan, and Isabel" Katie said.

"Well where was he when Crowley kidnapped them?" Dean asked.

"That's just it" Katie replied. "He wasn't assigned until after all of that happened, apparently the real danger would be coming"

"Real danger?" Dean asked.

"Those necklaces, your tablet" Missouri says and Dean's eyes look over to her. "There's a connection"

"What connection?" Dean asks. Missouri shakes her head and he turns back to his wife.

"No idea, but I think I know who does" Katie says.

"Matthew" Dean says and Katie nods. "Well he seemed to remember something, why not just ask him."

"Matthew probably remembers that he's an angel, but that's probably it" Missouri said.

"His memory was wiped before he was tossed from heaven" Katie says. "He wouldn't follow someone's orders and so they got rid of him and whatever info he may have had"

"Another piece to this messed up puzzle" Dean said shaking his head. "What do we do now?" Katie and Missouri didn't say a word. They sat there in silence for a moment before the plate of cookies slid across the table in front of Dean and Hope. Hope looked up to her father and he looked down to her.

"Cookie, dah dah" Hope said a big smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another piece to this messed up puzzle indeed. Anyone surprised by our cameo by Miss Missouri Mosley. What is this checkered past she and Katie have? We'll probably find out sooner or later. I also wonder how the necklaces and the tablet are connected?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Talking about their feelings has always been tough. But when you go to a place where that's is all you do, you run in to trouble. Because the thing about marriage counseling, it could strengthen or end a relationship. They don't know it yet, but this will be one of their toughest battles to date.**


	10. Touchy Feely Crap

**A/N: Another chapter for my lovelies! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the early parts of the morning when Sam, Dean and Adam found themselves sitting around the kitchen table.

"I'm not discussing this" Dean said for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"But, c'mon this is weird" Adam replied and Dean looked over to him. "Marriage counseling, this is serious"

"Adam, will you chill out" Sam said before turning back to Dean. "I think it's a good idea, if you guys need help then get it wherever you can find it"

"We don't need help" Dean snapped. "We're fine and we're going to be fine"

"A friend of mines back in high school, said his parents tried the whole marriage counseling thing, they ended up realizing they never loved each other" Adam said gaining glares from both his brothers. "What, true story"

"You're an idiot" Sam said shaking his head. "Plus, I think not doing this, would be worse"

"Guys, look I get you care, but you're getting too close to this" Dean said standing to his feet. "This is my wife, mine, so whatever happens between me and her will stay between me and her, so I mean this with love, please just butt out" and with that Dean walked off back to his room.

"So" Adam said looking over to Sam once Dean was gone. "What's the plan?"

"I guess we butt out" Sam replied looking down to his mug of coffee. "And that means you too"

"But—"

"Adam, don't" Sam said looking over to him. "Right now let them figure this out, we'll just—" Sam shook his head. "Worry about the fact that we still haven't found Kevin" Sam stood to his feet and left leaving Adam alone.

_Katie was standing right in the middle of a playground surrounded by running, laughing children. She looked around trying to find the reason she was here when she noticed a boy finger painting_

_"It's finger painting, Aaron, not body painting." A young woman says walking over to the little boy. "Let's get you cleaned up." Katie's eyes follow as the young woman leads the boy to an outdoor toilet block. She opens the door and gestures for him to go in. "There you go" Aaron walks into the bathroom, and Katie catches a glimpse of the woman's eyes going back. She moves to go to him, to do something, but she's stuck, forced to watch as the boy is kidnapped. _

Katie's eyes snap open as she sits up from the bed her breathing quick. She looks over to her daughter who is still peacefully sleeping. Katie stands from the bed glancing out the window to see the sun barely up before grabbing her laptop and heading for the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Katie asked taking a seat across from Adam who seemed to be staring down to his coffee.

"Aw, couldn't sleep I guess" Adam said noticing the laptop. "What's up?"

"Checking out something" Katie replied as she began typing away. Adam stood to his feet and walked over to see what she was looking up. "Had a dream about a demon taking a kid" soon a picture of the boy appeared on her screen. "Aaron Weber"

"Demons kidnap children now?" Adam asked reading the article. "What's the point?" he walked around to take his seat again. "Children haven't done anything to anybody"

"Not yet" Katie replied looking over to Adam. "Only reason to take a kid is because either they have something you want or they're going to have something you want"

"What did this Aaron kid have?" Adam asked.

"Probably nothing" Katie replied looking down to her computer. She began typing away when she noticed something. "The same day he disappeared, there was this freak tornado, lasted about twenty seconds, before everything was normal again" she began typing something else. "Weird weather patterns like that match up with other missing people" Katie looked back over to Adam. "Mail man in New Mexico, a bus driver"

"Somebody's looking for someone" Adam said and Katie nodded. "But, who?"

"No idea, Addy" Katie said standing to her feet "but I'm sure this is something to keep you and Sam busy today while Dean and I are away"

"About that" Adam said and Katie looked over to him. "You sure this is the right move, I mean what if what you want to happen, doesn't happen?" Katie walked over to him and placed a kiss on top of the man's head.

"We don't let the fear of not knowing what's on the other side keep us from opening doors" Katie replied. "If we did, none of us would be here right now"

Katie stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She wore a white dress with yellow polka dots. It was a gift from Bridget and probably the only thing she own that made her looked normal. That's what she worried about today. She'd found a counselor, close by who seemed to have good reviews and was able to see them right away, which was good. Katie fidgeted with the dress before smoothing back her hair that was combed back into pony tail, not a hair out of place.

"Why are you so nervous?" Katie muttered to herself looking down to her shoes. She shakes her head before lifting her eyes, this time something else catches her attention. Something, or better yet, someone impossible. Katie looks over her shoulder, but there's no one there. There was a knock at her door and she sighed before walking over and opening the door. Dean was about to say something, but found himself at a loss of words when he laid eyes on his wife. "I know I've been in here forever" Katie turned to grab her bag from the bed. "But I'm ready to go" she turned back to Dean who was still standing there silently. "What's up?"

"You look—" Dean cleared his throat. "You look beautiful"

"Oh" Katie said looking down to herself before looking back over to Dean with a small smile. "Thanks, I know it might be a bit much, but I want us to seem as normal as possible"

"Right" Dean said with a nod.

"So you know our cover story?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. She walked over to him and noticed something he probably thought he was hiding. "Wait" they stopped and Dean turned back to Katie. "Look, Dean, this is weird and if you're not comfortable with this, then we'll figure something else out"

"No, I can do this" Dean said with a nod. "This is for us, I'll do anything for us" Katie smiled again before following him into the living room.

"Wow" Adam said as the couple walked in. "You guys actually look normal" That gained him a couple of glares.

"Mama pwetty" Hope said from her place on the floor where she was playing with her toys.

"Thank you sweetie" Katie said walking over and picking up the little girl. "You're gonna be good for you uncle Addy and Bammy, ok?"

"Ok mama" Hope replied. Katie placed a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"And you two are going to behave yourselves" Katie said looking between Sam and Adam.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"It means you two no fighting or arguing, or anything else men your age shouldn't be doing" Dean replied walking over and taking Hope from Katie. "And you take care of my daughter"

"Can we at least throw a party?" Adam asked and Sam playfully nudged him.

"We'll be fine" Sam replied standing to his feet to take Hope from Dean. "I won't let Adam corrupt the monkey"

"Please if anyone will corrupt her it'll be you" Adam replied. "I bet if they left her with you, they'd come back and she'd be the youngest brooder in the world"

"We should go before I change my mind about leaving your brothers with my daughter" Katie said turning and heading for the door. "Oh, call me if you guys find out anything about the disappearances"

Sam and Adam watched as Katie and Dean walked out of the door before they turned to each other when they smelled something. Sam lifted Hope and like he thought there was a gift in her diaper.

"You know I think Hope wants her Uncle Addy" Sam said walking over to Adam who jumped from the couch.

"I don't think so Sam" Adam said backing away.

"C'mon" Sam whined holding out the stinking baby as he moved toward Adam.

Dean and Katie arrived a little early to the counselor's office. They sat in the waiting room, awaiting their appointment. Both looked around the cold office, nervously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith" the receptionist said and Dean and Katie looked over to her at the sound of their fake names. "You can go in now" they both stood and walked into the office where Dr. Grant Anderson stood to greet them.

"Mr. Smith" Dr. Anderson said shaking Dean's hand. "Mrs. Smith"

"Please, call me Katie" Katie replied.

"And me Dean" Dean said.

"Alright" The doctor said. "Why don't you have a seat" he gestured to the couch. Dean and Katie nodded before walking over and taking a seat. The office didn't seem to dreadful. The sunlight from the window brightened the place up. The doctor took a seat in a chair across from them a notepad and pen in his lap. "So is this your first time seeking out counseling for your marriage"

"Yes" Katie replied.

"And my I ask why you feel you need to be here?" He asked. Dean and Katie shared a look before turning back to the doctor.

"Well we haven't been communicating with each other like we used to since uh Dean came back from his assignment" Katie replied. It was part of their cover story, that her and Dean are federal agents. It was the only occupations they could think of that closely related back to hunting. Anderson wrote some notes in his notepad before looking back over to them.

"Why do you think that is?" The doctor asked. Katie opened her mouth to speak. "Let's hear from you Dean" Dean looked surprised as he looked between the doctor and Katie. He knew he'd have to do some talking, but he hope he'd could hold off a little while longer.

"Well, uh like I told Katie, this mission was tough, and I guess it may have change me a little" Dean said looking over to Katie and then back to the doctor. This was weird, but he had to do it.

"And I know that" Katie said. "I understand, it's just sometime I feel he's a completely different person than the man I met three years ago"

"Why don't you tell me about how you two met?" the doctor asked. Katie and Dean looked over to each other and smiled.

"Well we met in a diner" Dean said turning back to the doctor. "I was having lunch with my—uh partner when she walked in"

"Was it love at first sight?" Anderson asked and both Katie and Dean snorted.

"No" Katie said. "Dean and I hated each other when we first met" she laughed. "He actually threatened to kill me" she laughed before turning to the confused look of the therapist. "Well I mean, uh—" she looked over to Dean.

"I didn't know we were working on the same side when we met" Dean said and the counselor simply nodded.

"And so what changed?" The doctor asked.

"Well for me, I think I got tired of lying to myself" Katie said smiling over to her husband. "I would try my hardest to put those feelings aside, to just forget them, but I couldn't" she turned back to Anderson. "I guess you can't smother love" the doctor nodded before turning to Dean who was smiled over to Katie.

"And you Dean?" Dr. Anderson asked and Dean turned to him. "What changed for you?" Dean looked down to his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I don't know" he said running a hand across the back of his neck. He looked over to Katie whose eyes were on him as well. This is what he was afraid of. This wasn't him. He wasn't a feelings kind of guy. Katie gave Dean a subtle nod as if she knew what he was thinking before turning back to the doctor.

"Thank Dr. Anderson" Katie said and the doctor looked confused.

"Am I missing something" the doctor replied looking down to his watch. "It's only been five minutes"

"It was my idea to come here, but only if we were both comfortable with this" Katie said before turning to Dean. "I don't think we are" she stood to her feet walking over holding out her hand. "I'm sorry we wasted your time"

"No, wait" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "It's just this takes some getting used to, but I can do this"

"Dean you don't have—"

"Yeah, but I want to princess" Dean replied surprising both him and her. Katie nodded before walking back over and taking a seat on the couch. Dean turned back to the doctor. "You asked me what changed?"

"Yes" Anderson replied with a nod.

"Well I'd have to say I did" Dean said. "I mean I was taught that the world was black and white and that people like—" he looked over to Katie. "Agents like Katie and agent like me just didn't work together" he smiled. "But she wouldn't leave, and soon I didn't want her to"

"Ok, so soon you stopped hating each other" Dr. Anderson said sitting back in his chair looking between the couple. "When did you know it was love?" Katie and Dean looked at each other and smiled before turned back to the doctor.

"Well I think I knew after we'd finished with a case and couldn't think of what to do next…" Katie started.

Adam sits, his laptop resting in his lap as he scrolls through articles of so many missing persons and combined with the strange weather activity. He looks down to his watch. Dean and Katie have already been gone for an hour and as time passes he gets more and more anxious. He's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of giggling from the other room. He moves the laptop aside and goes to see what's going on. He find Sam with Hope squirming in his arms as his fingers tickle her belly.

"I thought you were putting her down for her nap" Adam said when Sam looked over to him.

"Not, tie-uhd" Hope responded even folding her arms over her chest. "Wanna play"

"You can play later" Adam said walking over to her. "Now it's time for a nap"

"No nap!" Hope yelled surprising both of her uncles. She was always a good kid, did as she was told, so this was pretty uncharted territory for the both of them. Adam nudged his head to the door and Sam followed him over.

"What do we do?" Adam asked and Sam shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam asked.

"You're older" Adam said as they both looked over to see Hope still propped up on the bed her little arms still crossed. Sam shook his head before walking back over to the little girl.

"Hope, enough is enough" Sam said crossing his own arms over his chest. "It's time for a nap" They both watched as the little girl stood to her feet on top of the bed and walked over to stand in front of her uncle.

"No!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "NO NAP!" both brothers looked around when the lights seemed to blink off and on. Sam stood there for a moment before turning back and walking over to Adam.

"Well that's all I got" Sam said and Adam looked to him confused.

"You're just going to give up?" Adam asked.

"No, I don't want to be turned into something" Sam said looking over to his niece. "What's the big deal anyways?"

"The big deal is that we're the adults and she's the kid" Adam said before walking over to Hope.

"Hope it's time to take a nap" Adam said keeping his voice strong and authoritative.

"No—"

"Before you finish that sentence, how about we call your momma so you can tell her" Adam said. Hope's face scrunched up a bit before she dropped on the bed and closed her eyes. Adam looked over to Sam with a satisfied smile as he walked over to him. "And that is how it's done"

"You didn't do anything" Sam whispered as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them. "You threatened to tell Katie"

"And that was enough" Adam said walking back into the living room. Sam only shook his head before taking a seat on the couch opposite his brother.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Katie was right, the disappearances and the strange weather patterns seem to coincide" Adam said picking up his laptop. "Just have to figure out why?"

"From what you've told me, getting to an actual relationship seemed next to impossible" the doctor said looking over to Dean. "You were trained to trust your own people" he turned to Katie. "And you felt you worked best alone" the doctor shrugged. "Plus you both seemed to have been fighting the feelings you had for each other"

"Is there a question in there doc?" Katie asked and he looked over to her and nodded.

"I guess I'm still trying to understand" Grant replied looking down to his note pad. "Your relationship doesn't seem to follow the normal pattern of relationships, I mean you start off as just members of a team and then you're married" he looked back over to them. "What happened to the stuff in between?" Katie chuckled before looking over to Dean.

"We were on a job and I made a last minute decision to single handedly save the day" Katie said and the doctor looked over to her confused.

"She has a hero complex" Dean said and Katie gave him a look. "You do" Katie shook her head before turning back to the doctor.

"Whatever, like I was saying, the job was to save these people who were being held captive, and I could move faster on my own so I—" she looked over to Dean. "Tricked them into leaving, it was the only way"

"It was stupid and reckless—"

"It was the only way" Katie said interrupting her husband whose eyes turned to her. "And it worked" she turned back to the doctor. "I didn't know it would, so before he left I told him that I love him"

"Why?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied looking down to her hands in her lap. "Maybe it was dangerous and it was one of the moments you realize you might not make it out alive" she looked back over to Dean. "And in that case I didn't want to leave without him knowing"

"So you said it first?" the doctor asked looking over to Katie.

"Yeah, I guess" Katie replied seeing the man write something on his notepad. She and Dean shared a look before turning back to the man. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh" the doctor said looking over to her. "It's just every couple, every relationship is different, I'm just trying to get a feel for you and Deans" Katie simply nodded. "So what happened next?"

"She saved them" Dean said looking over to his wife. "But there was no sign she was able to save herself" Dean turned back to Anderson. "We went back for her, but she wasn't there, and from what we were told she was dead"

"But he didn't believe it" Katie said shaking her head.

"Well good thing I didn't" Dean replied looking over to her.

"Ok, so I'm confused" The doctor said. "Where were you?"

"I was taken to a hospital" Katie replied. "I somehow hit my head, and suffered from a mild case of amnesia" she shook her head. "I didn't know who I was, but I had the feeling that I was needed" she looked over to Dean. "And he found me"

"And that's when you decided to actually be together as more than just friends?" Anderson asked and Katie and Dean turned to him.

"No" Katie replied before looking over to Dean. "He hesitated at first" she shook head. "For a moment I even thought maybe he didn't feel the same way I did"

"Did you?" the doctor asked looking over to Dean. Dean sat up in his seat and glared over to the doctor as if it was a ridiculous question.

"Of course" Dean replied glancing over to his wife who was looking back over to him. "I just—" he shook his head. "I thought she could do a hell of a lot better than me" he looked over to the doctor.

"There was no one better" Katie said with a small smile. "At least not to me" she turned to the doctor. "And then he said it, he finally said it and it was the first moment we were truly honest with each other and ourselves" she fiddled with her hands in her lap. "We just didn't have the time to actually put a title on what the hell it was we had, before we were tossed in another job" she looked over to Dean. "One that ended with him in the hospital"

"But I came back" Dean replied and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, you came back and you asked me to marry you" she replied.

"Just like that?" Dr. Anderson asked and they both turned to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just the two of you just revealed that you had feelings for each other and then marriage?" he looked over to Dean. "Why do soon?"

"That's kind of good question" Katie said turning her body to face her husband. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head against her hand. "Why did you ask me to marry you husband?" she smiled softly. "After what a week of being my boyfriend?" Dean turned to look at her, his eyes on hers.

"Well after you almost die you find perspective" Dean replies with a smirk and Katie simply shakes her head. "What?"

"What perspective did you find after the whole pastor Roy, Layla case?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. She hadn't thought about that case in a while. Dean had electrocuted himself and was near death, until he wasn't. Turned out to be a Gramlock, and the moment they killed him, Dean was back in the hospital, unconscious. It was the first time Katie told him how she really felt, out loud, but he didn't hear her, and the moment he woke up he was making goo goo eyes with the pastor's daughter.

"You're still upset about that?" Dean asked and Katie turned to glare at him.

"No, I'm not upset, it's just I just poured my heart out to you own your death bed and I thought when you woke up you would at least—" she shook her head. "I don't know, it doesn't matter, the past is the past"

"You see she's mad that I couldn't hear her while I was unconscious" Dean said looking over to the doctor.

"I'm not mad" Katie replied looking over to the doctor.

"You seem kind of mad" Dean muttered and she cut her eyes to him.

"You didn't answer the question Dean" Katie said looking over to her husband.

"I could've sworn I did" Dean replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Please, this job you're gonna get a dozen near death experiences" Katie replied. "What was so different about this one, that you just had to ask me to marry you?" Dean turned away from her. "Dean—"

"I was this close to death" Dean replied turning back to her. "Practically staring it in the face, and the moment I woke up the first thought that came to my mind was where the hell you were and why you weren't there so I could hold your hand and kiss you" Dean sighed. "And then my dad gave me that ring, and I looked at it and realized that what I was feeling, I've never felt that for another person, so I did the only thing that made sense to me at the time, I decided I wanted you forever"

"And how do you feel about that right now?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Best damn decision I ever made" Dean replied not taking his eyes off his wife. "Happy?"

"Very" Katie replied before turning back to the doctor. "This is good, so what's the next question?"

"Why don't we take a break?" Dr. Anderson said looking between Katie and Dean. "Ten minutes and then we'll get back into this" Dean and Katie nodded before the doctor stood and left the room. Katie stood to her feet and walked over to pour herself a glass of water.

"He really is good" Katie said as she poured her water. "I think we're really getting somewhere" she turned back to Dean who had a look. She knew that look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't see the point of all of this" Dean replied. "I said I'd try and I am, but do we really need this?"

"We need something Dean" Katie said. "We're cracking, us, our relationship, it's strong, it takes the blows and it's still strong, but this time, this time Dean, it's cracking"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying I pulled you out of another hell expecting that I was bringing my husband back" Katie said her hand gripping the glass of water. "But he's not back, not completely, and you keep telling me that it just might not happened, that my husband changed, and I'm not sure if I can—" the glass slipped from Katie's hand shattering on the floor. Her eyes snapped shut as her hands began to shake violently. Dean quickly stood to his feet, getting over to her in an instant.

"Katie!" He placed his hands on her waist. "What's wrong, What's happening?" He heard the door swing open, but he didn't look over. He kept his eyes on wife who still hadn't replied.

_Katie finds herself in a room staring over to a bad beaten Samandriel whose strapped to some sort of chair, with an electrical cap place above his head. His eyes were looking right at her as an angel knife dug into him. _

_"What happened to three?" Samandriel asked his voice revealing his true pain. _

_"I lied." A familiar voice said. Crowley stood up straight as he looked down to the angel. "I do that. Just give me the other names." _

_"There are no other names!" Samandriel yells. "The next generation isn't born yet." _

_"Truth?" Crowley asks. _

_"Truth." The angel replied. _

_"Well, I suppose there's no reason to keep torturing you, then." Crowley says before plunging the knife in the angel once more. Katie wraps her arms around her middle, the pain seeming even too much for her. "Sorry. Once you get going, it's really hard to stop." Crowley pulls out the knife and sits it down on a table before turning and taking off the apron he was wearing. He stops lifting his head. He feels something there, but doesn't see anything. Katie glares into the demons eyes as he unknowingly looks right at her. Crowley shakes his head before looking over to the demon by the door. "Keep him on ice, we've only scratched the surface with this one" _

"Katie!" Dean yells and Katie's eyes snap open to see her husband looking back to her with worried eyes. "What just happened?"

"Mrs. Smith" Dr. Anderson coming from behind Dean. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Katie manages to say. She walks over to the couch and picks up her bag. "We have to go"

"Are you sure, because you seemed like—"

"Dr. Anderson, thank you for your help today" Katie said with a small smile. "But me and my husband must leave" and with that she walked toward the door, Dean was right behind her.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Dean asked once they were in the elevator. "What happened back there?" Katie looked over to him. "What did you see?"

"Crowley" Katie replied as the doors the elevators slid open.

"OK" Dean said as they walked out of the building.

"He was torturing Samandriel" Katie replied was they walked over to the impala. "For names"

"What names?" Dean asks as they get inside. He looks over to Katie who is staring out the window. "Princess—"

"He said the next generation hasn't been born yet" Katie replied thinking out loud when an idea finally came to her. "son of a bitch"

"What?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"He's looking for another prophet to read the tablet" Katie said. And that's when it made sense. "The missing people, it's him" she shook her head. "Of course it's him" she looked back over to Dean. "We need to get back to the cabin" Dean nodded before pulling off.

"We're not gonna find much out just sitting around" Sam said looking up from his laptop. "We have to check this out"

"We're babysitting" Adam said looking over to his brother.

"It doesn't take two people to babysit" Sam says closing his laptop.

"You're right" Adam says standing to his feet. "I'll go, you'll stay"

"Yeah, right" Sam says standing to his feet as well. "I'll go and you'll stay here"

"Why do I have to stay here?" Adam asks walking over to his brother.

"I'm pulling rank" Sam replies. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you and—"

"Cut the crap Sam" Adam snaps. "I'm a hunter, and I can do this, stop treating me like some kid"

"I'm not treating you like a kid" Sam said shaking his head. "Do you know how long it was before I went on my on solo hunt?" Sam sighed. "It's not personal, but you're just not ready yet"

"And who are you to—" Adam stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked and without a word Adam turned and walked away. "Dude, what's—" Sam followed Adam outside of Hope's room. "Adam, what's—" Adam held up a hand to his brother before reaching forward to push open the door. The moment they did they both stood shocked at the figure that stood staring at Hope's sleeping form. "Cas?" the angel turned to Sam and Adam.

"Where's Dean?" the angel asked.

The moment Dean pulled up in front of the cabin, Katie hopped out. Dean quickly followed almost running to catch up to her.

"Dean" Katie said when Dean moved in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Finish it" Dean said and Katie looked to him confused. "What were you going to say back there?"

"Dean, we don't have time for this" Katie said trying to move around him, but he wasn't letting up.

"No, I don't care" Dean said and Katie shook her head. "Right, now all I care about is this moment, you and me and what you were going to say" Katie stood there for a moment looking back to him.

"You don't want me to" Katie said before sidestepping Dean and walking up the stairs of the house.

"Katie!" Dean called after her as he followed up the stairs just as she opened the front door and both stopped dead in their tracks once they stepped inside. "Cas?"

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said looking over to the angel. She shook her head before walking past them stopping leaving the room. She turns back to the angel who is looking over to her. "How the hell are you here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest." Dean says and they look over to him. He looks to Castiel like he's seen a ghost. Which is weird because he has seen ghosts before, but he's never looked as freaked out as he does now. " I-I-I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I – I was there. I-I-I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?"

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true." Castiel replies. "And that's the strange part. I... have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And... that was it." Castiel turns back to look at Katie and so does the others.

"I didn't do this one" Katie replies looking between their faces. She turns back to Castiel and walks over to him. "Are you alright?" the angel looks down to himself.

"I'm dirty" he replies simply and Katie nods.

"Adam—"

"Why don't I show him to a shower" Adam says standing to his feet and leading the angel away. Katie turns back to Dean who still looks freaked out.

"Are you ok?" Katie asks looking over to him. His eyes meet hers and she doesn't need him to speak to answer the question.

"You do see something—" Dean trails off as he takes a seat in the chair neat him. "Severely wrong here, right?" he looks back over to his wife. "I remember every second of leaving that place" he shakes his head. "When you pulled me out, I remember the heat, the stink the pain, the fear, I have the whole ugly mess—" he taps his head. "Right in here, and he says he has no idea how he got out" Dean shakes his head. "I'm not buying it"

"So you think he's lying?" Sam asks looking over to his brother.

"I'm saying something else happened." Dean replies looking over to Sam. "I saw the shape that he was in. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way."

"So who or what got him out?" Sam asks.

"Exactly" Dean replied.

"What do you think?" Sam asks looking over to Katie who remained silent through the whole exchange. "Did you sense anything off about him?" Katie looks over to Sam.

"I don't think I'm in the position to be to answer that right now" Katie says shaking her head. "My head is in a million places right now-" she looks down to the dress, the lie she's wearing. "I need to get out of these clothes" she looks over to Dean. "Fill them in on what I saw" Dean nodded before Katie turned and left.

"I know now might now be the best time" Sam said looking over to his brother. "But how did it go?" Dean looks over to Sam.

"I think Adam was right" Dean says and Sam looks over to him confused. "I think I should probably come up with a plan to save my marriage"

"That bad?" Sam asks and Dean sighs standing to his feet.

"I think so" Dean says as Castiel walks back into the room, now dawning his signature suit and tie, and his tan trench coat.

"He pulled a Houdini" Adam replied walking in as well. "He walked in a homeless bum and walked out a tax accountant" Castiel looks down to his clothes before lifting his head to the brothers.

"Better" he says with a slight nod.

Katie changes out of the dress into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. This time when she stairs in the mirror, she recognizes the woman staring back at her. The hunter, the witch, the woman who has crap thrown at her everyday.

"Mama" a tired voice says and Katie turns to see her little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there sugar plum" Katie says sliding beside her daughter in the bed. Hope slides over into her mother's arms. "I missed you like crazy today" Katie placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head. "You know if you don't mind, I think I just want to lay here with you, is that ok" she felt her daughter nod and Katie smiled. She closed her eyes, not closing going to sleep, but just taking a break from it all. Even for just a little while.

"Hun—gee mama" Hope whispered after a while.

"Ok" Katie sighed sitting up from the bed her daughter in her arms. "Let's go find some food" Katie carried Hope out of the room into the kitchen, sitting the sleepy eyed girl in her high chair. "What are we in the mood for?" Katie walked over to raid the refrigerator.

"Pizza" Hope says and Katie looks over her shoulder to her daughter.

"Really, pizza again?" Katie asks and Hope nods. Katie sighs as she closes the door and turns to see Castiel standing there. He looks over to the little girl and Hope looks up to him. "I don't think you two have been formally introduced, Cas, this is Hope Winchester" Katie looks over to his daughter. "Hope say hi to Cas"

"Hi Cassy" Hope says with a wave of her small hand.

"It's Cas" the angel replies.

"It's no use" Katie says and the angel looks over to her. "You're Cassy now, you should get used to it"

"I'm sorry" Castiel says looking over to Katie.

"Me too" Katie replies looking over to him.

"Pizza!" Hope yells and Katie turns to her. "Pwease?"

"Better" Katie replies as Dean walks into the kitchen. He looks over to Katie who turns away, before walking over to pick up his daughter from her high chair and putting some distance between her and the angel. "Your daughter wants pizza"

"Well what my baby wants, my baby gets" Dean says before placing a kiss on the girl's head. "I'll go pick it up" he looks down to the little girl. "You want to tag along with your old man" Hope nods and Dean looks over to Katie. "Lets go get your coat" Dean walks off with Hope in his arms. Katie turns back to the angel who eyes seem to be studying her.

"Something's wrong" Castiel says.

"You're a little behind" Katie says walking past him out of the kitchen.

Dean and Hope sat waiting for their pizza to be ready. He held her in his lap as he glanced up to the television that hung in the corner of the parlor. He looked down to his daughter who was playing with his necklace and smiled.

"Hug mama" Hope said out of the blue. Dean looked down to her confused. "Mama sad, want hug"

"I'm sure your mama's alright pumpkin" Dean replied. He thought they were keeping what was happening between then away from her, but maybe they weren't.

"Hug mama" Hope said again looking up to her father. Dean looked into her green eyes and just gave her a nod.

"Alright" Dean replied when the sound of a bell signaled that their pizza was ready.

Dean and Hope walked back into the cabin to find Sam and Castiel sitting in the living room.

"It's true isn't it?" Dean asks.

"They're prophets" Sam replies. "Cas named the whole list without even looking"

"Crowley?" Dean ask and Sam nods. "Right, here help me out" Sam stands to his feet and takes Hope from his arms and follows Dean into the kitchen.

"Where's Katie?" Dean asks looking over to his brother.

"I think she's out back" Sam replies.

"Adam?" Dean asks.

"I think he's trying to talk to her" Sam replies with a shrug. Dean nods before taking off his jacket and heading for the back door. He walks out to see Adam and Katie talking.

"Adam, please just stop" Katie says. "I don't want to talk about this"

"Look you obviously want to talk to someone or you wouldn't have went to the shrink" Adam said and Katie cut her eyes to him. "I'm here, I'll listen, so just talk"

"I can't talk you about me and your brother" Katie replied shaking her head.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because no matter what you think, this really is none of your business" Katie replied. "You're not going to get in the middle of this" Dean cleared his throat and Katie and Adam turned to look at him. "Good, the pizza's here, c'mon" Katie and Adam began walking back to the house when Dean moved to stand in front of Katie. Adam stopped and looked over to them.

"Adam you think you could give us a minute?" Dean asked looking over to his brother. Adam looked over to Katie.

"It's fine" Katie replied. Adam nodded before going back into the house. "Dean, what—" Katie was cut off by Dean's arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. At first she was shocked and confused, but then there a familiar sensation. Before she knew it her own arms wrapped around to his back and they just stood like that.

"Stop waiting for me to come back princess" Dean whispered into her ear. "I'm right here" Katie pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'm right here princess and I'm not going anywhere, not again"

"Ok" Katie replied before bringing her arms back around him. The hug lasted a couple moments longer before Katie pulled back again. This time Dean could tell something was up from the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks his hands still holding on to her.

"Someone's calling me" Katie says closing her eyes trying to focus on the voice.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"I'm trying to—" Katie's eye snap open. "Mrs. Tran, it's Mrs. Tran" Dean lifts his head and before he knows it, they're standing in the middle of an empty bar. Katie turns in Dean's arms to see the woman's back to them. "Mrs. Tran?" the woman turns to then surprised.

"You're here?" Mrs. Tran says. "I didn't actually believe it would work, but Kevin said if anything were to happen—"

"Mrs. Tran, what's wrong?" Katie asks. She looks around the empty bar. "Where's Kevin?" Katie turns to the woman, and knows the answer from the woman's worried eyes. "Crowley found you, how?"

"I hired a witch" Mrs. Tran replied.

"You what?" Katie snapped taking a step toward the woman. "Why, I mean who—" Katie shook her head and took a deep breath. "You hired a witch?"

"Yes, we thought that she would be like you" the woman replied. "That she would be able to help us, but she ratted us out" she turned and picked up a notebook. "Here are Kevin's notes" she shoved them into Katie's hands. "You can find him right?"

"I—" Katie looked down to the notebook before looking back over to Dean. "Maybe" she looked back over to Mrs. Tran and held out a hand. "Come with us" Mrs. Tran looked down to the woman's hand cautiously before looking back up to Katie's eyes. "Trust me" Mrs. Tran nodded before taking Katie's hand, and before she knew what was happening they were standing in the living room of the cabin.

"Oh my—" Mrs. Tran says collapsing on the couch.

"Don't worry the feeling will pass" Dean says looking down to the woman just as Sam, Adam and Castiel walking into the living room. "We have a problem?"

"I'll be back" Katie says dropping Kevin's notes on the table before moving past them lock herself in her bedroom. She closes her eyes and begins pacing back and forth. "Alright, Katie it's time to get this in control" she sighs. "Where are you Kevin?"

The others waited impatiently for Katie to return. Dean was the first to stand to his feet.

"It's been too long" Dean says heading to her room. He pushes open the door and the moment he does, he finds the room empty. "Damnit!" The others follow his voice and walk up as well.

"Please tell me she didn't" Adam says walking into the room. "What is she thinking?"

"Where did she go?" Mrs. Tran asks.

"She has a hero complex" Dean says shaking his head before turning to Castiel. "You know where she is?" the angel nods a yes. "Alright then"

Crowley walks out into the warehouse to find the bodies of his demons lying lifelessly on the ground. He sniffs the air and a smirk comes to his lips.

"You might as well show yourself darling" the demon calls. "I know you're there"

"And here I was thinking I had the upper hand" Katie says and Crowley turns to see the woman standing right and front of him. "Wait—" with a wave of her hand she sends the demon flying into a wall. "I do" she begins walking over to him, but in an instant he's gone.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning" Crowley says and Katie turns to see the demon stretching.

"No you won't" Katie replies. "You'll be dead in the morning" she takes a step toward the demon. "Before I kill you, tell me where Kevin is"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Crowley says.

"Prophet, you kidnapped, he's here I can feel him" Katie replies and the demon smiles.

"Oh, that Kevin" Crowley replies. "I think he's tied up somewhere" the demon smiles and Katie suddenly feels the presence of more demons. Soon she is surrounded. "And it looks like you're a little tied up yourself at the moment, I guess we'll have to wait for that fight to the death, huh?"

"We won't be waiting long" Katie replied. The demon gave her a nod before he was gone. Then demons moved in closer to her. "You know what's funny?" none of them said anything as they moved in closer to her. "You know who I am and you're still here" Katie holds out her hands as they and her eyes begin to illuminate a bright white light. "And here I was thinking my reputation spoke for itself" she sighed. "C'mon, let's get this over with"

Castiel, Sam and Dean appeared outside the warehouse.

"Is this the place?" Dean asks when suddenly he hears commotion coming from inside. Without a second thought he begins running inside. "Where is she?" Dean looks around, noticing the bodies that line the ground. He hears fighting, but doesn't see where it's coming from.

"It sound likes it's coming from that way" Sam says pointing down a set of stairs. Down the stairs, the sounds seemed to get louder and Dean swears one of the voices is Katie's. There's a door up ahead and he runs over to push it open. The moment he does he's shock by the sight of numerous bodies on the floor, while Katie stands in the center of the room still fighting. A demon grabs her from the back as another comes from the front. Katie kicks both her legs up kicking the demon in front of her. She then whips her head back with a snap, hitting the demon behind her causing his to lose his grip on her. The moment he does she holds her hands out to them and in an instant the lights flash behind their eyes and they just drop to the ground.

"Princess" Dean says taking a step toward her, noticing the blood dripping from her head.

"Behind you!" Katie calls and they all turn to see more demons heading their way. Katie watched Dean pulled out the knife and stabbed one of the demons, while Castiel reached out a hand to the demon's head smiting him, but the moment he does, the angel stumbles back.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asks looking over to the angel. "You're not all the way back, are you?"

"Dean!" Sam calls and Dean turns to see a demon heading in Sam direction. He tossed over the knife and Sam quickly stabs the knife into the demon. "Thanks" Dean nods before turning back to Katie, only she isn't there. Sam follows his eyes. "Where did she go?" Dean shakes his head before running in the only direction she could've gone. They run until they see Katie stopped outside of a door another body lying in front of it.

"Sam" she says placing a hand on the door before continuing to walk. Sam walks over and opens the door and watches as a little boys face appears behind the table. Soon the faces of others appear.

"Uh, I'm here to help" Sam says.

"Princess, where are we going?" Dean asks when Katie suddenly stops outside another door in the warehouse.

"In there" Katie says looking over to the door. She reaches forward to push it open, but it's locked.

"I'll go in" Castiel says and Katie and Dean look over to him.

"Cas, no you're not strong enough" Dean says and the angel looks over to him for a moment before looking over to Katie who's suddenly gone.

"What the—" Dean says before turning to Castiel whose also gone. "Son of a bitch"

"Castiel" Crowley greets when the angel appears. "Fresh out of purgatory I see, I wish you would've called first" Castiel looks around the room and see Kevin in a chair, but no Katie.

"Crowley." The angel greets dryly.

"Which Castiel is it this time?" The demon says tilting his to the side as he looks the angel over. "I'm never sure. Madman or megalomaniac?"

"Kevin is coming with me." Castiel replies.

"I think not." Crowley replies looking over to Kevin and giving him a smile. "The Prophet's playing on _my_ team now." The demon watches as a knife falls into Castiel's hand and soon produces one of his own.

"So this is how, its going to be?" Castiel asks as the pair began circling each other.

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical." Crowley replies. "You look like hell, and I should know. You're not up for this." Suddenly a light shines from the angel that appears very blue. "Well maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up." The light intensifies as the shadow of his wings unfurling appear on the wall. Kevin stands to his feet and backs away when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks over his shoulder.

"Ok, so maybe I do have a bit of a hero complex" Katie says and with a wave of her hand the prophet is gone. Crowley looks over his shoulder and Katie simply waves.

"You're bluffing" The demon says looking back to the angel. "Neither one of you is at the top of your game" Katie walks over to stand behind him.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Katie asks and Crowley turns so he can look between the two before reaching for the tablet on the table, but before his hands could touch it, Castiel was reaching forward and before they knew it the tablet and the table where smashed. Crowley, able to grab part of the tablet disappears as Castiel drops to the floor. Katie kneels to the floor. "You're an idiot" she looks up when the door burst open and in runs Dean. Katie looks back down to Castiel as the light that was once coming from his is gone. Dean comes over and helps the angel to his feet as Katie walks over and picks up the remain piece of the tablet. The moment she does the face of the man she can't place appears in her head. She looks down to the tablet and cocks her head to the side when a light bulb goes off.

Katie leans on the side of the impala looking down to the tablet in her hand. It was already morning and she doesn't even where the day went. She looked up to the sound of footsteps to see Kevin.

"I think this belongs to you" Katie says holding out the tablet.

"Keep it" Kevin replies. "I'm sure it's safe with you anyways" Katie nods. "I uh, my mom told me what you did, coming to find me"

"Are you about to thank me, because if you are I should warn you that, I will hit you" Katie said and the man laughed. "I got your back Kevin, there's no thanks needed" she looked down to his hand. "You should probably have Cas look at that before you leave"

"Leave?" Kevin asks.

"Oh, you and tiger mommy are going back into witness protection" Katie replied. "I think after the whole finding a witch on Craig's list thing, it's time"

"C'mon, I want to seal these bastards up!" Kevin says holding up his hand. "He took my finger"

"Calm down" Katie replies. "Don't worry, Crowley will get his, but until then you're going to lay low, ok?"

"fine" Kevin replies. He looks down to the tablet. "That one doesn't make much sense" Katie looks down to it. "It's like a resignation letter from someone named—"

"Metatron" Katie says and Kevin nods.

"I'm just not sure what it means" Kevin says and Katie nods.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" Katie replies as she sees a truck in the distance. "And I think that's your ride" Kevin nods before walking over to Castiel.

She should be sleeping. It's what she tells herself that night as she sits in her room of craziness staring at her walls of mystery. She didn't looks over her shoulder, she knew he was there.

"Did he show you?" Katie asks looking down to the tablet in her hands. She stands to her feet and places it on the desk before turning to Dean. She can see the look in his eyes is different.

"You knew?" Dean asks and Katie shrugged. "You didn't think to tell me"

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me" Katie replied. "And I'm not nearly comfortable enough with my powers to go into your head" she walks over to him. "But at least now you know"

"Yeah" Dean nods rubbing the back of his neck. He looks over to the tablet. "You get anywhere with that thing?"

"No" Katie says looking over to it as well. "But I did get somewhere with that" she points to the picture of the face she didn't recognize initially.

"Metatron" Dean says reading the name Katie has written under the sketch. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure, but he does" Katie replies running a hand over her face.

"You should get some sleep" Dean says and Katie looks over to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're one to talk" Katie replies shaking her head. Katie turns back to the room, her back to him. "I'm fine, I think I'll—"

"Get some sleep" Dean says and Katie turns back to him to see him holding out his hand. "Both of us are" Katie looks down to his hand before back to his eyes. "C'mon princess" Katie smiles softly before taking his hand and letting him wrap and arm around her as they head out of the room. "You know what you did today was stupid"

"I know" Katie sigh leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. "It was dangerous too"

"You have a problem princess" Dean replies with a chuckle. "We're going to have to work on this hero complex of yours"

"Good luck with that" Katie sighs.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting, eh? Why don't you press that button below and let me know!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: After working so hard to keep the world in the dark about what is really out there, Katie realizes that maybe it wasn't good enough.**


	11. Can you handle the truth?

**A/N: This story just will not let me get back to my re-write. I promise I will post a new chapter of the rewrite after this.** ** ENJOY!**

* * *

"Explain now!" Director Logan Phillips snapped at the agent in front of him. "Please, give me one good reason not to fire your ass Weston" the petite blonde in front of him opened her mouth to speak. "Do you know who I have up my ass right now because of you?"

"Sir, if you'll let me explain—"

"Yes, please explain why there is a civilian being imprisoned with no just cause in my agency?" the director snaps his nose flaring as he glares over to the woman.

"Sir, I know this may sound ridiculous—"

"Please tell me this does not have to do with your sudden fascination with aliens and big foot?" the director said.

"No, sir" Agent Weston replied taking a step forward. "I believe it's something else, something—" she shook her head before coming right out and saying it. "Sir, it's supernatural"

"I knew I should've force you to see someone after the accident" The director said shaking his head.

"That's just it sir, it wasn't an accident" Weston said placing her hands on the desk that separate them. "Sir, I believe we're now living in a world where accidents maybe more than accidents, murders, missing persons, there's more to it than meets the eye"

"It wasn't enough that I let you use agency resources to entertain this craziness, but this—" Director Philips picked up and tossed the manila folder back in the desk. "Do you understand what this means?"

"Sir, I believe this woman may be the key to finally revealing to the world that there is more out there than we could even comprehend" she shook her head.

"Are you listening to what you're saying?" her boss snapped. "This is the real world Weston, you want to hunt monsters, hunt the ones who are murdering and killing innocent men women and children"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" The agent snapped. "Sir, what I'm saying is that there may be different monsters out there, able to kill without us knowing it, and if that is true than we should be able to protect ourselves"

"Accusations like this Weston, you need proof" Director Phillips snapped. "Without it you sound like a crazy person"

"Sir, this woman-" Weston replied picking up the folder. "This woman is my proof, all I'm asking for is just a little more time" The director saw the determination in the woman's eyes. She honestly believed what she was saying, so much so that even he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Twenty Four hours"

Sir—"

"That's all I can give you Weston" The director says. "This woman, your proof, she's connected with a lot of powerful people, people who can make things ugly for me and this agency" Director Phillips finally took a seat behind his desk and looked up to the woman. "You have twenty four hours to get proof on my desk, but if you don't—"

"I will sir"

"But if you don't, you are going to release her, and all of this, this fascination, this use of agency resources for your own personal use, will be over, and you will get back to work, do you understand me?" The director asked.

"Yes sir" Agent Weston replied with a nod before turning and leaving the office. The director sighed running a hand over his face before looking down to the folder sitting on his desk. He slides it closer before flipping it open.

"Katherine Winchester" He reads the name in the file before shaking his head. "I hope you find what you're looking for Weston, because I'm not sure I'll be able to protect you from the backlash of this"

Agent Weston stormed out of the office quickly taking out her cell phone and pressing one of her auto dials before bring the phone to her ear.

"We don't have much time, so get her and bring her to me" Weston ordered.

_**12 Hours Earlier**_

Dean walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see his daughter sitting on a mat in the corner, not looking very happy. He quirks an eyebrow before taking a step toward her.

"Don't" A voice calls and he stops looking around for the source. Katie stands up from behind the table a dust pan in her hand. "Your daughter in on time out" Dean looks back over to Hope whose elbows are on her lap as she rests her head in her palms.

"What did she do?" Dean asks.

"I gave her animal crackers, but she wanted cookies, I told her no and she swept all of the crackers on the floor and demanded cookies" Katie looked over to her daughter. "And now she's in the naughty corner"

"C'mon she's just a kid" Dean says and Katie cuts her eyes to him.

"Yes, she is a child, but she is smart and she knows right from wrong, and if she doesn't this will teach her" Katie says emptying the dust pan into the trash. Katie looks down to her watch. "You ready to go?" Katie waits for an answer, but Dean just continues to look over to his daughter who looks sad. Katie follows his eyes and shakes her head. "Dean—"

"She's been over there for a while, isn't it time to free her?" Dean asks and Katie glares over to him.

"You've been in here two minutes and she's been in that corner for four" Katie replied.

"Four minutes?" Dean asks as if that was too long. "I'm sure she's learned her lesson" he turns back to Hope. "Haven't you, pumpkin?"

"Yes" Hope says with a nod, her eyes a little glossy as if she could cry at any moment. "I'm so-wey mama"

"Aw, c'mon princess" Dean says looking over to her. "Have a heart"

"You know what fine" Katie says tossing her hands in the air. She looks over to Hope. "You can go play with your toys now" the little girl smiles widely before standing to her feet and running off into the living room. Katie looks over to Dean. "And you, I'm disappointed in you"

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because a 22 month old little girl just played you like a fiddle" Katie says shaking her head.

"She did not play me" Dean replies walking over to the refrigerator. "Hey, we're going to have to go to the store" he looks over to Katie whose glaring over to him. "What?"

"I told you that already" Katie replies shaking her head as she walks over to him. "Do you even listen to me when I talk?"

"Yeah, but I pay more attention when you talk dirty" Dean replies and Katie smacks his arm. "Or when you get violent" She can't help but smile as he presses a kiss to her lips. And for the first time in a while it's like she has her husband back and he's right here. "I'll grab my keys and we can go" Katie watches as he walks away. "Don't look at my butt!"

"Too late!" Katie calls after him. She shakes her head before walking into the living room where Hope's paying with her dolls at her uncle Sam's feet. "Hey we're going to go for a food run, so lists" She watches as Sam and Adam pull out sheets of paper and hold them out to her. She takes them both and then looks over to Castiel.

"I did not know I required a list" the angel says and Katie shakes her.

"It's ok, I forgot to tell you" she replies. "You can come with and if you see something you want you can just pick it up" the angel nods before standing to his feet. She looks over to Sam. "And Hope you're going to be on your best behavior for your uncles, right"

"Yes, mama!" Hope says looking over to her mother.

"If she's not, don't hesitate to send her to the naughty mat" Katie says looking over to Sam. "And do not let her play you like she did her father"

"She did not play me" Dean says walking into the conversation. "Are you ready to go woman?"

"Yes I am husband" Katie replies as they head for the door. "Oh, Cas didn't make a list so he's coming with" Dean looks over to the angel.

"What could you possibly need?" Dean asks and Castiel turns his head as if in deep thought before turning back to Dean.

"Pistachios" the angel replies and Dean looks over to him confused.

"Well there you go" Katie says looking over to Dean. "C'mon, I want to be back before it rains" Dean, Katie and Castiel walk outside.

"It doesn't look like it's going to rain" Dean says looking up to the sky. Castiel does the same, but not to determine the weather.

"A storm is coming" the angel say and Dean and Katie look over to him before going to the car.

Katie pushed the cart down the aisle searching for her husband and their angel who'd both disappeared. She turned down another aisle where she finally spotted them.

"Cas, I'm telling you-, look this is ridiculous" Grabbing a box from Castiel's hand and putting it back on the shelf. He looks over and sees a confused Katie and walks over to her. "He's freaking out about angel hair pasta"

"What?" Katie says trying not to laugh as she looks over to the angel who is still staring at the box of noodle. "Castiel, it's—" she took a breath trying to keep the laughter from coming out. "It's just a name, it is in no way, shape or form, real angel hair"

"I am aware of that" Castiel replies looking over to her. "It's just an odd name to give a food" the angel reached forward and picks up the box again and places it on top of the box in his hand.

"Wait, is that—" Katie says trying to see what's in his arm. "Is that angel food cake?"

"Yeah, and remember, bringing him was your idea" Dean said shaking his head. "Are we done?"

"Yeah" Katie says looking down to their full cart. "I think I got everything, well except for Adams five bags of licorice" she shakes her head. "Nobody needs that much candy"

"Agreed" Dean says wrapping an arm around her waist as they walk down the aisle. "Let's go Cas" the angel grabs another box of pasta before following after the couple.

"Wait" Katie says stopping. "I forgot your daughter's cookies, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up"

"Fine, but if he spots an angel fish, I'm leaving him behind" Dean replies.

"I'll be quick" Katie says giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning.

"Angel fish?" she hears Castiel ask and she chuckles to herself.

It didn't take long to find the cookie aisle, but finding her daughter's favorite cookies was taking a while. She heard the sound high heels getting closer, but she didn't turn to find their, source figuring it was probably just another shopper.

_"Who shops for groceries in heels?" Katie thinks to herself. _

"Mrs. Winchester" A voice says and this time Katie does turn. There standing is a woman. Her hair short, but styled with a no hair out of place. Katie knew from the black pant suit woman was wearing, and the way she stood, she was obviously law enforcement.

"Did Jet—" Katie shook her head. "Did Agent Gibbs send you?"

"No, Agent Gibbs did not send me" the woman replied before reaching behind her and pulling out her badge. "My name is Agent Weston" Katie's eyes went to the badge. "I need you to come with me"

"CIA?" Katie asks. "I don't understand" the woman smiled and took a step toward Katie.

"I think you do" Agent Weston replied dropping her head to Katie's ear. "I know what you are" A realization hit Katie and the first thought that came to her mind was to run. "So before you do what everyone in your position thinks to do in this moment I think you should know, I know where your mother is, I know where your father is, your adoptive mother, your sisters, your brothers" she lifted her head so she could meet Katie's eyes. "Your husband and friend back in line, your brother in laws up in that quaint cabin you have, I know where you daughter is Mrs. Winchester"

"Point?" Katie asks.

"The point is, I don't want any of them, even that husband and brother who are supposed to be dead" Weston replied. "All I want is you, I get that, they can continue their life of crime"

"Doesn't sound like someone interested in National Security" Katie replied harshly.

"You're right" the woman replied. "It's someone interested in global security, which your family isn't much of a threat to" she looked Katie up and down. "You though, I think you maybe one of the biggest threats out there"

"You know I think I'll take that as a compliment" Katie replied holding her hands up.

"Oh, no cuffs, we do this like adults" Weston replied turning. "Follow me please" the woman began walking her heel clicking across the floor as she moved. Katie took a deep breath before following after her. The moment they were out of the aisle Katie saw the men, swat written across their chest, guns high and ready.

"All of them for me?" Katie asked.

"Well I asked for more, but that request was denied" the agent replied. Katie looked over to see her cart, but her husband and their angel were nowhere in sight and Katie stopped.

"Where's my husband?" Katie questioned and the agent turned to her and sighed.

"He's fine" she replied. "He's being detained until we get you off the premises" she took a step toward Katie. "We know he's very protective of you and he could give us some unwanted attention" the woman turned and Katie knew right then and there that she hated this woman. Katie took a deep breath before following the woman, and her armed swat team. "Thank you for your cooperation!" and with that they walked outside. There waiting was a black SUV with tinted windows. Katie looked up to the sky, dark cloud looming overhead. "Get inside please" Katie glared over to the woman, before climbing into the backseat where another SWAT member was sitting, rifle in his lap. Katie smiled over to him and turned to see Weston sliding in next to her. "Drive" she ordered and before they knew it, they were off.

"The SWAT team was unnecessary" Katie said looking over to Agent Weston.

"I know, but until I know more about what you are, it's all I have" the agent replied. "You should save your breath, we'll be talking soon" the agent reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button before bringing the phone to her ear. "Let them go"

"Hey!" Dean yelled at the backs of the retreating SWAT members that had him and Castiel held up at gun point at the back of the store. They hadn't said much, other than, "come with us" and now they were just leaving. That's when he figured out what they really were after. "Do you have my wife!" Dean took a step but the angel caught his arm. "Let me go!" Dean ran over just in time to see the last arm swat hop into an SUV and pull off, leaving him in the middle of the parking lot. Dean quickly turned to Castiel. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, but—"

"Get me to her now" Dean said walking over to the angel.

"Dean, I would, but I can't" Castiel replied and Dean looked to him confused.

"What, you need to get juiced up or something, do it, then get me to my wife" Dean snapped.

"I can't because she won't allow it" Castiel replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, what do you mean she won't allow it" Dean asked. Nothing was making much sense, but right now all he knew was that his wife was gone and men with guns took her away. "You know what I don't care, this is me Cas, take me to her"

"Dean, I'm sorry, she does not wish for it to happen, and so it doesn't" Castiel replied. "I believe she is attempting to protect you"

"You think!" Dean snapped before turning and heading to his car. The moment he was inside, Castiel appeared in the seat next to him. Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He dialed a number he'd avoid dialing, but right now there was no other choice.

Gibbs sat at his desk finishing up on some paperwork. Nothing was up at the moment and his team was going a bit stir crazy, but he actually liked days like this. His cell phone rang and he looked down to a number his daughter gave him a couple of weeks ago.

"Dean" Gibbs said into the phone. He knew the man was avoiding him and if he was calling, it meant something was up. "What's wrong?"

_"Do you know where they're taking her?" Dean asked. _

"Taking who?" Gibbs asked confused. "Wait, Katie, has someone taken her?"

_"Yeah, and from their hardware I figured they were on your team" Dean replied. "They were government, but they didn't tell me who" _

_"CIA" Castiel said from beside Dean. Dean looked over to the angel. "The agency is called CIA" _

_"Did you hear that?" Dean asked into the phone. _

"Yeah" Gibbs said standing to his feet. "Got it, I'll be in contact"

Gibbs turned at the sound of the elevator to see his team finally arriving. The moment they saw their boss' face they knew their day of paperwork was over.

"We got a case boss?" Tony asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"McGee?" Gibbs said and the agent hurried over. "I need you to figure out why the CIA would take Katie into custody"

"Wait, the CIA has Katie?" Tony asked walking over closer. "Why?" Gibbs looked over to the senior agent.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who might" Gibbs replied before heading to the stairs. He stormed into the waiting area, the director's receptionist jumping to her feet.

"Agent Gibbs, you can't—" Gibbs was already opening the door to the office and walking in, slamming the door behind him. Gibbs looked over to the director who looked over to him wide eyed, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Where the hell have they taken her!" Gibbs snapped.

"Let me give you a call back" Director Vance said before hanging up the phone.

"The CIA—"

"Has your daughter" the director said. "I know"

"You know?" Gibbs asked taking a step forward. "Why?"

"Apparently it's above even my pay grade" the director said standing to his feet. "A contact of mines from Langley, called a few moments ago to give me a heads up"

"And?" Gibbs asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Leon replied. "Is there something about your daughter that would make her a threat to the United States?"

Katie stood in a room so small she could make it to the other side of the room, in three steps. It didn't stop her from pacing back and forth, glancing over to the door ever so often. They'd arrived maybe an hour ago. The moment they did she was forced to change into a white jumpsuit and pushed into this room. Now she waited. She'd be lying if she didn't say she wasn't a little worried. She'd spent her whole life trying to keep the world ignorant to what was really out there and now someone may have figured it out, somehow from her. She always made sure to be careful when using her powers out in the open, but there were time anonymity just wasn't an option. She must have slipped up somewhere.

Katie stopped pacing when the door to her cell swung open and in came a man, she figured another agent from his black suit. He tossed something to her and she caught it. It looked like some kind of cloth bag. She looked over to him confused.

"Put it on your head" the man ordered.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked looking down to the bag.

"Put. It. On. Your. Head" He ordered again. "Now!" Katie sighed closing her eyes before pulling the bag on her head. Once the bag was on her head, she couldn't see anything. The next thing she knows someone grabbing her arm and pulling her forcefully. She pushed, forced to move faster than what she would like when she's not able to see. There's a squeak as if a door opening, she walks a little more, before she's pushed down to a hard chair. After that she just sits there, the bag still on her head in silence.

"You can take off the bag now" a familiar voice says. Katie reaches up and pulls the bag off tossing it on the floor. "Sorry, but you must understand for all intents and purposes you're not here" she chuckles. "Actually here is not here, we are in a place that does not exist to the rest of the world"

"That's good to know" Katie replies crossing her arms over the table. She looks around the room, noticing a camera hanging in the corner of the room, a red light flashing from it.

"I hope you don't mind, but our interrogation has to be recorded" Agent Weston says and Katie turns back to the woman. "Not that it would matter if you did"

"What am I being charged with exactly?" Katie asks and the agent across from her sighs. "I have to assume that you think I've broken some law, I'm just not sure what?"

"I'm not a detective, Mrs. Winchester" Agent Weston said leaning in closer. "Actually in this room, there are no laws, no rights, just you and me, we're in a land of our own"

"So what you're saying anything goes?" Katie asks tilting her head to the side. Agent Weston smiles giving the woman a nod before leaning back in her seat and looking down to the file in front of her. "That's also good to know"

"Mrs. Winchester I've been investigating you for a long time" Agent Weston says opening the folder. "Sure I may have lost track of you a couple of times, but you're a woman of habit, always checks in with your family, and the moment you did I was there" Katie glances over to the file. "I was a little worried when the FBI got involved, I thought I lost my chance to bust you myself, but miraculously all charges they had against you were dropped" the agent looks over to Katie. "Just like those charges from NCIS, but that wasn't too surprising seeing as the man leading the investigation was your father"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I was innocent had something to do with it" Katie said with a shrug. "But that's only speculation" She sighs leaning back in her chair.

"Innocent?" Agent Weston asks with a quirked eyebrow. "Do you really see yourself as innocent?" the woman lightly chuckles. "You know what don't answer that, I could care less"

"Why am I here?" Katie asks and Agent Weston looks over to Katie.

"You're here because I have come to the conclusion that you may be a threat to all of humanity" the agent replied and Katie nodded.

"All of humanity, huh?" Katie asks folding her arms over her chest. "And why is that?"

"You're not human" The agent replies simply and Katie stares in to the woman's eyes to see the seriousness. They sit silently for a moment as the agent tries to pull a reaction, but Katie's face stay stoic as if what the woman's accusation meant nothing to her. Katie looks down to her hand, wriggling her fingers.

"I'm not human?" Katie asks before looking back over to the agent. "Am I an alien Agent Weston?"

"This is what you do" Agent Weston says looking back down to the file. "You talk, you joke, laugh in the face of danger, you cannot fool me" Katie looks around the room, before looking over to the camera.

"Is this sanctioned?" Katie asks and the agent lifts her eyes to the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this sanctioned?" Katie repeated. "I mean I know our countries government moves and shakes in ways the American people aren't aware of, but I doubt taking people into custody and claiming they aren't human isn't something that happens around here too often" Weston smiles before looking back down to the file, slipping out a sheet of paper and sliding it in front of Katie.

"Do you remember this?" The agent says. Katie looks down to the file. "How old were you, ten, eleven?" Katie lifts her eyes. "No one could explain how that little boy who was bullying your brother just slammed into a wall" Agent Weston looked down to the paper. "He nearly died" she looks over to Katie whose looking down to the file. "So, do you remember?" Katie's eyes darken as she looks over to the woman. "I think I hit a nerve, good, let's see what else is in my folder here"

Elizabeth stormed off the elevator. She'd just gotten a call from Dean about Katie and she was moments away from exploding.

"Tony" Elizabeth says walking into the bullpen. "Where's Lee?"

"He's talking to the director" Tony says standing to his feet. He looked at the woman, and could see her hand shaking a bit. "You know, don't you?"

"You mean my daughter being taking by the government, yeah I'm aware" Elizabeth snapped. "What I don't know is why"

"I think someone knows" Gibbs says walking into the bullpen. Elizabeth walks over to her husband.

"When you say knows?" she asks and he looks over and gives her look. "Impossible" Elizabeth brings a hand to her head and she feels Gibbs place a hand on her shoulder. "Lee, this is bad, this is worse than bad"

"I'm confused" Tony says walking over. "What's going on, why would the CIA—" It suddenly hits Tony. "Wait, they know what makes her special?" Gibbs nods and Tony's eyes widen.

"No" Elizabeth says shaking her head. "She's smart, she wouldn't let that happen, the one thing she knows, the one thing we all know is that our world and your world can't ever mix"

"What did the director say?" Ziva asks.

"He says he wasn't involved and that he's as much out of the loop on this than we are" Gibbs says. "But he has people he's going to contact"

"What do we do, boss?" Tony asks. Gibbs looks between his team and sighs. This is big, this is the CIA and he couldn't let them risk their careers, not again.

"Get back to work" Gibbs says and they looks to him confused. "Right now this is out of our hands"

"Boss?" Tony asks shaking his head. "We can't leave her to CIA, people taken by CIA aren't heard from anymore"

"People, Dinozzo" Gibbs replied taking Elizabeth's hand. "This is my daughter, we're going to see her again" he looks over to his wife. "C'mon I'll take you home" Elizabeth nods before letting her husband lead her back to the elevator.

"I can't believe it" McGee says as he sees Gibbs and Elizabeth get into the elevator. "The boss would just give up on this, on Katie"

"He wouldn't" Tony says turning back to his team. "He just doesn't want us involved, I think he's trying to protect us"

"There has to be something we can do" McGee says.

"I think—" Ziva says and McGee and Tony look over to her. "I think I know someone who can help us" Ziva turns and walks over to her desk. "A contact I met in Israel, he's CIA"

"You think he can get us info on Katie?" Tony asks as he and McGee walk over.

"Maybe" Ziva replies dialing the number.

Elizabeth looks over to her husband, whose face is staring a head. There's a determination in his eyes.

"We're not going home" Elizabeth says.

"Nope" Gibbs replies. "We're going Langley"

Adam leaves from putting Hope down for her nap to find Sam, and Castiel sitting on the couch as Dean paces back and forth his phone gripped in his hand.

"Gibbs hasn't called yet?" Adam asks.

"No, look I can't wait for him to call" Dean says stopping and walking over to the angel. "Take me to her"

"I'm sorry Dean, she still does not allow it" Castiel replies and suddenly grabs the man by the collar and pulls him off his feet.

"I don't care what she won't allow" Dean snaps as his brothers run over and pull him away. "Cas, you got to see how bad this is, she needs me" Dean shakes his head.

"Dean, you need to calm down, Gibbs said he can handle this, and right now he's the only one who can" Sam says releasing his brother. "This is big, this is bigger than big, we can't fight this"

"We fought Lucifer, I'll take on the CIA" Dean snaps moving past them into the kitchen.

"Cas, be honest how bad can this be" Adam asks and the angel looks over to him.

"If they suspect that she is of supernatural origin, then I'm afraid they will not release her" Castiel replied. "That being said, I don't believe that Katie being who she is, they will be able to"

"I get the feeling that being hunted by the CIA is a lot worse than the FBI" Sam sighs plopping in his seat. "We need to get out of this clean, that means no half ass rescue missions"

"We can't just leave her in there!" Adam snaps.

"You heard Cas, she won't let them keep her, she can leave whenever she wants, but she knows what's at risk here" Sam says. "She's going to nip this in the bud, throw any speculations they have about her out the window. They need physical proof, there's no way she's going to give it to them"

"Yeah, and there's no telling how long their willing to wait" Adam says shaking his head before walking off.

"Cas I get not wanting the supernatural get out to the rest of the world, but the case that it did" Sam says and the angel looks over to him. "How bad could it get?"

"Worldwide chaos" the angel replies. "The world will implode on itself, a destruction that cannot be reversed."

"How does she get out of this?" Sam asks rhetorically.

"I think that's a question she's going to have to answer" Castiel replied.

"How about this one" Agent Weston said sliding another case file in front of Katie. "This one is my favorite, apparently there was a robbery and everyone said that the cops arrived instantly when in reality it was about a half an hour before they arrived, that was plenty of time for those perps to get in and get out"

"So now I'm being blamed for the stupidity of criminals?" Katie asked.

"You were seventeen, I believe?" The agent asked peeking over her folder. "Probably still a little new to your abilities, but you knew something"

"Abilities?" Katie asks with a smiled before folding her hands on the table and leaning in closer. "What abilities Agent Weston?"

"You think this is a game, don't you?" The agent replied before whipping the file off the desk and jumping to her feet. "I know what you are, and soon the whole world is going to know what you are" she walked around the table and grabbed Katie from the chair before pushing her against the brick wall. "And then they are going to poke you and prod you and gut you like a fish, before they burn you at some twentieth century version of a stake"

Katie looks down to the woman's hands gripping her against the wall and soon issues she thought she had under control seemed to be bubbling inside of her. This is why she had a problem with authority, they had a power they believe entitled them to treat people anyway they felt even when they didn't have all the facts.

"So how about we move this along, and you just tell me and the world the truth!" Agent Weston snapped, her perfect hair and pristine clothing now ruffled and in disarray.

Agents Hernandez and Brooks sat in the observation room, watching the two women still locked in each other's gaze.

"We can't just watch this" Hernandez said looking down to the monitor. "This is ridiculous"

"Hey, I've seen some strange things in this agency and so have you" Brooks replied his eyes on the monitor as well. "What if Weston is right, and this woman is a part of something big"

"And what if she's not?" Hernandez asked. "You know Weston, she has issues that strain all the way back to her brother's accident, once she get something in her head, she doesn't let it go" the man shook her head. "That woman could be innocent, but Weston won't believe it"

"Wait" Brooks says looking down to the monitors that seemed to be distorting. "What's going on?" he types a few keys on the computer, but the video seems to get more and more distorted until the screen goes black. "I think we lost them"

"I'm getting her out of there, if she conducts this interrogation without any video then she could be charged" Hernandez said standing to his feet. He walked out of the door, Brooks right behind him until they reached the interrogation room, a guard keeping watch. "Open it" the guard nod before turning and using a code, but nothing happens. He presses the code again, but still nothing happens. "What's going on, open the door"

"I'm trying sir, but the doors just not opening" The guard says as he repeatedly tries to open the door.

"You still think something weird isn't happening here?" Brooks says reaching for his gun. "Stand back" Hernandez and the guard take a step back before Brooks fires a couple of shots at the door, something that should've popped the door right open. But when the man stepped forward and pushed the door, it didn't move an inch. "What the hell?"

"I don't care who you get, but get someone down here to open this damn door" Hernandez orders the guard who nods and runs down the hallway. "Brooks"

"I know, until we get this door open, Weston's stuck in a room who may or may not be a threat to all humanity" the agent says.

Gibbs and Elizabeth were stuck. He had the badge, but he wasn't making it out of the CIA reception area. They took things such as appointments and schedules seriously around here, which to some extent he understood, but then again these bastards had his daughter locked in a room somewhere doing god knows what, and so he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Sir, like I told you" the security officer at the front desk explained. "If you do not have an appointment, I can let you pass"

"And this badge, means nothing?" Gibbs snapped.

"If it's not official business, than sorry, no" the officer snapped. "Now if you don't mind there are others who are waiting to get past. Gibbs took a step toward the officer, but Elizabeth caught his arm.

"Lee, let's go" she said and he let her pull him away. "We have to find another way"

"Agent Gibbs" a voice called and Elizabeth and Gibbs turned to see a young agent running over to them. "You're agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Kenneth Brolin, sir" the agent smile. There was a lot Gibbs could tell from a person just looking at him and the agent in front of him was just a kid. "Uh, I'm a friend of Officer—" he shakes his head. "I guess it's agent David, now"

"Ziva?" Gibbs asks and the agent nods.

"Yes, she told me that you might stop by" Agent Brolin replied. "Would you and your wife come with me" Gibbs and Elizabeth shared a look before turning and following after the young agent.

"What do you mean CIA has Katie?" Abby said looking between the faces of Gibbs team. She suddenly began pacing. "But why, she hasn't done anything wrong, she's a hero!" Abby stops and turns to them. "Did you tell them she's a hero, actually she save the world"

"Abby we haven't told anyone anything" Tony says. "Because according to everyone we've talked to, Katherine Winchester has no connection to the CIA"

"Then how do we know that's who has her?" Abby asks.

"I uh, I talked to Sam" McGee said and they turned to him. "Said, their friend Cas, verified it"

"Wait, Castiel is back?" Abby asks with wide eyes. "First Dean and now my furry little angel"

"Does he know you call him that?" Tony asks and Abby glares over to him.

"How did they even find her, Katie was at a supermarket in the middle of nowhere" Ziva said.

"They must have been watching her" McGee said. "Somehow keeping tabs on her as best they could, and now—now they have her in custody"

"But after all this time, why now?" Tony asks. "If they knew what she was all they had to do was grab her"

"They don't" Abby says and they turned to their forensic specialist. "They don't know, for certain that is, and after all this time they still don't know"

"Whoever's leading this case against her must be running out of time before they have to drop it" McGee added.

"Well then maybe all we have to do is wait." Tony asked. "Sooner or later they're just going to have to let this go"

"I guess that depends on how determined this agent is who has been leading this investigation" Ziva said.

"Agent Weston" Katie says lifting her eyes back to the agent dangerously close to her. "Do me a favor and look up to that camera above us" Agent Weston looks over to Katie confused before looking up to the camera. "That red light that was blinking earlier, has it stopped?" From the look on the agent's face, Katie already knows the answer. Weston glares over to Katie before turning and walking over to the door, pounding hard.

"Open the door!" Weston yells but doesn't get a reply.

"Did you forget already Agent Weston" Katie says picking herself off the wall. The agent turns to her. "We're in no man's land in this room, no laws no rights, just you and me" Weston turned back to the door and pounded again.

"Open this damn door!" the agent called, but no one replied.

"You want the truth" Katie continued her voice getting closer. Agent Weston grabs her gun and swiftly turns it on the woman.

"Don't move, or I promise you I will shoot!" Weston orders and Katie tilts her head.

"You know what I don't get, how you can accuse me of being something, someone more than human and yet you try to use a weapon known to kill things that are not like me" Katie says. "So am I human or not human as you accuse?"

"You are a witch!" Weston yells. "You evil bitch, you're a murderer and I will not let you get away with it, I will use every breath in my body to make sure you don't get away with it" And suddenly in a sudden flash the gun is gone from her hands, sitting on the table and Katie is standing right in her face.

"What did you call me?" Katie asks and the woman's eyes darken as she leans in closer to Katie's face.

"You are a murder" the woman grits through clenched teeth. It was the look in the woman's eyes that showed Katie where the drive and determination came from. The hate from this woman to here.

"Who exactly did I murder?" Katie asks and Agent Weston shoves Katie hard making her stumble backwards.

"You don't even know his name!" Weston yells. "You're a monster!" she shook her head. "He didn't do anything to anyone, he was a good kid"

"Agent Weston—"

"He had the biggest heart, he was smart, he was going to be a doctor" she smiled. "He always threw it in my face that he was going to be making the big bucks while I looked for the Carmen Sandiego's of the world"

"Agent Weston—"

The agent lifted her eyes back to Katie, tears threatening to fall.

"But then you killed him" the woman continued. "I stood there and I watched you kill him, you—" before the agent could continue she was being pinned against the wall.

"Sorry" Katie says walking over to stand in front of her. "It's just if we're going to be besties, then I'm going to have to move this thing along" and before the agent could react Katie was placing her hands on the woman's head.

_"You know you can stopping gripping that arm rest" Clark Weston said shaking his head over to his sister. "I can't believe after all this time, you still don't trust my driving Sara" _

_"Hey, I've seen you crash into people in the supermarket, so exscuse me for still being hesitant with your driving" Sara replied. "Plus dad taught you how to drive, and I still have nightmares about our family road trips"_

_"I don't get how you protect our great nation when you're afraid of my driving" Clark replied pulling into the gas station. "I still can't believe you're CIA" _

_"And I still can't believe you keep saying that out loud when I told you to stop" Sara replied looking over to her brother. "I told you and only you and it better stay that way" _

_"I know, I'm not a complete idiot" he replied. _

_"Yeah, not a complete idiot" she replied stressing the word, 'complete' gaining a glare from her brother. "Now go get the gas so we don't miss the movie, doc" _

_"Fine, I'll go get the gas, stat" Clark replied laughing before getting out of the car. Sara only shook her head and she looked around her brother's messy car. She looked up at the sound of a rumbling engine to see a woman and an older man jump out and they seemed to be in a heated discussion as they walked into the gas station. Sara got out of the car, something wasn't right. She slowly walked around the car and walked over to the gas station. The moment she looked inside, the sight in front of her could've knocked her off her feet. Her little brother was lying on the floor as the woman stood above him. Sara grabbed her gun from it's holster and stormed into to station. _

_"Get the hell away from him!" Sara yelled and without looking up the woman raised a hand and before she knew it Sara was being tossed against a shelf. _

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" Sara lifted her head listening to the sound of the woman's strange chanting. "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Sara touched her head to find blood, but she remembered her brother and stood to her feet. The moment she walked back over she caught the woman's eyes for a second. _

_"C'mon!" the man's voice yells and the woman turned and ran out the back. _

_"I'm coming Bobby!" Sara hears the woman yell, but the moment she sees her brother's motionless body just lying on the floor she drops to her knees beside him. _

_"No!" Sara yells bringing her brother's head into her lap. "C'mon, Clark wake up!" The woman weeps as she holds her dead brother. _

Katie releases the woman and they both stare into each other's eyes, tears in both of their eyes. Katie stumbles back, before she turns her back to the woman.

"You killed my only—" Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes. "He was my best friend, my baby brother and you just killed him"

"No" Katie said with a shaky voice before turning back to the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I did not kill your brother"

"I saw—"

"You saw only a part of what happened that night" Katie replied walking over to the agent. "But I didn't know he was your brother, I would've—" Katie shook her head. "I wouldn't have left it like that"

"I don't want to hear it" Agent Weston said standing from the wall. "You're a murdering witch and the world is going to know it"

"Sara—"

"Don't you, dare" The agent said shaking her head. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies"

"Then let me show you the truth" Katie says walking over to the woman. "That's why we're here right, why you've been following me, following my family, you want the truth and I want to give it to you"

"I already know the truth" Agent Weston says shaking her head.

"No, you know what you think you know" Katie replies. "You're just as ignorant to the truth as the rest of the world is, you just have a little more facts than they do"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asks and Katie sighs taking a step forward.

"Let me show you what really happened that night" Katie says. The agent looked at her for a moment debating on how to handle this. "Believe me I didn't kill your brother" After a few moments the agent nodded and Katie once again placed her hands on the woman's head.

_"How did we miss them?" Katie asked over to Bobby as they pulled into the gas station. "I thought your friend said they were in that bar" _

_"I don't know" Bobby replied and Katie shook her head. _

_"That's bull, something's going on" Katie said. Bobby glared over to her before just getting out of the car. "What aren't you telling me singer!" _

_"Will you keep your voice down, you idjit!" Bobby snapped back before continuing into the gas station. _

_"This better not had been some stupid lesson again" Katie replied as she followed him inside. They stopped when they saw the clerk on one side of the counter, his hands gripping the shirt of a young man as a black smoke escaped his mouth into the man's. When all the smoke was gone the clerk dropped to the floor and the young man turned to Katie and Bobby. _

_"Much better" the man replied. Bobby took a step toward him but with a swing of his hand, the young man sent Bobby flying. "I think you're the one I'm looking for" the man's eyes suddenly go black and Katie takes a step back. "Hello witch" _

_"Please work" Katie says before swinging her own arm toward the demon knocking him on his butt. "Bobby!" _

_"I'm fine, just finish the son of a bitch!" Bobby called standing to his feet. _

_"Get the hell away from him" A voice yells and without thinking Katie lifts a hand and sends the woman into the nearest aisle. _

_"Finish it!" Bobby calls. _

_"OK" Katie says looking down to the demon on the floor. ""Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis…" Once the spell was finished, Katie watched the smoke escape from the young man's mouth and his body drop unconscious to the floor. "I'm sorry" she whispered and suddenly looked up to see eyes on her. _

_"C'mon!" Bobby yelled and Katie turned running out the back. _

_"I'm coming!" she called as she ran out the door following the man. _

Katie dropped her hands from the woman and took a step back and watched as the woman slid to the floor.

"What was that?" Sara asked lifting her eyes to Katie. "Inside my brother, what was that?"

"I'll tell you and whatever else you want to know" Katie replied turning and walking over to take her seat back at the table. Sara stood to her feet and walked over to take her seat across from the woman.

"What was inside my brother?" Sara asked again.

"It was a demon" Katie replied simply.

Agent Brolin lead Gibbs and Elizabeth throughout the building until they finally reached his office.

"Please, take a seat" The young agent said pointing to the seats across from his desk.

"We don't really want to sit" Elizabeth said as she and Gibbs stood in front of the man.

"Of course, your daughter" the agent said. "I'm not exactly sure where she is, but I heard some things"

"What kind of things?" Gibbs asks.

"There's an agent here, Agent Sara Weston, she's good, but she's also a bit of a conspiracy theorist" Agent Brolin began. "After her brother died, she was determined to prove that there were things out there that we didn't know about" the man shrugged. "So she would always take cases that were on the weird side in order to prove her point, but she's never found anything solid" he shook his head. "I'm certain is was a matter of time before she was fired for mental instability and I think she knew it too, because this morning she gets SWAT on some secret mission that hasn't even been sanctioned by the director"

"So this agent Weston, you think she may have our daughter?" Gibbs asks and the agent nodded. "Well then where is she, I'd like to talk to her"

"That's gonna be tough, seeing as—" they heard commotion from outside the office. "Excuse me" Brolin walks out his office to see a couple of guards running down the hall. He manages to grab one of them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We have a possible 720 in progress, down in Interrogation" the guard says. "Agent Weston's locked in with them right now" The guard turns and runs to catch up with his team.

"What's a "720'?" Elizabeth asks and the young agent turns to them.

"A hostile persons in the building" Agent Brolin replies.

"And how are those situations usually handled here?" Gibbs asks and the agent looks over to him.

"Shoot to kill" Agent Brolin replies.

"Lee" Elizabeth says grabbing her husband's hand.

"Take us there now!" Gibbs snapped

"Sir, I'm sorry but you and your wife do not have the clearance—" Gibbs grabbed the young agent and shoved him against the wall.

"If those men go down there with the intent to shoot to kill my daughter, you better believe clearance levels will be the last of this agency's worries" Gibbs snapped.

"Going down there won't change anything" Brolin replied. "There's only one person who can stop the order"

"Who?" Elizabeth asks.

"The director" Gibbs says and the agent nods. "Well then take us to him"

"But—"

"You say but one more time, and my boot is going to meet yours" Gibbs replied releasing the agent.

"Yes—yes, sir" Agent Brolin says before hurrying out of the office. "This way"

Katie and Sara stare at each other in silence as the information that was just shared spins in the agent's mind. There's more banging on the door and Katie lifts her eyes to see another attempt to break it down. They wouldn't have much time before the agents on the other side turned to explosives in an effort to get inside.

"You called yourself a hunter?" Sara asks and Katie nods.

"Yes, a different kind of hunter though" Katie replies. "There's many more out there, fighting the monsters like the one who killed your brother" Sara drops her head. "But we're out there, we're fighting and we're not giving up"

"Why hide all of this?" Sara asks lifting her head back to Katie. "Wouldn't it be easier to let the world know, so they knew how to protect themselves?"

"It would seem like it would, but history has proven otherwise" Katie replied. "The world is not ready to see the supernatural"

"Don't you think the world deserves more credit than that?" Sara asks. "We can't live each day being murders, being manipulated by the world you and the rest of your hunters keep from us"

"The supernatural meeting the rest of the world equals chaos, which I'm sure your government will not want" Katie replies leaning forward. "Think about it Agent Weston, of all these years there had to be someone in the good seats who knew the truth, otherwise why is it not common knowledge?" Katie shakes her head. "The truth is whatever you found out today was never going to make it outside of this building, because neither my world, nor your own would allow it" Katie sits back in her seat and sighs. "Our world is crazy and it totally messed up but the order works, we fight the monster that live under the bed and you fight the monsters that try to attack our country with nuclear weapons" Sara stares at Katie for a moment.

"For the longest time I've never hated anything as much as I hated you" Agent Weston says shaking her head. "But now I'm not sure what I even know anymore"

"That's how it always is" Katie replies. "But remember you're not vulnerable to them, I'm here, we're here, we're fighting" Katie raises her hands and stands to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Agent Weston says standing to her feet as well.

"I can't keep them out much longer" Katie replies and the agent turns to the pounding on the door. "I think it's time we left no man's land and get back to reality" Katie takes a step back. "The reality where I'm the criminal and you're the agent"

"I'm—"

"I know" Katie says with a small smile. "I know, but we're here, and now it's time for this to play out"

"How does that happen?" The agent asks.

"Me getting back to my family" Katie replies placing her hands on the back of her head. "Which I will, by the end of tonight" Katie's eyes looked over to the door and soon it burst open and in ran countless men, each with a gun pointed right at Katie.

"Wait!" Weston tried to call but her voice got lost in the commotion in the room. Katie stared at the barrels pointed at her and closed her eyes. Soon the lights flickered above them as the guards continued to surround Katie. "Just wait!" Katie heard the clicking a clips being pulled and opened her eyes.

_"Stand down_!" a voice yelled over the walkie talkies throughout the small room. "_This is Director Phillips and I'm telling you to back the hell down!"_ The guards and agents all looked around confused before dropping their guns back to their sides. Katie looked between their faces as they all kept a watchful eye on her.

"Sup" Katie said as she made to drop her hands to her sides, but the moment she moved guns went back to her. "I had an itch" she shrugged. "It can wait."

"Agent Gibbs, I want you to know that you have my utmost apologies" Director Phillips says looking over to the agent who is sitting across from him. "You can count on that Agent Weston will be handled"

"And my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"Is in the process now of being released" The director says when suddenly the door burst open and in runs Agent Weston followed by the director's secretary.

"Sir, I tried to stop her, should I call security?" the secretary asked.

"Weston, what the hell are you doing here, I told you I would deal with you later" The director snapped standing to his feet.

"Sir, I need to see her, Mrs. Winchester" Sara replied.

"That's not happening at all" the director says. "Now wait outside!"

"But sir—" Weston looks over to Gibbs who is glaring at her. "You're her father"

"Weston!" The director says walking around his desk. "Do you know how thin the ice is you're dancing on right now, it's cracking and if you keep talking you're going to drown"

"No offense, but I'm already drowning sir" Weston replied before moving around her superior to the NCIS agent that was in the room. Gibbs stood to his feet as the agent walked over "Sir I know you have no reason to believe what I'm about to say, but tell your daughter that my finding her wasn't the work of this agency, that there is someone else two men who wouldn't give me their names"

"Weston, what the hell are you talking about?" The director asks looking over to the woman.

"Look I know it goes against all protocol but at the time they had the information I needed" Weston said shaking her head. "But they dangerous and it seemed they only had one purpose sir"

"And what is that Agent Weston?" Gibbs asks.

"They want to destroy your daughter" The woman replied. "I guess they thought we had shared interests, but now that I—" she closes her eyes and sighs. "Now that I know the truth, I think it's only right that I warn her" she opens her eyes. "Because I doubt they're going to just give up"

"That's enough" the director says. "Agent Weston you're dismissed and Special Agent Gibbs I'm sure your daughter is ready for pick up" the director turns to his secretary. "She Agent Gibbs to his daughter"

"Yes sir" the secretary replied. Gibbs looked over to agent once more before heading to the door.

"Oh, and Agent Gibbs if it is at all possible could you contact your director to inform him of your daughter's release?" Director Phillips asks. Gibbs looks at the man and shakes his head.

"I'll get right on that director" Gibbs replied before walking out of the office.

"So?" Elizabeth asks jumping to her feet the moment Gibbs walks out of the office.

"They're letting her go" Gibbs replied as they followed the secretary to the elevators.

Katie stood near the entrance of the CIA headquarters waiting for Gibbs and Elizabeth. She would glance over to the guards appointed to watching her until they arrived. Agents Brooks and Hernandez they called themselves.

"So how did you do it?" Agent Brooks asked and Katie looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow. "With the camera and the door, how did you do it?"

"Hank, just stop" Hernandez said looking over to his friend.

"I won't stop!" Brooks replied turning back to Katie. "Not until she tells me what happened in that room"

"I told Agent Weston the truth" Katie replied with a shrug.

"And what's the truth exactly?" Agent Brooks asks and Katie smiles and gives the man a wink.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, or at least you think you do" Katie replied when the sound of the elevator dinged and out walked Gibbs and Elizabeth. "And there's my ride" she turned back to the agent. "It's been swell" Katie walked over meeting her parents. "So you guys ready to go?"

"Are you?" Gibbs asks and Katie looks over to him and smiles.

"You have no idea Jet" Katie replies and with a nod they head out.

Its night when she appears outside the cabin and a smile graces her lips. It's not relief. She would feel relief if there was a chance that she wasn't going to be back here, but that was never an option. She knew the moment a woman in high heels walked up to her in the cookie aisle of the grocery store, that she was going to always end up right back here, with her family. What she didn't expect was the new found ally in someone who spent most of her life hating her. She hated that Weston lost her job at the agency, but hopefully the note Katie left with the name and number for a JT will give the woman a new purpose in life and maybe even vice versa. Now she knew of two men who were out there trying to destroy her. She didn't know if they were demon or human, it probably doesn't even matter. She would handle them when they came at her.

Katie reached forward and opened the door to find her guys looking back over to her. They all stood to their feet the moment they saw her face.

"Sup" Katie says with a nod.

In a diner in the middle of nowhere two men sit across from each other staring down at their terrible cups of coffee.

"What do we do now?"

"We find another way."

"We spent all of our time and energy on this plan, so now what we find another"

"That's exactly what we do!"

"Is it even worth it? She seems to find a way out every time, how can we beat her."

"He says it is possible, that all we have to do is find a way"

"If he so all knowing, then why doesn't he just tell us what to do?"

"Who do you think chose the whole CIA agent angle? Just because you don't see him, doesn't means he isn't there, the boss is making the moves and when he finds another he will let us know"

"Why can't I meet this guy?"

"Well he's busy, said something about some other big plans about sticking it to his family"

"What does that mean?"

"No idea, but when I asked him about it all he said was they were going to fall, every last one of them"

Suddenly, one of their phones ring.

"This is Alex" he looks over to his new partner. "Yes sir" after a brief pause he finally hangs up.

"Looks like we're off Nicky" Alex says tossing a couple of bills on the table and standing to his feet. "Boss just gave us a new lead"

"Really?" Nick says standing to his feet as well. "What kind of lead?"

"Necklaces" Alex replied with a shrug as they walk out of the diner.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you know who Alex and Nick are working for or what their plans are? I guess that's more pieces to our messed up puzzle, but sooner or later something has to start making sense. **


	12. Bite ME!

**A/N: Well here you go. ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie looks down to the tablet and sighs with her phone pressed to her ear as she listen to Kevin Tran rant about the conditions of Garth's safe house boat.

"So everything is good?" she asks. "Besides your sea sickness"

_"Yeah, besides that" Kevin replied. "So any luck with the tablet?" _

"Nothing, nothing that makes sense, I mean I don't see any mention of hell, but maybe I'm missing something, which is why I'm sending it back to you" Katie said looking at the broken tablet. "You're the prophet and if anyone can figure this out, then it's you" With a wave of her hand she made the tablet disappear.

"_Whoa" Kevin said. "I got it"_

"Good, now figure it out prophet boy" Katie replied and she heard him snort before they hung up the phone. She looked around her room that seemed to acquire a little more crazy in the last couple of weeks. Katie simply shakes her head as she walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen where she finds Adam talking in hush tones on his phone.

"No, noone's heard from this guy sense he just left Missouri's" Adam whispered. "You're sure you're alright" there was another pause. "Well of course I'm going to worry, you're my—" he shook his head. "I wasn't going to say it" Adam turned spotting Katie. "Hey, look I'll call you back" he hangs up the phone and glares over to Katie. "Eavesdropping, huh?"

"Oh please no wants to eavesdrop on you and your girlfriend" Katie replies walking over to grab a mug and pour herself a cup of coffee.

"She's not my girlfriend" Adam muttered and Katie turned to him and smiled. "What, she's not"

"Ok, whatever you say" Katie replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where's Dean?" Adam asked.

"Still sleeping, they came in pretty late last night" Katie replied. Dean and Sam had returned from their learning expedition of teaching their very own Castiel about how to be hunter. She was surprised to find out the angel decided to turn his back on heaven and turn to protecting earth, but she couldn't say she blamed him. Now he was in Oklahoma, being a hunter, which was weird to think much less say out loud.

"Did you tell him about the call?" Adam asked and Katie glared over to him. "You didn't?"

"Chill, he got in late, and he was tired, I wasn't going to throw anything at him" Katie replied sitting her mug down on the counter.

"You're thinking about doing something stupid" Adam said and Katie shook her head. "I can tell, you have that look"

"What look?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That look like you're about to do something that everyone in the house will be against" Adam replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I guess it's a good thing everyone in this house can't tell me what to do" Katie replied walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She began picking up Hope's toys when Adam came in.

"Dude, you were taken by the freaking CIA, you really ready to jump back in?" Adam asked and Katie looked over her shoulder to him.

"Adam, it wasn't a big deal" Katie replied shaking her head. She went back to picking up her daughter's toys.

"No big deal, you were taking by the CIA" Adam replied. "That by definition is a big deal" he looked over to the window. "There's things happening out there and a lot of it is focused on you, and hurting you" Katie stood, toys clutch in her arms.

"So what's new" Katie replied walking over to the toy chest that was on the other side of the room. "No one is going to scare me into hiding, not now when I have the feeling something more is happening now" Katie dumped the toys inside the chest. "Especially with the tablet"

"What do you mean?" Adam asks.

"It's just seems lucky" Katie replies and he looks over to her confused. "I mean after all these years whenever we think the end is in sight, something happens to pull the rug from under us"

"You've become quite cynical, you know that?" Adam asks shaking his head. "Why can't we just see this as the moment we've been waiting for, this could finally be our out"

"Because happily ever after is never that simple" Katie replies. "Trust me, I know" she shakes her head. "So no I'm not going to get excited about this until I know we're not just some pawn in someone's twisted game" Katie walked past Adam out of the living room and headed back to her own room when she found her husband still asleep, but now there was a little girl lying on top of him, her ear pressed against his chest. "Hope" Katie whispered walking over to her daughter. "what are you doing?"

"Badump" Hope whisper back. "Badump…badump"

"Are you listening to your daddy's heart play the drums?" Katie asked with a smile. Hope nodded and Katie shook her head. "C'mon, let's go before you wake your daddy"

"Too late" Dean replied his hands sliding to Hope's back. He opens his eyes and looks down to see his daughter smiling back up to him. "Good morning pumpkin"

"Mornin dah dah" Hope replied before laying her ear back to his chest. "Badump…badump"

"C'mon crazy girl, let's let your daddy get back to sleep" Katie said reaching for Hope once again.

"Nah, it's fine" Dean says sitting up from the bed, Hope still pressed against his chest. "I'm up"

"You should sleep" Katie said and Dean looked over to her and smiled.

"I did, now I'm awake" Dean replied sliding from the bed to his feet. He lifted Hope in the air. "What are we having for breakfast pumpkin?"

"Hmmm…" Hope said thinking when she smiled down to her father. "Patty cakes!" Dean quirked an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Pancakes" Katie translated and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Well then pancakes it is" Dean replied bringing the girl to his chest and looking over to his wife.

"Fine, pancakes it is" Katie replied shaking her head as she followed them into the kitchen. After making the pancakes, Katie, Dean, Adam and Hope sat around the table eating.

"Should I get Sam?" Adam asked.

"Let him sleep" Katie replied pouring syrup over Hope's pancakes.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Dean asked looking between his brother and wife. Adam and Katie shared a look before turning back to him.

"Nope" Katie replied before digging into her breakfast.

"Adam, is that true?" Dean asked looking over to his brother. Adam looked between Dean and Katie who was giving him a look.

"Uh, well—" Adam said before grabbing his milk and taking a long sip.

"Out with it already!" Dean snapped and Adam looked over to Katie apologetically before turning back to Dean.

"Katie got a call from someone named Martin" Adam said and Dean looked over to her confused.

"Martin?" Dean asked and Katie nodded. "As in Martin Creaser?" Katie nodded again. "Looney bin, padded cell Martin Creaser?"

"One in the same babe" Katie replied dropping her fork. They met Martin Creaser a while back when he reached out for some mysterious suicides in a mental hospital that seemed to be too weird to ignore. That case was actually how Dr. Marylyn Charles( A/N: TRC c.10) was created. Martin was right, strange things were happening, and it turned out to be a wraith. The thing was Martin was where he should've been. Years of hunting took a toll on him mentally and it was common knowledge that the man had a few screws loose. But one day he called her and told her that he was free and wanted to know how he could help with the big bad fight and at the time there was only one thing she wanted to know. What was the deal with the vampire her husband brought back with him from purgatory and so Martin was a Benny tracker.

"Why did he call you?" Dean asked.

"Well I told him if he ever needed anything, help or whatever to call" Katie replied. "How he got the new number is still a mystery, but he did and he was looking for something to do, and he seemed mostly ok, so I gave him a job"

"You what?" Dean asked dropping his fork. "And what job did you give the local nut job" Katie sighed glancing over her daughter who was too busy enjoying her pancakes to pay attention to the adults in the room.

"Other room" Katie says looking over to Dean. Dean stands to his feet and walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Katie turns back to Hope. "Sweetie, your daddy and I are going to be in the other room, just call if you need us ok?" Katie looks over to Adam. "Oh and thank you blabber mouth"

"You're welcome sis " Adam said gaining a smack to the head.

"Explain" Dean said as soon as Katie walked into the room.

"I had Martin tracking Benny" Katie replied simply.

"You what?" Dean asked taking a step toward his wife. "You had mostly ok Martin tracking Benny" Dean shook his head. "What is mostly ok doing hunting at all?"

"He's not hunting dear, he's tracking" Katie replied and her calm demeanor about all of this was getting to him. "He just keeps his eyes open and reports back, I made that clear to him"

"I can't believe you kept this from me" Dean said and Katie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Dean, really, since you've been back you have not mentioned Benny to me at all" Katie replied dropping her hands to her side. "You keep him and everything else about purgatory to yourself, so yes I got worried and thought I needed a little more information on this vampire, and it's a good thing I did, because he's feeding on live humans in Lousiana"

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asks.

"Martin made the call, and there's no reason for him to lie" Katie replied with a shrug. They stood there for a moment before Dean nodded.

"Ok" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him waiting from more than that.

"Ok?" Katie asked. "Just ok?"

"Yeah, if Benny's draining folks…" Dean shook his head. "We should look into it"

"Ok" Katie replied. "I'll get my things and—"

"Wait, what?" Dean asked looking over to his wife. "You're not going"

"Oh yes I am" Katie replied turning and walking away back to the kitchen. Dean growled in frustration before following after her.

"No you're not" Dean said.

"Yes I am" Katie replied simply as she took her seat. Dean looked over to Adam who shrugged before going back to eating his pancakes.

"Patty cakes good mama" Hope smiled over to her mother.

"Thanks sweetie" Katie replied before pressing a kiss to the girl's head.

Katie was taking a shower when she heard the door open and then close. She already knew who it was and so she just continued.

"You're not going!" Dean called over the water.

"Yes I am!" Katie called back turning off the water. "And you want to know why I'm going?" she pulled back the shower curtain and watched as Dean tried his hardest to keep his eyes on hers and not anywhere else.

"Why?" Dean asked. He was practically straining.

"Because I want to" Katie replied returning his glare. "Plus I think I should meet the one vampire in the world my husband has called a friend"

"You're not going" Dean replied folding his arms over his chest. Katie folded her arms over her chest and so the glaring contest began.

"How hard is it for you to not let your eyes wander right now?" Katie asked.

"You have no idea princess" Dean replied and Katie couldn't help but smile.

"Hand me a towel" Katie said stepping out of the shower. Dean reached over and handed her the towel, finally letting his eyes wonder as Katie tried grabbing the towel that seemed locked in his hands. "Dean, towel"

"Oh" Dean replied finally letting go. "Yeah" he watched as Katie finally wrapped the towel around herself. "Why the hell are you so hell bent on going, I thought you were busy trying to figure out your room of crazy" Katie shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom, that lead to the bedroom. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this?"

"Because you're paranoid" Katie replied as she walked over her closet. "I haven't been out of this house in almost a month"

"Ok, question, who keeps Hope?" Dean asked and Katie peeked her head outside the closet. "You have a kid now, you can't just globe trot wherever you want on the drop of a hat"

"So what you're saying is that when you and I had a child, it was my sole responsibility to look after her, while you did whatever?" Katie asked.

"Not exactly, but that's pretty much the gist of it" Dean replied and Katie smacked his arm.

"Dean, you come back and you ridicule me and your brothers for giving up hunting and now that I actually want to hunt, you're saying no it's too dangerous" Katie said shaking her head as she walks back into the closet. "I'm going, plus Louisiana is not the same Louisiana you're used to, trust me"

"Wait" Dean said as Katie came out pulling a t-shirt on her head. "I know what this really is about" Katie looked over to him as she zipped up her jeans. "Why you don't want me to go to Louisiana without out you. You're afraid I might bump into another vampire down there"

"Well you're probably going to since that place is crawling with vampires" Katie replied walking back into the bathroom. "Ever since they came out of the coffin down there, vampires are like part of the community, which is still weird" Katie said running a brush through her hair.

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Dean replies and Katie looks over to him through the mirror. "It's Northman isn't it?"

"Who?" Katie asks and Dean shakes his head and walks out of the bathroom. Katie huffs before finally following after him. "Fine, yes, but it's not what you think"

"Then tell me the truth" Dean replied turning back to her.

"He's a jerk, and if he catches wind that you're in his town then he will be an even bigger jerk" Katie replied. "At least if I'm there I can mediate between the two of you, you know make sure my daughter's father leaves the south alive"

"This has nothing to do with some secret relationship or feelings you have for the guy?" Dean asked and Katie eyes went wide.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Katie asked walking over to stand in front of her husband. "Look I love my paranoid, jealous, overprotective husband, ok?"

"Fine" Dean replied leaning forward to bring his lips to hers. The kiss seemed to take on a life of its own as the pair moves in closer, their hands on each other. Dean's hands slid underneath Katie's shirt and he could feel the goose bumps along her skin and it still made him smile.

"Dean, we can't" Katie said her voice not nearly as strong as she hoped as Dean trailed kissed along her neck. "We have—" she suddenly lost her train of thought when Dean's hands moved in places that always seemed to throw logic right out of her head.

"So…" Adam said looking over to a tired Sam who was packing up a bag. Sam looked over to him waiting for him to continue. "Is there any word on this Matthew guy?"

"Uh, not that I know of" Sam replied shaking his head. "I guess ever since finding out the truth he's been pretty low key, but Katie says he'll be back once he gets his head wrapped around this"

"You don't think the guys dangerous or anything?" Adam asked and Sam looked over to him a shrugged again. "I mean to get tossed out of heaven"

"From how it sounded he was tossed out for not wanting to do bad things" Sam replied. "So no I don't think he's dangerous, but I haven't met the guy so I really don't know" Adam nodded and Sam stood up straight. "What's this all about?"

"What, I'm just curious, is all" Adam replied walking over to take a seat by Hope who was playing with her stuffed animals.

"Kind of seems more than that" Sam replied and Adam looked over to him. "Are you worried about this guy?"

"Not more than I'm worried about any strange fallen angel that's roaming the earth" Adam replied with a shrug before turning back to Hope.

"And this would have nothing to do with Izzie" Sam said and Adam turned to him and glared. Sam simply held up his hands. "Forget I said anything"

Sam and Adam looked up as Katie and Dean walked into the living room. Katie had a baby bag on her shoulder as she walked in.

"What's up?" Sam asked looking between the two.

"I'm going" Katie replied walking over to pick Hope in her arms. "And Hope is having a sleep over with grandpa Jet and grandma Lizzy"

"Wait, so I'm going too?" Adam asked surprise. He was usually stuck on baby duty which had its perks. He was going to be the kids favorite uncle if it killed him.

"Well yeah, you seemed to do well before with the undead kind, lets see how well you do with a whole state full of the bas—" Katie stopped glancing down to her daughter. "basketballs?" she shook her head. "whatever you're going so get your stuff" Adam nodded before running to pack his things. "Hope, say see you later to your daddy" Katie handed Hope to Dean as she picked up some of the girl's toys to take with her.

"I'm going to miss you pumpkin" Dean said as the girl hugged him tightly. He didn't know it was possible to have so much love for someone so tiny, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he would kill for her. Hell he was probably going to have to someday with demons and angels, and then there would be boys. He had his work cut out for him.

"Alright, time to go" Katie said taking the girl back into her arms. "Say by Bammy"

"Bye Bammy" Hope said with a small wave.

"See ya late monkey" Sam replied smiling over to his niece. "You know Adam isn't here to say goodbye to you"

"No Addy" Hope said sadly as she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. Katie glared over to Sam as Adam ran back in the room with a bag in his hand. Adam looked over to Hope and then over to Sam.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Sam's playing dirty with this whole world's greatest uncle thing you two got going on" Dean replied shaking his head. Adam glared over to Sam before walking over to Hope.

"Hey, there monkey, here I am" Adam took the girl in his arms and gave her a hug. "Don't worry we'll be back before you know it, ok?"

"Ok" Hope said before pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. Adam smiled before smugly looking over to Sam.

"Give me my child" Katie replied taking her daughter once again. "I'll be back" and with that they were gone.

"You're a dick, you know that" Adam said looking over to Sam. "Play all the games you want, because in the end I will be her favorite uncle"

"We'll see about that" Sam replied.

'I guess we will" Adam snapped.

"Guys!" Dean said interrupting. "Seriously, we have more pressing things going on at the moment" Sam and Adam looked over to him. "Like my wife getting back into the hunting business"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well you've seen her, she's been off her game" Dean said. "She's been out on commission for a while and I'm worried she may not be up for this" Sam and Adam look over to him and to his surprise they're smiling. "What the hell you two grinning at?"

"Nothing, it's just that's something you would've said before—" Sam sighed. "Well before"

"Whatever, look just so we're clear, she stays safe so that means one of us will be with her at all times" Dean replied.

"How does that work when she can pop in and out as she pleases?" Adam asked.

"We made a deal and I made her promise on the life of our daughter" Dean said. "She knows there's no going off alone" Sam and Adam nod.

"Dude?" Adam asks looking over to Dean. "Is your shirt on backwards?" Dean looks down to himself to see his shirt is on inside out. He only smirks back over to his brother who instantly know the reason for their brothers clothing mishap.

"Ew" Adam says shaking his head. "You guys are really border lining on disgusting"

"Bite me Adam" Dean said before going to straighten out his clothes.

Katie sat in the front seat of the impala glancing out the window as they drove along the highway.

"I still don't see why you didn't just let me pop us over there" Katie said glancing over to her husband who insisted they drive. He looked over to her. "But I don't want to get into that discussion again, so I'm dropping it" They heard a buzzing and Katie turned to see Adam take out his cell phone. "Who's that?"

"Nobody" Adam replies as he begins texting away. There's a beep and Katie turns to see Sam pull out his own phone.

"Who's that?" Katie asks.

"Nobody" Sam replies as he also begins texting away. Katie sighs before turning around.

"I feel old" Katie said looking over to her husband.

"Aw, I would text you honey" Dean said and Katie smiled over to him. "But I'm driving"

"I see that" Katie replied shaking her head before turning back to look out the window. The car once again fell into silence. Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out her own phone. Dean glanced over to her.

"Who are you texting?" Dean asked and Katie glanced over to him.

"Nobody" Katie replied.

"And that makes me nervous" Dean said before reaching over and taking the phone from her hand. "I'll give it back when we get there" Katie glared over to her husband as he slipped her phone into his pocket.

"Meany" Katie said folding her arms and turning to look out the window. She watched as the trees passed her and soon her eyes drifted closed.

_It was the ticking sound she noticed first. It was loud and seemed to be echoing around her. Just tick...tock… tick…tock…_

_"Where am I?" Katie thought as she opened her eyes and found that she was not in the impala. She was in a diner. "What the—" _

_"And so we meet again" A voice says and Katie lifts her head to yet another person she hasn't seen in a long time. "The last time I saw you, you were on my list and then you just weren't" _

_"Hello Death, good to see you too" Katie replied looking around the empty diner. "What am I doing here exactly?" she turned back to him. "If I remember well you like to keep your distance between yourself and humans" _

_"I do" Death replied. "I'm just at a bit of an impasse and I believe you're the one who can help" _

_"So you're asking for my help?" Katie asked. "I don't know how I feel about that" _

_"Feel as you may" Death said and Katie nodded. "Heaven is crumbling, slowly but surely it is crumbling" _

_"I know" Katie sighed sitting back in her seat. "But trying to figure out how to close hell and then worry about what's going on up there, it's all getting to be too much" _

_"Close hell?" Death asked and Katie nodded. He looked confused. _

_"Apparently the big guy wrote some instructions on how to get rid of the bastard by closing their doorway to earth" Katie said shaking her head. "If you ask me it's seems a little too…" _

_"Too?" Death asked and Katie looked back over to him. Katie looked over to him and tilted her head to the side. _

_"Why do I get the feeling your being here has less to do with you needing my help and more about me needing yours" Katie replied. "What aren't you telling me" _

_"Nothing in the world is easy" Death said and Katie quirked an eye brow. "And the finish line is never as close as you think" _

Katie was a awaken by a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Dean staring back over to her.

"So" Dean said. "What was it this time?"

"Death" Katie replied sitting up in her seat. "At least I think it was him or it could've just been a part of the dream"

"What was it about?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"I think it was a warning" She replied looking over to her husband. "Just not sure of what though" She looked around. They were stopped at a gas station. "I'm going to go to the restroom" Dean nodded as Katie got out of the car and began walking toward the bathroom. She stopped halfway there and turned to see her husband right behind her. "Really?"

"Hey, we had a deal remember and just because we haven't made it to Louisiana doesn't mean anything" Dean replied.

"This is just ridiculous" Katie said shaking her head before turning and going inside the gas station. She walked over to the clerk who didn't look much older than eighteen. "Bathroom?"

"Oh, hey" the man said smiling widely at Katie.

"Hey!" Dean said and the man turned to Dean finally noticing the man. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there" the young man replied pointing over to the corner of the store.

"Thanks" Katie replied shaking her head before heading over. She stopped outside the ladies room and turned back to Dean. "That wasn't necessary"

"Maybe" Dean replied taking a step but Katie placed her hands on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going into the ladies room with me Dean" Katie said and he opened his mouth to argue. "Just" she shook her head. "No, wait for me out here" she turned.

"Five minutes" Dean said as she walked inside. Dean turned to see the teenager quickly avert his eyes when Dean looked over to him. Dean looked over to see Sam walking over to him.

"We're all gassed up" Sam said and Dean opened his mouth. "And I got the good gas" Dean was about to speak again. "Dude, I seriously got the good gas"

"Good" Dean replied folding his arms over his chest. Sam looked over to his brother before looking back to the door.

"So how you doing with all of this?" Sam asked his brother.

"You mean my wife going behind my back to have a friend of mines stalked?" Dean asked and then shrugged. "I'm good, just great"

"Dean, don't" Sam said. "You know she only did it because she was worried about you"

"She could've told me" Dean replied and Sam sighed.

"Honestly, Dean could she?" Sam asked. "You were going to be upset no matter when you found out"

"You didn't seem too surprised about all of this" Dean said and Sam shrugged. "You knew about this?" Sam nodded. "Adam knew too?" Sam nodded again. "I guess I'm the only who wasn't part of the secret!"

"that's not true" Sam said. "Hope didn't know" Dean glared at his brother before looking down to his watch. "What are you doing?"

"It's been five minutes" Dean said before turning. Before he could push the door open, with was already opening.

"I'm done, let's go" Katie said walking past her husband. The clerk smiled over to Katie was she walked by but quickly turned his head when he saw the glare Dean was sending him.

"So Adam" Katie said once they were back on the road. Adam looked up from his cell phone totally confused.

"huh?" Adam asked.

"We're going to Louisiana and we're going to see some of those different breeds of vampires we talked about" Katie said turning to look over to him. "Do you have any questions?" Adam looked between her and his brothers.

"No, not really" Adam replied with a shrug.

"Ok" Katie said turning in her seat. Adam looked over to her and suddenly got nervous.

"Well what kind of questions should someone in my position be asking?" Adam asked and Katie chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe do they have the same weakness, can I kill them the same?" Katie said with a shrug. "Just a few?" she turned back to him. "We're going to Louisiana where vampires don't hide out in the shadows, they're out and about and you can't just kill them"

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, but kind of cool at the same time" Katie said turning back around. "I'm just not sure how they've managed to put a cap on all of it"

"you seem really excited about this" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Any particular reason why?"

"Don't start with this again Dean" Katie replied shaking her head.

"Don't start with what exactly?" Adam asks sliding forward in his seat. Katie glared over to him. "C'mon what's going on?"

"The real reason Katie decided to tag along" Dean said glancing over to his wife.

"Dean, don't" Katie said and Dean turned. The car ride was silent and for a moment Katie thought her husband dropped it.

"She wants to see her vampire ex-boyfriend, Northman" Dean said and Katie just shut her eyes and dropped her head back against the seat.

"As in Eric Northman?" Adam asked.

"Wait, he is in Louisiana, isn't he?" Sam asked. "What part again?"

"Shreveport" Dean replied and Katie opened her eyes and looked over to him. "What I remember more than you give me credit for"

"When's my birthday?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. Dean looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road.

"I don't see what that has do with anything" Dean replied and Katie smacked his arm.

"It means you have selective memory husband" Katie replied looking over to him. "Oh and you better find out my birthday before it comes"

"Why, you hate your birthday" Dean said shaking his head. "That much I remember"

"Yeah, well still doesn't excuse the fact that as my husband you should remember things such as your wife's birthday" Katie replied turning to look out the window. "You know just to show you care" Dean glanced over to her and sighed. Of course this would all get turned back on him.

"So this is what life was like once upon a time?" Adam asked sitting back in his seat looking over to Sam. "With them?"

"No, it was worse" Sam said shaking his head. "You should've seen them before they got together, it was almost unbearable" Sam and Adam laughed. "Dude, I seriously almost ran away"

"You should've" Katie said looking back over to him. "Because then maybe we could go a day without the bitch face" Katie and Dean laughed.

"Good one" Dean said holding up a hand for a high five. Katie looked over to him.

"When's my birthday?" Katie asked and Dean shook his head as he dropped his hand. "I think there will be no more physical contact until you tell me that" Dean turned to her his eyes wide. "And they can't help you" she looked back to his brothers. "You better not tell him"

"You know what fine" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "You don't scare me princess, and you want to do no physical contact, then fine, it won't be that hard to restrain myself"

"That's good to hear" Katie said turning back in her seat to look out the window. Dean kept his eyes on the road as the car once again went silent.

"Wait for it" Sam whispered over to Adam as they looked between the couple in front of them. After a few moments they watched as Dean looked over to his wife who continued to look out the window. He shook his head before turning back to the road. Once he wasn't looking Katie turned to look over to her husband for a moment before turning back to her window.

"They're actually pretty entertaining" Adam said with a shrug.

"At first" Sam said turning to look out his own window. "You'll see"

Everyone was glad to finally see the building where Martin was staying in Carencro. The drive was long and exhausting but the moment they crossed that state line, they knew the real work was about to begin. Katie noticed the change in her husband as they got out of the impala and walked toward the building. Katie stopped when her phone rang and a familiar number appeared. Dean, Sam and Adam looked back to her.

"It's Liz" Katie said. "You guys go, I'll be in soon" The brothers shared a look.

"I'll stay" Adam said and Dean and Sam nodded before heading into the building. Adam looked over to Katie who stared at him and just shook his head. "What, dems the rules, trouble magnet"

"Yeah that nickname definitely won't stick" Katie said before bringing her phone to her ear. "Hey Liz"

"Hey there sweet heart, there's someone here who's been begging me to call you" Elizabeth replied.

"Really?" Katie asked smiling. "Put her on the phone"

"It's not Hope" Elizabeth replied and Katie quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kitty" a voice purred on the other end and Katie closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Agent Dinozzo" Katie replied.

"Agent Dinozzo?" Tony repeated. "Why so formal, I thought we were friends, well we were, but I mean I haven't even talk to you in weeks"

"Worried about me, huh Tony?" Katie asked.

"Maybe just a little" Tony replied. The was a brief pause before Katie heard the agent say. "One minute"

"Where are you?" Katie asked looking at her watch. "At work I hope"

"I am, but your mother and little monster decided to visit us today" Tony replied. "Just a sec"

"Who are you talking to?" Katie asked.

"Hope, she wants to talk to you" Tony said and Katie scoffed.

"Tony, put my daughter on the phone you—"

"Hey, name calling hurts my feelings you know that" Tony replied.

"Well you don't put my child on the phone, a lot more than you feelings are going to be hurt" Katie said. There was another pause and Katie looked down to her phone.

"Mama" Hope's voice came and Katie smiled.

"Hey there sweetie" Katie replied. "Your mama misses you"

"Miss you mama" Hope said and Katie brought a hand over her heart. She tried not to let it show, but leaving her daughter was still one of the hardest things she did.

"Don't worry I'm going to be back before you know it, and then your daddy is going to take us for that ice cream like he promised" Katie said. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, I like ows-cream mama" Hope replied.

"I know you do" Katie said. "Ok, so Ice cream, me, you and daddy, it's a date"

"Date!" Hope yelled in the phone.

"I'll talk to you later sweetie" Katie said. "And remember to be good for you papa and granny, ok?"

"Ok" Hope replied. "Bye mama"

"Bye baby" Katie said before hanging up the phone. She turned back to Adam who was smiling at her. "She said she missed me" Katie crooned as she shook her head. "That girl—" she looked over to Adam.

"I know" Adam sighed. "C'mon we should—" before Adam could finish Dean was storming back out the door.

"Dean" Katie said walking over to him. "What happening?"

"He didn't actually see Benny kill this guy" Dean said shaking his head. "Look I'm not about to do anything until I know for sure that he's guilty"

"Ok" Katie replied. "What now?"

"Now, I need some time" Dean said and Katie sighed turning away from him. "Princess—"

"How much time?" Katie asked turning back to him.

"Couple of hours" Dean replied and Katie only nodded. Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Couple of hours I promise"

"It better be, because if I do not hear from you in a couple of hours then I'm coming for you" Katie said looking up into his eyes. "And tell your friend he's going to be my first visit"

"Will do" Dean said before pressing another kiss to her lips before turning and heading to the impala. Katie stood there until she saw the impala pulling off. She turned to see Sam walking out of the building over to Adam. She walked over.

"He didn't actually see it happen, but how he saw it, this was Benny" Sam said looking between Adam and Katie. "But Dean—"

"Needs to be sure" Katie replied. "I don't blame him" she began looking around and then over to the setting sun. "We should get inside" Katie walked past them into the building as Sam and Adam shared a look before following after her.

The moment she arrives in the room she's immediately bombarded with Martin's complain about how stupid Dean's being for trusting the vampire, and how sick the whole state is for this whole acceptance crap. After the first couple of hours Katie really couldn't take much more, so when Martin went to the bathroom stood to her feet.

"Ok, I have to get out of here" Katie said and Sam and Adam looked over to her.

"And go where?" Sam asked and Katie shrugged.

"I have no idea, but this guy is seriously this close to getting punched in the nose" Katie said shaking her head as she went over to pick up her bag. "Look I don't know if he truly understands the fact that I'm not really a therapist or what, but he's getting on every nerve in my body" she looked back over to the brothers. "So I need to go for a walk or something, just get the hell out of this room for a while" Sam and Adam shared a look before turning back to her. "Would it be possible for me to do this without a chaperone?"

"Katie—"

"I know what you're going to say Sam" Katie sighed. "Dean would kill you if he knew you let his poor helpless wife out of your sights"

"I wasn't going to say that exactly" Sam replied. "Katie, if Louisiana is as bad as you've said going off by yourself may not be the best thing right now"

"I completely understand" Katie said with a nod. "Yes, you worry about me and you don't want to upset your brother" both brothers looked over to her suspiciously. "Which is why this will all be on me."

"What?" Adam asked and before he knows it Martin is standing right in front of him waving a hand in his face. "Dude—" Adam stepped away from the man. "What the hell?" he looked over to Sam who looked just as confused as he. Adam looked around the room. "Did she really—"

"Yes, she did" Sam said shaking his head. "Dean's going to flip when he gets back"

"One of you mind telling me what just happened" Martin said. Adam and Sam looked over to him. The man didn't know Katie was a witch and decided with his feelings toward vampires, he wouldn't take it well.

"We were just, uh—" Adam started before coughing some mumbled answer and then turned back to Martin. "You get right"

"Uh, yeah right" Martin said before shaking his head and going back to his room.

"Sam" Adam said turned to his brother.

"I'm dialing" Sam replied taking out his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang for a while and he was about to hang up when she finally answered.

_"Oh, hey Sam" Katie's voice said from the line. _

"Don't oh hey Sam, me" Sam replied. "What the hell was that?"

_"Look I'm sorry, but I'm going to get some intel on our Benny situation, and I can't have back up" Katie replied. "Not when I don't trust the person I'm asking" _

"So you're going to him?" Sam asked and he heard Katie scoff.

_"Sam it's not like that, I need information and out of everyone he can give it to me" Katie replied. _

"He's a vampire" Sam said.

_"And I'm a witch!" Katie snapped. "With that logic you can't trust me Sam" _

"That's not what I meant" Sam replied. "It's just—"

_"Forget it Sam, I'm fine and I'll be back in an hour" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. _

"What did she say?" Adam asked and Sam looked over to his brother with a look of guilt. "Dude, what did _you_ say?"

"Let's just hope she gets back before Dean" Sam sighed before going to get a drink.

Katie stood outside the club she swore to herself she'd never return to. Standing there it was like taking a step back in time, with the line going as far back as she could see, and the music blaring from inside. She hoped Pam would be the bouncer, but this time there was a man guarding the door. She looked back at the long line and knew she just didn't have the time, so she decided she would try her luck. Katie walked over to the bouncer and the moment she was standing in front of him she knew he was a vampire.

"There's a line "he grunted not even looking up at her as he let a couple of people inside.

"I see that" Katie replied. "But I'm not here for—" she looked up to the Fangtasia sign and shuttered. "Definitely not here for this" she looked back down to the bouncer whose eyes were on her. "I'm here to see your boss" The vampire took a step toward her and inhaling deeply. Katie rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "Eric Northman if you are in there please tell your dog here to let me inside" she didn't know if it would work, but hoped the man's ears were as good as he claimed. The bouncer lifted his head as if someone was speaking to him and before she knew it he was lifting the rope and letting her inside. She simply nodded to the man before going inside. The moment she stepped inside she couldn't help but notice how little the place had changed since she was last here. Even the people seemed to be the same with the dancing and the grinding. Katie shook her head before turning to the chair that should have front row seat to all of this craziness. She saw the chair, but it was empty. She quirked an eyebrow when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She looked up to see a familiar blonde, but not the one she came to see.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Pam's voice drawled as she pulled Katie through the crowd. "I have to say this is very unexpected"

"Unexpected is usually how I roll" Katie said and Pam looked down to her amused. "I'm looking for the man in charge"

"And he's waiting for you" Pam replied as she pulled Katie along until they were out of the club and in some back hallway.

"You know you could let me go" Katie replied looking up to the woman. "I do have the ability to follow" she heard the woman chuckle before releasing her only to open a door.

"Go in" Pam purred. Katie moved past the woman to get inside, not missing the deep inhale as she moved inside.

"Ok, I get it I smell good enough to eat" Katie said looking back to the woman who only smiled as she turns to leave closing the door. Katie turned to see him sitting there an amused smirk on his face as he looked over to her. "Eric Northman, as I live and breathe" she chuckled a bit as she took a step forward to sit across from him. "You can never say that, can you?"

"I doubt you're here after all this time to make jokes about me being a vampire" Eric replied. She expected him to be a little more playful and annoying as he always was, but he was probably busy.

"Right, there's a new vampire that came into your area recently" Katie said. "His name is Benny"

"Does this Benny have a last name" Eric said leaning forward on his desk.

"He probably does" Katie sighed sitting back in her seat. "I just don't know it" she shook her head as she stood to her feet. "Sorry to have wasted your time" Katie's hand was on the doorknob when she heard swift movement behind her. She turned and Eric was standing right there towering over her.

"Why are you here?" he asked bringing his eyes down to meet hers.

"I'm looking for Benny, that's it" Katie replied pressing her back against the door trying to create as much distance as possible.

"Why?" he asked and Katie sighed.

"Doesn't matter if you can't help me" Katie said turning but the vampire grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" Eric didn't reply as his eyes seemed to be glued to Katie's before he finally turned away. Katie shook her head before turning and trying to leave once again.

"Your friend goes by Roy" Eric said and Katie turned back to him. "Works at a diner in Carencro" Eric turned to her. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Has he been feeding on humans?" Katie asked and this caused a slight chuckle from the vampire. "I know how it sounds"

"I don't think you do" Eric replied walking back around to take a seat at his desk. "I also don't think you know where you are right now"

"Meaning?" Katie asked.

"This is a vampire bar!" Eric snapped looking back over to her. "I'm a vampire" he shook his head. "And our preferred source just happens to be you" Katie shook her head.

"That maybe so, but I know here it is against your law" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "And even if it wasn't it's still murder and in that event people like me get involved"

"People like you?" Eric said another chuckle erupting from him. "Hunters"

"Yes" Katie replied.

"Are you aware those people who you align yourself with would probably kill you if they knew what you were" Eric said and Katie sighed.

"Are you aware of him feeding on live humans?" Katie asked trying to move this along.

"No" Eric said. "As of now I'm dealing with another vampire whose being a pain in my ass" he shook his head. "Damn rogue vampire"

"Rogue vampire?" Katie asked and he looked up to her and nodded. "Dean may have been right" she muttered, but from the look on the vampire's face she could tell that he heard her. "Whatever you're thinking, just don't"

"Is the famous Dean Winchester in Louisiana?" Eric asked a smile coming to his face for the first time since they've been talking. Of course messing with her husband would bring him out of whatever mood he was in.

"I'm leaving now" Katie said turning to walk out of the door. There was sound of movement behind her and she inwardly cringed as she turned to see him again, behind her. This time he had a jacket in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I am still the sheriff and if any hunting of vampires is done I will be there to make sure it's justified" Eric said putting on his jacket.

"Trust me, no one is going to die or re-die that doesn't deserve it" Katie said glaring over to him. "You're not needed"

"That may be so, but the rules are the rules" he replied and Katie wanted to punch that stupid smirk from his face.

"Rules, really?" Katie asked shaking her head. "Even I don't believe that" Katie turned and walked out of the office. She looked over her shoulder to see him still following behind her. They were walking through the bar when a sudden idea hit Katie and since Eric was being a jerk then she would just have to return the favor. She turned to him a smirk on her face that didn't sit well with him. He watched as she lifted a hand and suddenly the music went off.

"What are you doing?" Eric growled leaning closer to her. She only backed away before turning and climbing up on the bar.

"Vampires of Fangtasia, sorry to interrupt whatever the hell you call—" she gestured to the room unable to come up with a word to describe it. "-this, but I think that since I'm here I should do something I should've done a long time ago" she looked down to Eric who was still glaring up at her which only made her smile. "My name is Katherine Winchester" she heard a couple of gasps from the crowd. "If you don't know who I am, well shame on you" she looked among the faces of humans and vampires. "I'm here to send out a warning, any vampire caught draining and killing live humans will have me as a problem and nobody wants me as a problem" she smiled. "And I know what you're thinking, she can't be everywhere at once, but in all reality I can" she suddenly disappeared from the bar. "I can be here" they all turned to see her sitting in Eric's throne and then she was gone. "I can even be here" this time she appeared on the stage next to the dancer that soon scurried away. "I can be anywhere at any time, remember that the next time you decide to kill a human" with a final nod she disappeared once more. Eric stood there trying to figure out where she'd gone and snarled when he realized she was trying to evade him.

Katie appeared back outside Martin's building and sighed when she saw the impala parked out front. She knew she was going to get an earful the moment she walked through the door. There was no point in drawing out the inevitable, so she turned and headed inside the building. Katie made it to Martin's door and took a deep breath before knocking. She expected the door to open immediately, but for some reason it didn't. She knocked again and this time when she didn't get an answer she got worried. Katie looked around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before turning back to the door. With a wave of her hand she popped the door wide open, surprised at what awaited her on the other side.

"Dean!" Katie says running over to her unconscious husband who's handcuffed to a chair. She placed her hand on the sides of his face trying to lift his head. "Dean, open your eyes" she heard him mumble something before his eyes slowly lifted open. "Dean"

"Princess?" Dean replied groggily as he lifted his head. He felt his hands cuffed behind him.

"what the hell happened?" Katie asked standing to her feet and moving behind him to get off the cuffs.

"Martin, knocked me out" Dean said rubbing the back of his head once the cuffs were off. "They're going after Benny" he stiffened at the touch of Katie's hand on his sore head.

"You have a pretty bad bump, but it doesn't look too bad" Katie said moving back around him. "Besides the sore head is everything else ok?"

"Yeah" Dean replied looking back up to her. "Look I have to find Benny, he didn't do this"

"I know" Katie said and she noticed Dean's look change. "There's some rogue vampire around town"

"Yeah, I know too, Benny told me." Dean stood from his chair. "Who exactly told you?"

"I should get some ice for your head" Katie said turning and heading for the small kitchenette in the room. She walked over to the refrigerator but there was no ice in the icebox. She sighed and turned to see Dean standing right behind her. "Wish that would stop happening to me" she looked up into his eyes.

"You left alone" Dean stated and Katie shook her head.

"You should call Benny and let him know about Marin and your brothers" Katie said trying to move around Dean, but he wouldn't let her pass. She huffed out a frustrated breath before looking back into his eyes.

"Fine, yes I left" Katie said. "And I was alone"

"You went to see him, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Katie replied simply. There was no use of lying since he already knew. She could tell from the look in his eyes as he looked at her. "I wanted information about Benny and he could give it to me"

"From what you've told me about this guy, he doesn't simply do things out of the kindness of his own heart" Dean said and Katie looked at him confused trying to understand his point. "So what did you have to give him for this piece of information?" Katie shook her head as she chuckled to herself. "It's not funny"

"Yes is it, because you just accused me of something that I would usually hit someone for" she looked back up to her husband. "But since I love you and know you I'm going to restrain myself"

"Princess—"

"I asked a question and he answered it and then I left" Katie said. "The reason I went alone is because I was going to a place neither of your brothers are ready for"

"And what place is that?"

"A place where vampires walk around freely and you can't just kill them" Katie said. "Plus I was not in any danger, he wouldn't let it happen"

"Because he likes you" Dean said and Katie was tired of his baseless accusations. He'd never met Eric but he seemed to think he knew more about this guy then she did.

"No, I fascinate him" Katie replied.

"You have to understand how you going there alone to meet this guy looks" Dean said and Katie sighed.

"I do" Katie replied. "It looks bad, it looks like I ran off to meet him to do something sordid, but as my husband I was kind of hoping you would trust me" she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Call Benny" Dean nodded before taking out his cell phone. Katie walks around the room, until she ends up by the window. She looks out to see someone she rather she didn't. Eric Northman stood leaning against the impala looking up to her with a smile. "I really hate you" she muttered and the smile on his face widen.

"Hey!" Dean said startling her as she turned to see him standing there. "Someone out there?" he walked over, but before she could stop him he was peeking out the window. Katie grimaced as she turned, but to her surprise the vampire was gone. Dean turned back to Katie. "I just talked to Benny, instead of laying low he wants to help find this bastard Desmond"

"Ok" Katie replied with a nod.

"So we're going" Dean said.

"When you say we you mean…?"

"I mean move your ass princess" Dean said grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. The moment they walked outside, Katie scanned the area for her—she had no idea how to describe her relation to the vampire. "Hey, what's wrong princess?" Katie turned back to her husband to see him looking over to her with concern.

"Princess" A voice purred and Katie wanted to die when she heard it. Dean turned to see the vampire standing there looking over to them a smirk on his face. "That is interesting" Dean moved in front of his wife as the Eric took a step toward them. "You must be Dean"

"Excuse me" Dean said watching the man as he moved toward them. "Do I know you?"

"I'm afraid not" Eric replied. "But me and your wife are what you would call old…acquaintances" Dean glanced back over to his wife who was glaring over to the man. It was then that Dean realized who and what he was. In an instant Dean reached behind him pulling out his gun and aiming it at the vampire. "Ah, Dean you must be aware that your gun won't hurt me"

"Even with the wooden bullets I loaded it with?" Dean asked and the vampire simply smirked.

"Eric, leave" Katie said trying to move around Dean, but he only pushed her back behind him.

"Why, I'm actually having fun with your—"

"Don't start name calling, please" Katie sighed. "Stop being a jerk and just leave us alone"

"After the stunt you pulled in my club, I don't think so Katherine" Eric purred and in an instant he was standing in front of them snatching the gun from Dean's hand. "It would seem a certain vampire has become a common problem for both of us" Dean glared up to the tall vampire. "And since I am the sheriff of this area all endeavors will be made in my presence"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He wants to come with us to find Desmond" Katie sighed and Dean glanced over to her. "What, I said he wants to, doesn't mean it's actually going to happen"

"Actually—" Katie reached a hand toward the vampire, and in an instant he was gone.

"And you wonder why I didn't want you two to meet" Katie said moving forward to pick up Dean's gun from the ground. She moved back over to him, handing him the weapon, noticing the look on his face. "He's gone, but not for long, let's just go"

"I'm going to kill him" Dean said and Katie simply nodded.

"Well lets deal with one asshole vampire at a time ok?" She said and Dean simply nodded before walking around to the driver's side of the car. Once inside Katie reached inside the glove compartment and pulled out one of the burn phones.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked before pulling off.

"We need to get your brothers occupied" Katie said before waving a hand over the phone. She suddenly began typing away. "And I think I know a way to do it"

After driving for a while they pulled into a ship yard and Katie looked around nervously.

"We don't have to get on a boat do we?" Katie asked and Dean glanced over to her and shook his head. It wasn't a secret that his wife hated being in open water, which they found ironic when they discovered who her birth father was.

"No, don't worry" Dean replied. Katie turned and saw a man up ahead, a machete in his hands.

"Is that him?" Katie asked looking over the man. He was the man who helped her husband when she couldn't. He was also a vampire who she's never met before. She had too many conflicting impressions of the guy and now she was finally going to figure out which one is true.

"Yeah, that's Benny" Dean said finally parking the car. Katie sat there for a moment before watching him get out and walk over to the man. For a moment they both turned to her and she knew they were probably talking about her. Katie took a deep breath before finally getting out of the car as well.

"And you must be the missus" Benny said with a smile as Katie walked over to them. "You have no idea how much I've heard about you" The vampire held out a hand and Katie looked down to it for a moment before taking it.

"That's interesting seeing as my husband has been quite tight lipped about you" Katie said shaking Benny's hand. They both turned to Dean who shook his head before heading to the trunk of the impala. Katie turned back to the vampire in front of her. "So Benny have you been drinking live blood?" he looked at her for a moment surprised at her bluntness before a smile graced his lips.

"Absolutely not" Benny replied. "Like I told Dean, I've changed"

"I hope for your sake that you're right" Katie said before turning and walking over to her husband.

"Was that a threat?" Benny asked following after her. Katie chuckled glancing over her shoulder. "Or were you hitting on me?"

"Hey!" Dean said looking over to his friend.

"Just kidding" Benny said holding up his hands.

Dean reached inside the trunk and grabbed a machete and handed it to his wife.

"Aw, how sweet" Katie said taking the machete. "Early birthday present?" Dean looked over to her. "You wouldn't by chance remember what it was, do you?" Dean stood there as if actually thinking and Katie only shook her head before walking off.

"Anniversaries and birthdays" Benny said walking over to Dean. "Two dates you never forget, every man knows that"

"I didn't forget" Dean said grabbing a machete from his trunk before slamming it close. "I just can't remember right now"

"Well you better remember soon" Benny said looking over to Katie who was running a finger over the blade of her machete. "She seems like a scary woman"

"She is" Dean said smiling over to his wife.

"Yeah and if she kills you I can't promise that I won't go after her" Benny said and Dean cut his eyes to the vampire. "Hey, honesty is also part of the new me"

"Shut up" Dean said before walking over to his wife. They soon walked over to the shipyard building, but Katie stopped. "What's up?" she closed her eye and sighed as she turned around. "Northman"

"Dean, good to see you again" Eric said walking over to them. "Benny, it's always a pleasure"

"I wouldn't say always" Benny said, but Eric ignored him as he turned back to Katie. Dean looked between the vampire and his wife and could feel the machete in his hand getting twitchy. Eric looked over to Dean and smiled before looking up to the building.

"So is this where the pains in my ass reside?" Eric asked moving around them and walking toward the building. Dean and Katie share a look before following after him.

Walking into the cold darken building, discomfort seemed to be part of the décor. Katie felt Dean move closer to her as he pulled out a flashlight. Katie feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she turns. The others turn as well, but there's no one there.

"Stay here" Dean orders looking over to his wife before going to check it out.

"Don't worry Dean" Eric says walking over to stand beside Katie. "I'll take good care of her" Dean glares over to the vampire before looking back down to his wife.

"Be careful" Katie whispers before watching as he husband disappeared into the darkness.

"He must be good if you're not worried about him going off alone to find Desmond alone" Eric says sliding a hand around Katie's waist. She pulls out of his grasp.

"He is" Katie replied looking around the room. She hears movement again and they both turn. "He's—"

"I know" Eric says looking around the dark building. "If you'll excuse me" and in an instant he's speeding away.

Katie looks around to see Benny gone as well. She's just there, alone. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her flashlight and shines it around. She hears something move behind her and she turns swiftly. Before she knows it she being tossed to the ground as someone straddles her waist, pushing her hands up above her head. The moment his fangs drag across her neck she knows who it is.

"So you're Desmond" Katie manages to let out.

"And you are her" Desmond replied before inhaling deeply. "Has anyone ever told you just how delicious you smell?"

"Once or twice" Katie says struggling to get out of his grasp. She closes her eyes and tries to use her powers to push him off of her but it doesn't work. "Son of a bitch" he laughs, his face mere inches away from hers.

"I wonder if you taste just as delicious" Desmond says and before he knows it, Katie jerks her head up hitting him right in the nose. The vampire releases her hands and before she knows it he's being pulled away from her. Katie lays there her breathing fast and rough. She listens to the commotion around her, praying that someone is finally killing that bastard. She reaches a hand up and feels the blood dripping down her forehead. She feels her eyes getting heavy, consciousness getting harder and harder with every passing second.

"Princess!" Dean says crouching down beside her. "Hey, stay with me"

"We need to get her out of here" Katie hears Eric's voice. She looks over and from what little light is in the building, his face is covered in blood. She looks over to Dean to see blood on him as well.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Dean snaps. He reaches forward and gather's his wife into his arms. "Both of you just step the hell back!"

_There it was again. The ticking. This time it seemed louder than before, as if it were right inside her head. She was sitting in the diner once again, only this time she was alone. _

_"How could you!" A voice yelled and Katie searching for a source, but she couldn't find one. "How could you!" she stands to her feet. "They'll fall, all of them will!" _

Katie's eyes snap open and she looks around to find herself in the backseat of the impala. She reaches up to her head and is relieved the blood is gone.

"No, you son of bitch!" she hears Dean's angry voice. "I'm not giving my wife any of your blood"

"It's not like it would be the first time" Eric replies and Katie realizes what's happen. Eric Northman and her husband were with each other unsupervised. She quickly got out of the car, stumbling a bit when she feels a hand around her waist steading her. When she looks up to her savior she shakes her head as she pushes him away. "You're welcome is also popular response"

"Princess" Dean says walking over to her and checking over her head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Katie says noticing the cloth he's holding against his neck. "What about you?" she reaches forward to lift the cloth to see the puncture marks in his neck. "Christ Dean"

"I'm good" Dean says placing a hand on her cheek. "You kind of scared the crap out of me, what happened?"

"My powers" she replied. "They just wouldn't—" she shook her head. "Well talk about it later" she placed a quick peck on his lips before turning back to the two vampires who both had their fangs drawn. She looked over to Eric. "Heal him"

"What?" Dean asked glaring over to the vampire. "Hell no, I'm fine, I'll heal on my own" he looks over to his wife. "There ain't no way in hell that guy is getting anywhere near me"

"You're so stubborn" Katie replied looking over to her husband.

"Not to break up such a very special moment" Eric says and they turn to him. "I think it's time we discuss what happens now" he looks over to Benny.

"Let me guess, my life here is over, isn't it?" Benny asks.

"I'm afraid so" Eric says before looking over to Dean. "If you don't more people like him will show up and I don't think even I will be able to restrain myself from draining one of them" Katie grabbed Dean's arm as he took a step toward the vampire.

"You're baiting him" Katie says glaring over to vampire. She shakes her head and looks over to Benny. "Look in his own way, Eric's right, and you won't be able to take them all by yourself" she shrugged. "It's possible,

"But we'd have a problem" Benny said with a nod.

"Yeah, but it's how it is right" Katie says. "We don't get a home and we don't get that life"

"But you got something" Benny says and Katie nods before looking over to her husband.

"Yeah, I got something" Katie replies as Dean's arm wraps around her waist.

"You're going to have to go underground Benny" Dean says looking over to his friend. "Where no one know who you are"

"Yeah" The vampire nods. "I just got one more thing I got to do" Benny turns and walks toward his car. Dean looks over to Katie who nods a head toward Eric. Dean shakes his head but she just gives him a look he clearly understands. He huffs out a breath before glaring over to Eric as he heads to the impala as well.

"Nice meeting you Dean" Eric says as Dean walks past him.

"Stop messing with my husband" Katie says walking over to the vampire. "It's beneath you" Eric smirks as he moves in closer to her. "Don't" she takes a step back. "He's looking over here, ready to end you the moment you make the wrong move"

"I should've known you would marry a Bill Compton type" Eric says shaking his head.

"You're so insufferable" Katie says shaking her head. "But I think you came here to actually help me, so thanks"

"You do know what this means don't you?" Eric asks and Katie looks to him confused. "I believe you are once again in my debt, and if I call upon you for any—"

"I know, I know" Katie replied shaking her head. "I owe you one" she walks past him toward the impala, but turned around halfway there. "If I didn't know any better Mr. Northman, I'd say you were purposefully trying to keep me in your life!" she squinted her eyes at him. "What's that about?"

"I'm just waiting" Eric said and Katie didn't need him to clarify what he meant.

"Well then you're going to be waiting an awful long time" Katie replied before turning around.

"Good thing I have all the time in the world!" Eric called after her and she turned just in time to see the vampire shoot up into the air.

"He flies!" Katie hears Dean say and she can't help but laugh.

Katie stood at a distance as Dean and Benny standing outside the café. Apparently Benny wanted to get one final look at a friend before he had to disappear. That's when Katie realized that maybe she didn't have it as bad as it felt sometimes. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter, and not a lot of people get that. Katie watched as Benny turned to Dean and shook his hand before turning and sending her a wave. She waved back before watching the man turn and walk back to his car and drive away. Dean turned back to her and walked over. She saw his hands and how they were moving toward her but she quickly backed away.

"What?" Dean asked looking back to his wife confused.

"When. Is. My. Birthday?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. After waiting for a few moments Katie simply shook her head and began walking to the other side of the car.

"July 21st" Dean said and Katie stopped and turned back to him. "Maybe I was just messing with you" Katie smiled as she walked over wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face closer to his as his hands wrap around her waist.

"Lucky guess" Katie whispered before bringing her lips to his.

"Well I am a lucky guy" Dean replied against her lips and he could feel her smile.

"Oh find me a place to rest my head Mr. Winchester" Katie soothed in his ear as he pressed kiss after kiss along her neck.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Winchester" Dean replied before they turned and got into the car.

"So?" Katie asked once the car was in motion. "Which one of them told you?" Dean looked over to his wife. "Dean I know you, you're not good with dates, so who was it"

"You know I resent that" Dean said. "Maybe I'm a good husband who actually pays attention" he turned back to the road. "Did you ever think of that?" Katie smiled over to her husband before turning back to the road. They sat in silence for a while before Katie turned back to him.

"It was Sam wasn't it?" Katie asked and Dean scoffed turning to look at her. "Yeah" she nodded before turning back to look out her window. "It was Sam"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a long one, huh? What did you think? What is going on with Katie's powers? I guess we'll find out soon enough. **

**Reviews are welcome!**


	13. What the hell?

**A/N: Yes, I have returned from where writers go when they are not posting chapters. This one is a long one and there are a lot of things happening in this one, from angels and demons and I some how slipped in a gypsy. Hope you enjoy!**

**BEFORE YOU START: For all non-Russian speaking persons, you may need to know these translations that are going to come up later in the chapter. **

**_TRANSLATIONS_**

_**отклонение- Pronounced "otkloneniye": DEFLECTION**_

_**ребенок- PRONOUNCED "rebenok": CHILD**_

* * *

Katie was nervous. She was standing in a line trying to enter a building that always seems to land her into some sort of trouble. That's why she hadn't told Dean she was coming. She took another step forward bringing her that much closer to the guard. She took a deep breath and before she knew it, it was her turn. She looked over to the guard and smiled.

"Hi, I'm—" The guard held up a hand and she stopped and watched as he reached into a drawer beside him and pull out a visitors pass and handed it to her. "Here you are"

"Thank you" Katie replied a bit shocked. She knew how strict NCIS could get about letting just anyone in, but she hadn't even said her name before she was getting a pass. The guard gave her a nod and she just walked on in. She head over to the elevators, clipping the pass onto her jacket. The doors opened to reveal two familiar faces.

"Well looky here" Tony said greeting Katie. Katie just shook her head as the man walked forward and brought her into a hug.

"Good to see you too Tony" Katie replied as they pulled away. "Hey Ziva"

"Katie" Ziva greeted with a smile. "We didn't know you were coming"

"Yeah, well I came to pick up Hope, but she's still out shopping with Liz and I thought I would come here to say hi" Katie said. "Hey, so what's with this?" she pointed down to the pass. "I didn't even say my name before he was handing it to me"

"Maybe the director's finally coming around" Tony replied with a shrug as he looked down to his watch.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hold you guys up" Katie said moving out of their way.

"No, we're just going to question the family member of our dead captain" Tony said.

"Then go" Katie said. "I'll see you guys some other time"

"Yeah, and some other time could be months from now" Tony replied before pressing a kiss to Katie's cheek. "Unless you're coming to the dinner this weekend"

"Dinner?" Katie asked.

"Thanksgiving" Ziva replied and Katie nodded. "Gibbs and Elizabeth are hosting it and they invited everyone"

"Oh, well—" Katie shrugged. "That's sounds nice"

"Yeah, we'll see you there" Tony said as he and Ziva continued out of the building.

"Maybe" Katie muttered before turning and getting onto the elevator. She hadn't even thought about the upcoming holidays. There was just so much going on that she'd actually forgotten. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open before she stepped onto the familiar floor. As always everyone was bustling about. She headed toward the bull pen where she spotted McGee so engrossed in whatever he was typing away on his computer that he didn't even notice when she walked in. Katie smiled before walking over and taking a seat as Gibbs' desk. She started messing with things on his desk before spinning his chair to see a picture her, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Hope had took earlier in the year.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked walking into the bull pen. Katie sunk down in the chair before peeking over the seat. "What do you got for me!"

"I have Captain Richard's bank statements boss" McGee says standing to his feet. She watches as they walk over to the screen. "Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a couple of deposits of the same amount made every month from something called Riken"

"What exactly is Ricken?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure yet boss" McGee said.

"Well find out" Gibbs ordered and McGee nodded.

"Yes sir" McGee said walking back over to his desk.

Gibbs turned to his desk to see a pair of brown eye staring back at him. He smiled a bit as he walked over, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"How long have you been here?" Gibbs asked and McGee's head rose as Gibbs' chair spun around to reveal Katie.

"Hey" McGee greeted with a smile. "You were there this whole time?"

"Yeah" Katie said standing to her feet. "You have to be more diligent McGee" she laughed before pressing a kiss to Gibbs' cheek. "How's it shaking old man?" Gibbs raised and eye brow to her and she shook her head.

"It's shaking fine" Gibbs replied walking around her to take a seat at his desk. She noticed a bit of something as he spoke. "Did you need something, we're busy" This time it was Katie's eyebrow to rise.

"Uh, no" Katie said looking over her shoulder to McGee who looked as shocked as she was at his bosses attitude toward her. "I was waiting for Hope and Elizabeth and thought I would stop by to say hi, but if I'm interrupting, I'll go" without waiting for a response, Katie was already walking away back toward the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the doors to open, when she felt someone coming toward her. She turned her head and as expected, Gibbs was coming her way. There was a ding and then the doors slid open as people cleared out, she moved inside, her father right behind her. The moment they were inside and the doors closed Gibbs hit the emergency stop button. "Look I don't—"

"I don't care" Gibbs snapped and Katie clenched her jaw before turning to him. "You left"

"Yes I did" Katie replied. "Someone showed up to the apartment and it was no longer safe for me and my daughter"

"Why didn't you call me?" Gibbs asked. "I am your—"

"I know who you are Jet" Katie replied shaking her head. "I also know who I am, I am a mother, so yeah maybe I should've called but at the time things were happening and I—"

"Is it Dean?" Gibbs asked and Katie shook her head and turned away from him before releasing the stop. Gibbs moved around her and hit the button again.

"Will you let me off this damn elevator!" Katie snapped turning back to the man. "Because I don't want—"

"I don't care!" Gibbs snapped and Katie huffed. "You were fine, you were safe and I knew where you were, I knew where my granddaughter was, and then he comes back—"

"Because I brought him back" Katie interrupted. "I brought him back, I needed him back, because whatever you were seeing, it wasn't me happy" she shook her head. "Maybe he didn't come back the same but he's still Dean and he's still my husband and the father of my daughter, so if you have a problem with that then you have yourself a big problem, one that belongs to you and you alone Jet" she turned away from him toward the elevator doors. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I can't lose another daughter" Gibbs finally said and Katie turned back to him. "I've lost one and I can't—" Gibbs shook his head. "I can't lose another, understand?"

"Yes" Katie replied with a nod. Gibbs finally reached around her releasing the emergency stop on the elevator. As the lights came on and the doors opened, Gibbs placed a kiss on Katie's cheek before walking back out to his desk. Katie stood there thinking of the man's words before taking a deep breath and pressing another button. She arrived on the floor, the blaring music hitting her as soon as the doors slid open. Katie stepped off and headed inside to find Abby typing away on her computer, her head bopping away. Katie brought her hands over her ears as she walked over to turn the music off, Abby quickly turning to her. "How do you listen you that?" Abby smiled before almost running over to bring her friend into a hug. "Hey Bee"

"Don't hey Bee, me" Abby said pulling out of the hug. "Where the hell did you go?"

"We had to move, someone found us—" Katie shook her head. "We're good, we just had to go somewhere else for a while." Abby nodded.

"So how are things going with Dean?" Abby asked and Katie sighed.

"Better than they were" Katie replied. "But I guess we're still working through some stuff" Abby nodded as she turned back to her computer. "Enough of that, I came to see you" Katie turned to the computer. "And you're obviously busy—"

"No, wait!" Abby said typing something quickly before turning back to Katie. Abby stared at Katie with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"You want to talk about something" Abby stated noting the crinkle in Katie's brow. She recognized that as a sign that Katie had something on her mind. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Katie replied shaking her head. She looked over to Abby who wasn't letting up. "Fine, something happened" Katie sighed. "This hunt we were on, I was attacked and I tried to use my powers, but they just weren't—" Katie shook her head. "Working the way I wanted them too, which is weird, I mean I thought since I've had them back that I was gaining back to control—" Katie looked back up to Abby who was wearing a bright smile. "What are you smiling at?" Abby started bouncing on her feet before moving closer to Katie and bending over to Katie's middle.

"Hey in there!" Abby yelled. "I'm—"

"No" Katie said shaking her head and Abby stood up straight. "There is nothing, better yet no one in there"

"C'mon it makes sense, the last time your powers were hinky, Dean had put a little Hope in your oven" Abby replied. "And I know you and Dean have been going at it like—"

"Abby, stop" Katie said holding up her hands to stop her friend. "I'm not pregnant, trust me" Abby looked at Katie for a moment before sighing.

"What do you think is up?" Abby asked and Katie shrugged before lifting her head to look over Abby's shoulder.

"Castiel" Katie said and Abby quirked and eyebrow to her friend before turning to indeed seeing the angel standing in the middle of her lab. Abby smiled brightly before running around her station to bring him into a big hug.

"Oh my Gibbs!" Abby said bouncing up and down as she hugged a confused Castiel. Katie stood there watching amused as the angel just awkwardly stood there as the Goth hugged him. "My fuzzy little angel"

"No" the angel replied and Abby looked up to him. "My name is Castiel" Katie chuckled as she shook her head. "It is nice to meet you Abigail Scuito"

"You know my name?" Abby replied brightly before turning back to Katie. "He's knows my name!"

"It would seem so Bee" Katie said before bringing her eyes to the angel. "What are you doing here?" Castiel opened his mouth to speak before looking down to Abby who still had her arms around him.

"Oh" Abby said finally releasing the angel. "Sorry" Castiel simply nodded before looking over to Katie.

"I—" Castiel started but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"It's me" Katie said snaking her phone from her pocket and quickly pressing a button and bringing it to her ear. "Hey, Liz" there was a pause. "Ok, I'm on my way" Katie hung up the phone and looked over to the angel and the Goth. "They've made it home and so I am going to pick up my daughter" she looked over to Castiel. "We can talk later" Castiel looked as if he wanted to protest but he decided against it and nodded before disappearing.

"I wonder what that was about" Abby said looking over to Katie.

"No idea, but I'll probably find out soon enough" Katie said walking over to Abby. "As always it was a pleasure Bee"

"Do you have to go already?" Abby asked. "You've only been here for like ten minutes and my day is already more interesting" Katie smiled as she walked over and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"You have work to do" Katie said stepping back. "You wouldn't want to experience the wrath of you fearless leader, now would you?"

"No" Abby sighed as she walked back over to her computer. "Let me know what you find out about your powers, because if you're right and you're not carrying another Winchester, then something could be really wrong"

"I know" Katie said with a nod. "I'll let you know if I figure out something" Abby nodded as she watched Katie head toward the doors.

"Hey" Abby said. "Where are you going? Aren't you just going to poof out too?"

"No poofing for me today" Katie said with a smile as she pointed to her visitors pass. "I should return this, wouldn't want to mess with this trust thing the director's trying with me" Katie turned and headed out of the lab to the elevators.

Katie arrived outside of Gibbs' house, making sure to scan the area for any prying eyes. She'd become extra cautious and with good reason. She'd come to learn that someone could always be watching. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Gibbs had told her countless times that the door was always unlocked and that she was always welcome, but after an incident where she walked in on something between him and Liz that she could've lived without seeing, she now made it a point to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to swing open.

"The doors open, why do you always ring the bell?" Elizabeth asked stepping aside to let Katie in.

"Oh, you know why" Katie muttered as she walked around into the living room. "Where's Hope?"

"She's upstairs" Elizabeth replied. "She fell asleep during the ride back and I just laid her upstairs in her room" Katie nodded before turning and heading for the stairs. "Wait!" Katie stopped and turned back to her. "How are you?" Katie sighed and opened her mouth. "And before you say you're fine, remember who I am" Elizabeth took a step toward her. "I carried you inside of me for nine months, I know you like the back of my hand"

"Then you should know that I'm fine" Katie said about to turn again.

"You're just like him, I swear" Elizabeth said and Katie turned back to her. "Your father" Katie opened her mouth again, but Elizabeth interrupted. "He is your father and whether he raised you or not you've seemed to pick up his stubbornness" Katie closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're not fine, you went from striving for a normal life to being thrown back into the life you'd thought you left behind"

"Because that is how it is" Katie said opening her eyes. "That life, that year it was not—" Katie shook her head. "This is my life, this is what I do"

"And how do you feel about that?" Elizabeth asked and Katie huffed in frustration. She didn't come here for this conversation.

"Liz I know your heart is in the right place" Katie said. "But I'm tired and all I want to do is get my daughter and take her—" Katie stopped because the word she was going to say would be a lie. They didn't have a home. They did, once upon a time, but then reality hit them and it hit them hard. "Take her back to our cabin"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Elizabeth asked and Katie shook her head. "I'm your—"

"I know who you are" Katie interrupted. "I know who you are and I know who Jet is" she shook her head. "And I also know who Linda and Robert are" she looked back over to Elizabeth. "They were not perfect but they were there, from the start" she took a step toward Elizabeth. "I know you want this mother daughter relationship where I confide in you, where I tell you anything and everything, but we are not those people" Katie sighed. "I love you, you've been there and I couldn't ask for more, and I forgive you for what you did because I know it's what you felt you had to do to keep me and Jason safe, but you left and I'm sorry, but I cannot forget that" she shook her head. "I can't pretend that all those years didn't happen and that now we're all one big happy family"

"What do I do?" Elizabeth asked. "How do I fix this?" Katie shook her head.

"You don't fix this because this is where we are and it works" Katie said. "You're in my life and you're in Hope's life" Katie shrugged. "How things are, are fine" And with that Katie turned and headed up the stairs to find her daughter. She found the little girl curled up in her bed peacefully sleeping. Katie grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder before picking the sleeping girl into her arms. She turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Thanks for watching her" Elizabeth didn't reply, she simply nodded and Katie soon regretted what she'd said. She didn't want to hurt her or to make her feel guilty. She just wanted her to understand why letting her in, letting her play that role in her life would be hard especially after everything. Katie sighed before closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she found herself standing in Hope's room in the cabin. Katie carefully laid the girl down in her bed before pulling a blanket over her. Katie felt a chill and decided to go get the fireplace up and burning. She walked into the living room and stopped short when she saw Castiel standing there.

"Cas" Katie said placing a hand over her chest. "You scared the crap out of me" he looked over to her as if studying her. "What?"

"I've been here for a total of ten minutes" Castiel replied and Katie nodded waiting for him to continue. "And yet now is the time that you notice my presence"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked and the angel walked over to her. "Castiel—" He seemed to be searching her eyes as if he was looking for something that should've been there. "What are you—"

"Something's wrong" Castiel replied and Katie looked over to him confused.

"What do you mean—" Before she knows it Castiel's hand is resting on the side of her face and suddenly images flash before her eyes.

_Samandiriel. With a metal pick protruding from his forehead. He's bound to a chair in a bloody Weiner Hut uniform. There are symbols drawn all over the room and its windows. Suddenly she watches as the angel grimaces as the pick slows expels from his head. _

_"Katie!" The angel screams from inside his head and Katie can hear his voice blaring inside of her own. _

"Hey!" A voice yells breaking through the vision and Katie stumbles back out of Castiel grasp. She blinks trying to focus her eyes that seem to be blurring. She feels something warm on the side of her face and reaches up to her ear. She brings her fingers back in sight where she sees the crimson color stained on her finger. "Princess!" It's Dean's voice. That much she knows but he sounds so far away. She looks up to see him staring at her and she looks down to see somehow she's ended up on the floor. . "what the hell did you do to her?!"

"It's not me that has done something to her" Castiel says and Katie lifts her eyes to him. He's the last thing she sees before the darkness.

_Katie finds herself in a very bright white room. She looks around, but doesn't see anyone, but can't help but feel that someone is there. She quickly turns to see a familiar face staring up at her from behind a desk._

_"Nice to meet you again Katherine" Naomi greeted before pointing to one of the seat across from her. "Please have a seat, we have much to discuss"_

_"No, we don't" Katie says looking around the room. "Where's the exit?"_

_"Please, we're on the same side" Naomi says standing to her feet and Katie turns to her. "We can help each other"_

_"Why do I get the undeniable feeling that the only person you want to save is yourself" Katie replies and the angel sighs. "what am I doing here?"_

_"I saw a chance for us to speak again and so I took it" Naomi says. "If it makes any difference, I can help you"_

_"I do not want your help" Katie replied shaking her head. "So do me a favor and the next time you see an opportunity for you and me to speak, just let it pass you by" Katie closed her eyes and focused._

"What the hell did you do to her Cas!" Dean snapped and this time Katie could hear him loud and clear.

"I told you, I did nothing" Castiel replied. "Look I believe someone has placed some sort of curse or spell on her"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"They've cut her off from us" Castiel replied and Dean looked back to him confused. "I was here and she didn't know it until she walked into the room and saw me"

"Ok, what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"She has our father's blood in her veins, she is connected to him, to us" Castiel says. "When we are in her presence she knows" Dean turned back to Katie who he'd laid on the couch to see her eyes opening.

"Hey" Dean says kneeling in front of her. He takes her hand in his. "Take it easy there princess"

"What happened?" Katie asked her mouth suddenly dry.

"You passed out" Dean said. "After—" he looked over to Castiel. "After whatever he did to you"

"He didn't do anything" Katie replied. "He was showing me something I should've known" Katie looked over to Castiel. "Crowley still has Samandiriel and he's torturing him for information"

"You mean Alfie, the wiener-on-a-stick kid?" Dean asks remembering the man from the auction. He looks over to Castiel who nods.

"He is being held in the general vicinity of Hastings, Nebraska" Castiel says.

"General vicinity?" Dean asks. "That's all you got?"

"Yes" Castiel says turning to Katie. "which is why I need your help. I thought that maybe you could find him" Dean turned back to his wife whose eyes were closed.

"Princess—"

"I can't" Katie says opening her eyes. She turned and stood to her feet. "I can't because something is wrong with me" she looks over to Castiel. "You said uh, something about a curse or spell?"

"It's just a guess" Castiel replied. "But I felt something when I touched you, something dark, something evil" Katie looks over to Dean. "I think someone maybe trying to manipulate your powers"

"That would explain my suddenly power loss back with Desmond" Katie says. She turns back to Castiel. "But that would take someone very powerful right, someone with a lot of mojo"

"For them to do this to you and to—" Castiel hesitated for a moment. "And to succeed I would assume yes"

"What do we do?" Dean asks and Katie turns to him.

"Nothing" Katie replies. "We do nothing, I will handle this, you two need to find and save Samandiriel"

"I'm not leaving you here if some son of a bitch has found some way to hurt you" Dean says.

"They're not hurting me, they're just really, really aggravating me" Katie sighs. "Look if someone has done something to me, tracing it should be simple enough"

"And then what?" Dean asks.

"And then, and then I don't know" Katie says shaking her head. "Dean don't worry, I can't do much I'm here alone, with our daughter" She finally realized that Dean walked through the door alone. "Wait, where's Sam and Adam?" Dean sighed. "They're angry"

"Yeah, they'll get over it" Dean replied with a shrug.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent those messages" Katie said shaking her head. "I just wanted to get them away" she searched for her phone. "I'll call them, tell them that it was me—"

"Princess, stop" Dean walked over placing his hands on her shoulders. "They're not angry with you, it's me, look they just need some time to cool off."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked and Dean nods. "Ok, look if Samandiriel is in Hastings Nebraska there would be signs of his torture" She looked over to Castiel. "Right?"

"He would scream" Castiel replied and Katie nodded.

"Right" Katie walks into the kitchen, Dean and Castiel behind her. She sits at the table where her laptop sits and searches for any strange activity in Hastings. "There" she says pulling up an article. "Tornados, Strong Winds Cause Damage Across Nebraska." She looks back to Dean. "You have to go" Dean stared at her for a long moment. "This is what we do, remember?" he nodded before placing kiss on her head.

"Where's—"

"She's sleeping" Katie says pointing toward their daughter's room. Dean nods before heading that way. Katie turned back to the angel and he was staring down to her. "I should've known something was wrong" she shook her head. "But I'm going to fix this" she looked back over to the angel.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of Dean, but what you are proposing to do" Castiel said taking a step toward Katie, making sure his voice was quiet. "Tracing this back to whomever has sent it, could be dangerous"

"It's all dangerous" Katie sighed standing to her feet. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she began to walk past him toward the living room.

"You're not like us" Castiel said and Katie stopped in her tracks. "You can die a lot easier than we can" she turns back to him. "And I don't think at this point, any of us can afford to have you die"

"So I've heard" Katie muttered remembering her earlier conversation with Gibbs. She gave the angel an understanding nod before turning to see Dean walking back into the room. Dean walks over to the pair and looks between the two.

"What's up?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, Castiel is just trying his hand at a proper goodbye" Katie replied with a smile as she looked over to the angel.

"He didn't try to kiss you did he?" Dean asked looking over to Castiel as well who simply turned and walked away. Dean took that as a sign that he had and went to follow, but Katie grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to her.

"He didn't" Katie replied as Dean brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You didn't either" Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips.

"You know I think I'm starting to feel it" Dean said and Katie pulled away to look up to his eyes. "The leaving you, leaving her, that feeling that I just don't want to leave you guys" Katie brought her hands to the side of Dean's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"You didn't forget did you?" Katie asked and Dean opened his eyes and looked down to her in confusion. "We still have our one day, don't we?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, one day" Dean sighed before pressing another kiss to her lips. "Now I need to know exactly how you're going to find out who's messing with your powers and the level of danger"

"Well to your first question, I'm going to meditate" Katie said and Dean quirked an eyebrow. "I know it sounds overly simplistic, but it should work. All magic has an invisible thumb print that should trace back to the perpetrator" Dean waited for her to continue. "What?"

"How dangerous could this be?" Dean asked again and Katie sighed. "Fine, I'll stay and let Cas handle his own missing angel problem"

"Dean don't" Katie said shaking her head. "Look I'm not sure of the danger because I don't know who's behind this" Dean was about to speak, but Katie already knew what he was going to say. "And when I do I will wait for back up, no solo missions I promise"

"Princess—"

"Dean, I promise, just trust me, I'm not going after anybody by myself" Katie said and Dean sighed but he gave her a nod. "And I'll call you if I find out anything" Dean nodded again before giving her one final kiss and turning and walking away.

The moment Dean and Castiel were gone Katie walked into the living room. She felt a chill and remembered she never did make that fire. She grabbed a couple of logs and placed them in the fireplace, before lighting them. She took a seat in front of the flames, crossing her legs over each other as she stared at the flames.

"Ok, let's see where this takes me" Katie whispered before closing her eyes. Meditation was something she did when she was younger and learning about her powers. Gabe actually taught it to her.

_"I don't get it" Katie sat peeking open one of her eyes as she looks over to the angel who's sitting next to her his eyes still closed. "What am I supposed to be doing?" _

_"Clearing your mind" Gabe replied. "You have to be able to look within yourself if you ever plan on having any real control of your powers" Katie opened her eyes and looked over to the angel in confusion. _

_"Since when are angels Zen?" Katie asked and the angel opened his eyes and turned to her. "I thought you'd be spouting more spiritual crap" she held up her hands. "No offense if you're into that too" _

_"This has nothing to do with spirituality or being zen" Gabe replied. "This has to do with you being able to control something that is greater than yourself" he turned his body around and Katie did the same so they were facing each other. "Your powers are tied to your emotions, and human emotions how great they maybe are also unpredictable so if you would like to learn how to not blow up a lamp every time you stub your toe, you will focus" _

_"Fine" Katie sighed closing her eyes and placing her hands on her knees. "Now explain this to me again" _

_"You're going to clear your mind" Gabe said looking over to the woman. He watched as she took a deep breath and after a few moments saw her features relax. "Once your mind is clear of all the clutter, of all the crap, then you will be the one in control" he smiled. "And soon this will be so easy that it will be second nature to you" _

Katie took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind and really look within herself. It sounded easier than it actually was. Especially for Katie. Her mind was filled with so much, that trying to push them aside seemed next to impossible.

"C'mon" Katie sighed. "You've done this before and you can do it again" she took another long deep breath and soon she felt it. She felt as light as a feather. And that when she heard the cackling. She opened her eyes and found herself no longer in front of the fire place, but standing in the middle of a dark room.

_"No, she's doing it right now" Katie heard a voice. She looked around for a source but couldn't find one. "I don't know, she's been chanting ever since I got here" Katie listened and indeed heard someone chanting. She heard the man's voice laughing again. "She said it's working and if she's as good as your guy says than I guess we have to believe her" there was a brief pause as Katie continued looking around trying to figure out where the hell she was. Nothing looked familiar, nothing looked specific enough for her to find this place again. Then the smell of something passed by her nose, something familiar. "Tell him that it's working, and soon enough we should have her helpless"_

Katie's eyes snapped opened and she stared at the dancing flames of the fireplace. She quickly stood to her feet and almost ran to her room of crazy. She stalked over to a trunk that sat in the corner of the room. She stooped down and unlocked it before flipping up the lid revealing all of her arsenal of spell ingredients. She searched the many vials and plants until she found what she was looking for. It was a plastic baggie that held a purple leaf. Snapping open the bag, Katie brought it to her nose and inhaled.

"That's it" Katie said standing to her feet.

"Mama!" Katie Hope yells and the woman turned to fetch her daughter.

Katie stood leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched her daughter eat her spaghetti. She looked back down to the bag in her hand and simply shook her head.

"Done mama!" Hope yelled and Katie looked back to see the girl completely covered in tomato sauce.

"I would hope you are" Katie said placing the bag on the counter and walking over to pick the girl up from her high chair. "I think now would be the perfect time for a bath" And so they headed to the bathroom. After Hope's bath Katie and her daughter curled up on the couch and watched movies. Katie sat there suddenly wishing Dean was there with them, but remembered the truths of their lives and shook her head. She was barely paying attention to the movie when she suddenly realized the ending credits were rolling and the little girl curled into her side was asleep. "You really are an easy kid" Katie smiled as she picked the girl up and took her to lay her down for the night.

Katie walked back into the kitchen grabbing the bag, before walking back into the living room. She stopped in the middle and looked up to the ceiling.

"So I know I'm not sure if you can even hear me" Katie said. "But I need your help" she stood there waiting, but nothing happened and her fears were verified as she realized that whatever was happening to her really was messing with the connection she had with the angels. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way" Katie turned and headed back to her room of crazy. It didn't take her as long as she expected to have the symbols drawn and the ingredients all mixed up and ready to go for the angel summoning. Once she was done, Katie stepped in front of the bowl that sat in the center of sigil before reaching into her back pocket for her pack of matches. Striking one of the matches, Katie closed her eyes before dropping the flame into the bowl.

"This is new" a voice said and Katie opened her eyes and there stood Balthazar. "Why are you summoning me like this?"

"Good question" Katie says taking a step toward the angel. Katie explained the strange occurrences that were happening with her powers and her connection to the angels and how up until recently she had no idea why.

"So you've found something?" Balthazar asked and Katie smiled as she picked up the baggie that held the leaf. Balthazar looked over to the baggie and simply quirked and eyebrow. "Chrysilium?" he turned back to Katie. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The vision I had, I smelled this flower burning" Katie said taking another step toward him. "This plant is only native to one type of people"

"Gypsies" Balthazar said and Katie nodded. "Why are gypsies cursing you? They're usually neutral in all of this unless someone pisses them off" he folded his arms over his chest. "Please tell me you didn't piss off a gypsy"

"No, but I think I pissed off someone with a gypsy at their disposal" Katie sighed closing her eyes trying to place the voice she'd heard. "There was man, and he was talking on the phone I think, but I couldn't see his face" she shook her head. "I know his damn voice though" she opened her eyes and looked back over to the angel.

"Ok, let's say this is the work of gypsies, how do you find them?" Balthazar asked.

"Well whether she meant to or not, she created a connection to her" Katie said. "I think I'm going to have to follow it"

"Alone?" Balthazar asked and Katie shook her head.

"No" Katie sighed. "I know someone who's always down for a good fight"

"Ok, then why am I here" the angel asked.

"Because you're coming with" Katie replied. "For her to do this to me, mean's she's old experienced and powerful and I'm—" she shrugged. "I'm at risk if she has this type of control of me" she shook her head. "We may need some of your divine intervention" the angel chuckled. "Unless you're like extremely busy, because I'm sure I can do this, I just thought—"

"Hey, it's fine" Balthazar replied. "I know Castiel's busy trying to find Sandy and Urie's busy trying to keep even more mayhem to ensue up there, which leaves me as your next choice and honestly I'm a little hurt that I come in third, but at least I'm on the list" Katie just shook her head as she turned to grab her phone.

"Hey, top three isn't half bad" Katie said as she dial a familiar number. Soon Katie and Balthazar stood around the living room.

"What are we waiting for exactly?" the angel asked.

"They're finishing a hunt" Katie sighed. "He said—" she stopped when she heard someone yelling her name coming from her head. "There they are" and Katie reached out a hand and appeared two more familiar faces. "You two finally took your sweet time"

"Hey you try fighting a whole family of wedigos and see how fast it takes you" Jason replies glaring over to his sister. He looked over to Derrick who was still trying to catch his breath. "You ok, man?"

"Did you see that big one?" Derrick asked looking over to Jason. "I think it was trying to violate me" Katie snorted and Derrick cut his eyes to her. "It's not funny" Katie held up her hands and just shook her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Katie said. "So are you two ok, or should me and the angel here go without you"

"I'm good" Jason said.

"I think I need a drink" Derrick said running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Well you're playing babysitter, so no alcohol" Katie said and Derrick looked over to her. "Please, we won't be gone long"

"Fine" Derrick replied as he sniffed the air.

"And there's food in the kitchen " Katie said and she noticed the man's smiled. "Go nuts" the man nodded without needing to be told twice before heading into the kitchen. "That was easy" Balthazar and Katie walked over to Jason.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jason asked and Katie nodded.

"I need to know why this woman is doing this to me" Katie replied and Jason simply nodded before taking his sister's hand. She looked over to Balthazar. "I guess you just follow me" he nodded and Katie turned closing her eyes, once again searching inside of herself for what didn't belong. When she felt Jason's hand tighten in her own she snapped her eyes open and realized that they weren't in the cabin. They stood in the middle of what looked like a mansion. They looked around at the old furniture and sculptures. The only light coming from the flames that were in the massive fireplace.

"Uh, sis, where the hell are we right now?" Jason asked and Kati shrugged when they suddenly heard footsteps coming toward them. All three turned to see the eyes of a young woman staring back at them.

"I told them that you would figure it out" the woman said her Russian accent very distinct. "They did not believe me"

"Who are you?" Katie asked and the woman smiled.

"My name is Natalya" The woman replied. "And I believe we have much to discuss" the woman walked over to a long couch that sat in front of the fireplace. "Please, sit" the woman pointed to the couch across from her. Katie shared a look with her brother and Balthazar before they all walked over to take the seat across from the woman. "I have to say that this is the first time I have met an angel" she looked him over. "Definitely not what I expected"

"Ditto" Balthazar replied looking the woman over as well. "You're old, that much I can tell, but your body must not match up with the years"

"Time is no longer an issue I have anymore, that much is true" Natalya replied. She turned back to Katie and smiled. "You have question, yes?"

"You have been cursing me" Katie stated suddenly annoyed by the woman's demeanor. She's been screwing with her life and now she sits as if this is some kind of social call.

"Yes I have, but not by choice" the woman replied looking down to her hands that rested in her lap. "I'm am simply repaying a favor"

"A favor?" Katie asked looking over to the woman. "From who?" Natalya's eyes went back to Katie. "Tell me"

"I can't" the woman replied simply. "He is powerful and he helped me discover the secret to making time bend to my will"

"You're saying this guy help you find the secret to living forever?" Jason asked and the woman looked over to him and nodded.

"I fell ill and the physicians refused to help me because I was Ruska Roma" Natalya said. "and then he appeared to me and he helped me"

"Ruska Roma?" Jason asked and the woman looked over to him.

"Russian gypsies" Katie says looking over to the woman. "So this person who you cannot reveal to me, helps you find immortality and then tells you to curse me"

"More or less, he said when the time came he would request that my debt to him to be paid" the woman replied. "And a couple of weeks ago there he was"

"Why?" Katie asked. "Why does he want you to do this?"

"I do not know" the woman replied shaking her head.

"You don't know and yet you're doing it anyway?" Jason asked and the woman looked over to him. Jason shook his head before looking over to his sister. "I thought they were neutral parties or whatever, doesn't this count as taking sides" Katie looked over to him. "Meaning can't we kill her?" They all turned back to the woman who seemed unfazed by the threat.

"Trust me if it were possible for me to die, it would be done already" Natalya replied. "I have lived so many years and at first I thought it was gift" she smiled for a brief moment "I was given the gift of eternal life, but then I would watch my loved ones die as I continued to live each and every day" she looked over to Katie. "That's when I realized that this gift was really a curse, we were not meant to live like this, it is unnatural and the cruelest punishment" she looked around the massive room. "And now I live alone because my heart cannot take another loss"

"Then why help him?" Katie asked. "He did this to you, he made you into this—" Katie looked around the room as well. "He took away your chance to finally find peace one day, so why do this?"

"Because in my culture, your word is all you have" Natalya said. "Your word is your life and you stick to it, I promised that if he would save my life that I would do anything for him, and that is what I am doing"

"What you were doing?" Jason asked and she turned to him. "This is over, you stop"

"I stop when he tells me to stop" Natalya said standing to her feet. "Not before" she straightened her clothes and smiled again. "You now have your answers, it is time for you to leave"

"We're not going anywhere" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to the woman. "Someone is in trouble, someone I can't help until you take this—" she shook her head. "This block off of me, I mean what's the purpose, what's—" she stopped when something suddenly hit her. "He wants me disconnected from them" she turned to Balthazar. "Because if I can't contact you, if the connection between us is gone, then I cannot help with your problem"

"Problem?" Jason asked. Katie simply lifted her eyes to the ceiling and he followed her eyes. "Someone doesn't want you involved in the big heaven war that's going on" Katie nodded. "Why?"

"Because maybe she can do something to help" Balthazar said standing to his feet and walking over to the gypsy. "Remove the curse" the angel growled and the woman didn't bat an eye.

"It has not been ordered and so it shall not be done" she replied simply and Balthazar took another step but Katie caught his arm.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar asked looking over to Katie who kept her eyes on the woman.

"I have an idea" Katie said moving to close the distance between her and Natalya. The two women were standing directly across from one another. "You know who I am, or at least you've heard of me and my powers"

"Yes, of course" the woman replied. "I've heard stories of you when I was a little girl, even before your grandmother was born."

"Then you know I don't need you to break this curse" Katie replied her voice going low. "You know that I have a great power that flows through me, a power that even someone your age is no match for" Natalya remained quiet. "So I'm going to give you one last chance to do the right thing"

"You have no idea who you are up against" Natalya spoke. "He has not spoken to me specifically about what he has planned, but I know it is big, and someone like that you do not cross"

"No Natalya" Katie said before bringing her hands up, going for the sides of the woman's face. "Someone like me is who you do not cross"

"отклонение" Natalya muttered and Katie's hands were forcefully pushed back to her sides. Jason and Balthazar move to Katie's sides. "I know you are weak little one, because I make you that way"

"I am not weak" Katie growls trying her hardest to break through the woman's spell. "I control me, not you—" the woman flicked a hand toward Katie muttering something in Russian.

"No darling, I control you" Natalya said. Jason and Balthazar took a step toward the gypsy who suddenly with a snap of her fingers was gone.

"What the hell?" Jason said turning back to his sister. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Katie says turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Balthazar asked as he and Jason follow after her.

"She's still here" Katie replied. "And I'm going to find her"

"That sounds all good in theory Kat, but you did see what she just did" Jason said. "Maybe she does have some sort of power over you"

"No!" Katie snapped turning to her brother. "I'm not leaving this house until I find this bitch!" Katie turned away from her brother to begin her search.

Derrick was sitting on the couch, his belly full as he laughed at some movie that he was watching. He heard vibrating coming from behind him and noticed a cell phone. He reached back and picked it up before answering it.

"Hola dude" Derrick greeted.

_"What the-?" Dean said. "Derrick?" _

"The one and only" Derrick replied turning back to the television. "What can I do you for?"

_"How about giving my wife her phone" Dean said clearly annoyed. _

"No can do my friend, her, Jay and the other winged one went to check out this gypsy or whatever" Derrick said standing to his feet and walking into the kitchen.

_"Gypsy?" _

"Yeah, I guess she's the one messing with my little buddies angelic powers" Derrick replied trying to open the refrigerator. "Dude what is with your refrigerator?"

_"Derrick focus" Dean replied. "The other winged one, who the hell is that?" _

"Uh, Balthazar" Derrick says looking around the kitchen before grabbing a knife to try to pop the fridge open. "She figure if this chick is really powerful she could use all the help she could get" he was still unsuccessful with the refrigerator. "Except for me who's stuck with babysitting, which isn't too bad, your kid sleeps like a rock"

_"Why do you have her phone?" Dean asked. _

"She must've left it dude" Derrick replied. "Look I'm sure she's fine, she has a witch and an angel for backup"

_"Yeah, that still doesn't reassure me" Dean replied. _

"Ok, dude serious question" Derrick said. "How upset would you be if I shot your refrigerator right now"

_"I would kill you" Dean replied simply. _

"Thanks for the honesty man" Derrick said going over to pour himself a glass of water. "Look I'd call Jay to see how they're doing"

_"Yeah, I'll do that" Dean replied before hanging up his phone. _

Derrick slid his phone in his pocket before downing a glass of water. He shook his head before placing the cup in the sink. From the other room, he heard the distinct sound of the front door opening and then closing. Derrick grabs his gun before slowly moving toward the living room. He looks down the hall to make sure Hope's door is still closed before finally moving into the living room.

"What the—" Adam says before tossing his bag on the floor. "Derrick?"

"Why do people say that when they see me?" Derrick asked before putting his gun away. "Where the hell have you been half pint?"

"Don't call me that" Adam said before moving past the man into the kitchen. Derrick followed after him just in time to see Adam open the refrigerator and pull out a beer.

"How the—" Derrick stared in disbelief. "I've been trying all night to get that open"

"It's been child proofed" Adam said tossing the man a beer before pulling one out for himself. "What are you doing here and where is everybody?"

"Long story dude" Derrick said before opening his beer and heading to the kitchen. Adam shook his head before following after him.

Jason, Katie and Balthazar made it to the second floor of the house searching for a woman they weren't even sure was still there.

"C'mon Kat, she's probably halfway across America right now" Jason said as he followed after his sister.

"Why would she?" Katie asked before opening another door into yet another empty room. "She beat me down there, why would she run?"

"She has a point" Balthazar said as he looking around the dark hallway. "Then again, nothing about this makes much sense"

"Maybe we should go over what we know" Jason said. "Your vision, you said there was someone talking on the phone"

"Yeah" Katie said stopping a closing her eyes trying to remember the vision. "_Tell him that it's working and soon she'll be helpless" _she opened her eyes and turned to her brother. "I know that damn voice" she shook her head. "C'mon"

Gibbs and team sat at their desks after solving their case. It always gave them a sense of self-worth when they found the bad guy and was able to put him away or in this case, put her away. They were all trying eagerly to finish up their paperwork when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs" the agent answered. "When?" The team looked over to their clearly upset boss trying to figure out what was going on. "Then why am I only finding this out now!" there was another brief pause as their boss listened. "I don't care about jurisdiction, I thought we had an agreement" Gibbs shook his head before slamming his phone shut before grabbing his jacket and standing to his feet.

"What's up boss?" Tony asked and he and his partners stood as well.

"McGee I need you to call over to VHC mental hospital, get all security footage from the past three months" Gibbs ordered.

"Mental hospital?" Tony asked. "Boss—"

"Nicolas Roberts escaped"

"Nicolas Roberts?" Tony says trying to place the name when it finally hit him. "Wait, Nick, bookstore Nick"

"No, psycho who hurt my daughter and tried to hurt my granddaughter Nick" Gibbs replied as he headed out of the bull pen toward the elevator. "I want him found!" The team shares a look before diving right into work.

Katie stopped in the middle of the hallway when the scent of something passed her nose.

"Do you guys smell that?" Katie asked. Balthazar and Jason sniffed the air.

"Chrysilium" Balthazar said.

"We're close" Katie said as she began walking toward the smell. They continued to walk until they were standing outside of a door. Katie reached forward and opened to find another set of stairs that lead up. They all could see light coming from up the stairs. Katie took a step but her brother caught her arm.

"I'm not sure about this Kat" Jason said looking over to his sister. "We don't know nearly enough about this woman to go round two with her"

"I don't need to know anything about her" Katie replied. "I know me, and I can beat her" Katie pulled from her brother's grasp and took a step up the stairs. "Alone" she muttered before the door went slamming behind her.

"Kat!" Jason yelled as he pounded on the door. "Don't do this!" he turned to the angel who was staring up to the ceiling. "Get us up there!"

"I can't" Balthazar said looking back down to Jason. "I'm sorry something's happening, something—" the angel shook his head. "I have to go" And suddenly the angel was gone.

"Damnit!" Jason snapped before turning back to pound on the door. "Open the door Kat!"

Katie walked up the stairs ignoring her brother's calls. This was her fight. A fight she knew deep within herself that she could fight.

_"You're special Katherine" Gabe said as he continued to watch Katie who was still in deep meditation. "You carry a power none including myself has seen" he smiled. "You are stronger than you know, always remember that" _

Katie finally reached the top when she saw Natalya standing there, as if waiting for her. She looked around the room and recognized it from her vision. The smell of chrysillium was strong in the air, but Katie only focused on one thing.

"You found me ребенок"Natalya said with a smile. "But it is in your nature to fight, but I thought you would be smart enough to know a losing battle when you see one"

"You claim you know me" Katie says stepping toward the woman. "You claim to know who I am, but you don't. I am strong and you can't control me" Natalya smiled raising her hand to show the witch another demonstration to prove her wrong, when Katie held up a hand that illuminated. Natalya closed her hand into a fist and dropped it back to her side. "Whoever you're working for should've told you that I carry a power that is even older than you" Katie's eyes suddenly when white and the gypsy took a step back. "If he truly care for you as you seem to believe, he would not have put you in this position." Katie took few more steps toward the woman. "A position where your immortality could possibly end"

"If what you say is true, then I believe that he indeed loves me" Natalya replies finally closing the distance between her and Katie. "If you can end me, then do it" Katie smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"No" Katie replied. "But I do think I want my life out of your hands" Katie reached forward and grabbed the gypsy's hands in her own.

Jason jumped back from the door when he noticed the light that shined from behind the door. Suddenly the light was gone and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He took another step back when the door open and to his relief it was his sister.

"Kat?" Jason said taking a step toward his sister. "What the hell just happened?" Katie looked up to her brother and smiled.

"I beat her" Katie replied.

"Is she—"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "And she's still immortal, that's something she did to herself" Katie nodded. "But she is a little less powerful" Katie held out her hand to her brother and he looked down to it for a moment before taking it. "Where's Balthazar?"

"He bolted" Jason replied. "He looked freaked though, said something was up" Katie nodded and before they knew it, they were back in the cabin.

"You're back" Adam said looking over to Katie and Jason. "How did it go?"

"Fine, I'm no longer under any gypsy curse" Katie replied. "Now, I can figure out where Samandiriel is" Katie let go of her brother's hand, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait" Jason said and Katie turned back to him. "You just got out of one fight and you're looking for another?"

"If I can find him, then I will find him" Katie replied pulling from her brother's grasp. "I will be fine"

"I don't think you will" Jason said. "You need to slow down and just breathe for a second" Katie shook her head. "I know coming back after a year was hard, but you have nothing to prove"

"I'm not trying to prove anything" Katie said. "I'm trying to help someone, someone who is being tortured right now, so if you'll excuse me" Katie turned.

"You're going to crash little sister" Jason said. "You're going to crash hard if you do not take some of that weight off of your shoulders" Katie turned back to him. "You're not God"

"I know that!" Katie snapped. "But right now He's not here and his children are killing each other and demons are running wild and he's not here to do anything about it" she tossed her hands up in frustration. "He gave me my powers back for a reason, this is that reason" Katie turned and stalked out of the room and headed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"He's right" a voice says and Katie turns to see Lux propped up on her bed. "You need to slow down"

"Not you to, I thought you were all for me getting back into the hunting game?" Katie asked. "What now has that changed?"

"No, but I know what you're feeling right now" Lux replied. "You want to fix this so badly, to fix it all so badly that you're not even thinking about what this is doing to you"

"I need to find Samandiriel" Katie said going to sit on the bed. She closes her eyes trying to focus in on the angel.

"And I need you not to mentally combust" Lux replied before placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

Katie felt the light before she even opened her eyes. Once she did open them, she was hit with the bright light from the sun as it filtered through the windows. She sat up from the bed to see that she was tucked away in her bed. She tossed the covers off of her and stood from the bed, heading out of the room. She walked into the kitchen but it was empty. She turned when she heard her daughter's laughter. Katie walked over to the back door to see Adam, Hope and Derrick outside playing and to her surprise it was actually snowing.

"You're up" Jason said and Katie turned to him. "I'm glad you decided to wait"

"I didn't" Katie replied. "I think I was bamboozled" she shook her head as she walked over to him. "Has Dean called?"

"Yeah, Cas did his angel thing and got them to Hasting, and they found a place they think Crowley's holding the angel" Jason said. "So they went to Kevin for so demon bomb or something before they go get him"

"I should go" Katie said about to head for her room.

"Why?" Jason asked and Katie sighed turning back to him. "I just told you that they have the situation handled" Katie folded her arms over her chest. "Let them handle this on Kat"

"I just—" Katie sighed deeply. "I don't want to just abandon them, I know how that feels" she shrugged. "They're existence is being threatened and the one person who is supposed to be there to help them through it is not there"

"That doesn't make you the one responsible for saving the whole angel race" Jason said shaking his head. "You have your own life, your own problems to worry about"

"I know that, I also know that the problems happening up there is going to get to us if we don't stop it" Katie said. "This whole Natalya issue proves that"

"How?" Jason asks.

"Jason, someone wanted her to disconnect me from them, someone who knew that if something bad is happening then I would be able to see it, to stop it" Katie shook her head. "Something big is coming and it's all connected, the angels and the tablet and this possible closing of hells gates" she looked back up to her brother. "They're all pieces and somehow we have to connect the dots before another epic battle ensues" Jason stood there staring at his sister for a moment in silence. "But you're right" he didn't expect that. "You're all right. I've done this before. I've threw myself into this life believing that the more evil bastard I end, the closer I get to my one day" Jason quirked an eyebrow and Katie shook her head. "I will let them handle this until they call or somehow Samandiriel contacts me" Jason smiled. "Happy?"

"Yeah, I am" Jason replied bringing his sister into a hug. They turned to look outside to see Hope with her head back trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. "I mean this little sister" he smiled. "You can't miss this"

"I think I'm going to go get my coat and go out there" Katie said before going off to her bedroom.

The moment she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the bloodied body of Samandiriel strapped to a chair. He looked at her right in the eyes and she could see and practically feel the pain that was behind his eyes. The next emotion hit her hard. It was anger… no it was pissed the hell off. In an instant she felt her bare feet on cold grass. She turned to see and abandoned factory and she just knew he was in there.

Dean stood outside Garth's boat safe house waiting for Castiel to return with the ingredients for the demon bombs they would need to get into the building. He held onto his phone, waiting for a call from Katie. Jason promised to have her call as soon as she woke up, but expected her call hours earlier and still nothing.

"I have what we need" Dean heard Castiel's face and looked up to see the angel, but he wasn't alone.

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked looking over to Sam. The last time they saw each other Sam they had a pretty heated discussion about Benny. One they couldn't agree to. One that lead to Dean leaving Sam behind.

"Don't worry, Dean." Sam replied. "Once we save Alfie, I'm out."

"Oh, once "we" save Alfie." Dean scoffed shaking his head. " Don't hurt yourself, Sam. Cas and I can handle it. "

"Not according to Cas." Sam said looking over to the angel.

"I told you we didn't need him." Dean said looking over to the angel as well. "I'm surprised you did pick up Adam on your way here"

"Adam was not needed for this fight, he is needed with the child" Castiel replied and Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Plus we need everything, I need you and Sam" Castiel shook his head. "So stow your crap, can you—" the angel stopped mid-sentence and Dean and Sam looked over to him confused.

"Cas, what's going?" Dean asked.

"We don't need the bombs" Castiel replied looking over to Dean.

"What do you mean we don't need the bombs?" Dean asked. The angel was suddenly not making any sense. "How the hell are we supposed to get passed Crowley's arsenal of demons without—" It suddenly hit Dean. "Cas—" Before he could even finish his sentence the angel was gone. "Damnit Cas!"

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head before moving past his brother toward his car. Sam sighed before following after him.

"Nice of you to show up Cas" Balthazar greeted when Castiel appeared outside the factory. They both stood off looking over to Katie who simply stood looking over to the building.

"What is happening?" Castiel asked looking over to his brother.

"She can feel him" Balthazar replied. "And I figured whatever she's feeling pissed her off" Castiel nodded as he and his brother walked over to the woman. "You're not wearing any shoes" the angel said looking down to Katie's bare feet. "Or a coat, and it's freezing out here" Katie didn't say anything and Balthazar sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder and soon there were shoes on her feet and she was wearing a light coat and a hat. "So how does this play out?"

"I go in, clear out the riff raff, you go in and get your brother" Katie says looking over her shoulder to the angel.

"Sounds simple" Balthazar commented looking back up to the building.

"Too simple" Castiel added and Katie looked over to him as well. "Are you sure you would like to do this?"

"Not really" Katie replied turning back to the building. "All I know is that is calling for me, he's screaming for me to help him and I can't not do nothing" she shook her head. "I don't think turning around and walking away is even possible in this moment" she looks over to Castiel and he looks down to her. "You should probably bring them here" the angel nodded before he was gone.

"You really do care don't you?" Balthazar asked and Katie turned to him. "Why?" he shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you've done, what you're doing, but honestly what have we done to deserve this from you?" The angel could've sworn he saw a smirk on the woman's lips before she was gone. Balthazar heard the sound of an engine and turned to see Castiel standing in front of the impala as Sam and Dean hopped out of the car.

"Where is she?" Dean asks walking over to the angel. Balthazar simply nods to the building and without a word Dean goes stalking toward the building.

"That was dramatic" Balthazar says looking back in time to see Castiel hand Sam an angel sword before the other Winchester followed after his brother. Castiel walked over to stand beside Balthazar. "I think she may be more" Castiel turned at his brothers. "Even more than what we understand" Balthazar didn't say anymore, because truthfully even he didn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

Katie stands in the factory the bodies of demon lying around her. She closes her eyes and can feel Samandiriel pulling her.

"I'm coming" Katie says before walking. She stops when Sam and Dean run in front of her.

"Princess—"

"No time" Katie says pointing to Enochian symbol that is on the wall. Sam nods grabbing the spray paint can from his bag and running over to cover it. "There's three more, you have to find them and fast" Katie went to find Samandiriel but Dean moved to block her. "I am good, I can do this" Dean looked at her for a moment before giving her a nod. They heard footsteps and turned to see more demons coming toward them. "Damnit!" Dean turned to his wife and she looked up to him. "Kevin" He quirked an eyebrow and looked down to her hand to see a bag that wasn't there before. "I think these are your bombs" She handed them to her husband. "Do you got this?" Dean looked over to the demons and nodded.

"Yeah, I got this princess" Dean replied and Katie smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looks back over to her but she's already gone.

Katie appears in a room in front of a badly beaten and tortured Samandiriel who seems to look to her in relief. She sees the a metal contraption, a pick coming from his head and she moves to take it out.

"Do not move!" she says knowing there is a demon behind her. Not the one she's been itching to see for a while. No Crowley was gone, probably after getting his information from the angel. "You will be dealt with soon" She finally pulled the metal pick from his head and begins pulling off the restraints off. Katie doesn't know why, but the pain the angel is feeling seems to be coursing throw her. She meets his blank eyes. "I'm sorry" she shook her head. "I should've been here sooner" she turns to see hear the door being pushed. It finally pushes open and in runs Sam and Dean. The demon quickly grabs a knife from the table near him and heads in the brothers direction. "Hey!" Katie quickly raises a hand toward the demon tossing him away. Another demon runs in behind the brothers attacking Sam. Katie looks down to Samandiriel who still seems out of it before turning back to the fight that's erupting. She closes her eyes and raises a hand sending a light to fill the room. Once it's gone all the demons are lying on the ground dead.

"Whoa" Dean says looking down to the bodies before looking back over to his wife who doesn't look to good. "Katie—" she holds a hand out to him.

"I'm fine" she says turning back to the angel. "It's him who's not well" They hear the sound of wings and appears Castiel and Balthazar. The two angels reach down to help their brother to his feet.

"You look like hell Mandy" Balthazar jokes and Samandiriel looks over to him and for the first time in a while a smile graces his lips. "Don't worry we'll get that baby face back in tip top shape in no time" he looks over to Katie. "And maybe a little distance will help put some color in your face there witchy pants"

"We will be outside" Castiel adds and before they know the three angels are gone. Katie turns back to Dean who walks over and wraps his arms around her.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asks and Katie lightly chuckled.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that today" Katie replies looking up to Dean and then over to Sam who seems to turn away from her. "I knew he was upset with me too" Katie lets go of Dean and walks over to Sam. "I'm sorry" he turns to her and sighs.

"I thought we all agreed that Benny was not to be trusted" Sam says shaking his head. "And then you and Dean choose to help him even after everything—"

"Sam, stop" Katie says. "So far Benny has been on the straight and narrow, when he's not he will be handled. Friend or not he will be handled, so this is not us choosing him over you and Adam this is about giving someone who was never supposed to have the benefit of the doubt a benefit of a doubt" she sighed. "As for sending you to Lacey, I just thought there was still some stuff you two needed to sort out, you needed to see her, talk to her, before you make the big decision to walk away, I did the same for Adam with Isabel." She shrugged. "I thought I was helping, but if I wasn't, then I'm sorry, and I promise to not get involved in your—" Katie felt a sharp pain in her heart and grabbed at her chest.

"Hey" Dean walked over pulling her into his arms. "What's going on?" Katie turns to him and before they know it , the three of them are standing in front of the impala when Castiel stands over Samandiriel's dead body. "Cas, what happened?" The angel is silent for a moment before finally answering.

"He was compromised" Castiel replies. Katie takes a step toward him when Castiel reaches down to bring his brother into his arms. "Thank you for your help" before she can say anything they're gone.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"Cas!" Dean yells up to the sky. He shakes his head before looking back over to his wife who stands there just staring down to the spot where the angel laid dead. "Katie" Dean walks over and brings his arm around her. He looks over to his brother who looks just as confused as he. Sam looks around wondering what happened to Balthazar.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator back on to his floor heading straight back to the bull pen. He'd left to fill Liz on what was happening, but now he just hoped his team had found something.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked as he entered the bull pen. "Tell me you got something from the security footage"

"Uh, yes boss" McGee says standing to his feet as they all crowded around the monitor. "You're not going to believe this" McGee pressed a button and the security footage began playing. The shot started on an empty hallway, when suddenly a man could be seen walking his back toward the camera. The man simply slides a card down the doors locking system before simply walking inside. "He's in there for a while" McGee starts fastfowarding before pressing play again as the door opens and out walk Nick.

"There's Nick" Tony says and then sees the man who'd just freed him walking out as well. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Boss" McGee says turning to Gibbs whose eyes were locked on the screen. "That's—"

"I know who it is Tim" Gibbs says before taking out his cell phone and walking away. Gibbs' team closes around the screen, none of them believing what they were seeing.

"Guys!" Abby says walking into the bull pen. "Where have you been, you've been MIA for like—" Abby stopped and looked to the monitor her eyes going wide at what she saw. "Is that Alex?"

"Yeah, Alexander Brenner broke Nicolas Robert out of the nut house" Tony says shaking his head in disbelief.

That night Katie sat in a hot bath watching as single drops of water seemed to fall from the faucet. The beginning of her day seemed to have purpose and by its end everything seemed pointless. She fought gypsies and demons to save someone who ended up dying anyway. It was moments like this that made her question it all. The point of fighting the battle with everything she had, if she would only lose in the end. She was questioning the fight. The point or if there was one. Katie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub. She was tired.

Dean stood in the doorway of his daughter's room as he watched her sleep. He missed her the past couple of days. He shouldn't have to miss her. It was strange that he came back from purgatory so ready for the fight, so ready to get out there, but then it caught up to him. He caught up to him. He had a family, a beautiful family that he barely saw. He started reminding himself of his own father, which sucked because he always promised himself that he was would be a better father than John. He loved his father, he was a good man, but he wasn't there the way he needed him to be. He looked to his daughter's sleeping form and promised himself that he was get to a place where he could be there for her. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Jason. Dean sighed as the man turned and walked away which meant he wanted to talk. They were friends once, but Dean had screwed up more times than he cared to remember and even though Katie forgave him, her brother never did.

"We're leaving" Jason said and Dean simply nodded. "Dean—" his tone was sharp. "My sister, she—" Jason shook his head. "For some reason believes that she can fix the world and no matter what any of us tells her, she will continue to believe it because she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met" he sighed. "Remember when I said that if you hurt her that I would kill you" Dean nodded once more. "Well that's still true, but if you let them—" he pointed out the door referring to the world. "If you let them hurt her, I will kill you, got it?"

"Loud and clear" Dean replied. Jason nodded before walking over to stand in front of Dean. Dean almost stepped back, but decided not to.

"I know you love my sister, and I know you'll protect her and my niece" Jason said. "Which is why I think sometimes you're going to have to protect her from herself"

"I get it" Dean says and Jason nods as Derrick and Adam walk back in.

"Alright, I am ready to go kemosabe" Derrick said and Jason shook his head.

"So where are you guys headed?" Dean asked looking over to his brother in law.

"No idea, but not too far" Jason said with a shrug. "We have a few stops to make with thanksgiving and all" Dean nodded. "You guys have any plans"

"We haven't really talked about it" Dean sighed remembering that thanksgiving was right around the corner. "But I guess we're going to do something, for Hope at least"

"Right, well then I'm sure we'll see you guys" Jason said as Derrick walked over and stood next to him. "Tell Kat, I'll talk to her later" Dean nodded before Jason muttered off a spell and they were gone.

Dean turned to Adam who simply looked over to his brother before turning to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry" Dean said and Adam stopped and turned back to his brother as Sam walked in as well. "Both of you, I'm sorry, and if being here, doing this is not what you want to do, then go" he shook his head. "And this is not me being angry or anything like that, this is me being your older brother and wanting you happy, so if that means—" he looked over to Sam. "You going back to Lacey" he looked over to Adam. "Or you going to Isabel, then go, because I can tell you at this point, I wouldn't blame you" Sam and Adam share a look before turning back to their brother. "What?"

"You're being a big hugger all of a sudden" Sam replies and Dean lightly chuckles. "But the truth is with what's happening, what's staring us down and what's left to be done" Sam shook his head. "I—I don't know" Dean nodded before looking over to Adam.

"I guess you're right" Adam sighed running his hands through his hair. "Right now isn't the time"

"Yeah?" Dean asked and his brothers nodded. "Well whatever you guys decide, both feet in or both feet out, anything in between just—" Dean shook his head. What he was about to say was going to be hypocritical, because he himself is trying to find the balance between both worlds. He looked back over to his brothers. "Do what makes you happy and make it work for you" his brothers looked at him for a moment before giving him a nod. Dean's phone rings and he snakes it from him pocket and looks at the caller ID. "I'll be right back"

Dean turns and heads out to the porch to talk to Benny. He thinks part of getting back to himself means letting go of purgatory and one of the ways he has to do that is to finally let Benny go. When he hangs up the phone, there is a brief moment of guilt, but deep down he knows this is the best move. He was about to walk back into the house when his phone rings again. He looks down to the caller ID and looks down to a number he hasn't seen in a while. But if he's getting this call, then it must be important.

"Yeah" Dean answers.

_"Dean" Gibbs replies. They don't bother with greetings, never have and probably never will. "We have a problem" _

Dean closes his eyes and sighs.

"Of course we do" Dean says shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: I think after a long wait, this should suffice. so what did you think? Katie's getting closer to finding out the truth, but the closer she gets the more pieces to the puzzle she stumbles upon.**


	14. Fortune Cookie Crap

**A/N: Greeting my fair maidens and good fellows. I come bearing gifts and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean's eyes opened to find his wife's side of the bed empty. He sighed as he wondered if either would wake up to see the other lying next to them. He turned and looked over to the clock that read 3AM and shook his head. Dean stood from the bed with a yawn as he went in search for his wife. It wouldn't be too hard of a search seeing as he already knows where she is. He walks down the hall, passed the kitchen, to the room that sits at the farthest end of the house. Dean pushes open the door to see her still looking at the screen of her laptop.

As promised, he told her about Alex and Nick and even though it's been weeks later since he's told her, she's still not able to believe it. So she had McGee send her the security footage and she sat there trying to make sense of what she was watching.

"They're not demons" she said not looking over to Dean. "And they're not being possessed" Dean walks over dragging a chair to sit beside her and she turns to him. "They're doing this." Dean wraps his arms around her and Katie lays her head on his shoulder. "They're doing this simply to hurt me"

"Yeah, but they won't" Dean replies as his hand gently glides along her back. "I won't let them hurt you" Katie lifts her head to look into his eyes.

"But they've already come close" Katie says. "With the CIA and with the gypsies" she shook her head. "They're not giving up and I don't know what to do"

"We end them" Dean says simply and Katie stands to her feet. "C'mon princess, it's time to end this"

"I agree, but I don't kill humans" Katie replies shaking her head.

"Even when they're trying to kill you?" Dean asks standing to his feet and walking over to her. "Because in that case I don't care if they're human, demon or dog, when they threaten my family, I will end them" He places a kiss on her forehead, something he knows makes her feel better. "We've tried being nice and giving them second chances, but they wouldn't take it" She drops her head on his chest. "You can't save people who don't want to be saved" He snakes an arm around her waist. "Come to bed princess" she smiles slightly as she wraps her arms around his middle. They move slowly back toward their bedroom, when they hear someone's voice in the living room. They stop and look inside to see Adam pacing with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Are you sure it's him?" Adam asks. There's a brief pause before he speaks again. "No I don't want you to ask him smart ass" he shakes his head. "No, until we know more about this guy I need you to keep your distance" there is another pause. "Izzie, I'll handle it, I'll see you soon" Adam hangs up the phone and turns to see Dean and Katie looking over to him. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Our lives never sleeps" Katie replies. "What's going on?"

"That was Isabel" Adam says looking over to his brother before turning back to Katie. "She thinks Matthew is back in the necklace business"

"Did she talk to him?" Katie asks and Adam shakes his head.

"No, and I told her not to, we don't this guy—"

"He's good Adam" Katie says. "He's confused and lost, but he's good, that much I know"

"Yeah, but I have to know" Adam replied surprising both Katie and Dean. "When it comes to her, I have to know" Katie and Dean share a look before they turn back to the brother they've watched grow into a man.

"So you're going to check it out?" Dean asks and Adam turns to him and nods. "Alright, we'll—

"I'm going alone" Adam interrupts.

"Adam—"

"Katie, this is my lead, and I just think I should be the one to look into it" Adam says. "I can handle a little interrogation" Adam sees the uncertainty in their eyes. "Guys I can do this, and if I need help, I'll call"

"You better, because if you don't I will hurt you" Katie replies and Adam chuckles.

Hours later, Katie finds herself outside looking up to the sky. She rests her gloved hands in the pockets of her coat.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asks walking over to his wife. "It's freezing out here" Katie turns to him. "You're worried about Adam?" He could tell from the look in her eyes that he was right. Dean knew the moment Adam left just minutes earlier that she didn't want him to go. "He's an adult, and you've taught him well, he's going to be ok" they both turn back to the yard. "I would've expected more snow by now"

"Maybe mother nature is tapping into all the craziness that's going on up there" Katie sighs before turning back to her husband. "Ok, so about this weekend and letting my mother keep Hope, I don't think it's a good idea"

"You still haven't given me one good reason why not" Dean says.

"Oh, I don't know, my entire childhood for one" Katie says with a shrug.

"C'mon you promised your mother this weekend sense she was going to miss Hope's birthday" Dean says placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "And you and I both know that the mother who raised you is different now, she's changed"

"Yeah" Katie says knowing that he's right.

"Plus she raised you and Jason, which means she'll do find raising our little Glenda" Dean says with a smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about" Katie says. "There were not nearly as many demons after us, that are after Hope" she looks back over to Dean. "My mother will not be able to handle that"

"But the house is protected and she promised that they wouldn't be going anywhere" Dean says and Katie just quirks an eyebrow to him. "What?"

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this?" Katie asks. "I mean you're usually a little more over protective than this, you're not going soft on me are you." Dean chuckles as he bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Never, I just was looking forward to this weekend of just you and me" Dean says and Katie smiles. "Because I love my brothers, but if they walk in to another room without knocking" he shakes his head. "I just need a little time alone with my beautiful wife"

"Fine" Katie says smiling up to him before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Twist my arm why don't you" she turns and heads for the house when she feels a slap to her butt. She turns and sends a playful glare to her husband. "Save it for later husband"

"Oh, I will" Dean replies as he follows her into the house. They both walk into the living room where they find Hope sitting with Sam as he reads her a book.

"Sweetie, did you get all the toys you're taking to your gammy's house?" Katie asks and Hope looks over to her and nods. "Ok did you get Mr. Bear?" Hope nods again. "How about Mrs. Sheepy bottom?" Hope nods again. "Well did you get Mr. Pink Bunny?" this time Hope shakes her head no.

"I no like pink bunny mama" Hope says.

"Why not, I thought you two were best friends" Katie says taking off her jacket.

"Pink bunny not fwend" Hope says before looking back down to the book. Katie looks over to Dean who just shrugs.

"So where are you two going?" Sam asks looking over to his brother and his wife.

"He's not telling" Katie says poking Dean in the chest. "He's trying to surprise me" Katie turns, about to head to Hope's room, when he cell phone rings. She turns to see Dean and Sam both watching her as she looks down to the phone before bringing it to her ear. "Greetings Garth"

"Greeting oh great and powerful Oracle, I have a case for you" Garth says.

Katie looks over to her husband and knows this is probably something he's not going to like.

"I'm not sure I can do that at the moment" Katie replies and she sees the confused look her husband sends her.

"Look, I need someone who can get there fast and you're the only person I know who can" Garth says. "Please" Katie sighs before walking over to the table and picking up a pen and a sheet of paper.

"Fine, I'm listening" Katie says.

Dean and Sam share a look as they watch Katie write down something.

"Alright, I got it" Katie sighs. "Oh, and stop calling me that" she hangs up her phone and looks over to her husband who instantly knows where this conversation is about to go.

"No" Dean says shaking his head as he walks over and grabs the paper from her hand. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"This is our thing and no one else is close" Katie says.

"We got a case?" Sam asks standing to his feet and walking over looking down to the paper.

"Yeah, guy's limbs being pulled from him in his locked apartment" Katie whispers looking between the brothers. She looks over to Dean who is obviously upset. "It's weird and definitely our thing" Sam looks over to Dean.

"Look, I can go" Sam says looking between Katie and Dean. "You guys could use the break"

"Well there you go" Dean says and Katie slaps his arm. "What?"

"Dean, something that can do this takes a lot of power" Katie says before turning back to Sam. "You're not going alone" she looks over to Dean. "We'll have our weekend some other time" she places a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to get Hope all squared away and then we can go"

After getting Hope's things together and letting her say goodbye to her and uncle and father, Katie and Hope appeared in her mother's house.

"Sweetie, you remember that thing mommy taught you?" Katie whispered in Hopes ear. It was a long shot but Katie wanted to see if Hope could grasp being able to call to her when she wasn't around. After a while it actually worked and in a situation like this, Katie was glad. "Remember call mommy if you feel scared or sad, or if you really just want to see your daddy or me, ok?"

"Ok mama" Hope replies before pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"I thought I heard voices" Linda says walking over to Katie and Hope. "Angel, are you excited about your weekend with your gammy?" Hope smiles widely as she nods. Linda reaches over and takes the girl from Katie's hands. "You have nothing to worry about, me and this little girl have everything we need right here"

"Mom" Katie says and Linda looks over to her. "I know you heard about Alex"

"Yes" Linda replies shaking her head. "It's just so ridiculous, what he's doing, just throwing everything he's worked for away" Linda looks over to her. "Don't worry I have a new security system and Jason checked the supernatural one on thanksgiving"

"Just call if something happens, ok?" Katie asks and her mother nods. "Even if it's just a bad feeling, call me" Katie takes a step forward and presses kiss after kiss to Hope's head. "This gets harder every time I do this. Your mama's gonna miss you baby"

"Miss you too mama" Hope says. Katie runs a hand over her daughter's head before pressing another kiss to the girl's head.

"I'll be back soon" Katie says before looking up to her own mother. "What?"

"You're a good mother, despite how I was to you" Linda says. "I'm glad"

"I'll see you later mom" Katie says before pressing a kiss to Linda's cheek as well. Taking a step back, Katie waves before finally leaving.

Katie appeared back in the living room, where Sam and Dean stood, both now wearing their suits. They figured they'd have to use the FBI thing to see the body.

"Don't you two look uncomfortable" Katie says with a smile and they simply glare over to her. "I haven't seen these looks in a while" she walks over looking them over. "So you guys ready?"

"I don't think so princess" Dean says and Katie looks to him confused. "If we have to wear the monkey suits, then so does our consultant"

"But can't I be one of those cool, hip consultants, who wears jeans and those slim glasses?" Katie asks and Dean simply shakes his head. "Fine, I'll go change" she tosses he bag aside before heading back to her room.

"What has she said about Alex and Nick?" Sam asks once Katie's gone.

"Nothing much really" Dean says turning to his brother. "I think she's still holding out hope that she can save them"

"What do you think?" Sam asks.

"I think that if I see either of them again, they're dead men." Dean replies.

"The thing is they're working with somebody" Sam says. "Someone with enough pull to get Alex into that institution or to even find that gypsy" Sam shakes his head. "Someone's doing everything they can to get her out of the way"

"I know" Dean replies. "Which is why we're keeping our eyes on her, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Sam says. "But does she?" Dean simply shook his head when both turned at the sound of click and clacking seeming to be getting closer. Soon they found the source when Katie walked back into the room, now wearing a completely different outfit. Both brothers seem to look on in shock at woman who is now wearing a black skirt that stops right above her knees, paired with a white blouse and a black blazer. She walks over to them, her black heels giving her a few inches on them.

"Happy now?" Katie asks. Dean doesn't say anything for a moment, still admiring his wife's legs in that skirt. He looks back over to her and sees her looking back to him.

"You say something princess?" Dean asks and Katie shakes her head.

"Nothing" Katie replies turning to pick up her bag. "Let's go" and with that they all head to the impala.

They all packed into the front seat of the impala, Katie tossing her bag into the backseat. Once both brothers shut their doors Katie placed a hand on the dash board and before they knew it they were parked on a street. They all looked ahead to see the police cars in the distance. Dean started the car and drove closer. They were all walking toward the door of the building when Katie began feeling uneasy. The thought of what they were about to see, some guy with his limbs torn off didn't seem too inviting. The nervousness seemed to get worse as they got off the elevator and head toward the guy's apartment.

Dean and Sam head toward the apartment, when Dean looks over his shoulder to see that Katie has stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks stopping and turning to her.

"Nothing, it's just—" Katie shakes her head. "I think I should wait out here while you guys do your thing" Dean and Sam share a look of confusion before turning back to Katie. "I don't think I can stomach seeing what's inside that room" Dean opens his mouth about to reply when he notices a cop walking by, his eyes on Katie a little too long for his liking.

"You're going to have to suck it up princess" Dean says taking her hand and pulling her along.

"But Dean—" Katie says trying to pull away, but he's not loosening his grasp.

"Dean if she doesn't want to go in there, don't force her" Sam whispers over to his brother.

"She'll be fine" Dean says as they walk into the apartment. Dean turns to Katie. "You'll be fine" She nods to him before looking up to see the sheriff walking over and she quickly slips her hand away. She looks around the room and quirks an eyebrow at all the figurines that line the table before turning back to the sheriff.

"Sheriff." Sam greets as the man walks over to him. "Special Agent Taggart." Sam and Dean say holding up their badges. "This is my partner, Special Agent Rosewood. " Sam looks over to Katie. "And this is our consultant Dr. Mayfield"

"FBI" the sheriff says looking at the badges. "You guys are quick. Haven't even got the body out yet"

"Well , the FBI is all work—" Dean sighs looking over to his wife. "And no play"

"You know, why don't you give me the tour while my partner looks around?" Sam says. The sheriff looks over to Katie who seems to be staring over to the bedroom door.

"I guess I'll go with you" Katie says looking over to Sam and then the sheriff.

"I work better on my own." Dean says with a smile.

"Your world, Agent." The sheriff says before turning. "Follow me." And with that he heads to the bedroom. Katie looks over to Dean who simply gives her nod before turning and walking with Sam after the sheriff.

The moment they walk into the room, they're hit with smell. The smell that even after all of these years she can't get past. She looks around the room, that's covered in blood and takes in a deep breath. She looks down to her feet, making sure to not step in any blood. There are a couple of sheets around the room, she figures each is covering up a part of the man's body. She walks over to one of the sheets on the floor as the sheriff tells them about their victim. His name is Ed Nelson, and somehow his limbs were just pulled apart. Katie kneels down to the sheet and lifts it to see Ed's detached arm. It takes all of her will power to not barf right then and there. She just takes deep breath as she looks down the tattoo on the man's arms. A tree symbol that seems weirdly familiar.

_Suddenly the sound of horse hoofs galloping seems to pass by her ears. Katie stands up straight as the room seems to get dark. She turns to the bed that once held a bloody sheet and was now replaced with a sleeping man. She hears the hoof beats again, and the man seems to as well as he wakes up from his sleep, looking around confused. Katie watches as the man's arms and legs shoot out and sudden rope burns appear as the man screams out in pain. _

"Hey" Sam says bringing a hand to Katie's arm. She turns back to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Katie replies with a reassuring nod.

"Uh, like I was saying" The sheriff says and they both turn to him. "We've got a lead off his cell phone" Katie and Sam follow the sheriff back into the living room. They both look over to Dean who simply shakes his head to finding anything with the EMF. "According to the phone records, Ed's last call was from a guy called Lance Jacobsen…" As the sheriff continues, Katie walks over to the table of figurines picking one up in her hand. They were little medieval figurines of knights on horses and Katie wondered if that was a coincidence.

"We're gonna need first crack at the suspect" Sam says and Katie turns to him.

"Like I said agent, it's your world" The sheriff replies.

On their way back to the car, Katie feels a hand places on her back. She turns to see Dean looking over to her.

"You alright?" Dean asks. "What happened back there?"

"I just got to witness how our victim became plural" Katie says shaking her head as she walks ahead back to the car. She hated being able to see the things she couldn't change, to witness such horrible things.

It didn't take long for them to find the sheriff station, the building right in the middle of town. Katie stepped out, following the brothers inside.

"I think I'm going to wait for you guys out here" Katie says taking a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Why, they're no dead bodies in there" Dean says looking over to her.

"I know, I just need to get my head straight after seeing that" Katie replies shaking her head. The sight of the man being pulled apart seemed to flash to Samandiriel being tortured by Crowley. She looks up to see Sam and Dean looking to each other. "Guy's I'll be fine, I'm not leaving"

"Fine, but stay here ok, we shouldn't be long" Dean says and Katie nods. Sam and Dean turn and head to the interrogation room, but Dean stops when he sees a deputy looking over to Katie. He's about to go over to the man, when Sam shoves him forward.

"Just don't Dean" Sam whispers. Dean just grumbles something before continuing down the hall.

Katie closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the wall as she lets out a deep breath. They would end up on case when they're in the middle of, whatever they're in the middle of. Even she's still confused at times. Especially with this whole closing of hells gates thing. She can't get past how convenient it seems. And that's why she doubts its validity. But she doesn't have anything but the feeling in her gut to back her up and if she's going to bring this to the brothers she's going to need more. She's going to need proof. Because right now this weapon they may or may not have is their hope and she can't take that away unless she's one hundred percent certain that all of this is a farce.

"You know you should wear a skirts more often" A familiar voice says from beside her. Katie opens her eyes to see Lux sitting beside her, kicking her feet above the floor. "You have really pretty legs."

"What are you doing here?" Katie asks before glancing around. She's suddenly aware that she's the only one who can see the girl, and her sitting here talking to herself may look odd.

"Any luck with the tablet?" Lux asks and Katie looks over to her confused. Moving her hand over her mouth Katie finally speaks.

"Seeing as you and I are a packaged deal, you already know the answer to that" Katie replies.

"I do" Lux says. "You have nothing, I wonder why that is?"

"What do mean?" Katie asks.

"I mean why would a tablet of my father be so hard to read for the person who's meant to read it?" Lux asks looking over to Katie. "Just seems kind of odd don't you think"

"It's all odd" Katie says turning to see a deputy looking over to her as he dispenses water into a paper cup. Katie simply smiles to him and he smiles back before turning and heading back to the front desk. She turns back around to find Lux gone. Katie simply shakes her head before turning back to see the deputy still looking over to her and smiling. Not knowing what else to do Katie simply waves and he waves back. She's relieved when she looks up to see Sam and Dean walking back out. Dean nods his head for her to come over.

"All right, well, let's check out Moondoor site, see if Lance's story checks out." Sam says walking over to a computer in the station, and Katie quirks an eyebrow.

"Did you say Moondoor?" Katie asks and they look over to her.

"Yeah, you heard of it?" Dean asks and Katie nods.

"Yeah, it's a LARP game" Katie says shaking her head and they look to her for more explanation. "So wait, Ed and this Lace guy are LARPers?"

"Apparently" Sam says before searching the game. He clicks on the photo gallery and soon pictures of Lace in costume appear on the screen. "And there's our guy" Sam clicks through the pictures.

"Huh?" Dean says. "It actually looks kind of awesome" This gets him some looks from his brother and wife. Sam shakes his head before turning back to the screen.

"Alright, there's a video" Sam says before clicking on a link. The video plays of people all dressed in costumes of different medieval characters. Soon a familiar face comes across the screen and Katie sighs.

"Wait is that—" Dean says before looking over to Katie.

"I can't believe she's still there" Katie says looking at the face of her old friend Charlie. "I thought—" Katie lifted her head when she suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Princess" Dean says reaching over to grab her arm, but before he can, she's moving passed him through the door. Sam and Dean quickly follow after her, noticing that she's heading back toward where they had just spoken to Lance earlier. Katie stops when a guard in front of the door blocks her.

"Move!" She snaps.

"Ma'am, I can't do that" the deputy replies. Katie shakes her head before trying to move around him, but he grabs her arms and pushes her away.

"Hey!" Dean says running over to her, but she grabs him before he can go over to the deputy. They all stop when they hear a loud thud from the other side of the door. This seems to be enough for the deputy to turn an open the door, where they find Lance's bloodied body lying on the floor. Katie looks down to the body before shaking her head and turning and stalking away.

Katie stood leaning on the side of the impala as she watched the second body she's seen today get wheeled away.

"You'd think after all this time, you'd be used to it" a voice says from beside her and she doesn't turn. "Death is a natural part of life"

"Nothing about that is natural" Katie says finally turning to Death. "What are you doing here?" He looks at her for a moment before tilting his head as if searching for something. "What are you doing?" He doesn't say anything before he simply just disappears. Katie stands there confused before turning to see Dean and Sam walking over to her.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks his hand's instantly moving to her waist. She lifts her head to his worried eyes and simply nods. "This wasn't your fault, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" Katie sighs. "Doesn't make it suck any less" she looks over to see the ambulance driving away. "But this is somebody's fault, we should find out who" she looks over to Sam. "Anything on the body?"

"The tattoo" Sam says. "The tree symbol was on Lance and Ed's arm" Katie turns remembering the tattoo.

"Well aside from the creep tattoos, these guys only have one thing in common" Dean says and Katie turning to him. "The LARPing"

"Well then I guess it's good I'm friends with the queen" Katie says shaking her head. "Let's go"

Katie chooses to ride in the backseat as they head to Heritage Park. Dean glances up to mirror to see his wife, her cell phone held tightly in her hands.

"It's only been two hours" Dean says and Katie turns to him.

"Stop reading my mind" Katie replies and Dean smiles over to her.

"She's fine" Dean says and Katie simply nods.

"I know" Katie sighs closing her eyes and letting her head fall back on the seat. "Hey, so since our plans this weekend were ruined, tell me what you had planned"

"A bed and breakfast" Dean says and Katie opens her eyes and looks over to him. "I saw a brochure for it the last time we went into town and it looked—" he shakes his head. "It looked nice" Dean looks over to Sam who's smiling at him. "Oh shut up"

"I'm sorry" Katie says and he looks back up to mirror, to see her eyes looking back to him. "We will have our weekend, I promise"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean mutters before looking back to the road. Katie turns back to look out the window, thinking of her conversation with Lux. For someone who is supposed to help her, she was being awfully cryptic all of a sudden and then there was Death showing up giving her a weird look and then disappearing.

"So what are you guys doing for Hope's birthday?" Sam asked and Katie turned.

"No idea" Katie sighed looking over to her husband. "Because all of Dean's ideas are stupid"

"No, all your ideas are stupid" Dean replies looking over to his wife. "I mean seriously who takes a two year old to Chuck E Cheese?"

"I don't know Dean, everybody" Katie says shaking her head.

"Yeah, but there are way too many smelly kids who sneeze and cough and—" Dean simply shook his head. "I'm not taking my daughter to that cesspool"

"Only you can find a way to call Chuck E Cheese a cesspool" Sam said laughing over to his brother. "What was your idea exactly?"

"Oh, this should be good" Katie says sliding forward in her seat. "Tell him your great idea babe"

"I will" Dean says before glancing over to his brother. "I think she's old enough to do laser tag" Both Katie and Sam erupted in laughter. "Hey, she's old enough to hold a bottle, then she's old enough to hold a gun"

"And that ladies and gentle is the father of my child" Katie says leaning back in her seat.

Dean pulled up just outside the park. Stepping out of the car, they could hear the sounds of voices and figured they were in the right place.

"So you going to tell us how you know about LARPing?" Dean asked looking over to his wife.

"I wasn't planning on it" Katie replied glancing over to her husband. That was definitely a story she was going to take to her grave.

"Well I'm sure I'll get it out of you one way or another" Dean said and Katie looked over to him to see a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You could try" Katie replies as she and Dean seem to move closer.

"Guys, focus!" Sam says shaking his head as he moves past the pair. Katie and Dean shake their heads before Katie's phone ring. She quickly pulls it from her bag hoping it's her mother.

"Who is it?" Dean asks noticing the slight disappointment on his wife's face.

"It's Adam" Katie says before looking back up to her husband. "You guys go, I'll see what he's found out" she presses a button and brings the phone to her ear. "Hold on" she tells Adam before turning to Dean who is still standing there. "What's up?"

"I can wait for you to finish the phone call princess" Dean says folding his arms over his chest. "But I'm not leaving you out here alone" Katie looked at him for a moment. She knew finding out about the whole Alex and Nick thing upset him, but it seemed to have shifted him into major overprotectiveness.

"We're going to talk about this later" Katie says and Dean simply nods, but remains in his place as Katie brings the phone back to her ear. "Adam, what do you got?"

_"Nothing" Adam replies. _

Katie can tell from his voice that he's clearly agitated.

"What do you mean nothing?" Katie asked.

_"I mean, I've been here for the past couple of hours and I haven't seen this guy once" Adam said. _

"Well, have you talked with Isabel?" Katie asked.

_"No" Adam replied simply and seemed to believe that was a good enough answer. _

"No, what?" Katie asked and he didn't say anything. "Did something happen with Isabel?"

_"Look, I haven't found anything about this Matthew guy, so I'm just going to catch up to you guys" Adam replied. _

"No you're not" Katie says. "He's there, he knows you're there, and you know in your gut that you can't leave" she sighs. "I know we sometimes make you think that you're not ready to be out on your own, but you are Adam, you can do this, find him and see what else he knows about those necklaces" Adam was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

_"Fine, I'll call you if I find anything new" Adam replies before ending the call. _

"What's up?" Dean asks as Katie slips the phone into her bag.

"He's hitting a wall and wants to give up" Katie replied looking over to her husband. "Plus I think he and Isabel are having issues"

"Aw, woman problems" Dean sighs and Katie smacks his arm. "See, my woman hits me" Katie chuckles as she moves past him to Sam who is probably losing his patience waiting for them. The further into the park they walk they finally see how it changes to some Medieval camp grounds. They look around to the people who are all dressed in costumes, and the tents that line the grounds.

"So much for blending in" Katie mutters as she catches one of the LARPers looking over to her. She figures Dean sees him too, because she feels his arm wrap around her and pull her close to his side. She turns and sends him a glare that he simply ignores.

"I, Boltar the Furious, bind you... " They turn to the man who stands above another man who is strapped in stocks. Both men are in costumes, but the man in the stocks wears large fake ears and bad teeth. "…to this stock"

"Seriously how did we get here?" Katie mutters to herself as they watch the bizarre scene in front of them.

"So that all of Moondoor may see you for what you are – a thief." The man who calls himself Boltar says. The distraction is enough for Katie to slip from Dean's grasp and scan the area. She's suddenly hit with a strange feeling. A feeling she only gets when something supernatural is in the vicinity. "Uh, hold" Katie turns back to see Boltar pick up the other guys fake teeth, brush them off and then put them back in the other guys mouth.

"That can't be sanitary" Katie says scrunching up her nose.

"Thanks, Gerry" the man, Orc she think he was called, replied. "Sorry"

"Yeah, not problem Monty" Boltar replied in what she assumed was his normal voice. He clears his throat as he bringing his hood back over his head. "Resume"

"And the tents of Moondoor will be bathed in blood as we unseat the queen of the Moons from the throne she stole from the rightful heir – the Shadow King. And you –" Orc says before Boltar throws a red bean bag at him hitting him in his face.

"Silentium!" Boltar yells. " Serve your time with honor, heathen. And if you need to use the chamber pot, stomp your feet thrice."

"What the hell are we watching?" Katie asks unable to tear her eyes away. Boltar turns and begins walking away, but Sam and Dean move to block him .

"Excuse me." Dean says giving the man a smile. " Hi. Uh, you are a LARPer, yeah?"

"I prefer the term "interactive literaturist." Boltar replies and Katie snorts and the man turns to her, his eyes seeming to trail over her body. Katie notices and subtly moves to stand behind Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replies and Boltar turns back to him. "Right uh, I am Special Agent Rosewood. " Sam and Dean take out their badges. "This is special Agent Taggart."

Katie turns at the sound of cheering. She doesn't see anyone, but the voices seem distant. She turns back to Sam and Dean before turning and letting her curiosity get the better of her. She follows the cheering, figuring she wouldn't be too far from the guys. But before she knew it, she ends up walking a pretty good distance. She knows she'll hear Dean's complaints about her leaving without them, but she's used to it by now. Katie is grateful to finally find the source of the cheering, seeing as she wasn't sure how much farther she could get in her heels. She walks over slipping through the crowd to get a good look at what has captured their attention. It's a swordfight, between two people in helmets. Katie watches as they gracefully fight with their fake swords. After a few moments of watching, Katie nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels someone hand slide across her back. She turns to see Dean glaring over to her. She smiles innocently before turning back to the fight.

"They're good" Dean says.

"Yeah, they're forms a little sloppy, but they're good" Katie says gaining looks from Dean and Sam.

"I yield!" a voice yells and they turn to see one of the fighters on his knees. "I yield!" They watch as the other swordfight takes off their helmet and turns out to me none other the Charlie.

"Of course it's her" Katie says as Charlie shakes out her hair and the crowd erupts in applause.

"I love you. " the defeated swordsman says and Charlie looks down to him and nod.

"I know" she replies. "Take your leave to my medical tent and attend to your... severed limbs." She watches as the man limps away before turning to the crowd. "Greyfox and Thargrim are missing." Charlie announces to the crowd. "We pray to the goddess they have not fallen victim of foul play. In their absence, the honor guard's ranks are weakened. To join—" the woman stops when her eyes meets Katie's and then over to Sam and Dean's. "Oh blerg" she mutters before turning back to the crowd. "The queen needs some royal "we" time." She turns and heads to her tent. "Talk amongst thyselves!" she calls before disappearing inside the tent.

"You think she saw us?" Katie asks looking over to Sam and Dean who shake their head to her before following after Charlie to the tent. She watches as Dean picks up Charlie's sword.

"Nice balance" Dean says admiring the fake sword. Sam turns to him and glares.

"Dude!" Sam says and Dean nods.

"Right" Dean says dropping the sword and following behind his brother. Katie is right behind them when her phone rings again. Dean turns back to her.

"It's my mom, I'll be in in a minute" Dean stands there folding his arms over his chest. "C'mon Dean we don't have time for this, I'll be right here, go catch Charlie up" she can sees it again, that look in his eyes as if he's debating on leaving or staying. "I will be fine" she places a quick peck on his lips. "Now go" he sighs before turning and going into the tent as well. Katie quickly brings the phone to her ear. "Mom, what's wrong, is Hope ok?"

_"Calm down, Hope is fine, she's actually down for a nap now" Linda replied. "I thought I would call, I just imagined you were pulling your hair out with worry" Katie heard her mother chuckle. "I actually thought you would call me" _

"I was, but Dean talked me out of it" Katie says shaking her head. "So everything really is good?"

_"Yes, we made cookies—" _

"You don't bake" Katie interrupted.

_"I learned" Linda replied back. "And then we had a tea party, I was the Queen and she was a duchess" Katie smiled as she listened. "Mr. Bear was an oompa loompa" Linda laughed. "Your daughter has an interesting imagination" _

"Yeah, she gets that from her father" Katie said looking over to the tent. "Well if everything is good, I guess I was worrying for nothing"

_"You're a mother sweetie, you're always going to worry when she's not with you" Linda replied. "I remember one year when me and your father let you all spend a summer with your grandmother, I nearly called every hour on the hour, until she threatened to hop on a plane and stick me phone—" Linda chuckled. "That woman, well you get the picture" _

"Yeah" Katie said. "Uh, you know I meant to ask, have you talked to her recently?"

_"Rose, yeah, a couple of days ago" Linda replied. "Why?" _

"It's just when we saw her for Thanksgiving, she didn't look too hot" Katie said.

_"I sure it was just a bug" Linda said. "There's probably nothing to worry about, that woman will outlive us all" _

"Yeah, you're probably right" Katie said. "Well I should get going, and I'll talk to you later. Give Hope a kiss for me"

_"I will, talk to you later" _

Katie ended the call and looked down to her phone for a moment. She missed her little girl and hated that there were times when she would be away from her.

"It's not fair" Katie mutters to herself, before suddenly someone grabs her phone from her hands. She turns to see a costumed man, in a hood running off. Her first instinct is to go after him, but she promised Dean she wouldn't go anywhere. Katie grumbles to herself before turning and walking into the tent. "Someone just stole my phone" Charlie, Dean and Sam turn to her from their seats at a table and she simply shakes her head. "Right, I get it bigger problems" She walks over to see the pictures of the symbols lying on the table.

"You could've called to warn me you were coming" Charlie says looking over to Katie.

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you" Katie replies before walking over and bringing the woman into a hug. Dean watches and for some reason the sight upsets him so he clears his throat. Both women pull from the hug and look over to the glare he's sending them. "Seriously?" Katie says familiar with that look of extra green in his eyes.

"Uh, you said ever-shrinking army?" Sam saying attempting to get back on track.

"My kingdom has had a lot of bad luck lately, probably 'cause of me, but—" Charlie says picking up the photo. "maybe it's tied to this. A month ago, one of my guys had both her ankles broken before battle. Before that, I had three people have hospital-worthy accidents while at home. You think there's any connection there? " she looks over to Sam.

"Did they have any enemies in common?" Sam asks.

"In real life?" Charlie asks with a shrug. "No. Everyone gets along famously. In the game, though.—" She stands to her feet and Sam and Dean do as well following her over to a map. Katie is about to follow when she spots someone through the slight opening of the tent. She can't get a good look, but can make out the black cloak"

"Hey" Dean says and Katie turns to him. "You alright?" She turns back to the tents entrance and the person is gone.

"Yeah" Katie replies walking over to the map as well. "Everything's fine" Dean gave her a looks. "You know the usual, weird feelings and such"

"What kind of weird feelings?" Sam asks and Katie looks over to him.

"Well there's definitely something supernatural here, I can feel it" Katie says. "But what it is, is still a mystery"

"So maybe, uh someone from one of the other kingdoms got ahold of real magic" Sam says and Katie sighs.

"That's never a good idea" Katie replies.

"But why not come after me?" Charlie asks. "And why the escalation?"

"All right, we will canvass the kingdoms." Dean says before turning back to Charlie. " You should get out of here. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Whoa, wait. " Sam says and they look over to him. "Charlie knows Moondoor a lot better than we do. We need her."

"Sam, I think we can take care of a bunch of accountants with foam swords." Dean says before turning to Katie. "Plus the wife's tapping into her witcheeness should help"

"Hey!" Katie says and he looks over to her. "I think I should be offended by that"

"We need all the help we can get, Dean." Sam says. "People are dying."

"My point, which is usually yours, is that she should get somewhere safe and get back to a normal life." Dean counters.

"Guys!" Katie interrupts moving between them next to Charlie. "Seeing as Charlie is a full grown woman capable of making her own decisions, how about we ask her"

"Thank you" Charlie says looking over to Katie before looking between Sam and Dean. "And I want to leave"

"Thank you. " Dean replies looking over to Sam with a satisfied smirk.

"But the queen—" Charlie sighs looking down to the map of Moondoor. "She has to stay. I mean, Sam is right. People are dying. That can't happen on my watch. And you know what? I am tired of running. I like my life here." She looks over to Dean. "I'm gonna stay and fight for it."

"Well there you go" Katie says looking over to her friend before Sam's phone rings and she suddenly remembers her own being stolen.

"Yeah, ok" Sam says and they all look over to him. "Thanks" he hangs up the phone and looks over to them. "So, the toxicology report came back on Lance. Nothing. But the medical examiner said his body showed clear signs that he was killed by belladonna."

"The porn star?" Dean and Charlie say simultaneously and Sam and Katie look over to them.

"I'm guessing he meant the poison" Katie says looking over to Sam. "Or maybe I'm wrong and it was the porn star that killed these guys"

"No, it's the poison" Sam says. "Um, however, they couldn't find a trace of it in his system."

"Just like they couldn't find ropes in Ed's apartment." Dean says and Sam nods.

"Charlie, I'm gonna need to borrow your laptop." Sam says looking over to woman.

"There are no laptops in Moondoor." Charlie says and Sam throws his hands up in frustration. "What? There are rules."

"Hey, is that why some ass took my phone?" Katie asks and Charlie looks over to her and shrug.

"Maybe" Charlie says before turning back to Sam. "There is a tech tent four tents down"

"Okay. How about you guys go canvas, and I'll dig into these accidents and this mark?" Sam says before leaving in search of the tech tent.

"Okay. I'm gonna need the full wiki on where you guys have been." Charlie says looking between Katie and Dean. "But first, you're gonna have to ditch the suit if you're gonna walk and talk with the queen."

"I don't do costumes Charlie" Katie say s and the redhead turns and smiles.

"Since when?" Charlie asks and this gets Dean's attention.

"You wouldn't by chance know how my wife and LARPing are connected, would you Charlie?" Dean asks and Charlie looks over to him before turning back to Katie.

"My shovel is bigger Charlie and I can bury you deeper" Katie replies and Charlie holds up her hands.

"Fine, I'm going to go find you guys something to wear" Charlie says before turning to Katie. "You can't wear things like that" Charlie's eyes glaze down Katie's legs. "Way too distracting"

"Charlie!" Dean says snapping the woman back to attention. "The clothes?"

"Right, I'll be back" Charlie says before scurrying out of the tent.

Katie turns back to Dean whose eyes seem to travel to her legs as well.

"She's right, they are too distracting" Dean says closing in the distance between him and his wife. He brings his arm around her pulling her against his chest. "So how is my pumpkin?"

"Fine" Katie says with a smile. "I didn't get to talk to her because she was napping, but my mother says everything is going great, they even baked cookies" Dean quirked an eyebrow. "My thought exactly" Dean's hands seem to slide along Katie's back and to her thighs. "We are working you horn dog"

"This was supposed to be our weekend" Dean says. Katie smiles finally recognizing the man in front of her. She didn't think after purgatory she could have this man, but here he is. Rational thought seems to go out of the window as Katie leans forward her lips pressing against his. Dean deepened the kiss as her hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket. His lips moved to her neck and she unintentionally let out a moan she'd tried holding in.

"Whoa!" Charlie says and they both move apart looking over to her holding a few outfits. "I guess this is what happens when you two are left alone for more than a couple of minutes" she inches toward the entrance of the tent. "Did you need me to come back later?"

"If you don't mind" Dean says but Katie smacks his arm before pulling from his grasp.

"What did you bring?" Katie asks and Charlie smiles as she holds up a dress. "I'm not wearing that"

"Yes you are" Charlie says and Katie shakes her head.

"No, I'm not" Katie replies folding her arms over her chest.

She still doesn't know how she lost that argument, but here she was behind the dressing screen. The only positive thing about the outfit is that she can finally take off the heels and slips on a pair of flats. Reaching her hand behind her back, she twirls her finger and soon she feels the zipper move up before it finally reaches the top. She runs her fingers through her hair, so it falls on the sides of her face, except for the piece in the front that she clips up and out of her face.

"What are you doing behind there woman!" Dean calls and she rolls her eyes.

"And you wonder why I play for the other team" Charlie says and Katie chuckles when she finally steps from behind the screen. Her eyes go to Dean, who's also in his new clothes. She smiles, because somehow he even makes medieval sexy. "Wowza!"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Katie says looking down to the emerald green dress, that is laces with white and gold. She looks back over to her husband who still has yet to say anything. "Dean, what do you think?" Charlie looks over to Dean and elbows him in the arm.

"Huh?" Dean says finally coming back to reality.

"You have a little something" Charlie says motioning for him to wipe the drool from his mouth. Dean quickly wipes his mouth before turning back to Katie. "I think he likes it" Katie laughs shaking her head before walking over to them.

"I still don't see why I couldn't wear what you're wearing" Katie says. "I mean at least I could've worn pants"

"Hey, as the queen and top swordsman I am allowed to wear such garments" Charlie replies.

"Whatever" Katie mutters. "Let's go"

Walking around the park following behind Dean and Charlie, Katie keeps her eyes open for the person who stole her phone. She mentally kicked herself for not paying closer attention to their face.

"It's not just that, though." Katie hears Charlie says and she turns to her. "It's an escape. I mean, here, I'm queen, a hero. Out there in the real world, I'm just hacking out code and chugging coffee all day long. "

"Your majesty" a woman says curtsying to Charlie before continuing her walk.

"Hey" Katie says walking beside her friend. "That's not true, in the real world you're a hero" she playfully punched the woman's arm. "You're the reason we were able to take down Dick Roman, you freak" Charlie smiled and shook her head.

"You know" Dean says noticing another woman smiling to Charlie as they walk. "I'm noticing a lot of maidens checking you out" Charlie's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she looks over to Dean.

"What?" she says. "I can't just shut this down" she says gesturing to herself. She places a hand on Dean's shoulder and gives him a wink. "It's good to be queen" his eyes go wide as he watches her continue ahead.

"You know I think we may have found the female version of you" Katie says and Dean looks over to her and shakes his head. They were about to follow when Katie looks over her shoulder to see someone in a black cloak suddenly disappear.

"Hey" Dean says moving in closer to her. "What's wrong?" she turns back to him.

"why do you keep asking me that?" Katie asks looking over to her husband.

"Because I know all your looks princess" Dean says. "And right now you have the look that something's not right, so tell me"

"Fine, you're right" Katie sighs. "The truth—" Dean nods. "I—" Katie clears her throat before bringing her hands to rest on her husband's chest. "I have to pee" a smile suddenly crosses her face at annoyance in his eyes. "And I'm a little scared, because I doubt this place has indoor plumbing"

"Well I'm sure we can find a place for you to pop a squat princess" Dean says getting a swat to the arm. "Why are you so abusive all of a sudden?" Katie shakes her head.

"You guys coming?" Charlie asks and they turn to her.

"I am in need of a chamber pot My Lady" Katie says and Dean quirks an eyebrow at how believable she sounds. "If it is not too much trouble for you to direct me"

"Of course fair maiden" Charlie says walking over. "you shall find a chamber pot just past the weeping willow" Katie looks over to her confused. "There's this girl who literally breaks up with her boyfriend every day, and we call her weeping willow, you'll see" Katie simply shakes her head before turning back to Dean.

"You're going to continue the search for our mysterious symbol" Katie says. She sees Dean open his mouth to protest but she places a hand over his mouth. "I know you worry when you're not with me and so do I, but we are going to have to meet some place in the middle, because I can't take a twenty-four hour watch dog" Dean reaches up and removes her hand.

"Yeah, but there are two guys out there trying to hurt you, two guys who know where to hit you where it hurts" Dean says. "You have way too many enemies right now princess, so you can't blame me for not wanting to let you out of my sight"

"I'm always going to be at the top of a lot of hits lists husband" Katie replies before bringing her lips to his. "That's why it's a good thing I can make things blow up with my mind. Now go, I'll catch up to you later" Dean stands there for a moment looking down to her eyes.

"No offense" Charlie says, " But you guys are really exhausting"

"Pee and then find me, got it?" Dean says and Katie rolls her eyes. "I'm serious, because I have no problem tearing this place apart to look for you"

"I know" Katie says giving him one final peck on the lips before turning and walking back toward Moondoor.

She knows he's watching her until he doesn't see her anymore. She's probably crazy for searching out trouble, but this felt like something she couldn't ignore. The moment she's further in the camp, she spots the cloaked figure again, disappearing into a wooded area of camp. Katie sighs debating following the mysterious person. Taking a deep breath, she listens to her gut and decides to see what this is all about. She stepped into the wooded area, trying to follow the sound of distance footsteps.

"What are you doing?" she mutters to herself when she turns when the footsteps seem to come from behind her. Taking a deep breath, Katie closes her eyes. "Focus Katie" she opens her eyes and turns to see a small tent that wasn't there seconds before. Katie tilts her head in confusion. "If that doesn't scream turn around and run, I don't know what does" she takes a deep breath before walking toward the tent.

Dean looks over his shoulder as he and Charlie head to the final camp to show the symbol around. They found out from the Orc guy, that it was the family crest of the Shadow King.

"I'm sure she's fine" Charlie says and Dean turns to her. "She's always been the type to take care of herself"

"You know she still hasn't told me how you two really know each other" Dean says and Charlie smiles turning away. "You weren't apart of some experimental phase in my wife's past, were you?" this makes the woman laugh.

"I wish" Charlie says. "No, I met Derrick in college, where he hit on me even though he knew I wasn't interested in him"

"Wouldn't be Derrick if he did" Dean says before looking over his shoulder once again. "How long does it take the woman to pee?"

"Maybe someone threw a bean bag at her" Charlie said with a snort. "She's probably beating the crap out of someone right now" Dean stops and Charlie does as well. "Hey, I was kidding"

"Yeah, still it's been a while, I should go find her" Dean says about to turn and head back toward Moondoor.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" Charlie asks and Dean looks over to her. "Does this have to do with tweedle doufus and tweedle dumb you were telling me about earlier?" she shook her head. "Aren't they just humans, they can't do too much can they?"

"One would think" Dean sighs. "But they've proven me wrong" he shakes his head. "Plus we think they're working for someone with a lot of power, and pairing someone with that much power, with these two guys who know so much about her, yeah I'm worried" Dean takes out his cellphone to call Sam, hoping that maybe he's caught up with Katie.

"My queen." A voice says and Dean and Charlie look up to see Boltar walking toward them. "There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you." His eyes cut to Dean. "Has this... oaf attempted to harm you with his blasphemous metalworks?" Dean simply shakes his head before looking back down to his phone.

Katie moves closer to the tent, now able to see a sign that's staked in the ground.

"Fortune teller" Katie reads. "Like I need another one of those in my life." She slips through the entrance of the tent, to see the candles lit around, as the smell of incents passes through the air. "They really went all out for this one" Katie mutters looking around at the little shrunken heads and the ropes of bones that hung around.

"You are in search of something, yes?" A voice says startling Katie. She turns to see an old woman with grey hair sitting at a table, a crystal ball sitting in front of her. Katie looks around trying to figure out where the woman could've come from. "Sit my child" The woman points to the chair that's across from her. "We have much to discuss"

"You're good" Katie says with a smile as she takes the seat across from the woman. "The other Moondoorians are half assing it, but you—" she looks around the tent. "You're dedicated" Katie clasp her hands on the table and looks over to the woman. "So tell me, what am I in search of?"

"Answers" the woman replies simply.

"Well that was enlightening" Katie says standing to her feet. "Hey, you haven't by chance seen a guy running around with a cell phone, have you?" the woman simply looks over to Katie. "Never mind" Katie shakes her head before turning to leave.

"You're questioning the things that have been placed in front of you Katherine" the woman says. At the sound of her name, Katie stops and turns to the woman.

"How do you know my name?" Katie asks and the woman chuckles.

"Didn't you read the sign child?" she asks. "I am Marga, please sit" Katie stands there for a moment before walking over and taking a seat. "Would you like me to read your fortune?"

"Not really" Katie says leaning back in the chair. She takes a deep breath before leaning forward. "Ok, sure, why not. If this is real, then what's the worst that can happen?" the woman simply smiles before pulling out a deck of tarot cards. "Of course you're a tarot reader" the woman ignores Katie as she shuffles the card before placing three cards facing down on the table. Katie looks down at the cards, a sudden uneasiness coming over her. The woman reaches for the first card.

"The lovers" Marga says smiling down to the card before looking back over to Katie. "There is a great love in your life, yes"

"Yes" Katie replies thinking her great love is probably worrying right now since she hasn't returned.

"Your souls were destined before time" Marga says looking down to the card. "And your love has been tested countless times"

"You can say that" Katie says looking over to the card.

"But you share a bond so strong that it would take something even greater to break it" Marga says her face turning to a frown. The woman runs a hand over the card. "Which I believe someone is attempting at this very moment"

"What?" Katie asks and the woman lifts her head to her.

"I'm sorry that is all I see with this card" Marga says with sigh before flipping over the next card. "Judgment" the woman reads looking over the card as well. "It seems someone has decided to take the law into their hands and judge those as he sees fit"

"He?" Katie asks and Marga lifts her head, but turning slightly to her crystal ball. Katie follows her eyes. "Marga?"

"You must keep your eyes open for the one who seek to destroy you" Marga says her eyes never leaving the crystal ball. "You seem to represent an obstacle he cannot get past"

"Do you see who it is?" Katie asks looking over to the crystal ball as well.

"No, he is cloaked from even my eyes" Marga says and Katie lifts her head thinking of the cloaked figure she's seen. Marga turns back to Katie. "I fear this man will not give up until he has rid himself this obstacle" Katie feels her fingers twitch nervously as the woman reaches down to reveal the final card. She shakes her head before reaching forward and stopping the woman.

"Don't" Katie says standing to her feet. "Look, thanks for this, but I—" she shakes her head.

"You're scared, child" the woman says and Katie looks down to her and simply nods. "It's understandable, but you mustn't ever forget who you are" the woman smiles. "You have no idea how great your destiny is"

"I've already lived out my destiny" Katie replies shaking her head and the woman simply chuckles.

"My child you have not seen a portion of what your destiny entails" Marga says and Katie tilts her head in confusion. "And neither has he, which is why he is trying to destroy you before you can"

Katie lifts her head when she hears her name being called. She closes her eyes to hear Dean's voice yelling her name from inside of her head.

"Thank you" Katie says opening her eyes. "I—" she shakes her head. "Thank you" Katie turns and almost runs out of the tent.

Marga watches as Katie leaves before looking down to the table at the card that remains to be revealed. Her hand slides along the smooth surface of the card, a chill running down her spine as she does. Finally gaining the courage, Marga flips over the card, her hands immediately clamping over her mouth as she looks down to the card, the image of a black cloak man holding a scythe, the word "Death" written underneath.

Katie runs through the dark woods aimlessly, trying to ignore the song that's starting to blare inside of her head.

_"Highway to hell, ohh, I'm on the highway to hell_—" the song stops with the scratching of a record being stopped and it's replaced by the sound of an evil cackle. She closes her eyes trying to gain control. She opens her eyes and looks up to the sky, blinking as she sees falling lights heading down to her.

_Princess!_

There's Dean again, and his voice seems to break through. Katie snaps her eyes closed focusing all her energy on control.

"This is your head" Katie says to herself. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and before she knows it, she grabs the perpetrators arm as she opens her eyes.

"Katie, it's me!" Dean says and she releases his arm, but he doesn't let her go. He places his hands on her waist and brings her close hoping to see her eyes. She carries all her emotions in her eyes and he needs to see them to know what's happening. "What's wrong, what's happening?"

"Dean?" Sam says and Dean turns annoyed by his brother's interruption. "Charlie?" Dean sighs remembering that they were searching for their missing friend. "We have to—"

"I know Sam" Dean says turning back to his wife who still hasn't said a word. He simply takes her hand and pulls her with him.

"There it is" Sam says spotting the tent they believed Charlie was in.

"Bolty, why don't you take off" Dean says looking over to the man. "We have it from here"

"Really , a handmaiden, a time traveler and a—" he looks over to Katie who seems somewhere else at the moment. "A princess?" Katie turns to him and smirks. "To save the queen, I think not"

"Look, Boltar, the queen, our friend is in real danger" Sam says walking over to the man. "You could get hurt"

"I will not leave my queen in peril" Boltar says moving passed Sam, Dean and Katie toward the tent. The moment he moves past her Katie gets a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Damnit, this guy is seriously getting on my nerves" Dean says before going after the man, pulling Katie along with him.

The moment they walk into the tent that looks much bigger on the inside, than on the outside, they see Charlie and she's making out with some woman. Dean clears his throat and the women pull apart and turn to their audience.

"Dudes!" Charlie says. "If the tents a rocking, don't come a- knocking"

"No it's him" the other woman says standing from the bed. "My master" they all follow their eyes to Boltar. Dean and Sam quickly pull out their guns toward the man.

"No guns in Moondoor gentlemen, sorry" Boltar says before looking over to the woman. "Gilda if you would" Katie looks over to the woman, and suddenly realizing the source of her earlier feeling. It was her. Gilda flicks her wrists and in an instant Dean and Sam's guns turn to feathers.

"You're fae" Katie says stepping forward looking over to the woman. "Why are you doing this?"

"He holds me captive" Gilda says looking over to Boltar. "Forcing me to do his bidding" Katie glances over to Boltar.

"Why are you doing this?" Katie asks looking over to the man.

"My plan was, after getting rid of all of my competition, to win the battle tomorrow, convincing the queen that I should be her king." Boltar says looking over to Charlie who rolls her eyes. "But then you idiots showed up, and I was forced to improvise." The man shrugs. "Rescue the damsel in distress from Orcs, become king, kill you both – that'll work, too."

"So why did you go from hobbling to murder?" Sam asks and Boltar turns to him.

"Greyfox and Thargrim became part of the honor guard." Boltar says. "They got close to the queen, but they did it by breaking the rules – paying off other players with real money, rather than Moondoor currency. They were cheating."

"Because this, using magic was in the rule book?" Katie asks.

"Magic is a part of Moondoor" Boltar snaps and Katie's fists clench. It was one of her pet peeves. People using magic, when they didn't know what they were doing.

"What is your problem?" Charlie asks. "Why hurt people, this is just a game!"

"There is no game!" Boltar snaps. " There is only Moondoor! I came here to be different, to get away from my crappy life, to be a hero, and guess what. "

"What, you were a loser in the real world, and you're a loser here?" Dean asks. "Shocker."

"Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compel a fairy to do his bidding?" Boltar asks with a satisfied smirk.

"It depends. How'd you get it?" Sam asks.

"eBay." Boltar replies simply.

"That's it" Katie says taking a step toward the man. "Give me the book now"

"I don't think so" Boltar says before looking over to the fairy. "Gilda" the fairy sighs before waving her hand and in an instant a sword appears in his hand.

"Princess" Dean says taking a step forward, but Katie holds up her hand.

"Neat trick Boltar, let me try" Katie says holding up her hand and soon a sword appears in his hand. Sam and Dean move forward.

"Gilda, take care of them!" Boltar yells and with a wave of her hand the fairy brings the two suits of armor to life as they attack Sam and Dean. Boltar turns back to Katie and looks to the sword in her hand. "How—how did you do that?"

"Just a little magic, Bolty" Katie says. "Last chance, hand over the book"

"No can do!" Boltar says before swinging his sword. Katie swiftly raises her own sword blocking him. With every swing, Katie is there to block him, to Boltar's disappointment. Though with one swing, the man is able to cut Katie's arm. "Look likes I got you witch!"

"Yeah, but I got you to" Katie says before looking over to the ground. "Any time now Charlie" Boltar turns to see his book lying on the floor, that must of dropped during the battle.

"Hey Gerry!" Charlie says looking over to the man. "I'm the only one who saves damsel's in distress around here" He watches as Charlie plunges a knife into the cover of the book, a light shining from it as she does. Once the spell is broken, the sword disappears from Boltar's hand and the suits of armor fall to the ground.

"Hey Bolty" Katie says and the man turns to her and she punches him right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that all day" She turns back to Dean who walks over to look over the cut on her arm. "I'm fine" she turns back to Gilda and Charlie. "I'm fine"

They all watch as Gilda and Charlie say their goodbyes, with a kiss and all before the fairy and Boltar disappear back to Gilda's land.

"Call me" Charlie says once the fairy is gone. "Maybe"

The next morning Katie sits on the bed in Charlie's tent, looking down to the torn green dress in her hands. She spent most of the night thinking of her visit with the fortune teller and the things that were revealed to her. The thing was nothing made any sense, but she had a feeling that she was headed in the right direction, which could be a positive and a negative thing. The good thing was, she could finally get answers, but the bad thing was whoever was out to stop her could up their game and really come at her hard. The truth was she was scared. Because she had a feeling there was more to this than just tablets and gates to hell. Her gut was telling her that there was more going on here. She just had to figure out what.

"Look what I found" Dean says snapping Katie back to reality. She looks up to see him holding her cell phone.

"Where was it?" Katie asks standing to her feet and taking the phone from her husband's hands. She didn't seem to have any missed calls or texts.

"Lost and found" Dean says with a shrug as his wife begins dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"My mother" Katie replies. "I just want to make sure everything is alright with Hope"

"It is" Dean says pulling her phone away from her ear. "I already called this morning, they're good"

"Oh" Katie says with a nod. "That's good"

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Dean asks. "Where did you go?"

"I uh, I found a fortune tellers tent" Katie says and Dean looks at her confused. "I know, but I was curious, so I went inside"

"Well what did she say?" Dean asks and Katie looks up to him wondering if she should tell him. It'll only make him worry even more, and she doesn't want him to worry. She needs more answers before she throws this at him.

"Nothing I couldn't read from a fortune cookie" Katie says with a shrug. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Actually, Sam and I were thinking we stay" Dean says.

"Stay, why—wait, you guys want to stay for the final battle?" Katie asks and Dean nods. She's noticed his interest in this place since they got here, but she didn't know that he was really into this place.

"What do you say?" Dean asks.

"Sure, you guys should go" Katie says with a smile and a nod.

"You don't want to join?" Dean asks and Katie shakes her head.

"You know I have control issues, one of these guys hits me in the boob and I'll forget this is a game and break their nose" Katie says with a shrug.

"Or I'll break more than their nose" Dean says and Katie smiles before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

"You know I think I'll stand on the side lines and watch my man work" Katie says feeling Dean's hands wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go change for battle" Dean says when Katie's phone rings.

"It's Adam" Katie says looking down to the caller ID. She looks over to Dean. "I'm going to take this and then I'll be right out" She sees the looks in his eyes and she can tell he's not thrilled about letting her out of his sight again. "I promise, five minutes"

"Four and a half" Dean counters before kissing her once more before turning and leaving. Katie smile s before pressing a button and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"I think Iz was right" Adam replies. "It was him, but now I think we have a problem" _

"That's what I like to hear" Katie replies sarcastically deciding she may need to sit down for this. "Lay it on me Addy"

_"Well I'm looking at Matthew right now" Adam says. "And he's not alone" there's a brief pause. "He's with Nick and Alex" _

Katie closes her eyes and sighs.

"You still there?" Adam asks. Katie still doesn't say anything his words still playing in her head. "Katie?"

* * *

**A/N: What could Nick and Alex want with a fallen angel? What did you think of the fortune tellers warnings? Katie has no idea how close to the truth she really is, and that's going to make it that much harder for her. Because the truth is there is only one way to hit her where it really hurts. Alex may try his hand at something he failed at before. Getting rid of what he believes ties Katie to Dean.**

**P.S: I would love to hear more from you guys. I understand the silent reader, just wants to read, but sometimes... the silence...it scares me. BOM BOM BOM!**


End file.
